NARUTO: GROOM OF JASHIN
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: Orochimaru have successfully summoned Jashin. With the hopes of bringing powerful offspring. But the Goddess of Blood and Destruction has already chosen a different suitor. Naruto-x-harem.
1. Chapter 1: THE GROOM IS BORN

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (So yeah)

CHAPTER ONE.

**LOCATION: OTOGAKURE:**

Orochimaru laid with his back against the rocky wall in a small pool of his own blood. His left arm seemed like it was ripped off. And his left leg broken. Among him were severed body parts of his shinobi.

"How…could this have happened?" He asked himself as his right hand man was healing his beaten and broken body. He also were sporting a few bruises as well.

_Flashback._

Orochimaru was standing in an empty chamber. His snake like eyes filled with pride for the success of this ritual. He stood there by a circle with an inverted triangle in the center; around him were several other nins sitting crossed leg chanting in on unknown language. As the chanting continues the symbol begin to grow.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto called his lord kneeling behind him.

"Yes, Kabuto?" The snake sanin said with hint of a smile.

"I've receive word that Konoha is under attack from the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"That is quite interesting news." He mused as he rubs his pale chin with his equally pale hand. "Keep an eye and report to me everything that transpires. Is that understood, Kabuto?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." The grey haired spy said as he uses shunshin out of the ritual room.

Orochimaru chuckled; his thick purple rope shaking through his movement. "Soon I will have my vengeance on that pitiful village." He chuckled.

As he was thinking on his vengeance he saw that the symbol began t glow an eerie purple black color. "It's time." He grinned.

The light formed to the form of a female. She wore a black robe wich clings to her body showing her figure. The robe was opened showing her F-cup cleavage. She has black and silver hair and reaches to her hips and two shoulder lengths framing her face. Her eyes were dark purple with red slit pupils and sclera being black. She wore no shoes and therefore being barefooted. A symbol on her forehead; the same circle with the inverted triangle colored red.

**"What is this place?" **Her voice echoed in the chamber.

The summons sat there in awe. Before them stood the Goddess of Blood and Destruction. Some of the males in the chamber were having difficulties moving.

"You are in my village." Orochimaru said with triumph.

The woman looked at the mortals in her presence. **"Why have you summoned me, mortal?" **She asked.

"I've summon so you can submit to me." He said as if ordering her.

**"I'm not interested in you, snake." **The goddess replied.

"Oh I concur my dear." The snake sanin grinned.

Suddenly chains burst out of the ground and tied around the goddess and brought her to her knees.

**"What is this?" **She asked surprisingly calm.

"As you realized I had everything planned, Jashin-chan." He licked his lips. "Now if you don't mind. You will be given the honor of baring my children." He chuckled as he looked to other shinobis. "And when I'm done they can have their fun with you." He chuckled again and then breaks into a loud laughter. Wich was accompanied by said goddess.

Wich also made him stop.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You dare think you can make _me_ yours?" **She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Orochimaru said. "I have summoned you. Therefore you do as I say."

**"I have already chosen who I want to be with."** She grinned. "**As a matter of fact he is recently born." **And with that she easily broke the chains shocking the room occupants.

The snake sanin stood there. "Oh you will submit to me. Rather you want to or not. Get her!"

Jashin simply looked as other shinobi appeared out of the shadows ready to do their master's bidding. She shook her head the foolish mortals that _think_ that they can even lay a hand on her.

**"Have your fill." **She muttered as her shadow increased in size.

The oto shinobi's look as her shadow began to bubbles and pop. A clawed hand reaches out of the black substance. A creature that was black as the night came out. It was rather large and stood about nine feet two. Five razor sharp claws as fingers and three claw like toes for feet. It's head was shaped like a human's and the face female with the jashin insignia on it's forehead. She stood next to her mistress and was ready. Though her body slouched and her clawed hands were lazily hanging by her said barley touching the dirt ground.

"What in Kami's name is that?!" Yelled one of the Oto-nins.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Another commented as he pulls out a kunai.

"We have to kill this thing for Orochimaru-sama." A kunoichi said as she stood ready.

**"This a shadow ravor." **The goddess introduced it. **"One of my many types of servants. Kill some of the males." **She commanded her servant. **"Bring the females and the surviving males for training."**

The servants nodded her head as she slowly opens her eyes to take note of her surroundings. They were pitch black like as if no light can enter nor ecape.

The Shadow Revor let out a muffled growled wich put the trained shinobi's at their edge. With no one moving one shinobi decided to be brave and attacked the goddess from behind.

But that was a mistake that started the others demise.

For as soon that the shinobi reached the goddess another clawed hand bursts out of the shadow; piercing him right through his chest. A second S-ravor crawled out of the shadows and tossed the corpse aside like a ragdoll. It released a threatening muffled growled at the others; daring them to attack their mistress.

"Get them or die by my hands!" Orochimaru ordered them.

Out of fare for their leader they attacked the three other occupants in the room.

It was a massacre.

The two S-ravor leapt at the group taking two halves for themselves. Jashin herself leapt into the fray to have some fun herself. The two S-ravors ripped through the shinobi's like they were wet tissue papers with their razor sharp black claws. Severed limbs and innards were flown everywhere. The kunoichi's were incapacitated due to severe wounds or blood loss. Those very woman sank into the shadow that was still at the center of the room even though the goddess was not standing there. The few men sank in too albeit painfully.

Orochimaru looked in awe as his shinobi's were being killed like they were children versus angry grizzly bears. He was so awed that he nearly failed to realize the goddess in front of him.

Nearly.

Through the years of being a shinobi his body moved on instinct as he avoided a dark blood red blade where his head was. The snake sanin looked at the massive blade that nearly ended his 'immortal' life. The snake sanin moved aside and went into a Hebi-ken fighting stance.

**"Such a childish stance." **The goddess taunted as she taps her weapon on her shoulder. It was indeed a scythe. The staff was coal black and about two meters long in length. The large blade that nearly pierced the ex-Konona Shirohebi was but the top of the three; wich was at least a meter long. The second blade below it was half a meter and the third and smallest was a quart of a meter long. Each blade being at least three to four inches in width.

The dark goddess lashed at the snake sanin slashing diagonally. The pale skinned man avoided the slashes only to be kicked in the chest hard. Taking advantage of her opponent's misbalance, she slashed him across the stomach. Only for him to melt into a large clomp of mud.

**"Tsuchi-bunshin." **She muttered. Without a moment's thought she tapped the staff part on the ground. Upon doing so blood seeped out of the ground and spread out. **"Find him." **She commanded the life fluid.

Tendrils began to rise out of the red pool and hardened; forming into spiked chains. And within a second they burst out in several directions; piercing anyone fooling to be in their way.

The goddess didn't have to wait long as a cry of pain was heard. Out of the shadow Orochimaru was being pulled by the chains. Two were wrapped around his left leg. One was around his left arm. And one was wrapped around his neck. The small spikes digging into his pale skin as he struggles against the force of the sentient chains. The chains dragged him until they heft him up by his neck; holding in place.

**"Now…what shall be done with you?" **She pondered as she passed her hand over the blades. **"You summoned me without a contract. That's enough or me to take your soul. You wanted me to bare your children. That could get you killed by my father." **She raised her tri-bladed scythe. **"I'll just cut you up?" **She said with a maniacal grin; her sharpened fangs in full view.

But before should bring her weapon to rip the Otokage's body to pieces a hand covered in a pale blue chakra pierced though her chest. The goddess looked at the hand that was below her sight and glance back.

**"I'm surprised to see that someone's still alive." **She said with worry.

Kabuto stood there panting behind the goddess. His hand covered in her black blood. His wounds healing due to his self healing ability.

But the goddess did not care. She had a fiancée to meet. She quickly grabbed the offending hand and snapped the wrist like a twig. Kabuto winced and was pushed back by a heavy kick from the goddess's bare foot. He crashed into the wall and struggled to get back up. But stopped when a a black spear pierced through his shoulder; keeping him in place.

She then returned to looking at the bound sanin and grinned. She held the blades to his left arm and they began to rattle. The blades began to twist and morphed to a tri-clawed hand wich grabbed the bound nin's left arm.

**"Let me hear you scream!" ** She yelled as she rips the sanin's arm off. He screams in pain as his blood burst out of his shoulder as he was in high adrenaline. All the while Jashin laughed in madness. Enjoying the blood she shed and pain she brought to her enemy. She then grabbed him by his neck and tossed him to side like a spoiled doll.

**"That was wonderful." **She smiled as her scythe vanished in a puff of black smoked and the chains receded back into the ground. **"I should go. I've waited enough time here."**

**LOCATION: KONOHAGAKURE; SAME TIME AS JASHIN'S SUMONING.**

The Kyuubi no Yoko was in rage! Building toppled under the giants fox's claws. The tail swipes causing quakes and tsunami' to be born. The Kyuubi was now defending itself from the shinobi of the village.

"Keep it here!" One of the shinobi yelled. "We have to keep it at bay until Yondaime-sama arrives!

As if Kami was listening a giant toad lands with a loud crash before the powerful demon. It was orange with red tribal markings and wore a small blue jacket over its back. It has a tanto strapped to it side with one of its webbed hand on the handle.

**"Alright, Minato." **The large toad bellowed. **"Are you sure you want to do this?"**

"I'm sure Gamabunta." The current village leader stood on the toad boss's head. The moon shining behind him showing his silhouette. "Forgive me, Anata." He said somberly.

Everyone watch as the Kyuubi's form began to morph into chakra and swirled down. They cheered as their leader vanquished the beast. But only few know what really happened.

"Minato-kun." An old man said as he looked at his successor's body. He noted that he had a small smile on his face. The old man picked up the small baby in his hands. He has blonde hair with red highlights and blue-violet eyes. A trait from both his mother and father. He has whisker like birthmark on his face; three on each cheek. He looked at the small boy and cried. He mourned for the life he would live. He mourned for the people lost this night. He mourned.

**LOCATION: KONOHA HOSPITAL.**

The small baby boy was sleeping soundly. The now reseated Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as The Professor and master of a thousand jutsu has appointed four of his most trusted ANBU to look after the baby. But unknown to them the baby is about to get a…visitor.

Jashin appeared next to baby in a black poof of smoke. The dark goddess looked at the infant before her eyes and senses a familiar aura emitting from the baby.

**"Perhaps."** She mused as she placed her finger on the infant's stomach and closed her eyes.

**MINDSCAPE.**

Jashin opened her eyes. She surveyed the area she was in. It was large island surrounded by swirling whirlpools. She noted that the large house before her. It was at least three stories high; made entirely out of stone. The foundation was well maintained and sturdy. She entered through the massive sized doors and made her way through the halls. She's been walking to what seems to be hours. She reached another set of doors. This was half the size of the entrance; at least two meters high. She can sense the aura strongly behind this door. She pushed the door with hand. Despite its size the door moved smoothly over the red carpet.

Before her was a throne. It was blood red and someone was seated on it. She wore red royal robe that assented her beauty. Her hair was long and red that flowed like a waterfall. Fox like ears above her head. Her eyes were light violet and slit pupils. Jasihin noted the nine fox like tails behind her.

**"Who are you and what are you doing in my Souchi's domain?" **The tailed woman asked in authority while sways the baby gently.

The goddess now noted the small bundle in the tailed woman's arm. Wrapped in red and blue silk was the baby she saw earlier.

Jashin gave a small bow to the woman. **"My name is Jashin, Goddess of Blood and Destruction. And your son has peaked my interest."**

**"You are the daughter of Shinigami-sama?" **She asked.

**"The one and the same, Kushina-san." **The goddess smirked. **"If I may be bold to ask. What brings one of the demon lords to destroy such a pitiful village."**

Kushina snarled. Her k9's showing. **"These pathetic humans wanted to take my kit. My husband wanted to plea with them saying that it was impossible for mere humans to look after him. The pathetic civilian council wanted him as a weapon. We disagreed. The rest is history. He's now an orphan. His father dead. His mother sealed within him. I know Hiruzen will do his best to protect my kit. But Danzo and the blind vilagers are the ones I'm looking out for." **She looked down sad. **"No one would want to look after my kit. He's both a Jinchuuriki and a demon as well."**

**"I have a solution, Kushina-san." **The goddess said as she walked up to the demoness.

**"And what would that be?" **She asked.

**"Let me offer him my protection as well." **She stated.

**"Now why would the great and mighty Jashin–sama want to offer her blessing to my kit?" **The red asked. Her tail lashing at small intervals.

**"I want him as my husband." **The goddess simply answered.

Kushina frowned. **"And if I refuse?" **

**"Then your son will die at the age of seven. Like he should if you do deny my offer."** The dark Goddess answered with a sad expression.

That got the Kyuubi's attention.

**"Seeing that I have your attention. As the daughter of Shinigami I have picked up the trait of seeing how and when someone dies." **She looked into the eyes of the demoness. **"It is not a pleasant thing. You know the life of a Jinchuuriki as do I. He will be looked down upon and be a pariah of this village. Humans will want him dead believing that he _is_ the Kyuubi and not her container. I see only few will acknowledge him. But…if you accept the offer. I will protect him. My followers will become his followers. And I will figure out a way to release you from this seal without killing either of you."** She offered.

Kushina sat there for awhile. Contemplating on this situation as she lightly brushed her clawed hand over the sleeping baby. The pro's far exceeding the cons…

**"Very well." **She nodded. A scroll poofed next the dark goddess and opened up. **"This is a marriage contract." **She stated. **"With that you're engaged to my son. But since he is the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki in Konoha they will enact a C.R.A. on him when he reaches the age of sixteen. Will you be able to share him with these other women rather they are human or not?"**

**"As long as they love him truthfully."** She said.

Kushina nodded. **"Sign the contract with your blood, Jashin-sama."**

The goddess nodded and her nail extended about a few inches. She slit her hand balled a fist. She wrote her name on the contract with her black blood. Her name glowed and dimmed.

**"It is done…mother." **Jashin grinned.

Kushina smiled. **"Welcome to the Uzumaki-clan…Jashin-chan." **She looked to the baby. **"What do you think, Naruto-kun? Already a few hours old and you're engaged already." **She giggled to her baby as he lets out a gurgled giggled.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.  
>NEXT CHAPTER IS A TIME SKIP.<br>GO AHEAD FLAME IF YOU WANT.  
>YOU"LL JUST BE WAISTING YOUR TIME<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: TO THE TOWER

**A/N: Okay my fellow readers and authors of .  
>This is a pretty long chapter because I'll have the entire forest of death saga in it.<br>So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and use your…imagination. (I ain't making no rainbows)**

**Disclaimer: I…do not own Naruto. So yeah. **

CHAPTER TWO: TO THE TOWER

Naruto was walking through Konoha. He wore a black shirt with a red sleeveless haori draped over him. Black shinobi pants with steel toed combat boots. On his right arm there's tattoo with the kanji _mitsu _and his right left _hitotsu_. He wears his leaf hitai-ate around his neck. The villagers glaring and sneering at him. He didn't care. He stopped caring after the hokage told him about his true past when he was six. At first he was angered, but after hearing the reason why he toned down and forgave his surrogate grandfather. He met a lot of people along the way of his life.

"Naruto!" A female screeched.

And that was one of them.

Naruto winced as he rubbed his ears. And turned and his blue violet eyes to see a shoulder length pink haired girl running towards him. She wore a black top over her A-cup bust with a dark pink waist length jacket over it. She also wore red fingerless gloves and black thigh length stretch pants. She has light emerald green eyes that were frowning at the red tinted blonde. She wears her leaf hitai-ate as a hair holder.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He answered with a smile.

Kakashi-sensei has news for us." She said as she made her way to training ground seven

The Jinchuuriki sighed as he followed his teammate.

At training ground seven two other shinobi's were there. One was a teen of sixteen years and leaning against a tree brooding. His hair was black and shaped like a duck's ass, two bangs framing his face He wears his leaf hitai-ate on his forehead. His onyx eyes looking at the two approaching teammates.

By another three stood a kunoichi. She has gravity defying grey hair save the few strands that are able to hang over her forehead. She wear a jonin flak jacket over a blue long sleeved shirt a blue shinobi pants. A mask covering half her face over her nose. She wears a leaf hitai-ate over her left eye. She looked up from her orange book to see her other students. She closed the book and placed n in her weapon pouch.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei. What's up?" Naruto greeted.

"Yo, Naruto, Sakura." She greeted back as she pulls out three slips of paper. "These are for you."

"Um…what are those?" The pinkette asked.

"These are your papers for the chunin exams." The daughter of the white fang said with an eye smile as she passes the papers to her genin team.

"Okay." Sakura complied as she takes her paper.

"You have to go the academy and be at room 301 at nine in the morning." And with that the jonin poofed away.

Naruto sighed as he slipped the paper in his pocket and began to walk away.

"Hey, dobe don't be late." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut it, teme." The supposed dead last retorted calmly as he kept on walking.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that, Naruto-baka!" Sakura screeched.

"Hn." Sasuke walks away.

"Sasuke-kun. Want to go out?" The first Haruno kunoichi asked as she follows her 'lover'.

)))))))))))))

Naruto sighed with a deep breath. "This day better get better." He hoped.

"Let me go!" A child's voice yelled.

"Or not." He sighed as he made his way to the sound.

When Naruto arrived he sees two teenagers. One was who is about seventeen is dresses in a full lose black body suit with cat like ears at the top. There appears to be some bandaged item on his back. He has purple like markings on his face to make _look_ intimidating and a Suna village hitai-ate sown to the top of hoodie. He has deep brown eyes.

Behind him stood a teenage girl with dusty blonde hair set in four separate pigtails about eighteen. She wears a black battle kimono that slightly opened showing a small portion of her mesh shirt and a red sash tied around her waist. She also a large rectangle black metal weapon strapped to her back via the sash. She wears her suna hitai-ate over her forehead.

He was holding up a boy about thirteen years of age. He wears silver like helmet with his ponytail sticking out of the opening. He has a medium sized yellow shirt and grey knee length shorts and a long blue scarf tied around his neck. He also wears blue shinobi sandals.

There were also two other kids around the boys age group. One has brown hair that was cut in a small bowl ear length. Onyx eyes and a running booger out of his right nostril that looks like it fall out at any moment but never will. He wears a grey shirt and dark brown pants. He also wears blue shinobi sandals.

Next to him was a girl with dark orange hair set in to puffy ponytails set in a upward V formation. Dark eyes and a permanent oval rose blush on her cheeks. She wears a dark pink shirt with an equal colored skirt. You can see the knee length pink pants. She also wears blue shinobi sandals.

"You just bumped into me and hurt my leg!" The older boy yelled. "You really think I'll just let it slide?" he grinned.

"Kankouro, just let him go." The dusty blonde demanded in annoyed tone. "If she was here you wouldn't be doing this."

"That's why I have the chance to this." The now known Kankouro answered.

"You're an idiot to cause trouble in this place." Naruto said as he made himself known. He stood there with his hand in his pockets. "I would like for you to put Konohamaru down."

"Aniki!" The three kids yelled in unison.

"And who the hell are you." The painted teen asked.

"You didn't put my friend down yet." He said leaking out some KI.

The older teen froze momentarily. The was enough for the smaller boy to get out of the Suna nin's grasps.

"Thanks Aniki." The hokage's grandson smiled.

"No problem." He smiled. "Now go. I'll handle this."

The three ran away while Naruto stayed there with the two Suna nins.

"You're messing with the wrong person." Kankouro threatened as he reached out to grab the bandaged bundle on his back.

"You're gonna use _that_ are you?" The older teen asked with a frown.

"Shut it Temari! He asked for it."

But he didn't even get to put his hand on the bundle. Because a red bladed katana was millimeters away from his jugular.

"I would suggest that you refrain from doing any unneeded actions." The red tinted blonde said in a cold whisper.

'He's fast!' The Suna shinobi and kunoichi thought.

"And would the beautiful red head and restarted chicken ass come down.

Sasuke scowled for being fronted by the dobe. But he looked back as a small dusk of sand appeared behind him. The sand vanished and in its place stood a shoulder length red haired sixteen year old teen. She wears a red robed shirt with baggy red pants. A gourd was strapped to her back; tied by a red belt. She wears her Suna hitai-ate around her neck. She has red kanji of '_love' _engraved on the left side of her forehead. She was looking at her unknown fellow Jinchuuriki with her pale blue eyes.

"Kankouro." She muttered void of emotion. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"But, Gaara!"

Gaara's eyes momentarily flashed a star like gold iris and reverted back to their pale blue. "Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

"I'm sorry." He said submissively.

Gaara appeared in front of our hero in a swirl of sands. The two were staring at eachother; gauging the other with their calculative gaze.

"You're interesting." Gaara mused.

"You're cute." Naruto grinned as his weapon poofed away in red smoke.

Gaara's eyes were slightly wider; but the reverted back to the narrowed position. "What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He bowed as he took her hand; surprising the three Suna nins. "A pleasure to meet you." He kissed her knuckle gently.

Three different reactions from the three nins. Temari was shocked and slightly jealous. Kankouro fainted not wanting to see the red head slaughter the dumb red tinted blonde. Gaara's face had a slight expression of shock and a small hue of pink on her pale cheeks. (and was also wondering why her sand didn't stop him.)

But the near sweet moment was ruined by the Konoha's last Uchiha.

"Hey, dobe. Don't infect her with you stupidity." Sasuke grinned as he tried to embarrass the red tinted blonde.

Naruto sighed as he gently released the hold on the redhead. "Ignore my asshole of a teammate." He smiled lightly at the two kunoichi's before him. "May I have your names?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. I'm the youngest of the three." The red head introduced herself as she motioned to the dusty blonde Kunoichi.

"Sabaku no Temari. I'm the oldest." The Suna kunoichi introduced herself as she held her hand out to shake the shinobi's hand. Wich in turn he gently takes it and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Charmed." He smiled at her.

The Suna kunoichi tried to fight of the blush to its minimum.

"I assume you three will be in the chunin exams?" He asked as he released Temari's hand.

Gaara nodded. "That is correct, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto's fine." He said. "Well I gotta go. See you guys around, Benihime, Sunahime." And with that he left with a fire shunshin leaving behind two flustered kunoichi's, a knocked shinobi and a seething, angry and jealous Sasuke.

"We should go too." Temari advised her younger sister receiving a nod from said redhead.

"Baki-sensei is probably waiting for us to arrive." She said as she moved her sand to pick up the still unconscious Kankuro.

"Hey." Sasuke called the two.

"What?" Temari asked with a frown.

"I should warn you." He grinned. "That I'm far stronger than the dobe."

"Whatever." Temari sighed as she and Gaara along with Kankuro shunshin using wind and sand respectfully.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth. No way is the dobe stringer than him. And that sword. Is sword that should be wielded by him, an Uchiha, an elite.

"I'll bring this up to the council. They'll get me that sword." He said as he shunshin away.

))))))))

Naruto was reaching his apartment in the red zone district. He actually asked the hokage to live there. But after stating some well placed facts the robe wearing leader relented and handed him the keys to an apartment. He kept on walking and stopped and looked behind him.

"You know it's not nice to sneak up on someone, right?" He asked playfully.

A giggled was the reply as a kunoichi stepped from behind one of the pillars in his direction of sight. She wore a light purple open jacket showing her skin tight mesh shirt that conceals her D-cup from view and equal colored jogging pants. Her hair was dark navy blue and reached to her lower back and two chin lengths framing her face. She has pale none pupil violet eyes and her Konoha hitai ate tied comfortably around her neck.

"Nothing gets past you Naruto-kun."

The Jinchuuriki smiled. "How have you been, Hinata-hime?"

"I've been better now." She answered. "I heard about the chunin exams. You're in it too?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Kakashi-sensei put our team in it. She believes that were ready."

"Are you?" She asked as she stepped up to him.

Naruto thought for awhile. "I believe we are. I also saw some of the competition."

"What kind?" She asked.

"I met a team from Sunagakura."

"Are they strong?"

The shinobi nodded. "But the middle sibling's definitely the weakest of the three; but I wouldn't underestimate him. As for the other two I sense demon blood in them.

"Oh really?" The Hyuuga heiress whispered as she leans closer to him.

"It sure is." He leaned forward.

Their lips were but a hair's breath away until…

"Naru-kun!"A voice called from above; obviously spoiling the moment.

Naruto sighed as Hinata giggled. They looked up to see Jashin looking at them with a perverted grin on her face. She wore a grey jacket with black shinobi pants. Naruto finally convinced her to wear shinobi sandals; wich are grey. She took on the appearance of an eighteen year old young woman. She wore a black top that barely restrained her J-cup bust.

'Care to bring this inside, Anata?" The goddess asked sensually.

Hinata wrapped her arms around the red tinted blonde's neck. "Well…I wouldn't mind a little 'training'." She smiled. "To bad Hanabi's not here this time."

Naruto gulped he remembered the last 'training'. Al because his mother released a high dosage of pheromone in their midst. Since she knew of the Hyuuga heiresses' crush on her Sochi. But after ten months of hiding from the Hyuuga matriarch's wrath, Hiashi finally calmed down (some what). The Hyuuga head was not only pleased for the fact that the Jinchuuriki laid with BOTH her daughters, but also the fact that her best friend caused it. So she enforced a marriage contract (much to girls' pleasure, the Hyuuga elders' dismay and Kushina's joy for looking forward to having a lot of grand-kits).

Naruto was so deep in his memories that he failed to realize being dragged into his apartment.

If it weren't for the seals he placed in his apartment due to the demoness' instructions. Civilians would not be able sleep without 'wetting' their beds.

)))))))))

Naruto woke up with a stir. They were at it for hours until mid morning. He noted the three weights on his chest.

Three?

'Wait a minute.' He thought as he opened his eyes and looked at a light brown hair. He gently moved his left arm; avoiding to wake the sleeping goddess and gently passed his hand through the brown hair cascaded on his chest.

"Hanabi-chan." He whispered feeling the older heiress shifted only snuggle more to his right.

The younger heiress opened her violet none pupil eyes and looked to her fiancée. "Naru-koi." She mumbled as she looked in to those blue-violet eyes of his. "Morning." She said as she yawned cutely. The younger heiress raised a bit showing the she was wearing one of his large black shirts and no bra. If the clear view of her C-cup breasts wasn't enough. "What time is it?"

"Morning, my fire cracker." He greeted back with a peck to her forehead and looked around to see what time it was. Once he sees the time his eyes widened.

'Shit…fuck my life.' He though as he sank his head back into his pillow.

)))))))))))

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' Was the thought going through our hero's mind.

After seeing what time it was he rushed to take a shower. He moved so quickly even Jashin did not sense it. When she woke up he was just about to step out of the apartment. He got out a half hour later after a full make out with his three fiancée's. And little extra for Hanabi.

He reached the academy and looked around for his teammates. Luckily he spotted them at the entrance.

"Hey, guys." He greeted them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The Haruno kunoichi yelled.

"You're lucky we decided to wait for you, dobe." Sasuke grunted.

"Last I check you need 'three' people to enter the chunin exams." The Jinchuuriki pointed out; silencing the Uchiha.

)))))))))

The group was walking up the stairs and noted a group of other genin teams in front of a double door that was guarded by a shinobi and a kunoichi. Both standing in the way.

The shinobi had short spiked with dark grey eyes. He has a tape from his jaw line to the bridge of his nose and wears a leaf hitai-ate. An elbow length grey sleeved shirt with short grey pants and shinobi sandals. He has two large kunai blades strapped to his back.

The kunoichi has brown hair with a wide bang covering her left eye down to her chin. She has dark brown eyes and wears a leaf bandana over her forehead. She wore a dark navy short sleeved shirt with long blue shinobi pants and dark blue sandals. She has a tanto strapped to her back and her arms crossed over her C-cup bust.

"C'mon. Just let is through." A teenage girl that looks about seventeen begged as she stood in front of the two guards. She wears a white Chinese shirt with the sleeves reaching just passed her palms. Her brown hair tied in two panda buns and brown chocolate eyes. She wears her hitai-ate over her forehead and dark red baggy pants with dark brown shinobi sandals. She also has a large metal colored scroll strapped to her back. "We're here for the chunin exams."

"No dice, bun-buns." The kunoichi grinned. "We're just making sure that people like you don't get killed so early.

"Just let us passed." The brunette pleaded as she attempted push through the guards. Only to be pushed back with enough force to bring her to the ground. Fortunately she was caught by her teammate.

"That was very un-youthful!" A male voice claimed as he helped his teammate. He wears a green spandex one piece clothing with orange leg warmers with his hitai-ate worn around his waist like a belt. His eyes were rounded with black pupils and a bowl cut hairstyle and large eyebrows.

"Wanna do something 'bout it?" The shinobi asked.

"Well if you put it that way…" The bowl haired genin stated as he was about to attack the door guard, but a hand stopped him there.

"That's enough, Lee." A calm female voice ordered.

The spandex clad shinobi looked to his next teammate. She wore a white buttoned shirt and short brown pants. She braided brown hair reaches to her lower back with two bangs framing her face. She has none pupil pale eyes indicating her relation to the Hyuuga-clan. She wears her hitai-ate over her forehead. And dark blue shinobi sandals.

"Neji-san." He looked as his teammate shook her head.

"Drop the genjutsu." An arrogant tone caught everyone's attention.

The Kyuubi offspring was hoping that the older Uchiha sibling would've just come back to kill his teammate. But alas…

"You idiot!" The red tinted blonde hissed as he jabbed his teammate on the ribs with his shoulder. "That genjutsu was set up to weed out the competition."

"Hn." The Uchiha turned his head away ignoring the throbbing in his side. "Then the more should see how the great the Uchiha's are." He replied.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura swooned over the black haired teen.

"Idiot." The Uzumaki muttered as he made his way to the stairs.

"Let's go, Lee, Ten-ten." The Hyuuga advised as she and her teammates go up the stairs following team seven.

As the two teams went up the stairs they are greeted by their jonin sensei.

Kakashi was talking with a carbon copy of Lee. Only that he is older and wears a jonin flak jacket over his spandex suit.

"Ah. It seems that both our teams have arrived at the same time, Kakashi." The man said with enthusiasm.

"Hm?" She looked to the bowl cut man. "You said something, Gai?"

"Ah! You and your hip answers!" The man now known as Gai wailed causing his team to sweat drop minus Lee.

The older jonin looked to team seven. "And you must be the current team seven. I'm Maito Gai. Jonin sensei of team Gai and Konona's Green Beast." He flipped up his thumb as his teeth sparkled. "Pleased to meet my rival's team.

Team seven looked at the jonin strangely minus Naruto; who met him already.

"Well then team Gai. It's time for you to show the rest of the shinobis the power of youth!" The green spandex wearing Jonin preached.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted. "And if I don't get to strike them with the youthfulness of our strength I will run to Iwa and back on my pinky toes. And if I fail to that I will do jumping jacks from Suna and back with chakra weights! And I fail to…"

"We get it!" Cried an annoyed bun haired girl as she swat Lee over his head. "You're gonna have us do a bunch of weird training." 'As if the training we were doing wasn't strange enough.'

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! This is why I love my team!" He shouted. "Good luck!" And with that he poofed away.

Team Gai left and entered the large room.

Kakashi sighed at her fellow jonin's antics. "Well guys and girl. All I can say is good luck. Look after each other's back. You're a team now and you have to work together." She leaned against the wall. "Give 'em hell guys." She shunshin with the last sentence in the air.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke said as he makes his way to the double door.

"Right, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura agreed.

Team seven entered the waiting room and not to their surprise there were many shinobi in the room. Naruto can feel the KI ebbing from the other villagers especially the two Iwa teams that was staring at him intently.

The Jinchuuriki grinned as he let his chakra pulsed to scan the entire area.

'Interesting." He mused as he studied the competition.

He looked ahead and sees the Suna team with a conscious Kankuro. The eldest sibling smiled and winked at him.

He looked to the side and sees a genin team from Oto. Two shinobi's and one kunoichi. One was the tallest from the three about seventeen. He wore a large beige shirt with kanji's death, slaughter and blood printed on it with black combat boots. He has black hair that defies the laws of gravity and coal colored eyes. His hitai-ate worn on his forehead with a musical not engraved in it.

Next to him was the shortest of the team; if you consider his slouching position; also seventeen. His whole head was bandaged save for his right light grey colored eye. He wears a purple shirt with sleeves well over his hands and a poncho draped over his shoulder. He wears his hitai-ate on his forehead.

Naruto noted how the kunoichi stood a few inches away from them. She has coal colored eyes and knee length black hair that's tied by a red bow at the end. She wears a green sleeveless shirt with a pale scarf around her neck. Grey commando like pants and black combat boots. Her Oto hitai-ate worn over her forehead. She's at least a year older than him.

Naruto picked up a scent…better yet scents from the Oto nins and mentally scowl.

'Gonna have to keep some eyes on those two.' He planned as he severe the room some more. He then sense a type of chakra similar to his own…three of them.

'There are three others like me and Gaara?'

**"I sense, Choumei, Isonade and Matatabi.' **His mother added.

He locked on to the closest one. She has caramel tanned skin and non pupil orange eyes. She had mint green hair with an orange clip on the right. She wears a white armored apron over a white top shirt with white shorts and mesh clothing beneath them. She also wears a hitai-ate with and tipples arrow pointing down tied around her right bicep indicating her allegiance to Takigakure.

Naruto noted that she keeps to herself away from her two other teammates.

The next one he spotted is also a kunoichi, but she's from Kirigakure. Her skin is pale and has brown eyes. Her hair is dark green and reaches to her shoulders. Her hitai-ate was tied around her neck. She wears a blue shirt with short dark blue pants.

Next to her was a teenage boy around eighteen or so. He has blue hair that's short and ruffled and light brown eyes with rectangle framed glasses. He wore a yellow vertically stripped shirt and with a small jacket and headphones around his neck. He wore baggy blue pants and his Kirigakure hitai-ate was stitched to his right leg. On his back was strangely shaped sword with two handles wrapped in bandages. You can see the small shark teeth in his mouth due to them not being able to be concealing behind his lips.

Next to him was a masked person. Naruto can tell by the scent that masked individual is indeed female. She wore a blue and brown kimono with slits on the side for leg movement. Dark brown hair with bun shaped cloth and two bangs framing her face. He noted the holder pack on her thigh that was to thin for kunai's.

He looked to left and noted the Kumo nins. All three was female. One had spiked red hair that reached to her middle back and looks about sixteen and chocolate tanned skin. She wore the standard Kumo attire. A white shirt under the black jacket with a mesh shirt under it. She wore dark grey shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals. Her topaz colored eyes study the other competition. Her Kumo hitai-ate worn over her head as a bandana.

The second kunoichi had blonde hair was tied in a ponytail that's about eighteen. She wore a Kumo hitai-ate over her forehead. She wears a purple long sleeved shirt with a dark lavender jacket over it holding back her D-cup bust. She wore dark colored pants that are taped at her shins and dark lavender shinobi sandals. Her eyes were green and nearly slitted pupils.

**'That's Matatabi's host.' **The Kyuubi stated.** 'I recognize that youki signature from anywhere.'**

'You sure, Kaa-san?' The Jinchuuriki asked his mother.

**'Let's just say…we had a little thing going,'**

Naruto could tell that his mother was blushing. 'I won't bother for details.' He thought back as he looked at the third kunoichi of the Kumo team.

She has cream pale skin and wore a short sleeved V-neck grey shirt with a mesh shirt that did nothing to conceal a decent portion of her E-cup cleavage. She looks to be about nineteen years. Her pants were shin length and she wears a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back. She has pale blonde hair cut short to her neck with a chin length frame. Her ice green eyes were also looking at the other chunin-to-be.

Naruto was studying the other genins when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him intently. He turned and met a pair of golden cat like eyes; almost predatory. The young woman is about fifteen and light tanned skin and short black skiked hair with a single braid down to her left collar bone. She wore a large white shirt with black knee length pants she wore a hitai-ate on her left bicep. The symbol was a incomplete circle with a dot in the middle. On the left were a two spiked sprung and a single one on the other. The Jinchuuriki noted the long and large staff like clothe with a pointed edge on the ground.

Next to her was an older girl; maybe about seventeen. She wears an orange robed shirt with shin length grey-brown pants. She has orange chin length hair and dark purple eyes. On her wrists she wears one inch wrists bands and on her ankles. Her hitai-ate worn around her neck. She seems to be ignoring her teammate.

Said teammate is a shinobi with blond hair and black faded on the sides. He wore a brown shirt with a strap on it. His eyes were honey dew brown and a sword of a handle could be seen over his left shoulder. He wears black slacks and combat boots. His hitai-ate worn over his forehead.

And all that in a span of a thirty seconds.

"Naruto-kun!" A female voiced yelled as said person felt a weight on his back.

"Hello, Ino-chan." The Kyuubi offspring greeted.

Ino is your regular platinum blonde teen. She has none pupil sky blue eyes with a bang over the right one. Her ponytail reaches to her lower back. She wears a purple no back high cut shirt showing her flat stomach and purple navel piercing shaped like a four pointed diamond. She wears thigh length purple shorts allowing her creamy legs to be viewed. She wears her hitai-ate around her waist.

"Troublesome, you're here too?" A lazy voice drawled. A lightly tanned teen about sixteen years old walked to the small group with one hand in his pocket and the other scratching the back of his head. He wore a short sleeved grey shirt with a small green jacket over it. Long grey pants and shinobi sandals colored dark blue. He has light brown eyes and his black hair tied in a short pineapple top. His hitai-ate worn around his right bicep.

Next to him was a healthy looking kunoichi with two swirl like markings on her cheeks. She has shoulder length orange-brown hair tied in a spiked ponytail. She wears a white shirt with the kanji 'eat' on it. With a long sleeved jacket worn over it. Short brown pants and blue shinobi sandals, and a bag of ships in her hand.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Chouji." The red tinted blonde greeted them.

"Hey, Naruto." Chouji greeted while Shikamaru sighed.

"Yahoo! You guys are here too?" A male teen shouted. He has short wild brown hair and slitted black eyes. A fang like marking on each cheek marking his kinship to the Inuzuka clan. He wears a large coat with fur collar and baggy pants with dark colored ninja sandals. Next to him was a pony sized dog with white fur and brown flopped ears.

"It may seem so." A monotonous voice claimed. A teen clad in a grey shirt under a green long coated hoodie. He wears oval with a scarf over his lower face and nose. He wears a grey pants with a satchel and dark blue shinobi sandals. "Greetings, Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded at the near unidentifiable teen. "Hey, Shino."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted her fiancée.

"Hey, Hina-chan. I see that you made it in time." The Hyuuga heiress nodded and smile.

"Hey, Naruto." A female called as said person turned. It was the bun haired girl.

"Ah, Ten-chan. Glad you could make it."

"Thanks to your youthful teammate." The green clad shinobi said loudly with a sighing Neji holding the bridge of her nose

"Hello, Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama." She greeted politely.

"Neji-chan, we've been through this." The Kyuubi offspring smiled. "Naruto is fine."

"Hai." The Hyuuga member replied.

Naruto noted the small hint of shyness in her voice. "Alright." He smiled.

"So you think that fawning over the deadlast will get Sasuke-kun jealous, will ya?" The Haruno kunoichi asked her rival.

"Shut it forehead." Ino frowned at her ex-best friend.

"And I wondered how the hell she became a kunoichi." Kiba muttered with Hinata giggling at her teammates antics.

"That's not nice, Kiba-kun." Hinata lectured her teammate.

"What?" The Inuzuka heir said with a raised eyebrow. "Even Yakumo-chan's better than her." He said.

"I agree with that logic." Shino muttered stoically.

"I just hope you don't piss her off in the future when she become your wife." Naruto joked.

"At least I'm the one engaged to both heiress and a goddess that kill you just a snap of her finger." Kiba grinned.

'Well at least my mom didn't walk in on me and his lover doing the horizontal poka." Naruto grinned at his friend's red faced expression causing the Konoha twelve to laugh (minus Sakura and Sasuke; hell even Shino allowed a small chuckle to slip pass his lips.

"I think you guys made enough noises as is." A male said as he made his presence known to the Konoha twelve. He wears a dark blue rimmed glasses over coal colored eyes. He has white hair tied in a low ponytail with his hitai-ate over his forehead. He wears a white shirt under a purple sleeveless shirt and a purple long pants with shinobi sandals worn on his feet.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked arrogantly.

"Yakushi Kabuto." The young man introduced himself. "I must say that you've gained the attention of the entire room." He said as he motioned with his hand to the other occupants.

"Is that right?" Naruto with a feral grin on his face looking as the other occupants glaring and leaking some ki at the Konoha group.

**'A new born S-revor can deal better killing intent than these piffles.' **Jashin commented to her fiancée's mind.

A hand full of seasoned veterans with wet spots and brown stains are proof of that.

"So, Yakushi-san. Any tips you can give us?" Naruto asked.

"Well I have been through the chunin exams already quit a few times?" The older genin answered.

"How much times?" Ino asked now standing next to her blonde crush.

"About seven times." Kabuto said with an embarrassed scratch behind his head.

"Then you don't deserve to be a shinobi o the leaf." Sasuke grinned.

Kabuto tried very hard not to kill the Uchiha here and kept a nervous smile. "yeah I guess." He sighed. "But during my times I've been able to gather data from some of the occupants in this room." He then took out a deck of cards. The back were blue with a purple oval in the center while the front were blank.

"If I knew you were gonna bring some trading cards game then a blank deck would be nothing against my Tailed beast deck." Naruto grinned.

"Well if I did my Reptilian deck, we would've seen." Kabuto smiled.

"Pfft, please. My Cerberus deg would make you decks into dog chow." Kiba gloated.

"WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE!" The pink haired genin screeched, prompting both Kiba and Naruto to wince.

**'That girl's voice even reached in here?!'** A raspy female voice shouted in disbelieve.

"Anyway." Kabuto cleared his throat. "These are my info-cards. They hold information concerning wich ever target I have and whoever you're interested in." He explained.

"Anyone huh?" Naruto muttered and thought for awhile. "Alright. Sabaku no Gaara."

"Rock Lee." Sasuke added.

"Tch. You already know their names?" He sighed. "That makes things easier." He pulled to blank cards and pumped some his chakra into them. While the spectacle genin was relaying the info of the two targets. The genin team from Jangurugakure was studying the team seven. Well the black haired girl was studying the red tinted blonde.

"He strong." She mused catching her two teammates attention.

"What do you mean, Mikoto?" the orange haired kunoichi asked.

"Definitely strong." She added.

"Well the Uchiha's are said to be the strongest. Almost on par to the Hyuuga's" The blonde teammate commented.

"I'm talking about the red tinted blonde, Tate." Mikoto said calmly.

"Pft." Tate snorted. "Him? Oh, please. He looks like the dobe to me." He laughed. "I bet he failed his exams twice and got some special assignment to pass to be genin. Probably kissed ass of every teacher in his academy."

"It would be wise not to judge by appearance." The orange haired kunoichi suggested.

"C'mon, Mai-chan." Tate sighed. "Even Mikoto's stronger than him." He smiled. "So about that date?"

Before Mai could say anything to her male teammate. The Oto team rushed to Kabuto. But they were intercepted by Tenten, Lee and Naruto. Ten-ten holding two serrated kunai to the black haired genin. Lee holding the bandaged one in an arm lock. And Naruto with his red blade canceling the kunoichi scythe.

'This blade is under a genjutsu.' The Jinchuuriki thought.

Suddenly a puff of smoke erupted at the end of the class room. When in dissipated a group of jonin were there with a tall man reaching about six feet two at the front. He wears a blue shirt under a black leather long sleeved trench coat and black pants with steel toed combat boots. He wears black bandana over his head and his face had a few scars. He has dark coal eyes and they were narrowed at the group before him.

"Okay you maggots listen up!" He shouted. My name is Morino Ibiki and I will be the proctor for your first exam! And this will be your first and last warning to the Sound team. A fuck up like that again and will personally kick your asses out. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." They nodded.

"Good." He looked as they genins disarmed them selves. "Now you will be assigned to your a seats.

)))))

"Welcome to my playground…" A female voice announced. "Training ground number forty-four. Aka; The forest of death." She wore full body mesh suit that stopped above her knees and a tanned trench coat over it with pale brown mini skirt. Her purple hair was tied in a pineapple fashion and a predatory glint in her non pupil brown eyes. "My name is Mitarashi Anko and I will be the proctor for this exam."

"This will be interesting." Naruto grinned.

"Alright kids these are the rules!" The jonin said as she pulled out two scrolls. One was black and a brown wide band around it with the kanji _'earth' _ etched into it. The second scroll was white with a wide blue band around it with kanji _'heaven' _on it. "If you're not blind then you can see that these are the heaven and earth scrolls. You'll need these to get pass the second part of this exam. And as I've said before. This group will be cut in half. Twenty-seven teams. That's eighty-one genins." She looked at the genins. "this will be a five day survival test. Each team get a heaven or an earth scroll. Meaning you have to fight another team to get the opposite. I'll be calling each team forward to that private tent and get your scrolls. Once the timer starts you'll be getting yourselves in a hell of place." She then pulls out a large stack of pamphlets. "These papers will be sign by you kids in case you die we don't get blamed."

"What if we don't sign these papers?" A genin from Taki asked.

"Then you and your team get disqualified." She grinned. "Alright kiddies, get to your posts!"

"What about food?" Choiji asked as she ate a bag of chips.

"Cannibalism is allowed; unless it is needed." Anko answered with a shrug.

)))))

Team seven was standing by their assigned fenced door. Naruto opted that he carries the heaven scroll that they got from a chunin.

Anko was looking at her watch. "ALRIGHT BRATS, BEGIN!"

And the chunin to be were off.

A team from Kusagakure were running at low chunin speed.

"You have your targets…now go." The middle one commanded as the two on the side dashed off in two separate directions. 'Soon…you're body will be mine, Sasuke-kun.'

)))))

Team seven were sitting in a triangular formation. Sasuke just mention a plan and a password to know rather the teammate was a fake or the real deal.

"So do you get the password?" The Uchiha asked his teammates who nodded in return. "Alright."

Naruto sensed a spike of chakra a good distance away from them and suddenly the wind picked up. Team seven was suddenly assaulted by a high wind technique. Naruto, being in the epicenter was blown clean off from his teammates.

"Shit! The dobe got blown away." Sasuke cursed as he surveyed the area.

"Kufufufufufu…so the great Uchiha Sasuke is in my presence. I am honored." A female voice said as said figure crawled out of the ground a few feet away from them. She wears a beige colored shirt with black pants and shinobi sandals with a large purple rope tied in a bow tie fashion around her waist. Her eyes were dark grey and glossy black hair. She wears a Kusa hitai-ate over her fore head.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is of no importance. I just came to test what great Uchiha can do."

"Well you're in luck." Sasuke grinned. "I have a lot of pent up aggression I need vent on."

'You vent your anger on me…in my room…on the bed.' Sakura thought heatedly.

Sasuke involuntarily shivered. Well whatever you are, I'll beat you anyway." Sasuke grinned as he went into his geigeki-ki-ken (interceptor fist) stance.

"Hoh?" The Kusa genin taunted as she rushed forward.

)))))

Naruto was laying on his back. A few scratches here and there that are currently healing. A few leaves in his hair and some twigs. And large branch pierced through his chest.

"Fuuuuck." He groaned as he yanked the offending piece of nature out of his ribcage. A clear view of his now healing and beating heart. The wounds closes as he stands and looks around. "The hell am I?" He questioned as he looks at the large tree trunks in his surroundings.

**'You okay, Sochi?" **Kushina asked her son.

'I'm fine, Kaa-san.' He smiled. His mother looked after him since birth. Even though she's sealed in him. His thought was stopped as he sense a chakra signal not very far from here.

**'Sochi…'**

'I sense it too. I'll check it out. I'm pretty sure whoever separated us just wants to fight.'

**'That chakra signature's beyond that of a genin. Shouldn't you help them at least?'**

'I'm _pretty_ sure that they'll be okay."' He said hoping that the Kyuubi with agree with him.

**'Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. You will send help to them so help me…..!'**

'Okay, okay, okay!' He did _not_ want an angry mother raging in his stomach. He bit thumb and perform the needed hand signs _kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning jutsu)._

A large poof of red smoke appeared before the Kyuubi offspring.

"Oh? The kit finally called us?" An older female voice said soothingly.

"Finally, some human air." Another female added; this one was younger.

The smoke cleared up and the two summoning were standing before the Jinchuuriki. One was a caramel tanned woman about her mid twenties. She has neck length grey hair with black ends that spikes at the ends and dark gold eyes with oval pupils. An vertical oval on her forehead and res claw like marks on both of her cheeks She wears a dark grey-purple corset that bounds her E-cup bust with three small belts holding them together under an equal colored short jacket showing her slim smooth stomach. She wore very shorts to her that shows a bit of her cheeks. In her left hand was a small rack that held three katanas. One with a blue hilt in a blue scabbard. One with a yellow hilt in a yellow scabbard. And the last one with a red hilt in a red scabbard. She wears black shoes.

"Hello, boy." The older female greeted the Jinchuuriki huskily.

The second summoning was younger. At least fourteen or fifteen years old of age. She has yellow hair tied in five separated thick ponytails with black ends. She wore a sleeveless skin tight black suit that reached to her knees with a small red jacket over it. She has red eyes that looked at her summoning with glee and joy. Her skin was light tanned and two bangs framing her face. She wears black sneakers with white edges. Her hands were in black fingerless gloves. In her grip was silver staff with a crown like top at end with a ten inch handle atop of it.

"Hi, hi, Naru-chan!" She greeted cheerily.

"Hey, Saya. Hello, Xiaomu." The Kyuubi offspring greeted. Accepting the chaste kiss on the lips from the tanned summon and giving a kiss on the forehead to the younger one.

"Why do I get a kiss on the forehead?" Xiaomu pouted.

"Until you're older." The tanned vixen grinned showing her small k9's.

"It's still not fare." The red eyed girl said somberly.

"Tell you what." Naruto offered. "If you help my teammates with whatever situation they got their ass in, I'll give you kiss smack dab on the lips."

"With tongue?" She asked shyly.

Naruto nodded.

"Will you grab my ass?" She smiles.

Naruto sighed but nodded hesitantly.

"Yahoo." She cheered. "Operation 'Naruto's cavern invasion' begin!" And the young female dashed off to surprisingly the direction of his teammates.

Saya chuckled. "I'll make she doesn't go too far." She looked at Naruto with glazed eyes. "I would like a reward too." And with that she dashed off after Xiaomu.

**'Sochi, do you sense that?' **Kushina asked her son.

Naruto looked and let his chakra pulsed. 'Yeah. Let's go check it out.'

)))))

Karin was having a problem. Okay…a big problem!

"Get away from me!" The kunoichi was wearing a purple shirt with cream shorts. Rectangle glasses over her light red eyes. Her Kusa hitai-ate worn on her forehead and dark blue shinobi sandals. She has red hair with half unkempt and the other half smoother down. She dodged a swipe from a sofa sized paw of a bear. The force was enough to send her crashing into a tree. A few scratches and bruises but nothing some healing salves would do. If she survives, that is. She looked up to see her will be killer.

A large bear; roughly the double the size of a regular one with abnormal large paws. It was brown with light brown patches on its back, rump and face; and it was foaming in the mouth. It was surprisingly fast enough to catch up to young genin.

'Leave me alone!' She thought in fear.

The bear reached within striking distance and swung for the kill. Karin closed her eyes awaiting the death blow. Only to hear the beast roar in pain.

"Man the seals in this forest must have messed with this one's genetics." Naruto commented.

Karin looked at the teen in front of her. He looked about sixteen years. Red tinted blonde hair and violet blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red sleeveless haori over it. Black shinobi pants and combat boots worn. He wore his hitai-ate. On his right arm there's tattoo with the kanji _mitsu _and his right left _hitotsu_. Around his neck he wears a pendant; a circle with an inverted triangle and a claw round it. In his hand was red bladed katana with a black handle, the guard taking the shape of a fox's head with blade acting as its sharp tongue.

Naruto quickly pulled the blade out, grab the red head and jumped out of the way just as another pawed slammed down were they stood.

"You okay?" He asked as he sets the Kusa nin to stand.

Karin nodded. "T-Thanks."

"Thank me later. Let me get rid of this thing." He said as he gave the beast his attention. "What about your teammates?"

"Dead." She said somberly.

The Jinchuuriki nodded. "Alright."

The bear getting annoyed of such a small person wounding it and spoiling its dinner. The bear rushed at the two teens. Its maw open and teeth in full view.

"Let's get out of here!" The red head yelled.

"I'll get rid of this bear first. We can't have it chasing after us." He said as he set himself in an iai-form. "Just one shut." He muttered.

**'Take calming breaths, see the enemy and yourself. See the weak spot and exploit it. Use its anger as your tool. And cut down!' **Kushina grinned.

Naruto dashed to the bear and draw out is katana in a quick motion. He slashed at the bear and was standing behind it; both not moving an inch even as the wind blows by. Karin watched in amazement at the teen. Said teen was slowly sheeting his katana into the scabbard.

_"Iai: __Shōshitsu-fū (quick draw: vanishing wind)." _A click was in the silent area and a large gash appeared on the bear's chest to the lower abdomen. The beast fell down in its own pool of blood.

Karin stood there awed at the display of the Jinchuuriki's power. Naruto looked and smiled at the Kusa kunoichi earning a small blush from her.

"Thanks." She said with a bow. "My name is Karin. Kusagakure kunoichi."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kohonahagakure shinobi. Pleased to meet you." He greeted.

"But why did you save me?" She asked with a sudden serious face. "You wouldn't just save me on a whim?"

"If did save you on a whim you would be tied up and left alone for the other animals in this forest by now." He grinned.

"So you don't want anything?" She asked

"Besides getting out of this overgrown playground?" He raised a brow. "Live. "What about you?"

"Well since my teammates are dead." She sighed. "I'm out of this exam."

"You can come with me." He offered.

"Excuse me?" She placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"You can come with me." He repeated. "The animals here won't think twice to eat a person. So you'll come with me. I'll keep you safe from-"

But before he can finish his sentence the bear suddenly shot at him but stopped at mid swing; the claw inches away from his face. He looked with a surprised expression. Not that the bear stood up and tried to kill him.

"Chakra chains." He mumbled.

))))))

Naruto and Karin arrived at small field with a hollowed out three. The Jinchuuriki noted the destruction in the field a trench at least ten meters wide and go ahead by at least fifty.

"What happened here?" Karin asked looking around for any traps."

"You've been gone for a day and you came with another girl?" Saya commented as she stepped out into the open.

Naruto sighed. "What happened here?"

"I'll show." She performs some hand signs and places her hand on her mate's forehead. _"Kitsune no kenkai (Fox's view)._

_Flashback._

"Gonna kiss, Naruto. Gonna invade his mouth. Gonna reach pass his tonsils." Xiaomu chanted.

Saya sighed at the younger kitsune's rambling. "Xiaomu." Saya called the younger.

"Hai~!" She answered.

"We're arriving pretty close. I sense Naru-kun's teammates and four others." She reported.

The two arrived and looked to scene of the Oto genin against the Team seven and Rock Lee. Lee was on the ground bleeding from his ears and losing consciousness. Sakura was facing the genin with his anti gravity black hair. The Uchiha was knocked out inside the whole of the tree.

"Zaku. Above you!" The bandaged nin warned his partner.

Saya was partially impressed. The pinkette managed to catch the oto nin of guard by stabbing him in the arm and biting down the next. But ended as the kunoichi grabbed her hair, pulled her back and kicked her away.

Saya sighed." If only she didn't waste time caring for her hair.

The kunoichi pulled out several senbon needles. "Any last words?"

"You're not getting, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she stood up in a defensive pose.

"I hate fan girls." The kunoichi sighed. "You're corpse will make a good example for the others to straighten up." And with that note she tossed the senbons; aimed at her vitals.

Before the senbons hit their target Saya intercepted them and blocked them with her rack of sheeted swords. "Now, now, that wasn't nice, little girl." She smiled.

The sound kunoichi quickly drew out a dozen senbon per hands and was about to throw them.

"Don't move." Xiaomu said in a cold tone holding the tipped edge to the kunoichi's throat.

The black haired kunoichi sucked her teeth and raised her hand slowly to show that she would not be a threat.

"Kin, you asshole you got caught!" Zaku yelled.

"Said the one who got his ass kicked by the weakest." Kin shot back earning a tap to her throat.

"After I'm done with these two I'll be busy making you scream my name." Zaku growled.

The bandaged shinobi was about to move until he felt a blade to the back has neck. "I suggest you give the scrolls and be on your way." Saya said with smile. "You don't want lose your head now, do you?"

"Dosu." The bandaged looked to his teammate and nodded.

Said shinobi nodded and without hesitation shot a pressured air wave at the two females. Xiaomu saw this and moved out of the way, but kin got hit right in her chest and was sent to a tree.

The bandaged nin quickly swung back to backhand the tanned vixen, but she avoided and jumped back to the younger's side.

"You okay?" Saya asked.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "But that Oto kunoichi got hit hard. It'd be a miracle that she would conscious after that. Those assholes attacked their own teammates."

Saya growled. "We can kill them." The tanned female suggested.

Xiaomu sensed a chakra pulls behind her and looked. She tapped on the taller female's shoulder and pointed once she got the attention. "I think you should leave that for him."

Uchiha Sasuke was standing. Purple chakra swirling around him like living flames. Sharingan blazing and orange like marking was spreading through his body. The markings stopped spreading and dimmed down showing black flamed patterns on his left face, arm and legs to his shin.

"So this is what he meant by power?" the avenging Uchiha asked no one in particular as he looked around. He spotted the Oto genin, Rock Lee's unconscious body and a bruised Sakura. "Sakura…who did this to you?"

"I…I…" Sakura looked at her crush.

"That would be me." Zaku gloated.

'Idiot. Stepping into his own grave.' Saya, Xiaomu and Dosu thought at the same time.

"Is that so?" The Uchiha asked with an amused grin.

"Damn straight! _"Dai Zankuuha! (Grand Decapitating sound wave)."_ He sends out a massive wave of pressured air and chakra. The attacked went on for a full ten seconds until it receded and the sound genin looked to his work

"That was surprisingly cool." Saya admit while holding both Rock Lee and a now knocked Sakura.

"Meh." Xiaomu said as she reappeared next to the older vixen with an unconscious Kin in her arms.

"Heheheheh…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed hysterically. "So this is power! With this I can finally kill that bitch! HAHAHAHA!"

"Let me go you sick fuck!" Zaku yelled as he was struggling against the Uchiha hold. His arms were bent back and being pulled as a foot was on his back.

"I almost forgot about you, insect." He said with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "But think you're a bit too attach to these arms. Let me think." He tilt his head to the side and looked up as if thinking of a solution. "Oh, I know." He smiled. "I'll loosen them up for you." He began pulling on the arms and applied pressure to his back.

"Stop!" Dosu yelled seeing his partner's shoulders going pass their limit. "Just take the scroll and leave us!" He begged.

"I. Don't. Think. So." And with that Konoha's last pulled the Oto genin's arms until they popped and cracked out of place.

Zaku screamed in pure pain and agony as he was flailing on the ground. "You bitch! You mother fucking bitch!" He cursed in anger and pain. "I'll kill you!" A kick to his temple silence him.

Dosu rushed to the Uchiha and delivered a swift swing using his weapon arm. Sasuke ducked and kicked him in the throat with enough force to his adam apple. Dosu fell with his eyed rolled back. The Uchiha watched as the bandaged nin struggled to breath.

"So you're still alive?" He placed his foot on his throat. "I'll fix that too." He then pressed down hard and broke his neck through crushing it.

"Assholes." Sasuke looked at the downed genin with a bored expression. "So who's next?" He looked around and noticed the vixens. He walked to them while studying their appearance; mostly Saya. "You seem like a strong woman." He stated. "Strong enough to breed powerful Uchiha offspring's."

Saya raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Of course." The Uchiha grinned as he walked to the two kitsune's. "I can see that you are strong. Very strong. So I will take you so you can bear my children and the Uchiha will once again be the mightiest in Konoha." When he was done talking was standing right in front of them. "You should feel honored to bare my children." He began o walk away. "Come on."

"No." Saya said.

The Uchiha stopped in mid-step and turned his head to her. "What?"

Saya didn't flinch "I said no. Besides I already have a lover."

"Whoever he is, you're definitely wasting your time with him." Sasuke snorted. "You're better off with an Uchiha. The elites." He stated." Now come." He said in a more demanding tone.

Xiaomu remained silent as she set Kin down. Preparing for anything that Konoha's last Uchiha would dish out.

"I'm not sorry. I reject" She grinned. "Cheating is something worse than death."

Sasuke growled and turned. "Then I'll just take you here and now."

Xiaomu held her staff ready for combat. "If you try anything." She threatened.

"I'll handle this, Xiaomu." Saya sighed as she placed the pinkette and the green beast on the ground and walked forward.

The Uchiha scowled. How dare this woman turn his down! He was gonna show who the boss is. He used his speed and was behind Saya ready to knock her and have his way. Only for the older woman to knock in the stomach with her rack of blades. Sasuke was sent back by the force, Saya right in front of him drawing the red katana from its sheath.

_"Ken-fū nenshō surasshu (sword style burning slash"._ The tanned female muttered as she swings down her blade; burning in fire onto the Uchiha cutting his chest and burning at the same time.

Sasuke's mouth was open but no sound was coming out. He fell to ground with his rolled back. The black flamed mark receding to his neck where a mark with three tomoe marks are. Saya sheathed her blade and glared at the Uchiha. "The only to touch me like that will be my mate." She looked to the younger. "Let's get these guys some med. Burry the bandaged boy and tend to the carrot head's arms."

"Okay." Saya said sadly. "There goes my reward." She mumbled earning a small giggle from the older vixen.

_Flashback end._

Naruto was not happy about this. "The bastard tried to rape you?" He growled.

"I'm stronger than him and you know it." Saya said soothingly to calm him down. He need his teammate to get through this part of the exam.

Naruto sighed. She was right. "And that Kin girl?"

"She still asleep." Saya reported. "A bruised chest and back. Even her vitals are normal."

"How's Xiaomu?"

"Asleep." Saya smiled. "She's kinda down though."

"That's alright. A promise is a promise." He moved to the side and motioned Karin to step forward. "This is Karin. She a kunoichi from Kusagakure. She'll be going with us to the tower."

"Name's, Saya. Pleased to meet you." Saya smiled.

"Likewise." Karin answered with a small smile."

"Alright girls. Get some rest. We'll head to the tower tomorrow."

))))))

The next morning the group of was traveling to the tower. Naruto had his clones carry the unconscious shinobi. Karin looked ahead and saw the tower in sight.

"There it is." She said.

"We're finally here. Naruto sighed as he and the group landed in front o the tower's front door. "And only three days to spare." He grinned then looked at Saya and Xiaomu. "Thanks girls. I owe."

"You better." Saya said as she wrapped her arms around the red tinted blonde's shoulder and kissed him deeply; the red head feeling a twitch of jealousy. "You keep practicing that tongue of yours, alright?" And with that poofed away to her land.

"Xiaomu." Naruto smile at the younger vixen.

"Yes, Naru-kun?" She asked with her head down.

Said Kyuubi offspring walked to her, pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips. She moaned as she felt his tongue brushed for entrance. She opened her mouth and allowed the muscles to dance in the oral caverns. Xiaomu squealed in the kiss once Naruto's squeezed her backside softly. They pulled away needing the air to breath.

"That. Was. Amazing." She said with clouded eyes. "We have to do that again!" She poofed away.

Naruto smiled. "A promise is a promise." He then looked to a red faced Karin. "Well..uh…let's go inside. I'll explain everything to you."

And on that note the group went into the tower. Looking forward for what they got in stored.

**I ALSO DON'T OWN SAYA AND XIAOMU.  
>AND THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO.<br>HOPE THAT WAS ACCEPTABLE.  
>I'LL TRY MY BEST TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS IN YOUR HEAD TO THE BEST OF MY WAYS.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: PRELIMINARIES, AND TRAININGS

**SORRY ABOUT THAT**

CHAPTER THREE: PRELIMINARIES, AND TRAININGS

Naruto plopped down on his bed. He had met Lee's teammates just he and his company. He also managed to report to the hokage and Iruka. That was two days ago. He was just relaxing until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and Kin walked in. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He greeted back as he sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better thanks." Kin said as she sat by the desk. "I heard what happened."

The Jinchuuriki remained silent. "So what are you gonna do?"

"My jonin sensei's trying to get me and Zaku to be in the preliminaries."

"His arms are busted." He pointed out.

"But he's a stubborn ass." She sighed. "By the way." She pointed to an occupied bed; a person under covers showing red hair. "Why is she here?"

"Sleeping." Karin mumbled as she turned and looked to the Oto kunoichi. "Jealous?" She grinned.

"No." Kin answered a bit too quickly.

"Good." The red head yawned as she stretched and got out of the bed. She was wearing a lacy butterfly paterned purple bra holding her C-cup bust and hip hugging thigh length black shorts.

Kin scoffed at how the kunoichi was dressed. "Can you be any provocative?"

"As a kunoichi even our bodies are weapons." Karin said in a lectured tone.

Kin rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

A seal appears in the room and Jashin raised from it.

**"Naruto." **Jashin smiled as she walked to her groom.

"Hey, Ja-chan." He got up and gave her a peck on the cheek.

**"So you have two more mates, huh?" **She grinned at the two kunoichi; who both blushed.

"I just met them." He smiled. "I'm not gonna be like some dirt bag and jump the bed with them right off the bat."

**"And that is why I love you." **The goddess turned to the two kunoichi's. **"My name is Jashin. Goddess of blood and destruction. Manifestation of chaos. I'm also one of Naru-kun's fiancée"**

After hearing the introduction the two genins stared in shock. Looking from a grinning Jashin to a smiling Naruto with gaping mouths and wide eyes.

"You're engaged to a goddess?" Karin said still in shock.

"A demon goddes?" Kin asked

"Yeah." Naruto grinned.

"What else?" Kin asked slightly calmed down.

"Well…I'm also (forcefully) engaged to both Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi. One of the Konoha twelve has a crush on me. And I have crush on the bun haired girl from Gai-sensei's team.

**"Don't forget about Neji's crush on you too." **Jashin added.

The Jinchuuriki sighed as the females laugh.

))))))

The genins were standing in the first floor of the tower. Naruto looked around and counted the team. Taki; three, Kumo; three, Kiri; three, Suna; three, Konoha; fifteen, Tsume (Claw); Three, Oto, two; Iwa, three.

'Thirty five participants. That's one hell of job.' The Tsume shinobi thought.

Anko grinned at the survivors. The tokubetsu jonin was actually surprised at the amount of survivors. "Alright kids." Anko shouted gaining their attention. "It seems like we'll be having a preliminary match for you guys."

Some of the genin were talking in protest but another voice quickly silenced them.

"There is a reason for that." And aged male voice said. A large poof of smoke proofed before them and they were at least five people. The man in the center stepped forward. He wore a large cream robe with a pointed four corner hat on his head. One of the sides being red with the kanji '_fire'_ on it. His skin was light leather tanned with a liver spot below his left eye. His dark brown eyes scouting through the genins and he smiled at them. "Greetings genin of various villages and welcome to Konohagakure. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the hokage of this village. He turned to one of the Jonin that came with him and nodded to him.

The young man about his late twenties stepped forward. He wore a bandana type hitai-ate with his light brown eyes hanging at the sides and had bags under his brown eyes. He wears the regular jonin tire. Long sleeved dark navy shirt with the jonin flak jacket over it and dark navy shinobi pants and dark blue shinobi sandals.

"Thank you (cough), Hokage-sama." The jonin said with a cough. "My name is Geko Hayate. We will now (cough) have some eliminating matched to shorten (cough) the list of occupants for the finals (coughs)." He covers his mouth as he gets in a coughing fit then clears his throat. "We will begin immediately. If anyone does not want to partake in this you can leave now."

Kabuto raised his hand. "I'm afraid I can't go on. My team and I went through a lot. So to avoid further damage to my body I'll concede from these matches." He spectacle genin explained with a 'I'm sorry' expression.

Hayate pulled out a list and nodded. "Yakushi Kabuto." Said genin nodded. "Alright, you can go."

Kabuto nodded and glanced to the Kyuubi container. As he walked out of the room he grinned while fixing his glasses.

"Okay now that the rest of who remains we will begin. Hayate turned to Anko and nodded.

The snake mistress nodded and turned. "Open it."

Above the wall between the two stoned hands in '_ram'_ hand signs a screen opened and start randomizing through words of the competitor.

"The names will be selected at random." The jonin explained. "The matches will end unless either or both fighters cannot continue the fight, one is dead or I intervene once I clearly see who the winner is."

And then the two names are selected.

=UCHIHA SASUKE VS AKADO YOROI (same as canon)=

"Winner…Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate announced.

"Alright Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

The Uchiha grunted as he fell back. only to be held by one knee. "I think falling in your condition would hurt more than you think." Kakashi commented while reading her favorite orange book. "Let's take care of that seal, shan't we?"

"Hn." With that the Konoha scarecrow and the avenger left via shunshin.

The next match was decided.

=SABAKU NO KANKURO VS TSURUGI MISUMI (same as canon)=

"Winner…Sabaku no Kankuro." Hayate announced.

'I guess he's not as pathetic as I thought.' Naruto grinned. 'maybe I should give him some pointers.'

=SABAKU NO TEMARI VS TENTEN.= **(A/N: I enjoyed writing this one)**

"My turn to shine?" Temari grinned as she walked on to the open floor.

"So I'm against the Suna kunoichi." Tenten said as she landed in front of her opponent.

"Let's finish this." Temari announced as she pulled out her weapon from behind her.

Tenten went onto a battle stance.

"Hajime!" The proctor yelled as he jumped back.

Temari suddenly shifted her head to the side as something nicked her left cheek. The Suna kunoichi looked at her opponent who had her arm stretched out. She whipped she small trickle of blood from her cheek; the wound healing slowly and completely.

"So that's why you're wearing those long sleeves." She then swung her fan making a small gust knocking away another object.

Said object was sticking to the ground and she quickly inspected it with her eyes. It was a small black blade; about an inch wide and three inches long. The handle was two and half inches wide and shaped like an arrow's head.

Temari looked at the bun haired kunoichi. And smiled as she revealed the first moon in her fan. "Three moons." She said. "When you see all three moons, you'll lose."

"Let's find out then." The bun haired brunette challenged as she tossed a few dozen blades at the sandy blonde kunoichi.

Temari simply grinned as she swung her fan once again. The blades scatter to the ground and a few flew back at Tenten. Tenten stepped away from the path and grabbed few of them before they passed her. She quickly turned and tossed them again. Temari opened her fan to the second moon and used it as a shield. Temari struggled against the onslaught and jumped to the side.

"Time time to end this." She said as she readied her fan and swung hard. _"Fuuton: Kaze no Kama (Wind release: Wind sickle)._

The Suna kunoichi swung her fan and a large gust of wind at the Konoha nin. Tenten placed her large scroll in front of her quickly formed some hand signs and pumped some chakra into it.

_"Ninpou: Sukurōru kabe (Ninja art: Scroll wall)." _She held the scroll as it grew and expand like a wall; blocking the dangerous wind technique. After the attack subsided the scroll returned to its original size and two scrolls poofed out of it and unto the bun haired kunoichi's hand.

"She gonna use that technique?" Lee asked with shock clear in his voice.

"I believe she will." Neji nodded as she looked at her teammate preparing her move.

_"Ninpou: Shoushouryuu (Ninja art: Twin rising dragons)." _Tenten leaped into the air; the scrolls fluttering alongside her. She then engulfed in large smoke cloud.

The first weapon that the Suna kunoichi dodged was a five meter diameter iron ball with spikes.

"What the hell?" The dirty blonde muttered as she watch at the large wrecking ball of doom. She then looked up and see the air born Konoha genin surrounded by a very large array of weapons of different forms and sizes.

And they were raining right towards her.

"Shit." Temari cursed as she opened her fan fully revealing the third and final moon. _"Fuuton: Ōkaze no kame (Wind release: Grand wind sickle)!"_

The attack was more devastating than the last one. The weapons were sent aside from their attended target and cutting wind hit right into the bun haired kunoichi; creating a twister in its wake. The girl was fighting the will to scream as the elemental blades were cutting into her body and ripping her clothes. Temari seen that her opponent could probably die shot her fan and rushed to the now falling genin, and caught her before she could fall on her weapons.

Holding the wounded genin in a bridal manner she looked to the proctor. "Call the match."

Hayate nodded and announced Temari the winner as some med nins came to tend to Tenten.

"That was very youthful!" Lee cheered on the match.

"It really was a good fight." Naruto commented with a light smile. "I should probably check on her."

"After your match you can check on her." Hinata suggested with a smile.

"Are you sure?" The Jinchuuriki asked.

"Of course I am." The eldeestr heiress said. "But on one condition. You will love her as much as you love Jashin-sama, Hanabi-chan and myself."

"Anything for my, Hime." He smiled.

"Good."

= ABURAME SHINO VS ABUME ZAKU =

"Shino's turn, huh?" Kiba looked at his teammate.

Shino walked down silently with his hand in his pocket. Zaku was walking down with his arms in slings. Muttering on how he's going to get back at the Uchiha that messed up his arms.

"Are the two contestants ready?" The jonin asked receiving a silent nod a grunt in response. "Hajime!"

"It is best that you forfeit from this match." The Aburame heir suggested with his none emotional voice. "It would be very unwise to face an opponent with such a handicap."

"Shut the fuck up and let's get this shit over already!" The Oto shinobi growled as his left hand twitched.

"Very well then." Shino said.

Zaku rushed to the living hive and tried to tackle him. The shade wearing shinobi moved out of the way. Only for Zaku to stretch his left arm out and aimed to use a _Zankuuha (decapitating sound wave)_ in his face. The force was enough to cause a small explosion; sending the Aburame heir flying a few meters away. Many were shocked at the brutality, but so is the life of a ninja.

Zaku grinned at his victory. "Well that's that. I win."

"It would seem that you have mistaken." He heard a calm voice behind him.

Zaku quickly turned only to receive a swift back fist to his face. The Oto nin quickly regained himself as he tried to stand back up with his useable arm. He took a look to 'body' and saw that he blew a good portion of the face off. Only to watch as the body began to decompose into a mass horde of…

"Bugs?" Zaku says in disbelief.

_"Mushi bunshin (Bug clone)." _The bug user explained. "I made the switch before you pulled your left arm out. It is good to be prepared for the worst case scenario."

"Even I could've seen through that." Kin taunted at her teammate with a grin. She was confident in her ability and she did see through the switch.

The life of shinobi **is **to deceive the enemy.

Zaku was beyond angry now. "You son of a bitch!" He launched at the Aburame. Only to receive a knee to the gut causing him to keel over in pain. But the pain continued as he felt the sole of the shinobi sandals into his face. He was then stepped on his chest to be held down."Fuck…" he groaned. His eyes widen at the sight of the colony marching towards him.

"You have three choices." The Aburame heir stated calmly. "You either forfeit. Allow my Chikaichu to feed on your chakra until you're near death. Or you face me in you crippled state."

"Or…option four." He quickly raised his right arm to fire another _Zankuuha (decapitating sound wave)_ at Shino but suddenly fell something was wrong. "What the hell?!" And without warning his arms were screwed up for the second time in his life. "AAAAAAAH!" He screamed in pain as he flails his damaged arms. They were heavily bruised and gashed. The Chikaichu were already feeding on him to replenish their hive's chakra source.

Shino commanded his insects to return to him as the meds came to tend to the wounded shinobi.

"Winner of this match. Aburame Shino." Hayate announced.

=ISARABI VS KARUI=

So it's my turn now." The red head kunoichi mumbled as she took a sucker out of her pouch, unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth. "And a Kiri kunoichi on top of that."

"Be cool, Karui." The busty teammate said in a neutral tone.

"Not to mention I sense some youki from her too." The Niibi Jinchuuriki added. "So be careful."

"I'll do my best." She smiled as she leaped off the railing.

Isarabi looked at the names. "It's my turn to fight." She looked at the taller teen.

"You'll do fine, Isarabi-chan." The shark teeth teen said.

"Thanks, Aniki."

"Do your best." The masked kunoichi said as she placed a encouraging hand on her teammate's shoulder.

Isarabi smiled. "Hai." She said as she walked down the stairs.

Hayate looked to the two kunoichi before him. "Are you two ready." Isarabi nodded while Karui moved her sucker to her other cheek and twirled the stick in her mouth. "Begin!"

Isarabi quickly threw a few senbons, kunai and shuriken. Karui caught by surprised but quickly drew her tanto, moved out of the way and blocked the ones that were within her area.

"You're not wasting any time." Karui said with her topaz eyes frowning at the Kiri shinobi.

"If this was a war, what would have happened?" The kunoichi questioned.

Karui's answer was a dash with her tanto posed to slash. Isarabi quickly drew out a kunai and clashed the red haired Kumo kunoichi. Karui attempted to kick the Kiri kunoichi with her left leg but said kunoichi jumped back and preformed some rapid handsigns. But before she can finish her technique the red head kunoichi rushed and swung her blade aimed for her head. Isarabi quickly blocked it with her kunai and was sent falling as Karui hooked her leg and slammed her on the ground. The Kiri kunoichi was about to get back up, but a tanto's blade to her throat stopped her.

"Give up." Karui said twirling the sucker in her mouth. "Or else you're breathing through your neck."

Isarabi smiled. "It's alright. I won't lose."

Karui frowned as she raised her blade slightly and thrusts down.

Only to hit the tiled floor. Her topaz eyes widen as she looked around the empty field.

_"Magen: Shinkai (Demonic Illusion: Deep sea)."_ Isarabi's voice echoed in the tower.

A blink was all needed and the scenery changed. The red head Kumo kunoichi swiveled around. She was in water. She can feel the fluid around her body. The salty substance stinging her eyes. She looked around at the random schools of…

'Fish?' She thought as she reached out and they swam away. 'This is one hell of a genjutsu.' She thought. 'It feels to damn real.' She then made hand signs to release it. But she felt someone…something swam passed behind her. Karui turned only to see nothing but the vast deep blue underwater sea.

**"Hey there, pup." **An aquatic female voice greeted behind the kunoichi.

Karui's eyes widen as she turned.

Only to for her topaz eyes to see a two large rows of serrated teeth biting down on her body.

"AAAAAAAAH!" The Kumo kunoichi yelled as she dropped her tanto and her sucker fell out of her mouth to wrap her arms around her stomach as if trying to hold herself together.

Isarabi appeared behind the mentally distraught kunoichi and knocked her out before the genjutsu could devour her mind.

"I suggest that you can do something about this." She said to the proctor who nodded.

"Winner, Isarabi." Hayate announced.

"That has to be one hell of a genjutsu." Naruto commented. He noted that her eyes were glass black before revering back to her brown eyes.

**'Isonade excels in genjutsu, Sochi.' **Kushina said to her sun as she pets a small kit in their mindscape. **'So I'd suggest being careful if you ever face her.'**

'Alright, Kaa-san.' The Jinchuuriki smiled. No matter how old he'll still be Kushina's kit.

**"Hey, pup. That boy with the red tinted blonde hair is looking at you." **The female voice noted. **"And I have to say. He is quit the looker. Wouldn't mind sinking my teeth in to his flesh." **She giggled. **"If you know what I mean?"**

'Iso-san!" She flushed as she glanced at Naruto.

Naruto seeing this waved at the Sanbi container as she made her way back to her teammates.

=TOHIKA MAI VS INUZUKA KIBA=

"YAHOO!" Kiba cheered as he watches his name displayed on the board. "Our turn to shine, Akamaru!" His ninken barked in agreement.

"Good luck, Kiba." Shino said with a stoic expression.

"Thanks, Shino." Kiba grinned at his friend.

"Just don't get over your head." Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, Hinata." Kiba mumbled at his other teammate as he jumped off the railing.

Mai sighed as she looked at her name on the board. "My turn already?"

"Don't worry." Tate said as he places his arm around the orange haired Tsume kunoichi's shoulder. "You got this."

Mai simply shrugged his arm off and walked down the stairs. "Wish me luck, Mikoto." She waved at her black haired teammate.

"Good luck, Mai." She smiled then frowned at Tate. "She hasn't forgiven you." He ignored his growl. 'And neither have I.'

Mai walked down the stairs and stood at the ground seeing a waiting Kiba. The Inuzuka heir grinned at the challenger.

"I hope we have a good match. Just don't cry if you lose."

Mai moved a lock of her orange hair over her ear. "Sorry, but I don't intend to lose."

'That was Natsuki's.' The black haired Tsume kunoichi thought.

"Are both combatants ready?" Hayate asked receiving a nod from both. "Hajime!"

Kiba instantly gathered chakra. The amount was thick enough you could see the blue aura around him. Mai tensed slightly at the pulse.

_"Gijuu Ninpou: Shikakyu no jutsu (Beast mimicry: Four leg jutsu)."_ He muttered as he went on all fours his k9's growing longer and his nails growing to claws.

The genin's face became more feral and his eyes gave a predatory look at the orange haired genin. Kiba moved instantly with his enhanced speed. He drove his elbow in the Tsume kunoichi's stomach and she was sent a good few feet away from him. She stumbled on the ground and laid there unmoving.

Kiba sighed as he stood up. "I guess that was it." He then looked to the proctor. "Call the match."

"I think he went a bit too far." A young woman about her twenties commented. She wore a red knee length dress with wide black and white bandages crisscrossed over it; the left sleeve shown. He had wild but tamed black hair that waved down to her lower back and two collar lengths bangs faming her face. Her eyes are red with a dark purple ring in it and light dark purple eye shadow over them. She wears a jonin jacket and Konoha hitai-ate over her forehead along with shinobi sandals on her feet.

But before Hayate was able to utter a syllable a voice sighed interrupted him.

"So that was it?" Mai sighed as she stood up and pats her stomach. _'That was harder than I thought.'_

Jashin grinned as she watches the match. She was sitting on pale gray throne like chair made of bones from several demons. She was wearing her robe and in her hand was a cup thick rich red wine; the color and texture seemingly close to blood. Some of the jonin shivered at the display.

And not in a good way.

**"This will be a good match."** She looked behind her. **"What do you say, my dear?"**

Naruto was seated on the throne with the fallen goddess on his lap. His hand around her waist and other on the arm rest. He smiled at the goddess. "I think it will be good."

"You're tougher than I thought." The Inuzuka heir grinned. "Good."

"It'll take a lot more than that little pat in the stomach." She said.

"So you think you can do better?" He taunted.

"Not think." She said a she moved at a blinding speed that only few can follow. "I can." She said as she was behind Kiba; leg raised and struck his back.

The winced at the sound of the blow and the angle the shinobii's back bent. Kiba was sent flying into the wall; causing some of the debris to fall on him.

The down genin groaned. "Holy shit, that was fast." Ino said.

Kiba groaned as he rose from the small debris that he was patting off.

"Okay, I admit. That caught me off guard." He admits. But before he can get his bearings back he was suddenly knocked back into the wall. By a kicked Akamaru.

Another groan accompanied by a whimper.

Mai huffs her hair from her eyes. "That's it?" She taunted. "I expected more from the Inuzuka clan." She grinned. "Maybe you really are just a dog."

Kiba bursts from the debris with Akamaru shaking some of the small pebbles from his fur. Both were spotting a few bruises.

"Alright, time to get serious." Kiba grinned as he reached into his pouch and took out two black pills. "I think is time we stopped wasting our time on this kunoichi. Don't you think so, Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Good." He flicked one of the pills at his ninken and popped the other one in his mouth.

Both the Inuzuka and his partner began to growl. The heir becoming more feral and humanly beastly as Akamaru's fur become red and his flopped ears a darker tone.

"So that's why he's called 'Aka'maru." Mai thought out loud.

"Let's go Akamaru." Kiba growled he pat Akamaru's head and does a half _sheep_ sign. _"Gijuu Ninpou: Jyujin Bunshin (Beast Mimicry: Man-beast clone)."_

Akamaru barked as he burst into a plume of smoke and their stood a second feral Kiba snarling at the orange haired kunoichi. She stood guard ready for anything. The two Kiba's rushed at the Tsume kunoichi; both with their arms posed to claw the genin. Mai ducked and weaved beneath the attempted slashes. She jumped back just as one of the Kiba's came down with a axe kick, shattering the tile where she stood. Mai retaliated by grabbing the clawed hand and knees the opponent in the gut. She moved away from the second Kiba only to get nicked on her left shoulder. She mentally flinched punched the attacking Kiba in the face sending him to the wall. The first Kiba intercepted and caught him. The second Kiba looked at the first with a questioning gaze. The first nodded and they both ran at the Tsume kunoichi crossing each other's path as they neared her.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru growled. _"Gatsuga (Fang over fangs)!" _

Both Kiba and Akamaru leaped and began to turn in such a speed they appeared to like two drills that can tear through anything. Mai leaped away just as the duo passed by. Mai sucked her teeth as she felt a claw marked her leg as she leaped up. As Mai landed she avoided a drill but was caught by the second one in her arm and side; tearing the cloth in the process. The Kiba that hit her stopped and drift on the ground took out two smoke bombs at the orange haired kunoichi. Mai cursed as she enveloped in the smoke. She heard the sound of the attack and leaped out of the smoke. Only to be knock back in by Kiba yelling _"Tsuga (tunneling fang)!" _Mai was knocked in the air with the force of the blow and suddenly felt a pain in her back by a second Kiba doing a_ Tsuga (Tunneling Fang). _The attack was digging in her skin and she smashed into the ground. The smoke cleared out and a beaten Mai was laying on the ground motionless with a transformed Akamaru standing over her.

"Good work Akamaru." Kiba cheered. But was suddenly punched in the stomach. "Aka…maru?" He questioned as he was suddenly punched in the gut a second time followed by a knee to the chin.

"That had to hurt, right?" Akamaru asked in a female voice.

"What the hell?" Kiba pondered as he stood and whipped his chin.

Akamaru then was surrounded by a poof of smoke and Mai was standing in his place. The Tsume kunoichi was panting. Her stomach bruised and her back was wounded along with her robed shirt wich was completely ruined; leaving her standing in her D-cup in wrappings and tattered pants.

'Shit…I wasted too many chakra in those moves.' Kiba thought.

"I think we should end this." Mai said as she took a calming breath.

"Ha! Like you got enough to beat me?" Kiba taunted.

"You're low on chakra." Mai grinned as she walked away. "I win." She snapped her finger.

Before Kiba could call her out he was suddenly blown back by a combustion blast in his stomach.

The other genins were shocked at the explosion and Hayate raised his hand. "Winner. Tohika Mai."

"That…was a good fight." Kiba groaned. Before he passed out he asked the other med nins to check on Akamaru.

Mai was having difficulty reaching the steps. She lost her footing and was about to fall but was caught.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he held up by her stomach and draping his haori over her shoulders covering her wrappings.

"I'm fine, thank you." Mai answered as she holds the haori around her, relishing in its warm.

"I'll help you up." He offered as he guided her up the stairs.

The duo reached up and Mikoto walked to them.

"I'll take it from here." She said as she looked at the red tinted blonde.

"Okay." The Kyuubi heir smiled at the gold eyed kunoichi.

"Thanks again." Mai smiled as she was about to remove the haori.

"Hold on to it." He said. "You actually look good with it." He said ignoring the glare from the Tsume shinobi.

=MINAGI MIKOTO VS HARUNO SAKURA=

Sakura's eyes widen. "I'm next." She whispered. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Sakura." Naruto said encouragingly. "You'll be okay."

Sakura was not surprised at this. Her teammate was always calm in certain situations. "T-Thanks, Naruto-kun." She walked way before seeing a surprised expression and a small blush on the Jinchuuriki's face.

**"Well that was a good one." **Kushina giggled. **"Looks like she's starting to like you."**

Naruto nodded mentally.

Mikoto looked at her opponent with a bored look on her face. "I'll end this quickly." She said as she grabbed her robed weapon and jumps down the rail.

Sakura was standing by the jonin as the Tsume Kunoichi reaches in front of her. Her robed weapon in her arms.

"Are both fighters ready?" He asked getting a nod from the Haruno kunoichi and silent answer from the gold eyed female. "Hajime!"

Sakura instantly jumped back setting a defensive stance.

"Why are you so tensed?" Mikoto asked in a bored tone as she rests her weapon over her shoulder. "We only just started."

'This one is dangerous.' Sakura thought.

"To think that I'll be fighting a weakling." Mikoto commented.

"I'm stronger than you think." Sakura frowned.

"We'll see about that." Mikoto muttered as she held her weapon in both her arms. She set the tip back and allowed it to hit the ground. A small crater with crack at the point of impact.

Sakura was surprised that such a young girl could hold a weapon with that weight.

Without warning Mikoto rushed forward and swung her weapon down at pinkette kunoichi. Sakura avoided the weapon. Some of the debris passing and cutting her.

Seeing he opponent distracted she used her momentum and swung to deliver a double kick to the Konoha kunoichi's gut; sending he rolling on the ground a few meters away.

"Shit she kicks hard." Sakura muttered as she clutched her stomach.

"I should finish this." Mikoto said as she removed the wrapping of her clothed weapon.

Everyone saw as the weapon was removed. What they saw astonished them. The blade was obsidian black with blood red tints. The blade was at least six feet long and the handle a feet long. The blade a curved at the end giving it a wide tip point. But their attention was suddenly directed to sound of a massive quake. They looked in shock at the cloth that was wrapped around the claymore. There was a sizeable crater around the cloth.

"Just how strong is she?" Karin asked as she stared in awe.

'She's as strong as Tayuya in her second state.' Kin thought.

Mikoto then swung her blade across the ground making a circle then slamming the blade into the ground about four feet deep. Almost instantly black spikes rise at the pinkette in an uprising manner. The pinkette was avoiding the spikes getting a few nicks here and there. One spike pierce through her shin and Mikoto was instantly behind her; claymore posed at her neck and several spiked inches away from her vitals.

The pinkette had enough room to just to breath.

"Give up." The sword wielder said in a cold tone. Her gold eyes had a slight glow making her more intimidating.

The Haruno kunoichi only nodded and raised her hand. "I forfeit this match." She said.

The spikes recede into the ground and Mikoto removed the tip and held it over her shoulder with one arm. She went and grabbed her cloth and wrapped her blade in it. "If you take being a kunoichi seriously; maybe there is hope for you." She said as she makes her way to the second floor.

Sakura nodded and made her way to the blonde teammate.

"You did okay, Sakura." Naruto commented.

The pinkette shook her head. "I didn't put a scratch on her." She looked down shamefully. "I really am insult to kunoichi's."

Kin sighed as she stepped to the pinkette. "Well at least you admitted that you were wasting your time." Then she smiled. "If you want I can give you some pointers."

"You would?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah." The black haired genin scratched the back of her head and leaned to the pinkette's ear. "To be honest you blonde friend and Naruto-kun asked me to." She whispered. "You should really think about the guy you're after. He might be a better choice. Although you might have to share him." She smiled at the pinkette lightly blushed cheeks. "Oh speak of the devil." She grinned as she looked at board.

=UZUMAKI NARUTO VS YUUCHI TATE=

Looks like Naru-kun's up." Hinata said while she crossed her arms over her bust.

**"This should be easy."** The goddess said as she stood off her groom

"Good luck, Naruto." Sakura said to her teammate.

Naruto smiled. "No problem, Sakura-chan." He said as he made his way to the ground. He heard when Kin was talking to the pinkette teammate. 'I'll bring this up to the girls.' He thought. 'I do admit to having a crush on her.'

"My turn." Tate grinned as he leaped down the railing. He wanted to go the orange haired kunoichi for her to wish her luck but a few lion summons stopped his advance. 'I'll just take the stress on the dobe.' He mentally grinned.

Hayate watched as the two contestant stand before him. "Are you two ready?" Naruto nodded and Tate grinned. "Hajime."

Before Tate had time to say anything Naruto's shadow began to wave and bubble. The Tsume shinobi raised his guard for anything.

Well almost anything.

A S-revor roughly the size of a three year old child. In fact looked like a child. The claws were black with silver tips and the feet looked like shoes. It was dressed in black clothing. The sleeves were a quart to its arms and the dress reached down to its shins. Its face wore an aloof expression with the insignia of Jashin on its forehead. In its arms seems to be a box with orange spirals on it.

**"Lunch time, Naru-sama." **Its child like distorted voice caused some of the room occupants to shiver.

A child should never talk with that kind of voice. Not even as a joke.

Until they caught what the young Revor said.

"Wait, lunch?!" Chouji yelled as she looked at the package; already drooling at what its contents may be.

Tate frowned at the Jinchuuriki. "This isn't time for lunch!" He yelled.

Naruto opened the box ignoring the shinobi. "What do have to today he muttered. His eyes widen with grin. "RAMEN!" He yelled as he hefted the bowl of hot noodles and brew and looked at the young Revor. "Would you like to eat with me?"

**"If that is alright. I humbly accept the invitation." **The child like servant replied.

"Itadakimasu!/**Itadakimasu.**" They said in unison.

By now Tate was getting beyond pissed! How dare the 'dobe' ignore him. In his rage he rushed at the eating pair. As reached closer he swung his leg aimed for the genin's head.

Only to be stopped by chopsticks

Naruto was still chewing the few noodles. "You now (swallows) it's not nice to interrupt someone's lunchtime.

Tate was also in shock as he jumped. He failed to realize the small revor aloof expression turned to a snarl showing her small but razor sharp teeth.

**"How dare you interrupt Naru-sama's lunch time!" **She growled leaking potent KI at the Tsume shinobi.

Tate tried to shrug off the KI but find it was pretty hard.

But before the small revor can dispose of the fool her master's hand gently landed on her shoulder.

"I'm done." He smiled ignoring the fact that he just saved his opponent's life from a bloody, gory and unpleasant death. He kneeled to the smaller. "Now go to Ja-chan." He said smiling.

The KI suddenly vanished and the aloof expression returned **"Okay, Naru-sama"**

Tate watched as the small child like demon sink into the Jinchuuriki's shadow and appear in front of the demon goddess kneeling on knee. **"Good day, Jashin-sama."**

**"Hello, Jana." **The bloody goddess addressed the younger. "**Come, join me since you're out." **She advised.

The small revor would be fool to deny the invitation. She went and stood at left of the throne like chair.

Tate sweats after hearing the name of the grey haired woman. 'Jashin?!' He yelled mentally. He thoughts away. 'No way.' He thought.

"Well I'm ready." Naruto patted his pants as he looked at the Tsume shinobi.

Tate allowed an arrogant smirk on his face. "So finally ready to get your ass kicked?"

"That's allot coming from a shinobi nearly pissing his pants from such a small dosage of KI." The demon container grinned.

"Let's see who's gonna pee their pants after I'm done with you." He threatened.

The whiskered teen raised an eyebrow. "Sounds gay. I'm gonna really pass on that." He said.

Mai snorted after hearing that.

Tate glared at the Konoha nin after hearing that. "A word of advice." He said in a calm tone.

"And that would be?" He asked not interested.

"Mai's mine." He claimed.

Mikoto growled at his teammate as Mai scowled. Naruto looked at them seeing that they didn't like the idea either. He looked at the orange haired kunoichi; as if looking for something.

"What are you doing?" The Tsume shinobi gritted. He was getting tired of being ignored.

"Just checking if Mai-san has 'Property of douchbag' written on her." He replied.

"I've had enough." He gritted as he formed the _'snake' _hand sign. _"Kemono no shoji: Hebi (Beast possession: serpent)."_ He hissed as his arms and legs became thinner and longer but seems stronger. His face became more angular and straighter while his eyes turned slit. _"Thisssss will end in a few hitsssss alone."_ He hissed.

The Jinchuuriki simply raised an eyebrow. "Hebi-ken." He stated as he slipped into a stance. "Let's begin, 'Ttebayo!" He rushed at the Tsume genin.

Tate was caught of guard being set into the defensive; blocking his left leg. He noted that the blow wasn't so hard as he thought.

"You're not so though-" His sentence was abruptly cut short by a fist in his stomach.

Tate coughed a blob of saliva and doubling over from the force of the blow.

"Never...under estimate your opponent." The Jinchuuriki lectured.

**"That's my Kit. Kick his ass, 'Ttebanne!" **The Kyuubi yelled in her seal. She was sitting on a sofa with a bowl of ramen flavored popcorn on her lap. Behind her was a large group foxes with different signs varying from "FIGHT NARTO!" to "SHOW THAT FOXES ARE THE BEST!"

Tate was furious! He was being handle by someone supposedly weaker than him! The Tsume shinobi launched at the Jinchuuriki his hands with faint purple glow that nearly went unnoticed by his opponent. Tate struck like viper with hands out like a blade ready to stab. The Blonde Uzumaki nimbly dodged but felt a small stinging feeling on his left cheek. The feeling made him jump back to a safe distance but Tate was hot on his heels as he swings for a high kick to his head with his feet glowing a faint purple glow. The Jinchuuriki blocked the leg with his forearm and studied the offensive limb. He noted the purple glow and realization dawned on him.

"Poison?" He claimed as he pushed the Tsume shinobi leg and swung with a sweeping kick.

Tate leaped back avoiding the sweep and land at least a few feet away with an arrogant smirk on his face. "That'ssss right." He hissed. "The poissssssen isss very lethal. It can bring large animalsss to a coma or even death."

'To bad that's not gonna work on me.' He thought.

Tate studied his opponent. 'Strange…he doesn't look a bit infected.' The shinobi thought. 'His heart rate's the same. He's not 's not even panting due to the poison should affect his lungs by now.'

"You're probably wondering; 'Why isn't the poison working'?" The Jinchuurki read his expression. "It' simple really." He remained silent for a awhile. He grinned showing his small K9's. "Poison can't do shit to me. 'Even Manda-san's poison could just give a stomach ache for about a few minutes and even then it's not enough to hold me back.' He though the last part.

"No one has such high resistant to my poison." The Tsume nin gritted. "It's mixed with a multitude of venom from different poison species in the Elemental Nation."

"Well I'm standing right here. And as you and many other can see; I'm completely fine. Although I am feeling hungry again." His stomach growled in agreement. "Maybe some frog legs would do good." He looked at the shinobi. "They probably taste like chicken."

Tate was even more pissed. "I'm finishing you right now!" He shouted as he concentrated all the poison in his hand. "This will finish you!' He launched at the Konoha genin with the intent to kill.

Hayate seeing that the Tsume shinobi lost his cool was going in for the kill was about to intervene but Naruto moved before the proctor can do anything. In a flash of a blade the Jinchuuriki was standing behind the Tsume nin with sword drawn. He twirled it and slowly sheaths the sword. _"Iai: Hanekiri (Quick draw: Feather cut)." _The click initiated Tate's body suddenly to burst from the amount of cuts distributed on him by the red tinted blonde.

The Tsume shinobi fell on the ground and reverted to his human state. "I...I lost?" He questioned. "How?"

"Because you're weak." Naruto answer bluntly.

Tate glared at him as medic nin carried him to the med room.

Naruto sighed as he walked back up the stairs and saw the orange haired looking at him. "Thank you." She said with a bow.

The Jinchuuriki smiled. "The least I can do." He said as he passed by her "Kagetsuchi no Miko."

Mai's purple eyes widen as she looked at the retreading back of the Shinobi. 'Naruto-kun.' She thought absentmindedly.

=HYUUGA NEJI VS SAMUI=

Neji took a deep breath as she readied herself and walked down the stairs. She looked at her cousin and she received an encouraging smile. Neji smiled back at her cousin.

Samui looked at her name on the board. The busty blonde sighed. "Not cool." She lamented as she walked down the stairs. She of course noted the majority of the male half was staring at her breasts as they subtly bounced in her movement. Blue eyes caught her attention as she looked at the red tinted shinobi. She instantly noted that he was looking at her in whole and not her chest. 'Maybe not all men are like that she sported a small smile on her pale lips.

Neji noted the small action and narrowed her pale eyes. "It would seem that I have to face you for more to represent the Hyuuga house." She said as she slips into her Jyuken (gentle fist) stance.

Samui drew out her tanto and set her guard. The Raikage advised to keep distance when you face a Hyuuga in a battle. Rather it's life, death or just sparing.

Are the two kunoichi's ready?" He asked. They both nodded not keeping an eye off the other. "Hajime!"

The female Hyuuga rushed and closed the distance in matter of seconds. Samui thankful for her training was able to avoid a palm strike to her left shoulder. The blonde kunoichi draw her tanto in a reverse grip and swung to the Hyuuga's left arm. Neji was lucky enough to catch the motion and avoided the swing by bending backwards showing her flexibility and kick the Kumo kunoichi on her thigh. Samui buckled under her weight and fell forward. Neji jumped back and smirked at her.

"It seems those breasts will wight you down more in the future." She taunted.

Samui stood up and frowned at the Hyuuga. "Well excuse for being naturally well endowed." She remarked in a slight sarcastic tone. 'And at least you don't have to suffer from ocasional back pains either.' She thought she stood up. She then glance at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. "But it seems that someone has caught my interest." She glanced at Konoha's Jinchuuriki.

Neji seeing this starting to lose her cool. Sometime a Hyuuga can be very possessive and jealous of a person that strikes their fancy. And seeing that a Kumo kunoichi is the one that is eying Naruto like that pissed her off. She took a deep breath.

'Naruto-sama would be very disappointed if I loose my cool.' She thought. She schooled her features and went through several handsigns. '_Byakugan.' S_he thought as she activated her clan doujutsu. The busty Kumo kunoichi's face was slightly paler now seeing her opponent activated her kekei genkai. Only one would can describe her feeling now.

"Shit."

"Let us begin for real this time." Neji stated as she slipped into her family stance once again. 'I'll desable her arms and legs and the match will be in my favor.' She thought as she launched at the Kumo genin and aimed for her shoulders.

Samui moved out of the way to avoid the blow. 'Gotcha' Neji thought as she redirected her left hand and nailed Samui on her left thigh. The Kumo genin fely her muscle clamped and she lost her balnce once again. she jumped away using her right leg but Neji cuaght her by her ankle. The short blond haired kunoichi flicnhed as she felt her ankle popped out of place. 'As if having a busted shoulder wasn't enough at the moment.' She though as she landed a few feet away. She hissed as she placed pressure on her damaged foot.

"You are finished. Give up." Neji stated as she looked at the kunoichi with calculative eyes.

"Then come and finish this match. I'm not going down without a fight." She challenged.

Neji suddenly rushed the genin and palmed her in the stomach. She had make sure to put enough force to knockout the busty blonde.

'Kinda hard to hit the stomach with her breasts in the way, but I managed.' She thought as she let her guard down and deactivated her bloodline trait.

Samui saw the opening and suddenly wrapped around the Konoha genin.

"Got..you now." She panted. _"Raiton: Ningen no hiraishin (Lightning release: Human lightning rod)."_

Neji eyes widened at the sudden surge of electricity going through her body. Samui only kept the attack for a few seconds until she released it. Both competitors fell back only to be caught by Kyuubi and Niibi Junchuuriki.

"Is she...alright?" Samui asked.

Naruto nodded and smiled at the Kumo kunoichi. "She's fine."

"Winner of this match, Samui!" Hayato declared. Naruto and Yugito nodded to each other and leaped up the balcony with their fellow villager.

**"Oh he is purrrrrrfect." **Matatabi purred to her host.** "If you don't hurry that melon jugged teammate of yours will get him." **She snickered.

'Matatabi!' The burning cat's host mentally shouted at her tenant with red face of embarrassment.

Naruto placed Neji next to her teammate and smiled. 'Rest well.' He thought as he made his way to pink haired teammate.

=ROCK LEE VS SABAKU NO GAARA=

Without a thought Gaara used a _sunashunshin (sand body flicker) _to get to the ground floor; awaiting her opponent.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMY TUUUUUUUUURN!" Lee's voice was echoed throughout the tower. And possibly the forest.

UNKNOWN LOCATION.

A man wearing swirls orange masked looked up from his book. 'What was that?' He thought.

KONOHAGAKURE

"Alright, Lee!" Gai yelled at his student."It's time to show them the power of youth!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee saluted.

"Now keep your eye on your opponent, make sure that she's not predicting your moves."

"Yes, Gai-sensei." Lee nodded as he drew a writing pad out of nowhere and began jotting down some notes.

"Do you really need that?" Naruto asked as he walked to the two. "I mean is not he'll be able to check them while he's fighting?" He wondered.

"Ah some very good advice, Naruto-kun!" Lee agreed as he juts down some more notes; which was confiscated from the now okay female Hyuuga member.

"I swear you have too much energy." She sighed. "Now go on."

Lee nodded and landed with light thud in the ground and proceed to go in his Goken stance. Gaara simply stood there with arms crossed over her chest.

"Are the two combatants ready?" He asked.

Gaara simply stared and Lee suddenly caught something in his hand. "You're very impatient." He commented respectfully as he crushed the kork of sand..

The Shodaime Ichibi Jichuuriki stood there with her gourd open and sand flowing out of it. "Let us begin." She said in a monotonous voice.

"Hajime!" Hayate cried as he leaped back knowing this will a big match.

Lee rushed at the Suna genin with low chunin speed and lashed out. _"Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)!"_ He swung his left for a devastating kick. Gaara simply glance at the incoming limb and a wall sand blocked the kick with thud. The Suna kunoichi retaliated by sending tendrils of sands at the greem clad genin; but he avoids them to the best of his speed. Lee leaped back from a small wave of sand and lands on one of the statues.

'I can't get through her defense.' He thought with a light frown.

"Lee!" Gai called out to his student. Once jonin clone gave his sensei his attention he grinned and gave him a good guy pose. "You can take 'em off!"

Lee's eye widen (more I guess). "But Gai-sensei." He worried. "You only said to take them off when those most important to me are in great danger!" He leaped out of the way just to avoid a sand cannon from the irate red head. Lee slide on the ground avoiding more and more sand attacks.

"This is an exception." The jonin sensei replied.

Lee leaped back and took the orange leg warmers of; revealing weight seals on them.

Just then Kakashi came back."What did I miss?" She asked.

The Sandaime Jinchuuriki simply pointed at the green clad genin.

"I can finally move more freely!" Lee praised as he dropped the weights.

'What good would those do?' Kankuro thought smugly. 'No matter how much weight he had that won't-"

CRASH!

'Gai no baka.' The daughter of the white fang thought with a sigh.

'What the hell was that?!' Temari though as she surveyed the dust explosions. 'That has to be close to a ton!' She was now worried for her sister.

Gaara stared at the dust smoke intently. A green blur flew out of the smoke and she raised her sand to block whatever blow her opponent would throw; only for that sand guard to burst by force alone.

'What/**What**?!' Both the Jinchuuriki and her host thought while the female red head kept a stoic expression.

Kankuro was shocked. "He broke through Gaara's defense." He looked at the scene before as his younger sister was trying to trap the green blur that is actually hitting through the defense and nearly striking her.

Gaara was trying to keep an eye on green clad genin only to barely miss the blocks and dodges. She heard a sound behind her she quickly maneuvered the sand to trap her prey; only to get nothing. "Right here!" Lee yelled as was doing a rapid frontal summarsault and swung his leg down on the Suna kunoichi's forehead just as she turned to the sound.

"She actually got hit!" Temari yelled.

Gaara jumped just as a second leg swung to her temple. She landed performing hand seals. _Ninpo: Suna yari (Ninja art: Sand spears)."_ She announced as her sand gathered and hardened to jagged tipped spears. Said spears were sent to skewer the leaf genin but he used his amazing speed to dodge all of them. 'Can't get a hit on him.' She thought.

'Don't blink.' Lee thought as he used his speed to get pass Gaara's defense and was below her.

The Ichibi host's eyes were wide open as she felt the green clad shinobi's feet connected to her chin with a hard kick that sent her up a few inches of the ground. "I'm not done yet!" He yelled as he sends a second kick to her mid section and continues with the assault knocking her higher into the air. Gaara was trying to get the sand to reach her. But then she saw when Lee flinched due to straining his muscles.

That was the opening she needed.

Lee quickly went ahead with his assault without losing momentum. When they reached high enough he quickly moved and bound her with medical tapes.

"This is it!" He announced as he pulled her back making them fall head first while rotating rapidly in a clockwise direction. "_Omote renge (Primary Lotus)!" _He cried asboth Gaara and himself crashed head first into the tiled ground; causing a pillar of dust and debris to fly up.

The spectators watch as Lee jumped out of the dust cloud panting and dusting some dirt of his arms. "That…was…close…" He panted.

"Good work, Lee!" Gai cheered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. **"They're still conscious." **Kushina said.

Sand suddenly burst from below the green clad genin. Rock Lee was caught off guard so he was…well…caught by the sand. Gaara was below the sand prison with her left hand raised in grabbing manner. Her eyes were now a gold star shaped with small golden rings on each corner and her sclera is black. She had a semi psycho grin showing her small but sharp fangs.

'Shit, Shukaku-san took over!' Temari thought now feeling sorry for the leaf genin.

**"Well, well, well. Look what was caught in my sand trap." **She said with a giddy tone. **"Now what should I do?" **She pondered. **"I can break his arms and legs; thus ruining his shinobi career. **Lee's eyes widen at that. **"Have my sand dig into his skin and destroy an organ one at a time while keeping his heart and brain active. **Gai was praying that she wouldn't do that. The demoness than snapped her finger causing Lee to flinch as the pressure applied albeit slightly. **"I announced that YOUTH is a sham! **She grinned.

That was the last straw.

Both Lee and Gai remained silent after that. Their eyes being covered by the bangs of their bowl cut hair. Shukaku raised an amused eyebrow at the sudden stillness.

"Gai-sensei." He whispered.

"Do it Lee." Gai raised his head with a serious look on his face. "Let the lotus bloom a second time!"

Kakashi's visible eye widen. "You didn't?" She asked.

"I did." The Green Beast replied.

Sakura looked between the two jonin. "What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?"

"The eight celestial gates." The daughter of the Shiroi Kiba said.

"What's that?" Ino asked as she was eavesdropping on the group.

While Gai was explaining the difference of the eight gates Gaara/Shukaku was listening in.

**'Oh? So he has a trump card, huh?' **She chuckled as she threw the genin against the wall with a sickening crash. **'Let's see what you got.'**

"So how many gates can he open?" Naruto asked.

"Six." Gai stated proudly.

"Six out of the eight gates?!" Kakashi said in mild surprise. "That's amazing." She admitted.

Lee stood there panting as he spread his leg shoulder width and crossed his arms over his head.

"The _Omote renge (Primary Lotus) _is what opens the first gate." Gai lectured.

The crowd watch as the air around Lee began to waver and whisps of chakra come of him in an flowing aura.

_"Kyumo, Kai (Gate of Healing, Release)! _The chakra began to swirl around the genin and his wounds began to heal. _"Seimon, kai (Gate of Life, Release); Shomon, Kai (Gate of Pain: Release;) Tomon: Kai (Gate of Limit: release.) _Lee's skin turned red and steam was emitting from hid body. His body was pulsing like a heart with his veins visible to the naked eyes. _"Keimon…KAI (Gate of View: REALEASE)!" _He yelled as he chakra bursts from his body showing his white eyes and his hair flowing from the energy.

Gaara/Shukaku stared at the genin before them with an unreadable expression. But that expression suddenly vanished as she felt an undeniable blow to her stomach and was sent crashing into the wall of the tower. Many watch in shock at the scene as Lee stood there in the same place Gaara once stood. Sand bursts out from the debris and tried to capture the genin only to catch air instead. Gaara was suddenly launched into the air by a jaw breaking punch to the chin. Gaara was airborne again; only to kicked in the ribs to side of the building. Once again sailing through the air she assumed that she would crash once again. She's still thankful for Shukaku's assistance and the _Suna no Yoroi_ _(Sand Armor)_ she had on.

But she didn't crash into the wall this time. She was instead kicked and punched through the entire area with Lee using the walls, floor and the ceiling as his leverage to hit and crush his opponent.

'This is bad' Gaara thought as she had taken control back to her body. 'If this continued…' She allowed the thought to hang. She suddenly saw a red faced white eyed Lee in front of her. Before she could do anything she was palmed hard into her chest and was sent crashing to the ground. 'What?' She noted the med tape tied to her belt and held in Lee's left hand. 'When did he?' Her thoughts were abruptly stopped when she felt a sudden tug on the tape and was reeled back up to the airborne genin who had his right arm and leg ready to strike.

_"Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus)!" _He cried as he slammed his palm and foot unto the Ichibi Jinchuuriki and was sent crashing into the ground causing a natural explosion with tiles and chunk of debris flying from the impact.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled to her younger sister.

**"This is not good." **Kushina frowned.

After that Lee crashed on the ground panting. His bruised body breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

"His body is well beyond the limit." Kakashi summarized as she watched the Gai clone stood up shakily. "That's one hell of a will."

**"It's not over yet." **Jashin says as she shift on her seat; earning a grunt from said 'seat'. **"Easy there, big boy." **The goddess grinned at her fiancee.

"I…did..it…Gai-sensei." Lee panted.

"Good work Lee." Konoha's green beast said proudly.

"Winner of this match." Hayate began but…

_"Suna tsunami!" _Gaara yelled as a tidal wave of sand rises to a good height of thirteen feet. The shinobi's stare in shock that the Suna genin was still active after such a powerful attack beaten into her.

Lee was in even more shock due to his trump card not being affective against Shukaku's hostess. The sand crashes into him and slams him into the wall with enough force to crack his pine. He yelled in pain as he starts levitating into the air with sand like glob holding him in place.

_"Sabaku Kyu (Dessert Coffin)."_ A maniacal voice echoed in the area.

The genin and jonin watch as the smoke clear and Gaara stood there panting and huffing. She had her right hand out in a claw like manner and her left hand in half tiger seal.

She was gonna continue until she noticed that Lee was knocked out.

"Tsk!" She spat on the side and allowed the boy and sand to fall to the ground. Gai catching his young pupil before he hit the ground.

"You've done good, Lee." Gai said with a small smile.

"Winner…Sabaku no Gaara." Hayate announced.

Gaara simply crossed her arms and went back to her siblings.

=TSUCHI KIN VS NESO FO (IWA)=

"Will the next two shinobi's come down." Hayate said as he looked around.

Kin sighed as she saw her name on the board. "It's my turn, huh?'" She said.

Ino placed an encouraging hand on the blackette's shoulder. "You'll do fine." She reassured with a smile.

"You'll be fine, Kin-chan." Naruto encouraged the Oto kunoichi.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." She smiled. 'Kun? Where did that come from?' She leaped onto the floor.

"Don't go easy on her." A female Iwa kunoichi ordered the male. She has short black with orange streaks hair with one bang reaching pass her left cheek and the other passing her neck. Pink none pupil eyes and a small button nose. She wears the regular Iwa shinobi attire. A dark red short sleeved shirt with brown jacket over it. You can see the mesh shirt out the linings of the sleeves. Dark brown shinobi pants and kunai holsters on each thighs and brown shinobi sandals. Her Iwa hitai-ate worn proudly on her forehead.

"I got this." The shinobi answered with a gruff voice. Like some Iwa shinobi he has a buffed and muscular body. He wears an orange bandana over his head with the Iwa hitai-ate around his neck. His skin is lightly tanned and his eyes coal black. He wears a brown shirt with black ANBU pants and steel tipped boots.

He jumped down and landed with a heavy thud on the ground; shaking the area slightly.

"Hey don't break my tower!" Anko threatened.

The Iwa shinobi simply glared at the snake mistress.

"Are the two fighters ready?" Hayate asked saving the Iwa shinobi with an appointment with Manda.

Kin nodded as Fo simply crossed his buffed arms across his large chest and nodded. "Hajime!"

Ro quickly went through some hand signs. _"Doton: Boseki (Earth release: Tombstone)." _Fo slammed on of his hands in the ground while holding the half ram seal.

Feeling the vibration under her feet Kin leaped back just as a four corner spike rises and closes just where she stood.

"Too bad I didn't get to go against a Konoha nin." Ro grumbled. "But you'll have to do." He said as he preforms another set of hand seals. "Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu (Earth release: Earth dragon bullet jutsu)!" He cried as a dragon's head of earth bursts out of the ground and fires blobs of heavy mud at the Oto genin.

Kin dodged the blobs and tossed a few senbons at him. The Iwa genin simply avoided them and knocked few of them whit a quick swipe of his kunai.

"Is that it?" He boasted. "No wonder Oto is weak. You guys are throing a bunch of senbons instead using kuinai's." He laughed.

"Oh these are more than just some senbons." She smiled as she tossed a dozen more.

Fo simply dodged and knocked few more away from him; one reaching close to his left feet. Kin grinned at that and pulled her right arm back. Fo questioned the action with a raised eyebrow. He then felt a strange tingling in his ear.

"What the hell." He mutteres as he shook his head lightly only to see three Kins standing infront of him.

"What's wrong?" Her voice echoed. "A few seconda ago you were on a high horse."

'Genjutsu? But how?' The Iwa genin thought franticly.

'I gotta this finish fast.' Kin thought as she placed her hand on the seal on her left arm; it was shaped like a fox's head with six circles around it. 'I gotta thank Naru-kun for this.' She thought as the sealed weapon apeared from a poof of smoke

Dozu's melody arm.

Without a second thought Kin dashed to her dazed opepnent and punched him in his chest. The vibration from the melody caused the Iwa shinobi's body to shake.

_"First note: Heart breaker. (Saisho no onpu hātobureikā)_" Kin grinned as she flicked the first hole on the guantlet.

The result was instant. The shockwave from the attack sent Fo to wall and he crash into it. His large body slumped with blood from the cornor of his lips and a fist indent in his chest.

Kin raised an eyebrow. "Must have put more chakra in it than I thought." She muttered.

"Winner, Tsuchi Kin." Hayate announced.

=NARA SHIKAMARU VS IYUNO JURA (IWA)=

Hayate turned from the boartd and looked up. "Will the two other combatants come down?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…" He muttered. 'I should probably forfeit.'

As if reading her boyfriend's mind Chouji looked to him. "Forfeit and no cuddle time for a week." She threatened knowing that's his first favorite thing to do.

The Nara heir's eyes widen. "You're kidding?" He called her bluff and was shoved off the ledge by a smiling Ino saying "Nope".

Shikamaru crashed on the ground and groaned. "Troublesome girlfriend and childhood friend." He stood up and lazily studied his opponent.

Like the Oto genin's fight he's also against an Iwa shinobi but…

"Why do I always fight the women?" He groaned.

That earned a tick mark on said kunoichi's head. She wears an yellow shirt with a brown vest over it. Brown shinobi pants with the shins taped by brown medical tape. Her dark purple hair braided in twin ponytails down her back with a bang on her left cheek blocking her left eye and showing her red right eye. She's athletically build and has a broad axe strapped to her back.

"With a weapon no less." He scratched his head ignoring the rising KI from the Iwa kunoichi. "Let's get this over with already. 'Cuddle time's on the line here. Troublesome.'

For some reason Jura wants to cleave the Konoha genin in half.

And surprisingly' it's not because he's a tree hugger.

"Hajime!" Hayate suddenly yelled.

Shikamaru hummed as he deftly ducked under the axe swing. "Hm?" He looked up at a very pissed off kunoichi.

"If I get to kill you I might this village a favor." She gritted her teeth.

"I could've forfeit, but something important is on the line." He answered. "So forgive me if this match is too troublesome." He apologized as he set his rat hind sign.

The Iwa kunoichi dashed at the 'Tree hugger' and swung her battle axe aimed at the Nara heir's head.

_"Ninpou: Kagemane no jutsu (Ninja art: Shadow possession jutsu."_ He said as his shadow stretched out instantly and connected with Jura's.

The effect was instant. The axe stopped just a few mm's away from the lazy shinobi's neck. He can feel the blade licking at his neck. He stood straight prompting the Iwa kunoichi to do the same. He raised his left while Jura's red eye widen as her right hand she held her axe up.

"I win." Shikamaru said as he brought the axe down on the flat end on the kunoichi's head. The blow was hard enough to knock her to the ground and she fell into unconsciousness.

"Winner, Nara Shikamaru." Hayate announced.

Shikamaru yawned as he made his way back to his team.

=MOMOCHI HAKU VS TIRANI UYEI (TAKI)=

Momochi Haku and Tirani Uyei; please step down." Hayate asked.

Haku nodded to her teammates and used a regular shunshin to the ground.

The genin from Takigakure stood before the masked kunoichi using a misu shunshin (water body flicker) to reach before her. He wore a green quarter sleeved shirt with a fishnet shirt under it. Navy colored shinobi pants and white shinobi sandals. A kunai holster on his right thigh and a ninjato on his back. He has dark blue hair slicked back with narrowed yellow eyes.

Haku bowed respectfully. "I hope we have a good match, genin-san." Haku said from behind her mask.

Uyei simply shrugged and nodded his head.

"Are the two combatents ready?" Hayate asked the two water related shinobi's and got nod from both as Haku took some senbons and Uyei had his hand on the ninjato's grip. "Hajime!" He shouted and leaped back.

Haku decided to go first by jumping back and set her hands in two half sheep signs. Her left before her chest and her right arms strechted up. _"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu (Ninja art: Hidden in the mist jutsu)." _Haku muttered as the mist rolled from her and expanded.

"So she planning to finish this fast, huh?" Isarabai noted.

Choujiro nodded. "I hope she gets through."

Uyei looked around the mist. "This isn't good." He mummbled. "I'll have focus chakra to my ears to get her location."

"So many targets." Haku's voice echoed in the mist.

Uyei stood still and raised his sences. 'I can't sense a damn thing.' He thought as he looked around.

"It seems like that neck of yours is a good time to start." Haku voice giggled.

As soon as the sentenced ended Uyei felt a sting on his neck. He flinched and pulled out a senbon from it. "The fuck?" He looked around and drew his ninjato in a redied stance. "Come on out!" He shouited.

"He lost his cool already." Naruto shook his head disapoinytedly. He glance to the mint haired girl and saw that she had a satidfied look on her face.

'Served him right.' She thought. 'I wish it was me that fought him instead.'

**'You'll get your chance, Larva.' **The demoness stated.'

'I hope so.' She thought back.

Haku was standing a few feet right from the Taki genin. "Pathetic." She commented. "Even a genin fresh out of the academy would be able to at least try better." She said as she pulled out a dozen senbon each. "Hn." She grinned behind her mask. "Sensei would be so proud right now."

Uyei finally got a fix on the chakra source. "I got you now." He said as he threw a berrage of kunai at the direction of his right. He was rewarded with acry of pain then a thud. He grinned smugly. "So much for the great-."

His sentence was cut short as a needle spray of senbon was sent his way from four differnt corners. The result of him passing out due to severe pain in his body and the apearance of a human pincossion.

The mist rolled over and Haku was standing over the Taki genin while removing the senbons from the perched places.

"Winner of this match." Momochi Haku." Hayate anounced.

"Way to Haku-chan." Isarabi cheered.

**'The pup's not so bad.' **The Sanbi commented.

Choujiro sighed. "Good work, Haku-san."

Haku took her mask off and smiled at her teammates. "Thank guys." Then she looked to the board.

"You should look to the board." She suggested her male team member.

=CHOUJIRO VS NII YUGITO=

Choujiro gulped. "Really?" He looked at his teammates. "That was too fast." He sighed. "Well then. I'm off." He did a two finger salute and leaped off the ledge.

"My turn." She grined like a cat. "I play with the fish before I cook it."

"Good luck Yugito." Samui told her teammate.

The Nibii Jinchuuriki nodded. "After the match let's go check on Karui." She suggested.

The busty teammate nodded. "That's a cool idea." The pale blonde haired kunoichi agreed.

"Well then." Yugito that a peace sign and leaped down to meet her opponent.

Choujiro watched the Kumo kunoichi lands infront of him. The minute her feet touched the ground he felt that he was a fish ready to be nabbed by a hungry cat.

'This is weird.' He thought. 'Why do feel like this is the worst possible match up?'

"Are the two genins ready?" Hayate asked bringin the shark teeth teen out of his thoughts. Choujiro nodded and Yugito grinned showing her feline dentures.

"Hajime!" Hayate yelled as he jumped back.

Choujiro instantly pefrom a few hand signs. _"Suiton: Mizu sandan ju no jutstu Water release: (Water shotgun jutsu)."_ He then spew few basketball sized water bullets at the Niibi Jinchuuriki; who dodged them like she owened their element. As she spun from the last one she took out her kunai and blocked Choujiro's two handled sword. They stood there to get the upper hand.

"I got myself a good catch." The Kumo resident grinned.

Choujiro quickly perform some one hand signs. _"Suiton: Mizu bunshin (Water release: Water clone)."_

Two more copies of the Kiri genin morphed from the water and charge at the demoness contained both with blade prepped for an over head strike. Yugito kicked the original away and blocked both bandaged blades with a long kunai knife. Her instinct kicked in and she pulled out a shorted blade to block the original Kiri shinobi's blade. The spectators watch in amazement that the Kumo kunoichi was holding back three enemies at once.

"Looks like the cat is cornered." Choujiro muttered.

"And do you what happens when that happens?" She asked.

"They get…scratched." He answered.

"Bingo." She answered as she gathered chakra to her nails and they extended to a feet and a half.

With fluid motion Yugito won the power struggle and slashed the two water clones causing them to explode into puddles of water and wetting both of them in the process. She then spun and thrust her left hand forward to stab the Kiri genin, but he blocked her nails with his sword. He reached to grab the second handle and only stopped as a kunai was press to his neck.

"Give up." A second Yugito said coldly.

'Bunshin?' Choujiro thought. "When did you do that?"

"When the water clones exploded." Yugito answered. "Now…yield or die."

Choujiro sighed "Alright." He raised his hands. "I forfeit."

The clone dispersed in to sparks of lightning and the kunai dropped to the ground.

"Winner by forfeit, Nii Yugito." Hayate called out.

Yugito shook Choujiro's hand and leaped to her pale blonde haired teammate.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I'm cool. Let's go." And they went to check on their red head teammate.

=FU VS MATAMI HUTO (TAKI)=

Fu grinned at her fellow villager; who glared back. They both leaped down and stared darkly at eachother.

'I finally get to kill that demon whore. Mother, Father. You will be avenged!' Huto thought. He wears a white sleeveless shirt with the Taki symbol on his chest. Dark blue shinobi pants. He wore gauntlet and greaves that were white with red highlight on them; clearly a taijutsu practitioner. He also had a ten inch gourd on his waist. His hitai-ate worn over his forehead.

"Are the two combatants ready?" Fu nodded as Huto scowled at the green haired kunoichi. "Hajime!" the jonin yelled as he jumped back.

Fu glanced at Hayate with her non pupil orange eyes. "An advice." She started. "Do not interrupt the match. No matter what. I plan to kill him and this is the only excuse I can get." She said truthfully.

Hayate remained silent for awhile and looked at the Hokage; who also in deep thought. Hiruzen nodded and the sickly jonin coughed before he gave the reply. "This will be a death match between Fu and Matami Huto. Both shinobi's of Takigakure. Are you both ready to stake your lives for your lands?" He asked.

"I've been waiting for the opportunity to kill this whore." Huto gritted.

"Hajime…" He said.

Huto waisted no time to attack. He moved a high chunin speed and swing his arm for a punch. Fu simply dodged it.

"Is that all?" She said in a bored manner.

The Taki genin simply gritted his teeth and swung for low kick. Fu leaped back and grinned at him.

"Oh come on." She picked her ear with left pinky and checked for anything she dug out. "Your parents did better than that." She mummbled loud enough for him to hear.

Huto saw red. "You bitch!" The genin snarled as he popped the cap off the gours and pourd the water out _"Suiton: Mizu ken (Water ralease: Water sword)." _He dashed at the mintette and swung for the kill.

Fu simply grinned as she grabbed the water sword. Not even moving an inch from the force. "Gotacha." She grinned.

The enraged genin noted the color of the hand that held the water sword; it was black. "That technique." He paled.

"Right." She sang as she pulled him in and kneed him in the stomach hard; adding both her's and the Nanabi's chakra into the force.

Huto coughed a blob of blood as he felt his back crack but not broken. He lost his concentration the water sword fell on the ground forming a harmless puddle. Fu let go of his arm and allowed hin to fall down; only to grin and kneed him savagly in the face breaking his nose.

**"That's gotta hurt." **Jashin commented. She was enjoying the scene of the one sided fight. **"Perhaps if she's interested she can join." **She thought vocally.

**'I agree with Ja-chan, Sochi.'** Kushina added her two cents. **'From what I remember Choumei is a very blood thirsty individual, even more than Shukaku.'**

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto asked.

**'Well now that you know that you have two psycho godmothers, how does that make you feel?' **The Kyuubi asked her host with teeth baring grin.

'They're my what!?' He mentally shouted. Kushina lauhged her head off.

INSIDE SHUKAKU'S SEAL.

A woman about the age of twenty seven sat in lotus position. she has alabaster colored skin and her eyes were closed. taking deep concentrating breaths she tried to keep her emotion in check. she wore a yellow open yukata showing her well endowed F-cup cleavage and a black belt tied around her stomach. her hair is sand brown and one braided ponytail over her left shoulder.

Her nose wiggled then she suddenly sneezed.

**"Who the hell is talking about me?" **She muttered as waves of sand were swirling violently.

BACK TO THE MATCH!

'You gotta cold, Chou-chan?' Fu questioned the insect queen after her heard her sneeze.

**'Perhaps someone was talking about me.' **She paused. **'It better be someone that can back up what they said.' **She sounded like she wanted blood.

And bad too.

Fu mentally shrugged as she walked to her downed opponent. 'Time to impress my fiancee.' She thought as she grabbed her soon to be ex-villager by the throat and held him as his feet dangles slightly of the ground.

"What affinity were you again?" She asked the beaten genin.

"F-Fuck...Y...You!" He gritted then spat some blood on her face.

Fu wiped the lif3 fluid with her unoccupied hand and buried that same hand in his stomach. "I think it's time to meet your parents and tell the how much of a failure you became." She suggested to the teammate. She held her hand back and black threads creep out of her skin and wavered to his chest.

Without hesitation the threads borrowed their way into his chest until they latched around the desired organ. His heart.

"Hm?" She thought as she began to pull the pulsing organ out; ignoring the genin's protest and please to stop.

More black tendrils came out and ripped his chest open; bringing a lot blood out of and showing the inside of his chest to all to see. Many of the spectators paled and tried to hold their lunch down; while others simply stared at the scene. Fu was chuckling at the fearful expression of the genin. His heart still connected to his blood vessels thanks to the black threads.

"It's good to have excess to village secrets." She looked at the dying genin. "Don't you agree?"

And with that the Nanabi Jinchuuriki took his heart and held it in her palms. The tendrils inside them to keep the heart pumping. She dropped the body on the ground and scowled at the still beating organ.

"Pathetic." She muttered. "To have such a weak affinity of earth." She crushed the heart and led the bloody pump fell on the ground.

"Winner of the death match; Fu of Takigakure." Hayate announced.

Fu wiped her hands on the dead genin's body and made her way to the balcony. She stopped when she heard someone clapping. The mint haired container looked to the source and saw the demon goddess clapping congratulating her.

**"Well done." **She smiled. **"Very well done in deed. A true display of Jashinism." **She looked the caramel tanned teen. **"It be of great honor if you were to join us t our seating?" **She invited.

Fu thought for awhile and shrugged. "Sure. Do I get to talk to the cutie over there?" She jerked her head at a direction.

Jashin nodded. **"Then follow me." **She gestures with a wave of her hand.

=AKAMICHI CHOUJI VS HYUUGA HINATA=

Hinata and Chouji looked at each other after the proctor called them out. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Both clan heiresses walked down stairs and faced each other.

"Are the two (coughs) kunoichi's ready?" The sickly jonin asked. He saw as they both slipped into their respected family stance; Hinata's jyuken and Chouji's kumaken (bear fist). "Hajime!" He yelled as he leaped back.

The two heiress rushed at eachother; both wanting to end this as fast as possible. Chouji rared her hand back and swung down hard. The heiress stepped to the side just as the offending limb was near her. She actually felt the force behind the swing.

'If that did hit...' She didn't want to end that thought. She leaped back. _'Byakugan!' _Her veins bulged and she narrowed her eyes in concentration.

The Akamichi heiress stood in defense; even though that might not block her tenketsu. She raised her arms. _"Baikan no jutsu (partial expansion jutsu)!)_" She yelled as she swung her arms down.

Hyuuga heiress watched as the Akamichi heiress' arms turned to massive proportions. She leaped just not the smashed like a bug.

"Rah!" Chouji yelled as she swung her leg after she brought her arms back to their normal size and was before the heiress..

Hinata ducked backwards showing her flexibility as the leg hover over her. She quickly jabs a few points of the offending limb. Chouji cringed at the feeling as she pulled her leg back and leaped back and stood on her good luck.

Hinata took a deep calming breath and stared at her fellow villager with a stoic expression.

'Shit.' The brown haired heiress mentally cursed. 'With my leg in this shape, ot won't end well.'

"Akamichi-san, please give up. Or I'll have to put you down for a few hours."

Chouji grinned as she stood a bit straighter. "Well that's very nice of you, Hinata-san." The Akamichi heiress smiled.

"Thank you." The heiress said as she rushed at low jonin speed shocking her fellow heiress. "But I win." She said as she was behind Chouji with her hand about. A few mm away from her neck. _"Raiton: Teiden (Lightning release: Blackout)."_ The Hyuuga heiress said as she sent small jolt of electricity and knock the Akamichi heiress out. She caught the brunette heiress and allowed the med nin to take care of her.

"Winner (cough) of this match, Hyuuga (cough) Hinata." Hayate said. 'Why am I coughing now? I wasn't so much during the few matches.'

**(A/N: Gee...I wonder how?)**

=KUROTSUCHI VS YAMANAKA INO=

Kurotsuchi narrowed her pink eyes at the screen.

"My turn." She said as she leaped off the balcony.

"Wish me luck, Naru-kun." Ino smiled as she pecked the Jinchuuriki on the cheeks and leaped to the floor.

"Are the two kunoichi's (coughs) ready?" Hayate asked with a near none noticeable frown.

"Hai." The two kunoichi's nodded.

"Hajime!" He leaped back.

Kurotsuchi quickly went through soma hand signs in quick succession and held the boar hand sign. _"Doton: Chikyū supaiku (Earth release: Earth spikes)."_ While the spike pierced from the ground towards the Yamanaka heiress she performs another set of hand signs. _"Doton: Tsuchi yari (Earth release: Earth spears)."_ She said as rock spears shut behind her and shot at the platinum blonde kunoichi.

Said kunoichi avoided the projectiles and danced around the spikes like a ballerina. She then perform sand hand signs and places her mouth to her lips. _"Suiton: Mizu Mamikiri (Water release: Surface slicer)." _She said as she spewed a thin pressured water stream from the ground towards the Iwa genin. _"__Katon: Keshimakuga Hara: (Extinguishing Curtain Field)"_ She yelled as she slammed her feet on the ground. A crack of red hot line raced at the Yamanaka Heiress and syopped right at her feet. Her instinct told her to get the hell out of the way. Good thing too cause she we a burned Yamanaka if she didn't. The orange tinted blackette looked around as the volcanic attack subsided; leaving a small pool of lava on in its wake. The Yamanaka heiress frowned disliking the fact that her opponent has the 'ground' advantage. She quickly rushed at the Iwa kunoichi with her kunai raised and clashed with pink eyed female. Ino grinned as she stared into the pink eyes and muttered "Ninpo: Kokoro no sanpo (Ninja art: Mind walk)." Both kunoichi's eyes glazed over and hey stood in their position.

KUROTSUCHI'S MINDSCAPE

Ino stepped on a red rock surrounded by lava and molten rocks. "This is very healthy mindscape despite its appearance." She noted.

"You're not welcome here. " An orange pawed foot stepped on a rock above Ino's head; looked up and her eyes widen. **"And you'll be sorry for coming in just like that."**

REAL WORLD.

Ino eyes unglazed and she leaped back. She was panting and sweating a lot. She then felt something rolled down her face and she whipped it.

Blood.

She grinned at the Iwa kunoichi who scowled at her. "Proctor I forfeit." The Yamanaka heiress said.

Hayate nodded and raised his hand. "Winner of the final preliminaries; Kurotsuchi." Hayae announced.

The Iwa kunoichi gritted her teeth. 'She was in my mind!' She mentally berated herself for letting her guard down. 'I'm gonna kill her?' But thought abruptly stopped when she sensed a pair of eyes looking at her. She followed the feeling an locked eyes with red slitted eyes.

Naruto noted the rising killing intend aimed at the platinum blonde so he decided to gain the person's attention. The two locked eyes with eachother as if having a mental debate.

Kurotsuchi narrows her pink eyes and looked away with a huff as she walked back up the balcony.

AN HOUR LATER.

The group was standing on the ground in a row. Anko walking with box and winked once Naruto got the piece of paper. He simply smiled at her.

"Okay now name your numbers from right to left." The head of the T&I division said. "Those will be numbers that will be set up in a tournament style at the chunin exams finals."

"4." Shikamaru sighed.

"9." Kankuro said with a grin.

"16." Isarabi answered.

"10." Shino stated.

"6." Yugito grinned

"11." Gaara frowned.

"15." Samui said.

"1." Naruto chuckled.

"7." Fu smirked.

"14." Haku nodded

"3." Temari stated and frowned when she hears Shikamaru sighed.

"5." Mikoto said as she smooth the cloth on her blade.

"13." Kin said twirling a senbon.

"2." Kurotsuchi glanced at the Kyuubi offspring

"8." Hinata smiled.

"17." Isarabi said

"That leaves the Uchiha with '12'." Ibiki muttered.

The Sandaime stepped forward. "Various head images and important people will be arriving for the finals. You have three months to brush up and create new techniques. I wish you all good luck."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Naruto was walking along the outskirts of Konoha. For the past two weeks he's been training diligently and spending time with his fiancee's and managed to go in separated dates with Kin, Karin, Ino and Tenten.

"Who's there?" He said as he stopped on an open field.

"It seems that you can sense my presence even if I do erased it." An echoing male voice stated as he stepped out from the tree before the Sandaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

A man; well the figure of a man stood there. He wears a near full white suit that gives him a buffed appearance and is at least six foot eight. His leggings comprise of a white hakama pants and grey trims. He has a long sword over his right shoulder that's at least his length. A white helmet like mask over his face and long silver blue hair in a high ponytail that reached to his thighs.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with a defensive tone.

**"Don't worry, Sochi." **Kushina told her son. **"This is Hakumen. A good friend of mine."** She introduced the semi armored man.

"By your looks it seems that Kushina-san has told you of me." He asked and Naruto nodded. "Good." He drew his sword and slashed. A rip in the air appeared and Hakumen sheathed his sword and walked in. "Then we shall begin your training immediately." He said as Naruto left a message for his girls as he walked into the rip. The rip closed and an enraged Sasuke looked at the scene.

"I'll get that power, Dobe." He chuckled as the cursed seal spread through his body. "I swear!"

**AND THA WAS CHAPTER THREE. SORRY I OOK SO LONG. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AFTER I'M DONE POSTING MY OTHER STORIES. LOOKING FORWARD FOR THOSE TOO. HOPE TO MEET YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ON THE TWO FOLLOWING CHAPTER OF MY KP FANFIC: MY DRAGON LOVER.**


	4. Chapter 4: THE INVASION

**I'M BAAAAAACK! AND WITH A NEW CHAPTER NO LESS. THIS HAD THE MOST POINTS (FAVORITES AND FOLLWS) SO I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO UPDATE THIS STORY FIRST WITH CAPTERS FOUR, FIVE, AND SIX. FOLLOWED BY 'THE SHINOBI HUNTER, THEN 'BLACK WINGED ASHIKABI'.**

**NOW I KNOW A LOT OF YOU OH SO HAPPY PEOPLE WERE WONDERING WHO WILL BE IN THE HAREM…**

**WELL HERE'S THE (NON-COMEPLTE) LIST AND DON'T YOU DARE COMPLAIN. IT IS MY STORY AFETR ALL. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT SOMEONE YOU DISAGREE WITH IS IN THE HAREM, YOU CAN STOP READING AND BE ON YOUR WAY TO ANOTHER WEBSITE OR SO.**

**(P.S.): Genrderbending warning.**

**(P.S.S.) I don't care if you dislike it. There are other fanfics (that I've read as well) that gender bends a whole anime at times.**

**So stop bitchin.**

**Just stop.**

Konoha: Jashin,Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, Fml Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura (To the dungeon if you strongly disagree), Tenten, Miterashi Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Ami, Fml Hatake Kakashi.

Iwa: Kurotsuchi, Suzumebachi,

Suna: Fml Sabaku no Gaara, Subaku no Temari,

Kiri: Isarabi, Isame (Sanbi), Fml Yagura

Kumo: Nii Yugito, Samui, Karui, (yngr) Mabui,

Tsume: Minagi Mikoto, Tohika Mai

Taki: Fu, (-) Fml Kakuzu

Oto: Fml Kaguya Kimimaru, Tayuya, Tsuchi Kin,

Yuki: Kakuyoki Fubuki,

Kusa: Uzumaki Karin

Yugakure: (-) Fml Hidan.

Blaze blue: Bullet, Fml Hazama, Fml Ragna the Bloodedge, Fml Kisaragi Jin, Noel Vermileon, Yayoi Tsubaki , Nanaya Makoto, Fml Shishigami Bang, Fml Arakune, Litchi Fey-Ling, Taokaka, Rachel Alucard, Fml Valkina R. Hellsing, Kokuju (The Black Beast).

Other: Mein, Chelsea, Leone, Sheele, Najenda,  
>Akame, Kurome, Seryu Ubiquitous, Fml Susanoo, Esedeath.<p>

Other pairings:

-Nara Shikamaru x Fml Akimichi Choji.

-Inuzuka Kiba x Yakuma Kurama (I will allow the reviewers to decide if they should stick together or not, because at first I wanted the Kurama heiress to be in Naruto's harem. Or I might make a small chapter of Edo being separated from Yakumo and add her instead. Or both)

-Choujiro x Fml Haku

More will be added….

CHAPTER FOUR: THE INVASION.

"Welcome to the chunin exams finals!" The Hokage announced from the booth above. "Here our shinobi's from various villages and countries will show their results through the three months intermission we gave them!" The older shinobi shouted with a great smile as the crowed cheers to their village leader.

"An impressive speech as always, Hokage-dono." A male voice sounded by the Hokage's left as he took his seat. The man wore a kage robe with his hat having a green corner unlike his Hokage counterpart with the kanji for 'Wind' on it. He wears a cloth veil over his face from the nose down, only showing his non pupil green eyes. On either of his sides are two suna body guards wearing GRAIN masks.

"Thank you, Kazekage-dono." Hiruzen nodded. "And I congratulate your children for making it to the finals."

"It is to be expected." The veiled man chuckled slightly. "They are my children after all."

"Well were here to see the genin hopefuls go up a rank." A man stated with a gruff tone. His skin is dark brown with bleached blonde hair set back in ten corn rolls. He has thin mustache over his lips and a goatee. His eyes are coal colored. He wears his kage robe with was accented with yellow lightning bolts like decorations that was open showing his well build and muscular body. He wears a set of dark purple shinobi pants and sandals.

With him were two shinobi and one kunoichi.

The shinobi at the Raikage's right is a dark skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, dark coal eyed that seemed to give a bored gleam and white shaggy hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collard; sleeveless black uniform baggy shirt with the left hem reaching passed his left knee with loose fitting pants. He wears bandages on his wrists and a one strap over shoulder jonin flak jacket. He has tattoo with the kanji of water on his right shoulder as well as kanji for thunder on his left shoulder, showing the notion that he has a duo affinity to perform both suiton and ration type jutsu. Which this author should comment that it is not a very wise thing to show off. He has what seems to be a broad foldable cleaver like sword strapped to his back.

"What a drawl." The younger man sighed as he rubbed the back if his neck. Surveying for any attempt against his village leader despite the fact that said leader can take on the Hachibi to a standoff.

The second shinobi stood by the buffed dark skinned kage's left and looked about his late twenties to early thirties. He also has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as a bleached pale blonde hair set in eight corn rolls and has a small goatee on his chin. On his right shoulder, he has a kanji formed tattoo for 'iron' and on his left cheek he a tattoo of a bull's horn, one above the other, from his left cheek up to his cheek bone. His top lip as slightly darker than his bottom. He wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white colored hitai-ate of Kumogakure over his forehead. He as well as his fellow bodyguard wears a one strap over shoulder jonin flak jacket, but no shirt under showing his buffed right pectoral. He wears a red belt around his waist and hand and shin guards that are grey with red patted squares on them, shinobi sandals and a white scarf around his neck. He carried eight swords; four strapped to his back and the other four strapped to his lower back.

"This is an amazing show! We gonna show you how we go. Oh yeah!" He rapped poorly getting a sad sigh from the lazy looking shinobi.

Siting in the kage's left arm rest was the kunoichi that accompanied them. She is about seventeen and has dark skin, almost milk chocolate and green eyes. She wears formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared black dress shirt that was open enough to show her C-cup covered mesh shirt and skirt, along with a pair of gold colored two inch long needle earrings and grey sandals. Her hair is grey and pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face.

"Knock of the rapping, Bee…" The Raikage growled at his bodyguard as said man was jotting down his 'mad rhymes' as he continued to mutter his raps.

"Hahaha." A man about his late forties chuckled. "I like him pops. He's good." He commented.

The man has red hair, moustache and bears which tapered off to a point. He wears a large head piece consisting of three pointed crown like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure hitai-ate, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wears a long sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with a mesh armor shirt and fitted black suit underneath along with calf length dark grey sandals. Around his waist he wears a brown sash that holds a brown armor breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate that is connected to the front with mesh armor, and armor lapels falling to the sides

"Roshi, you're too laid back." A muffled guttural voice grunted. "You're also embarrassing our niece."

A very tall man at least about seven feet in height was standing with his arms crossed. He is heavily armored; wearing red armor with seems to be a furnace on his back that gives off small thin streams of steam. He has light brown eyes and his armor extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armor covering his face he wears a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside his red armor, he wears a red kasa _conical straw-hat_over the white cloth and seems to be made of the same material as the armor and his furnace. He wears his Iwagakure hitai-ate on a black cloth over his armor. He also wears a bronze colored ring around his neck which he wears over his armor. He also wears armored plating over his arms, torso, and his legs down to his shin.

"Oh come now, Han." Roshi chuckled. "You're saying you can embarrass Kuro-chan better than I?" He asked.

Han's response was to allow a steam of steam to escape the cloth like mask from the sides showing his armor plated mouth piece that looked like an angry snarl that would be aimed at any one who dare hurt their family.

"You're both embarrassing yourselves and our village with your withy banter!" An old man grumbled as he sat on his large seat beside the Raikage.

The man is short, very short old man in his late sixties to early seventies about four feet seven inches. He has a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrow. The top of his head is completely bald, although he has long white hair on the lower half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage haircut, the back of which is tied into a top knot with a yellow ribbon. He wears his brown kage robe over his green and yellow coat that has red collars. On his feet he wears sandals.

N.G.O.J.

Kurotsuchi felt her eyebrows twitch uncontrollably. 'I don't know why…' She thought as she glanced to the kage box, at her family. 'But I feel like breaking my uncles neck, despite the fact that it won't do shit to them and melting my grampa's balls since he doesn't really need them.'

N.G.O.J.

"I feel a disturbance in the Earth." The Tsuchikage shuddered as his sons did too. Looking nervously at his granddaughter he saw that her eyes were looking directly at his.

"Oh my." A female voice giggled in a sultry manner. "It seems like some of you need to cool off."

A tall, beautiful, and slender woman in her thirties is sitting beside the Tshuchikage. She has green eyes, and ankle length auburn hair into a herringbone pattern at her back. She wears a top knot tied in a dark blue band, and four bangs at the front; two bangs being short with one covering her right eye and two long one crossing each other under her DD-cup bust just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. The dress seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes. She wears a shad of purple lipstick.

"It would be best not to cause a war with them, Mizukage-sama." A young man stated calmly as some of the bubbles he blew from his pipe were floating in front of the older beautiful woman.

And a tall, thin young man he is. He has narrow pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carried a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution.

"Knock it off, Utakata. Or else she'll lock you up in a room filled with salt." A calming female voice stated.

Despite her height, and child-like appearance, She is was an adult female, with a head of messy, hazel-grey hair with a ponytail that reaches to the small of back, dark pink non pupil eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under her left eye, all the way down her cheek. She wears a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure hitai-ate attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which she also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around her waist, paired with a green apron over the pants. She wears a pair of brown boots, and on her back she carries a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"Now, now, Yagura-chan, Utakata-kun." The woman smiled although there was a heavy warning behind it. "It would be wise that neither of you cause any trouble as well."

"H-Hai, M-Mizukage-sama." The two stuttered albeit Yagura kept a stoic expression.

"It seems that I have arrived at the right moment." A young voice interjected as she came up to the VIP booth accompanied by five other.

The one that spoke was a young lady about fifteen years of age. She has silver grey hair that has two bangs framing her face down to her moderate BB-cup chest and rest tied in a royal bun and a few three sideways bangs over her forehead. She wears a white dress with blue and green accent along with green elbow length sleeves and white linin gloves that stretches to her elbow, her left seemed to adorn five different colored rings of a sky blue sapphire stone, an emerald gem with an ocean blue center, a crystal gem with and ice blue fanged center, a deep violet gem, and red gem with a purple center shaped like a spider's web; each ranging from her thumb to her pinky in order. Her dress was wide and ballroom themed and reached to her shins showing that she wore green slightly baggy pants and brown shoes beneath it. Around her waist she wears a green belt that crosses at the front and seemed to give off her width of her waistline. Her emerald green eyes held an apologetic gleam as she gazed upon the older shinobis.

"I am sorry for being late." She bowed slightly.

"The honor is all ours for gracing us with your presence, Your Highness." Sarutobi bowed his head in greeting."

"I thank you for the welcome." She smiled kindly as she took her set beside the Mizukage and her guards took their position around her.

The one that took her position at her right front is a teenage girl about fifteen. She has large sky blue eyes and brown hair that was set in two braided pony tails that seems to resemble ant like antennas and a long cow lick from her crown over to left side of her head. She wears a one piece blue knee length dress with long sleeves that reaches to her wrists and a white front piece over the front of the robe and her D-cup hidden bust with a white large ribbon tied in the back and pale brown shoes. In her left earlobe is a sky blue sapphire earring.

"Ne, ne, Mashiro-chan do we get to see a good fight?" The bodyguard asked cheerfully. "I hope Mai-chan and Mikoto-chan get through. What do you think?"

The young lady sighed and was about to reply until her other bodyguard on the left of her answered.

"You should be more worried keeping the queen safe, Arika." She stated with a light frown. "And I'm sure that both Mikoto-san and Mai-san has reached far."

The young lady that spoke wears the same attire as the other body guard safe for the color being green with three ocean blue diamonds on the chest along with a red ribbon tied on the lower back. Her eyes are golden brown and narrowed sharp eyes. Her hair is dark violet with blue hints that are set in a two spikes short ponytails with two thin braids hanging from her neck down pass her hidden A-cup bust. In her left earlobe shines the same colored gemstone in the young queen's left trigger finger.

"Moh, Nina-chan's being mean…" The blue clad young lady whined as her braids straightened out to a 'V'.

"An OTOME should always be diligent of their surroundings, Meister Yumemiya." The woman about her early twenties lectures calmly from behind Arika.

The woman wears a white shoulder less top over her C-cup bust that stops just above her bellybutton with a blue shin length long sleeved jacket over it with white cuffs. She wears a pair of black leather low shin length pants and dark blue shoes. Her hair is dark blue with a fringe over her right ear and another over right ear that's held back by a feather shaped clip showing her left ear along with her crystal ice blue fanged gem shaped earring.

"Ara, ara." A soothing voice interjected from behind Nina. "Natsuki-chan was like them about that time when we were younger and more…innocent. Fufufufu."

The voice belonging to a woman about her mid-twenties. She has light brown hair with two bangs going down to her shoulders framing both her face and her CC-cup bust and the rest of her hair flow down her to her mid back. Her eyes as light shade of red and a smile that looks both trusting and deceptive at once. Her clothing consists of a purple dress with a white front similar design to Arika's and Nina's safe for not having a ribbon on the back. The shoulder pads are bit puffed and she wears a pair of knee length grey women boots.

"You? Innocent?" Another female voice chuckled. "You're one to talk, Viola. If I recall correctly you weren't able to keep your hands off her when we were younger."

The woman chuckled from behind the young queen as she passed her hand through her shiny red hair that reaches passed her shoulder with a sword like tip, three grass bangs over the left side of her fore head, and dark green eyes. She wears a green one piece sleeveless dress that reaches to her thighs and two long pieces from the front and back that reaches just pass her knees. From over her CC-cup bust down to her mid-thigh is the white front with a gold spider like insignia over where her stomach should be. She wears a set of dark green ankle length pants and a pair of dark green flat sole shoes.

N.G.O.J.

A jonin rank shinobi stood there with a semi-bored expression on his face as he surveyed the chunin candidates before his brown eyes and bit gently on the senbon in his mouth. He wears a leaf hitai-ate on his head like a bandana with the knot in the front with some his brown hair sticking out of it at the sides of his face. He also wears a quart sleeved blue shirt with matching long pants and a pair of open toed blue shinobi sandals. He sighed as he noticed that only two genins were not here.

And he did not like this.

"Okay you brats!" He shouted. "My name is Shiranui Genma and. I'm the proctor for the chunin exams finals! And it seems that two of the competitors are not here yet. They might even get disqualified. The first match will be between Uzumaki Naruto of Konahakure and Kurotsuchi of Iwagakure! The rest of you mosey on up to the competitor's stand up there. If Uzumaki-san is not here in five minutes he will be disqualified!" He announced.

'Where the hell is that guy?!' The Iwa kunoichi gritted her teeth since she hasn't even seen the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki since coming back from her village.

"It seems that two of your shinobis are missing, Hokage-dono." Tsuchikage grinned at his rival. "You must be slacking off in your duties.

"At least you have one in the finals to represent your strength, Oonoki-dono." Hiruzen grinned at his Earth shadow counterpart. "But don't worry; I'm sure you have much more fate in her."

"He got you there, Pops." Roshi chuckled seeing the short aged shinobi grit his teeth.

The arena stayed quite for the time being. Many hoping that the 'demon' didn't gain more power that it already has, while others were hoping that he does make it on time.

Only to get 'accidently' killed by their village rival/enemy kunoichi.

Kurotsuchi stood there with a frown on her face. The granddaughter of the Tsuchikage was thinking on ways to end the red tinted blonde's manhood in so many ways that even the author had to feel bad for the story's main character.

Genma sighed as he mentally did the countdown. "Looks like his times up." He shrugged. He was about to declare Kurotsuchi the winner until a glowing seal appeared a few meters away from the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. The two ninjas tensed sensing very power presences from the glowing arcana before them.

Without warning glowing green chains bursts form the seal coiling and wrapping among each other as they began to form a tower about three stories high. The crowed watch as the top of the head formed the head of a serpent.

'That's not the signal of the attack?' The disguised man thought with a mental frown.

The head begins to open slowly showing a woman about her mid-twenties. Her eyes were closed and she has green short hair that reaches just pass her slightly pointed ears and a small black fedora on her head. She had a small friendly smile she folded her arms over her C-cup bust. She wears a grey coat that was open showing that she wears a yellow bottomed up shirt with a black loose tie around her neck, along with a pair of office grey pants held up by two belts and a pair of black sole shoes.

"Now that I have your attention." Her smooth voice traveled across the stadium despite of how soft and sinister it sounded. "Good day, you fucktards and smart people! I wish to say thank you for such a glorious event made for my hubby! Now I know some of you are wondering 'Who is this bitch?' 'Where the fuck did she come from?' Oh don't go covering the kids ears, they'll learn these words eventually!" She sighed with a chuckle. "My name is Hazama. And that is all you will know. Now introducing my, man. UZUMAKI NARUTO~!"

A second arcana appeared beside the one from Hazama and another torrent of green chains bursts out of it, but this one was formed the head of a snarling fox. The maw opened showing green steam flowing from it and small green snakes crawling around in the bottom jaw. The inside though very dark until it was cut through by a deep blood seven foot nodachi with black handle and diamond patterns, the tsuba shaped like an eight head beast with the neck and heads coiled around it down the center. The crowd gasps as a figure stepped out of the darkness and made his way to the edge of the maw. While doing so the green fox head bleeds red and snakes melt to black liquid.

The figure was quite imposing. Wearing a full black suit with red pectoral and eight pack abs casing along with shoulder pads and red elbow length gloves. Red flat sole shoes that reach to his shin and a blank faced helmet shaped like a humanoid fox. Stepping at the edge with the tip of his shoes. Sheathing his sword on his back like his white clad teacher, he leaped out and landed on ground with a silent thud.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Genma asked wondering why no one tried to attack him or the Hazama woman that just landed next to the red clad man with a that wide grin still on her face.

The split in half opening up and showing the grinning (Namikaze) Uzumaki Naruto. "That's my name." He stated as the both the green serpent and the red fox bursts into a thin stream of smoke of their respected colors.

"About time, Uzumaki." Kurotsuchi growled as she clenched her fists.

"Missed you too." The Kyuubi container chuckled.

Genma sighed seeing that the young kunoichi was ready to tear the Uzumaki a new hole. "Are the combatants ready?" He questioned the two getting a nod from the pink eyed kunoichi and a nod from the Kyuubi offspring as his face helmet clipped shot. "BEGIN!" He shouted as he leaped back along with Hazama.

Before the Iwa kunoichi could have blinked Naruto was right before her, sword swinging down to cut her in half. The crowd was shocked that he showed such strength with a simple swing, while others cursed the face that the demon might have become to strong already.

Luckily she moved just as the blade was near her and avoided being cleaved from head to toe in half. She was even gladder once the blade slashed into the ground a deep trenched was carved into the ground down a good few hundreds of meters deep. That earned a 'HOLY SHIT!' From the competitors box.

N.G.O.J.

"He has to be using his demonic powers to win this battle." A woman whispered to her fellow civilian friend.

"Yeah." She replied in a soft tone hoping that none of the ANBU's could hear her. "To think that the Hokage would allow that…beast… to protect us. The moment that thing gets its power back we'll be all doomed."

Unknown to them ANBU's were listening to their conversation, but chose not to do anything since they kept to words on a down low. They also didn't realize a redhead Kumo kunoichi that was sitting behind them by a few benches narrowed her topaz eyes.

"He's no monster.' She thought. 'Because if he was…' She shuddered at the thought as she rubbed a small black necklace that was giving to around her neck.

N.G.O.J.

"Good…you dodged. Otherwise this match would have been over before it started." His voice sounded void and mechanical.

"That was pretty good." Kurotsuchi grinned as she raised her left sleeve pass her shoulder showing a symbol of a bear. "To be strong enough to do this you've gotten more powerful if you can cause such damage with a simple swing." She commented as she placed her right hand on the tattoo and pumped some chakra into it.

"What makes you think that I didn't use any chakra?" The masked demon container quizzed.

"During my three months training my grandpa and uncles though me the basic of being a sensor. "And since I didn't sense any chakra." A puff of smoke bursts around as she drew her weapon from her seal. "That means I can use this!" She cried out as she swung her weapon cutting through the smoke and blowing it away.

The crowd gasps as the others cheered loudly at the view of the weapon. The granddaughter of the Tsuchikage wields a battle axe. The grey colored ten feet pole with a crack like decoration seems to be made from materials that would be very difficult to find. The deep orange axe was at the top about eight and a half feet from the butt of the staff leaving. The base of the axe was a feet wide and widens to an incredible five feet at width and three feet away from the pole.

N.G.O.J.

Back on the competitor stance before Naruto made his attack.

"Troublesome blonde making his intro." Shikamaru sighed as he leaned against the railing from the balcony.

"That was pretty cool though." Fu grinned as she watched the young man leaped down and stood before Kurotsuchi.

"Naru-kun's so amazing." Kin praised with her hands clasps over her chest.

"I expected that he would do something less eye-catching-HOLY SHIT!" Kankurou began, but shouted seeing the Jinchuuriki's power after the initial swing.

"Well damn." Hinata praised her fiancée's strength.

"I'll say." Temari agreed.

"He's strong." Gaara nodded as she crossed her arms over her stomach. "Someone worthy of proving my existence." She grins as she shuddered in anticipation. "After I'm done with that Uchiha I will enjoy the upcoming battle with him." 'What say you, Shukaku-san?' She questioned the sand demoness sealed within her as she watched Kurotsuchi summoned her weapon.

**'Breaking every bone in his body would suffice.'** She answered with a maddening chuckle.

"You're gonna kill him, aren't you?" Yugito asked. Over the three months she decides train here in Konoha since there was an area with abnormal electromagnetic waves near the Forest of death. The two containers happened to meet there and hit off at a good start.

And by good, I mean they fought to see who will permanently train there.

Sadly or fortunately, Jashin proposed that they share the field. Even with the two working together they will lose to the Goddess even in friendly spar.

"He thought that being an Uchiha he can take me as his mate." She snarled. "He is unworthy to be the father of ANY child.

**'Amen to that!'** The two tailed demon cat chorused from within her hostess' seal.

N.G.O.J.

The two combatants stood still; both with their weapons ready for the other. The Tsuchikage's granddaughter narrowed her pink eyes as she rushed towards the masked shinobi. Within striking distance she swung down her axe seeing if he can take the force of her strength and weight of the weapon. Naruto did not disappoint her by raising his nodachi to block the large axe. The clash was so immense the spectators thought that the two opposing blades would break in such a strong titan like contact. The ground beneath their feet was simply crushed by their combined force, creating a crater two feet deep and ten feet in diameter.

Kurotschi grinned widened as she struggled against the Konoha nin, both holding against the other with one hand. 'This is it! He's the one!' She declared in her mind as she quickly turned to get the man off balanced and swung vertically hard to the his midsection. Only to meet the blood red blade to block it from going any further than it should. Leaping back the orange streaked blackhead hoisted her weapon over her shoulder and tossed the heavy polearm at her opponent.

Leaping over the tossed weapon, Kuchina's son made a quick movement to go and incapacitate the pink eyes kunoichi. Swing for her neck he missed as she duck under the blade and flew into his guard. Moving back to avoid and uppercut he was sure he felt the wind pleasure despite the masked helmet he wore and sent a knee to retaliate. Only for to collide with her own knee in a shock wave like clash causing the crowed to cheer more as some began making wagers to see who would win, the most voting against the Kyuubi container.

Leaping over the blade that aimed for her leg, Kurotsuchi jumped and managed to kick him in his chest sending him back due to force of the blow with the kunoichi leaping behind him.

Seeing that he was being kicked at the lodged weapon in the wall, Naruto attempted to try and using as a pole two swing off it, but missed since it poof away in a plume of smoke. Crashing into the wall with his back first, the red clad shinobi looked up and see his Iwa assailant with her axe in hand ready to deliver the finishing blow. The attack struck and the area was covered in dust as debris flew from the impact.

The crowd cheered once again at the display of power. The majority hoping that the killed the main character of this story. **(AN: Pft! Fat chance!)** The other half hoping that he survived which is a hand full compared to the complete population of the village.

"You missed." Naruto declared as his helmet receded back and folded around his neck. His hair splayed out and reaching to middle of his back in a loosed spike blonde hair with red and black streaks. His now dark violet blue eyes looking into the pink set of Kurotsuchi's.

The dust and many were awed (and disappointed) that the Kyuubi container was still alive.

Kurotsuchi grinned as the dust revealed that the blade was mere inches away from the shinobis face, his left finger at the side of the blade indicating that he moved it. "That's because you moved the blade before you were killed." She countered.

'As if dying was that simple.' Naruto thought as he flicked the blade to the side. "Nice material." He complemented the weapon's user. "But we should finish this."

As soon as he finished that sentence Kurotsuchi felt herself being pushed back by a palm and was sent back a good few meters. Thankfully she kept a good grip on her weapon and swung it like a bat just as she saw the Jinchuuriki rushed right at her.

Naruto seeing the large axe cutting through the air to get to him simply raised his hand and caught it with a resounding 'CLANG!'. A large wave of dust was blown away from the contact. Naruto watched his opponent's eyes widen as he raised his blade. "I win." He stated as he slashed her down from her left shoulder down to her right hip causing a lot of blood to spurt from the wound.

TGOJ

The Tsuchikage looked shocked at his granddaughter was still standing after getting slashed and losing a descent amount of blood. "She…she lost…" The old man muttered in near disbelief, his sons keeping a stoic expression on their faces, but inside they were as shock as their father.

"Oh my." Mei giggled at the scene. "It seems that match has been set." Her revealed eye glancing to the Hokage. "I did not know you had an Uzumaki in your village, Hokage-dono."

"He was given the name by a dear friend that died the day of the Kyuubi attack." He simply answered. "What do you think A-dono?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" This is good! Very good!" A chuckled. "I like these kids, Oonoki!" The buffed kage complimented. "Both show great strength and patience at a certain point." He commented.

"They are able to hold themselves against each other for quit some clashes." Kazekage added with a short nod.

"Even though they showed nothing but power in this fight I have a feeling that both were holding back a great deal." Mei said as she leaned unto her left hand.

"That guy's hot." The redhead behind the queen commented.

"Julliet!" The blue haired young woman scolded.

"They both show promise in being a chunin." Han stated. "But they both need to learn that strength is not everything."

"I can assure you that when they get their jackets that they'll prove their position." Both Fire and Earth shadow stated at the same time.

"It seems that your granddaughter is about to do something." The young Queen reported calmly as Arika 'Ooh' as the scene.

TGOJ

Kurotsuchi allowed her weapon to poof back to her seal as she took a few staggering steps back. She slapped the Jinchuuriki's hand away as he tried to help her. "You're the one." She giggles as she pulled out a kunai and rose to cut a small lock of her hair and tied it with a small white band.

"No~' Oonoki thought.

Looking at the small lock of hair Kurotsuchi smiled as she went to kneel on the ground.

"No, no~' Han sighed mentally.

Raising the lock of tied hair she presented it to the Groom of Jashin.

"No, no, no~' Roshi sweat thinking of what his younger brother, Han's older brother, would do when he finds out about this.

"You are the one." She said with a pleasant smile. "I Kurostsuchi genin of Iwagakure, daughter of Kitsuchi jonin of Iwagakure, granddaughter of Oonoki Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, present this, a lock of my hair to you. Someone that shows great strength and courage. I offer this to you as a token of union between you and I. May our villages gain peace through the joining of our family and by extension, our villages."

"FUCK~! Kitsuchi's gonna blow a gasket!' The three Iwa representatives shouted in their mind, but kept a calm farce.

Naruto who read up (more like his mother forced him) on tradition from the other villages and countries replied. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konohagakure accept your offer." He stated as he placed his hand on her occupied one. "Let our countries flourish through our union from now until the end of our lives and beyond." He grinned showing that his canines were slightly longer as he raied her up to her feet.

Kurotsuchi matched his grin with her own showing her dentures as well despite the wound she was stalling with her chakra. Looking at the kage box directly at the leader of her birth place she gave him a peace sign. "Tell my dad to suck it! I found a real man to be with!" She giggled as she witnessed the person that sired her father to the world face palmed in the midst of his fellow kage and the one queen. Turning to the proctor she gave a tired laugh. "Protor…I forfeit." And with that last note she promptly fell into the Jinchuriki's arms.

Genma nodded and added to fact that the Kyuubi host ones again helped their village flourished. "Winner of this match, Uzumaki Naruto!" He announced loudly with chakra enhancing his voice for all to hear.

The crowed remained silent in shock, awe, and to a few asshole villager, anger at the Konoha residential Jinchuuriki. He of course did not care as he carried his now sleeping opponent to the four med nins that were waiting for him to put his latest fiancée on the small stretcher so to carry her to tend to her wounds. Noticing how one of the med looked at the sleeping Iwa kunoichi with disdain and he scowled as he gripped his shoulder.

"If anything happens to her not only will you be dealing with me, but you'll also be dealing the whole of Iwa shinobi corpse. You heard what happened with Hyuuga idiot that tried to rape that Kumo kunoichi before I had left to take three month training?" He rhetorically asked getting a quick nod from the nin. "I'll make it much more worst if you or anyone else that you are associated with." He finished with his eyes being completely voided in the depths of obsidian and a dark smile on his face **"Am I understood, medic?"**

"H-Hai!" He yelped as he and the others carried Kurotsuchi. Not knowing that a small speck of shadow was following them.

You can never be too sure of the people around you.

Nodding to himself, Naruto sheathed his nodachi and made his way to the second floor to meet the other competitors.

NGOJ

Upon arrival he was tackled by two of his fiancés in a hug, but he managed to keep himself and the two from falling down the stairs.

You were amazing, Naruto-kun!" Hinata praised.

"Damn straight he was." Fu grinned. "So how does feel to get all this attention?"

Naruto looked at the various looks from the other chunin hopeful. Seeing that he got all their attention he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Troublesome black and red streaked blonde." The genius sighed as he pulled out a small cigarette from his breast pocket and was about to lit it until a small gust of wind blew out the fire and the cancer stick from his hand. "Damn." He muttered not even bothering to look that his friend was the one that did that.

"Uzumaki-san." Yugito called the Kyuubi host as she stepped up to him.

Gently releasing his hold on the kunoichi that was holding on to him he stepped forward. "Yes, Nii-san." 'Wow that sounded weird.' He thought.

"I would to thank you for saving my teammate from a fate worse than death." She said bowing her head in gratitude.

"It's nothing, Nii-san." Naruto smiled. "Any sane person would do the right thing."

"Um…from what exactly did Naruto-kun saved your teammate from?" Hinata asked since she noticed that before the three month training one of her clansmen were severely beaten within an inch of his life.

And is still in the hospital up to this moment.

"He saved my teammate, Karui from being raped by a Hyuuga member." Yugito hissed.

The girls gasps as the guys had look of disgust on their faces.

"I know some good acupuncture technique to put a man to be sterile until the day he dies." Haku stated with a dark grin hidden behind her mask.

"Mind if I help?" Kin offered.

"Gladly." The masked kunoichi accepted.

"Will Nara Shikamaru of Konogakure and Sabaku no Temari of Sunagakure step down to the arena." Genma's voice interrupted them.

Temari grinned as she sent a wink the Kyuubi container and leaped off the balcony as she opened her fan to glide down while sitting on it.

"This is quite a conundrum." The Nara heir thought out loud as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. "This is a situation where life and death meets on the battlefield." He sighed closing his eyes, deep in thought. Snapping his ocular organs open as if he had an epiphany he placed his left fist on his right palm "Shit!"

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked his friend and fellow Konoha ninja.

"Naruto." The Nara heir began as his head slowly turned to the Jinchuuriki with most serious face he's even seen. Gulping he continue. "I might…have to forfeit before the match before it starts."

…

…

…

"Get your ass down there and fight like a man!" The not so completely blonde shouted as he punted his friend off the railing to the ground below.

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" The Nara heir shouted as she crashed into the ground. "Second time I got pushed off the balcony." He grunted as he pushed himself off the ground. "Second damn time." He grumbled rubbing his sore head. Sighing as he looked at the fan wielding kunoichi, who was sitting on her fan like goddess on her personal cloud, his eyebrow twitched. 'Gotta fight a woman again? Kami why me?'

Genma looked at the two and nodded. "Are the two combatants ready?" His response was Shikamaru sighing and taking out a cig to light it as Temari flipped of her fan, opened it, and held it by her back. "BEGIN!" He shouted as he leaped back from the two.

Temari grinned as her sea green eyes gained a slight hint of bloodlust behind them. With a mighty swing she let her fan blow a gust of wind that kicked up sand and some rocks aimed at the Nara heir. Cursing with groan and forcing his body to move, Shikamaru leaped out of the way of the gust and took out two kunais from his pouch and tossed them at the Kazekage's eldest child while tossing a third one a few meters away from his intended target.

Temari seeing the two kunai blocked them, whirled around and sent another gust of wind the Nara heir after spotting him landing a few dozen meters away from her. "Stop moving and take the hit like a good boy!" She grinned widely as her demonic blood was pumping adrenalin through her veins during the fight.

"Troublesome woman. I wanted to give up but your boyfriend up there literally kicked me down." He retorted as he throw some chakra enhanced shurikens.

Folding the fan to knock the shurikens off course, Temari closed the distance between herself and the Nara heir and swung her weapon towards the temporary enemy. "He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled as she slammed the blunt weapon down breaking the ground upon impact and kicking up more dust around herself. "Well not yet at least." She added.

"You're right." Shikamaru's voice agreed as he held a kunai to her neck as his left hand was posed in a half tiger seal. "If you wanna live that is."

The dust cleared showing Temari holding her fan as her throat was very close to the sharp throwing ninja knife. "Well. This is a bad position." She quipped.

"Damn straight it is." The Nara heir sighed, his cigarette knocked from his mouth during the small scuffle. "Give up or I blow us both to kingdom come." He threatened in a drawl tone.

"And what can you do that'll put both of us in danger." She challenged as she attempted to move. "W-What?" But couldn't. "What did you do?!" She snarled.

"On a side note, _Kagemane no jutsu (Shadow imitation jutsu)_, complete." He added. "In case you were wondering I actually trained to the point that I can move my shadow with chakra to a certain extend. I also placed enough explosive tags on your fan and the kunai a few feet away from you has a trap seal of kunai in it. So either way, you lose." He finished with a chuckle. "So don't make this hard on yourself or else Kazakage-sama will have a daughter that can't talk." He added with a dark tone as he pressed the blade closer to Temari's neck.

"Don't think that you're the only one that trained during the three months." Temari countered as wind began to pick up around them. "A warning though. I have almost no control over this."

The last thing Sikamaru expected was for his opponent to give up, but did not foresee that he was pushed by a sudden heavy gust of wind that simply blew him away from the Kazekage's eldest child.

The crowd watch in shock as Temari glares at the tumbling form of Nara Shikamaru and the wind picked up speed to think that a tornado was imminent. The wind began to solidify to the point that they can see that it was wind gathering to a form of sorts. The upper body of a torso and the arms to match the build of a body builder. The head formed with horns that bend upwards with glowing emerald green narrow eyes. Claws formed with five drills like nails along with green gems that in palms that matched the eyes.

Temari's eyes changed too. No longer were they sea green, but now a dusty yellow slit with four circled around it within black sclera. _"Fuuton: Kaze no kyojin (Wind release: Wind Giant)"_ She declared as she holds her fan posed to swing as the living wind golem opened its mouth to gather wind.

Before the wind manipulating hanyou can even preform her attack Shikamaru raised both his hands in the air as far as his joints would allow. "Fuck it. Proctor I forfeit." He stated with a straight bored face. "No way can I face that and the wielder. I would probably die from that jutsu even if she held back."

Genma landed and nodded as Temari growled while the giant bursts. "Winner of this match, Sabaku no Temari!"

TGOJ

Your daughter is a very powerful kunoichi, Kazekage-dono." Hiruzen complimented the veiled face village leader.

"I thank you, Hokage-dono." The Kazekage nodded in gratitude. "Temari has trained diligently during her youth and the three months recess." He praised his daughter's work.

"Her wind manipulation far exceeds that of a genin." Mei stated.

"She was born with an abnormally high affinity of wind." The Sabaku siblings replied.

"Such strength like that is mostly inherited." The young queen cut in smoothly as she brushed her finger over the rings. "Mostly due to the same gender or the genetic codes that the child carries."

Mei nodded agreeing to the words of the young queen. "I have two kekkei genkai, both I gained from my parents." She glanced at the Kazekage. "I can only assume that she gained her high affinity of wind from her mother since it obvious that you don't have that type."

The Kazekage sight as he nodded. "That is true."

"Either way." A interjected "They're both damn good in what they do. The Nara was good in making traps and predicting certain actions the enemy would be able to do within reason."

"As Temari-san was good to use her trump card at the last resort to ensure victory." Oonoki nodded.

"The Nara boy seems to lack motivation." Natsuki added.

"He's even lazier than Arika." Nina grinned.

"Hey!" The blue clad young woman pouted at the insult.

"Don't deny it. It only hurts more." Julliet chuckled as she placed her left hand on her hip.

TGOJ

"Congratulation on your win, Temari." Gaara congratulated her eldest sibling with a nod while Kankurou gave her older sister a thumbs up accompanied with a proud grin.

"Good work, sis." He smiled.

"Thanks, Gaara, Kankurou." Temari smiled.

"Congrats, Megami no Kaze (Wind Goddess)." Naruto smiled as he approached the Sabaku trio.

Temari went to thank him, but paused as she noticed the small lock of hair at the front left of his bang. "Is that a lock of hair?" She questioned knowing the answer, but asking just to make sure.

The Kyuubi host chuckled as he played with lock of hair Kurotsuchi offered him. "A little bit of chakra, mad science and youki you can have this styling new hair style like yours truly." He tried to sound one of those TV guys that tried selling their outrageous shampoo product.

Temari giggled. "Well I'll see what I can get from you." She smiled as stepped closer to him. "Maybe more."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and ignored the small giggles from his two other fiancées standing at the side talking.

"'Oh' indeed." She grinned, but a small wall of sand popped up between them as Mikoto draped her left arm over the Konoha Jinchuuiki while holding her clothed claymore with her right.

"Gaara/Yo." Temari looked to her youngest sibling who happen to pull off a stoic innocent look while Naruto simply greeted the shorter Tsume kunoichi with a two finger salute.

"You have gained my interest, Groom of Jashin." Mikoto said with a small calm smile. "You have also gained my friend's own as well."

"Mikoto!" Mai's face was red in embarrassment as she stormed her way towards the two.

"Will Minagi Mikoto of Tsumegakure and Nii Yugito of Kumogakure please come down for your match." Genma shouted.

Mikoto quickly gave the Jinchuuriki a small peck on the cheek before leaping over Mai, who stretched her arms up but missed, and made her way below.

Yugito simply walked by the Kyuubi host and bumped her hips against his. "Wish me luck, Foxy."

Naruto blinked at this as Mai huffed in annoyance.

"How the hell do you get so lucky?" Kankurou asked.

'For the record. I blame my mom.' He thought, but gave a shrug in response.

**"You forget that I want a lot of grandkits, Sochi.'** Kushina giggled.

**"You and those strange fantasies of yours.'** A second female voice snorted.

'**Oh, hush you.'** The Kyuubi simply huffed. **'I'm sure you'll make some very cute grandkits for me to spoil.'**

The Jinchuuriki groaned as he massaged the bridge of his nose knowing that his second tenant was blushing up a storm.

"You okay?" Gaara asked. "You seemed…distressed."

"Oh don't worry." He smiled. 'Besides the fact of having not one but two powerful beings sealed in your gut that can literally level the entire Shinobi Nation. On their own.'

TGOJ

Yugito walked into the opening of the field and locked eyes with golden yellow set of the Tsume kunoichi before her.

"It seems that you are ready for this match." Mikoto calmly stated as she held her clothed sword in her left hand and bowed to her opponent.

"I'm more than ready." Yugito replied as she pulled out her chokuto and allowed the tip to drift over the floor. "Let see with cat can scratch harder."

"I assure you." Mikoto's eyes narrowed as she removed the cloth and tossed it aside. "I can starch deeper than I can during these three months." She admitted as the cloth crashed in the distance kicking up dust and rocks. Once the cloud dissipated the cloth shown to be in a five feet deep crater.

Ignoring the usual shinobi shenanigans, Genma simply raised his hand. "Are the two combatants ready?" He shouted seeing Mikoto set into her stance as Yugito allowed some ration chakra to course through her blade. "BEGIN!" He shouted as he leaped back.

Mikoto took the chance and made the first move. She ran to her fellow kunoichi, dragging the weapon along the way over the dirt cover ground making a six inch trench along the way.

Yugito stood ready as her opponent neared her and ducked under the swing of the heavy obsidian sword that literally created a gust of wind over where it cut. Caught off guard by the move she was kicked by the foot of the yellow eyed kunoichi and was nearly cleaved in half from the vertical cut down attack.

Sliding back, Yugito managed to stop herself from going any further and leaped as she swung down her ration infused blade. _"Rai-kenjutsu: Kaminari ni kami no ken (Lightning sword release: Sword of the lightning god)!"_ She shouted as a lightning shaped blade descended upon the Tsume kunoichi.

Mikoto sucked her teeth as she leaped back to avoid the lightning strike form Kumo kunoichi and slammed the tip of the blade into the ground as Yugito landed and rushed towards her. Seeing her temporary enemy reaching close she channeled chakra to her sword and pressed the blade deeper into the ground.** (A/N: I don't play LoL, but a lot of my friends do.)**

Yugito instincts kicked in and also her tenant warned for her hostess to move and fast. She leaped to side just as a large hiltless black blade from the sky that was aimed at her the force of the strike was enough to shake the foundation and kick a large amount of dust.

'Shit!' The Niibi Jinchuuriki mentally cursed as she covered her eyes from the hard blowing dust.

**'Kitten, duck!'** Matatabi warned her container sensing the claymore wielder behind her. The blonde young woman ducked as the black blade swung over her head. 'That was close. Thanks Matatabi.' She mentally sighed as she truck back with her left foot at an attempted horse kick to the younger girl's gut. She was very satisfied that her foot connected. 'Let's try this this!' She mentally scowled as she went through a few hand signs and inhaled deeply.

Mikoto dug the blade in the ground using it as an anchor to slow herself down. "Damn she kicks hard." She grunted as she stood. She was about to rush again until she sensed a spike of chakra in the dust cloud.

_"Katon: Mezumi Kedama (Fire release: Mouse hairball)!"_ Yugito shouted as she spew several blue mouse shaped fire projectiles at the golden eyed kunoichi.

Having no time to avoid the attack, Mikoto decided to use her blade as a shield to block the blue mouse fire balls. The attack exploded on impact as she was being pushed by the force of the shock.

"I got you now!" Yugito grinned as she used a rai-sunshin (lightning body flicker) to appear behind her with her nails extended and aimed to the back of her neck to knock her out.

"We got each other!" Mikoto countered as she pierced the ground with her sword once again this time making go in almost completely.

The effect was immediate. In an instant thousands of black spikes that branched once they reached a certain length erupted from the ground and completely surround the two kunoichis in a way that if either of the me moved the wrong way, they would be dead. It even became more dangerous when the spiked ends morphed into lion heads with their maws aimed at both kunoichi vitals.

_"Kokuyōsekinoken āto: Raion no den (Obsidian sword art: Lion's den)" _Mikoto grinned as she felt Yugito's nails tickling the back of her neck.

'Damn.' Yugito felt a drop of sweat go down her neck as she felt one of the lion heads growled near her face.

"You have two choices." Mikoto demanded as her eyes locked with the demoness container. "Give up or we both die."

"Or." Yugito smirked as she allowed her body temperature to rise exponentially. "We both can burn before we end up in hell." She offered.

Mikoto growled as Yugito hissed in response. Both kunoichi's eyes turned to slit as their dentures lengthen to that of a feline's.

The two glared at each other until they both huffed. "We'll finish this another time." MIkoto snarled baring her teeth.

"Oh we will." Yugito agreed her eyes giving off a feint glow.

"Proctor we both forfeit." The two announce as the temperature died down and the lion heads sink back into the ground along with the rest of the 'den'.

Genma nodded. "Both combatants forfeit this round, neither of the two are the winners!" He announced as the two walked off the field. 'I'm getting to old for this shit.' He sighed as he scratched his head.

TGOJ

"It's strange for Mikoto-san to give up." Nina wondered.

"Perhaps she found a rival of sorts in that Kumo kunoichi." Natsuki stated.

"Looks like she found a rival." The queen giggled.

"Well Mashiro should get a rival too!" Arika cheered.

"Arika~" The young queen warned.

"Hai~"

"To think that Yugi would have loss. She could have showed that sword swinging girl who da boss! Oh yeah." He nodded his head as if he solved the world best equation.

"Bee-san, will you please stop?" The grey haired young Kumo kunoichi asked with a sighed.

"No can do kiddo or these good rhymes will go out the window." He responded as he jotted down his notes while he continues to hum.

"Yugito did good, but she held back way too much." A sighed.

"So did Mikoto." Mashiro agreed. "We will have to learn more next chunin exam then?" She questioned her body guard.

"Like Mai-san Mikoto is a HIME unlike us OTOME ranked. She can still be promoted, but she will have to use those advance moved." Arika stated in a rare serious tone.

"If I may ask why did she not use those advance moves?" Hiruzen asked the queen.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-dono. But those are our village secret." Mashiro apologized gaining an understanding nod from the older man.

"Well I say that your kunoichi did good in this match." Oonoki commented. "She seems to be chunin material already." He stated as he looked at the dark skinned village leader. "She should at least be jonin rank consider the amount of chakra has hidden away and the talent she would be able to show."

A simply sighed, but remained silent.

"Fine be silent ya little runt." The old short man grumbled at the Raikage show of disrespect.

The Kazekage simply chuckled at this.

TGOF

The two kunoichi walked up stairs.

"You both did well." Naruto complimented the two.

Mikoto was about to respond until her orange haired teammate held her in a head lock. "Karma's a bitch, isn't she?" She grunted as she rubbed her knuckles over the smaller girl's head. "Wait until we get back home. I'm sure Kagetsuchi-sama will have a good chat with Miroku-sama." She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mikoto challenged as she struggled to get out of her friend's grip.

"Try me." She challenged with a chuckle as she let up on her assault.

"Fine." The sword wielding priestess grumbled as she pouted and folded her arms over her now clothed sword. "But you still like him." She muttered low enough.

Naruto simply chuckled at the two friends antics.

"Will Hyuuga Hinata of Konohagakure and Fu of Takigakure come down for your match!" The jonin announced as he stood in the middle of the clearing of the ruined battle field.

Fu grinned as she watched her fellow fiancée leaned off the wall. "You ready to get your ass kicked fare maiden?" The Nanabi Jinchuuriki taunted.

The older Hyuuga heiress only walked towards the black and red streaked blonde with a sway on her hips which caught all the male occupants in the vicinity attention and draped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep tongue kiss. Pulling away with his lower between her teeth she released it as she gave the tanned orange eyed demon container a smile that would make an Arch-succubus green with envy. "Now who said that I was a virgin?" She giggled as she made her way down the stairs.

Fu simply stood there gob smacked and slack jawed. Her head whipping from the retreading Hyuuga to her fellow demon container. "Wha? B-Bu..when…how~?' She stuttered as her finger shook pointing at Kushina's son. Taking a deep breath she marched towards the young man, grabbed him by his shoulders and smashed her lips against her own. Moaning as she felt his arms wrapped around her waist she deepened the kiss before pulling back. Licking some of the saliva she gathered from him she grinned. "When this is over you're making a woman." She winked as she ran and leaped off the balcony.

"Seriously, how the hell do you have so many women?!" Kankurou yelled in envy, but withered as he felt the KI emitting form the kunoichi that developed feelings for the Kyuubi host. "Sorry." He whimpered.

TGOJ

Hinata watched as Fu crashed onto the ground kneeling and stood straight. "Took you long enough." The Hyuuga heiress smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Fu mumbled as she cracked her knuckles while rolling her neck.

….

Up in the stance Hiashi watched as her eldest daughter was about to fight her match. She wears a pale brown kimono with a ying-yang symbol on the back that has two hawk wings at the sides that showed her figure and E-cup bust despite her age and giving birth to twins in her younger years. Her hair is brown with a navy blue lock of hair framing the left side of her face. Like many Hyuuga her eyes are pale violet.

Beside her was Hanabi who was dressed in a formal kimono mentally cheering for her sister as well as Neji who sitting beside the younger heiress.

"This will be interesting match." Hiashi commented as she looked to her younger daughter and niece. "Watch carefully you two."

"Hai, Okaa-sama/ Hiashi-sama" The two nodded as they looked.

…

"Are you two ready?" Genma asked two. His reply was Hinata slipping into her jyuuken stance and Fu shifting into a taijutsu stance. Nodding to himself he raised his hand. "BEGIN!" He shouted before he leaped back.

Fu pumped a sufficient amount of youki into legs and leaped with a take-off at the Hyuuga heiress. Glad that she got the pale eyed girl off guard she swung her left leg aiming for her sides and was nearly successful in striking her.

Hinata managed to regain her bearing and leaned back from the foot the clipped her right shoulder. Quickly she retaliated by swinging her right leg up towards mintette's exposed back and managed to jab her finger into her left shoulder blade. Flinching upon the contact, Hinata leaped back as she shook her hand to dull the pain.

Fu grinned as she watched her fellow fiancée shook her hand. "Aw, what's wrong? Does the princess need me to kiss her finger? Did you break a nail?" She teased she turned fully towards her current opponent.

"A minor setback." Hinata stated as she activated her doujutsu. "Let us continue shall we?"

Fu felt her skin crawl, and not in a bad way. "Oh~. Let's!" She replied as she shot some black tendrils from her hands aimed at the Hyuuga heiress.

Hiinata seeing that she has no choice, but she avoided them as she closed the distance between herself and the Taki residential Jinchuuriki. She was glad that was very flexible and bend in such a manner people would have mistaken that her body had no bones at all. Grinning internally as she broke through her mint haired opponent's defense she lashed out with a chakra infused kick to the Jinchuuriki's stomach. She was satisfied when she was rewarded with Fu forcefully exhaling air from her lung due to direction her foot struck. That satisfaction turned to pain when she felt the orange eyed kunoichi slammed her fist into her chest. Both added a good amount of chakra to the strikes was violently pushed away by the other's force.

"Not (coughed) bad." Fu panted as she patted her stomach. "For a girl with soft hands." She grinned.

"You (pants) one to talk, (cough) Fu-san…" Hinata replied as she placed her hand over her bruised chest. 'She hits a lot harder than I thought.' She analyzed as she looked at her opponent who took a deep breath and stood tall. 'Fucking Jinchuuriki's and their stamina.' She cursed as she frowned.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Fu teased as she took some daunting steps. "Wish you had more stamina?"

"Sadly I use most of the stamina when in the bed." She replied as she finally regained her breathing.

"Touché." Fu deadpanned as she allowed her skin to darken to a dark grey bordering black color. "But I'm the one that's going to be in the finals." She declared as she rushed toward the Hyuuga heiress.

"We'll see." Hinata whispered as she ducked under her left jab, quickly turning, she thrusted both of her palms into the mintette's stomach as expelled a great amount of chakra. _"Jyukenhō: Tenntsuin shinkū tenohira (Gentkle Fist art: Heavenly twin vacuum palms)!"_ She cried as she sent the Nanabi container away from her with a blast and a shockwave emitted from the impact of the blow.

Fu dragged her feet over the ground making two small trenches. Standing as she patted her smoking stomach she simply raised an eyebrow. "You have definitely been training." She complemented as she kneeled and slams her palms on the ground. "You'll need more time! _Kuroi toge no mori (Black thorn Forest)!_"

Hinata enhanced eyes widened as she felt some chakra sources heading towards her from below the ground. 'Shit!' She mentally shouted as she avoided a black spear that erupted from just where she stood. Sidestepping a second thicker spear she decided to make her way to the still kneeling container. Unfortunately she had to leap back just as an even thicker spear bursts in front of her. Hinata looked as more spears pop out of the ground and they bent to her direction.

_"Kuroi hari no ame (Black needle rain)!"_ Fu cried out as she sent her tendrils towards the pale eyed heiress.

_"Jyukenshō: Hakusho Kaiten (Gentle Fist art: Heavenly Rotation)!"_ Hiashi's oldest daughter shouted as she spun around like a top while expelling chakra from every pore of her body, creating a dome of condense chakra and blocking the spike from hitting her.

Fu gritted her teeth in annoyance and was careful not to put too much chakra into the move, less she wanted to kill her fellow genin rank kunoichi.

TGOJ

Hanabi watched wide eyed as he sister take on the Taki kunoichi using one of her clan's strongest techniques. "Nee-sama is strong."

"Indeed she is." Hiashi agreed with a proud smile on her face. "But what of you, Hanabi? Do you wish to continue your training?"

The younger heiress nodded. "Yes, I do Okaa-sama. Now more than ever."

"Then both Neji and Hinata will help you in that. And you can add your affinity to your move set as well. And don't worry about the elders; I'll deal with them."

TGOJ

"This is impossible." A male elder of the Hyuuga household whispered. "How can that wench be so strong?"

"I do not know." A female elder replied with her eyes narrowed at the display. "If this continues we will lose face."

"We've lost face since that demon has bed with those two and Hiashi did nothing but formed a marriage contract with them." A fourth elder growled lowly.

"If we can somehow get the younger to turn against the older." The first elder muttered.

TGOJ

Fu raised her hand, bringing the black tendril from the Hyuuga and back into her body. "Oh you are much more enjoyable to fight than that excuse of a shinobi I fought against in the preliminaries." She commented.

Hinata stood panting in a small circular crater. "I'm not like him."

"Good." Fu smiled. "The last I need is to kill another weakling. But I think we should bring this fight to an end." With that she rushed towards the still standing Hyuuga with high jonin speed and was instantly before the Hyuuga heiress with her left fist cocked back ready to knock her out.

Hinata took a deep slow breathing breath as she ducked under the strike and was instantly within Fu's guard. "You are within my field of divination." She preached as the field turned black and an eighth trigrams circle appeared around the two kunoichi with Hinata at the center of it. Lowering her stance, her left hand stretched low ahead of her and her right hand stretched back, as he announced her technique. _"Jyukenshō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Gentle fist arts: Eight trigrams sixty-four palms)."_

_"Hakke Nii Shō (Eight trigrams two palms)!"_ She yelled turning and slams two fingers into the tanned skinned kunoichi upper chest and lower abdomen pushing her back by a few meager steps. Stepping in Hinata continues her attack. _"Yon Shō (Four palms)!"_ Striking the lower chest just below Fu left breast and upper right arm . _"Hachi Shō (Eight plams)!"_ The targets were her upper right abdomen, left thigh, right wrists and left shoulder causing the tanned target to turn by the force of the blow exposing her back._"Jyūroku Shō (Sixteen palms)!"_ She continued to wail on her paralyzed opponent's lower back, left shoulder blade, middle of her back, nape of the neck, right shoulder, left thigh, right ankle, and right shin. _"Sanjyunii Shō (Thirty two palms)!"_ Striking various points the author would not bother to mention, Hinata truck low to point that Fu was lift off the ground._ "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight trigrams sixty four palms!"_ She ended by sending hard and rapid paced strikes to genin with the sixty-fourth strike aimed at her stomach slamming her down as she added an additional hit. _"Jyukenshō: Shōtei! (Gentle fist art: Palm heel strike)!" _She slammed her palm on her opponent's stomach to add extra force against her back when she crashed into the arena ground resulting in a small tremor and a huge dust explosion. "I… won." She panted.

"Think again." Fu gritted as the dust cloud blew away from the wind. Hinata had her palm pressed against the Taki kunoichi's stomach, but a right blackened hand was in the way. "I won." She grinned as she slammed her left hand that was blackened by the Jiongu (Earth grudge fear) technique. _"Black forest fist; Titan crusher (Kuroi mori no ken; Taitankurasshā)!"_ She cried as she slammed her right fist into the Hyuuga heiress' gut causing the set of pale eyes to bulge out slightly and her back to bend in by the force. Said force was enough to send Hinata rocketing towards the wall smashes into it. Hinata hung there lodged into the stone wall within a sizable crater. Her body was bruised and she felt a few of her ribs cracked by the collision of Fu's fist and the wall to her back.

Hinata weakly raised her head showing that her left eyes was close to prevent blood that came from the cut of her head from going in. "Looks like…I lost." She conceded as her head simply slumps forward.

Fu was instantly by her said and gently pulled her out. "You did good, Princess." She complimented her unconscious fellow fiancée. "Proctor, call the match." The demon container said as she picked up the heiress like a bride and proceeded to carry her to the infirmary.

"Winner of this match; Fu of Takigakre!" He cried out getting cheers of approvals.

TGOJ

"Well damn I need some hot sauce~!" Bee grinned as the power of the Hyuuga heiress. "She knows how to bring down the house!"

"She's a strong kunoichi for someone so young." A commented.

"Yeah." Darui drawled as he scratched the back of his head. "The Hyuuga's are really dangerous once they get their hands on you." He commented.

"That is the pride of the Hyuuga clan." Hiruzen stated with a small chuckle. "The Taki kunoichi also put up quite a fight." He added earning nods from his fellow overseers.

"Agreed." The Kazekage nodded. "She used quite some techniques with those tendrils inside her body."

"A technique of Takigakure." Oonoki muttered. "It's called the 'Jiongu (Earth grudge fear'. A technique that replaces your blood and with millions upon millions of black threads. The person becomes a living hive of sentient threads."

"And how do you know of this technique, Tsuchikage-dono?" Mei asked with quirked eyebrow.

"It may not look it, but the 'Jiongu (Earth grudge fear)' was originally created by a friend of the Shodaime Tsuchikage." He confessed. "But due to the strain it does against the user and the majority would be killed while the rest are crippled for the remainder of the lives, we sealed the technique away. Unfortunately a missing nin from our village stole the technique and was able to get away from us. Now we see that where it ended up."

"If I recalled, a kunoichi by the name of Kakuzu was ordered to assassinate the Shodame Hokage, Senju Hashirama." Hiruzen stated. "She also wielded those black threads." He nodded to himself.

"I would say that both have met great requirements to attain their chunin status." Mashiro stated. "Even if the Hyuuga lost she showed great will and determination."

The others nodded in agreement seeing no arguments with those statements.

TGOJ

"She lost." One of the elders growled.

"So what if she did?" Another snorted. "It shows how weak she became by letting herself be taken by that demon."

"We will bring this is up to Hiashi. She must choose a 'suitable' heiress."

TGOJ

Naruto watched proudly as the two kunoichis made their way to the medical bay. He then looked at the kage boot. 'Looks like almost everyone from the other villagers are here.' He mentally commented as he looked back at the partially destroyed arena. 'The guys are gonna have a field day fixing this up.' He mentally cackled.

"Will Aburame Shino of Konohagakure and Sabaku no Kankurou of Sunagakure come down for their match!" Genma shouted.

Kankurou stepped forward to the railing of the balcony. "Proctor, I forfeit my match! I know when I have to face an enemy that has an advantage over me before the battle even starts! He'll just use his bugs to get to me!" He finished as he looked at the barely recognizable teen a few feet away from him. Ignoring the 'boos' and jeers from the citizens he continued. "Sorry about that. But I know when I'm beat."

Shino simply nodded in acceptance. "It is understandable. Why? Because I would have done the same if our roles were reversed."

Gaara grinned. "I hope to receive some good treatment, Uzumaki." She hoped as she locked eyes with her fellow Jinchuuriki.

"You'll have to kick the teme's ass before you get to me." He challenged.

"That fool will not be able to get through my defense." The redhead stated as she walked close to the taller male, their face close enough that their noses were touching. "I'll make sure of it." She whispered before vanishing in a swirl of sands.

"Will G-" Genma's announcement was cut as the Ichibi Jinchuuriki appeared on the field with her arms crossed and her eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'm here." She said. "Now call that fool of an Uchiha so I can get my battle with a much more worthy opponent."

Genma nodded. "Will Uchiha Sasuke of Konohagakure present himself to the field! If he is not here in five minutes he will be disqualified!" Genma announced as he bit into his senbon.

TGOJ

"It seems that the Uchiha might not make it." A commented as he leaned more into his chair.

"Probably scratching some itch, playing around with a bitch. Wee! Oh! That was tight!" He grins writing down his rhymes once again. "Oh…no ink?" He then dabbed his pen over his tongue for a few seconds and continued to write.

"I will burn that book if you proceed to sing those awful rhymes, Bee-san." The green eyed kunoichi threatened the older Kumo shinobi.

Bee paused. "You wouldn't." He challenged.

"I have been successful in the past. I will be in the future." She warned.

The two stared at each other for what seems to be an eternity.

"Perhaps we should give the Uchiha a few more minutes." The Kazekage suggested.

"And why make such a suggestion, Kazekage-dono?" That question came from Oonoki.

"Well many important figures came to Konoha to see the Uchiha in action." He explained. "It would be very disappointing if they came all the way here for nothing."

"That their own damn fault." The Raikage crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl etched unto his face.

"No need for 'normal' people to come and see us fight for their amusements." Mei interjected. "After all; we are killers."

"The brats are right." Oonoki nodded. "When in battle and we call for reinforcements, we expect them to be at the battle field in time.

"Showing favoritism to one shinobi will be an offset to the rest of the shinobi corpse." Mashiro added. "Therefore, he should be disqualified once his time is up."

"You can't be serious?" The Kazekage asked.

"We are." Hiruzen replied. "Unless you have an alternative reason to press on why Sasuke should be giving more time?" Seeing that man was not going to answer the Hokage of Konohagakure stood from his seat and walked to the front of the podium. "Due to the time limit reached, Uchiha Sasuke has been disqualified and therefore lost his right to be chunin rank until the next exam! Therefore Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure has won by default of Uchiha Sasuke not being present" He claimed with his chakra enhanced voice.

"We want to see Uchiha-sama fight!" A civilian yelled from the crowed followed by several others shouting against the overseer's announcement.

The crowed was immediately silenced by the combined KI emitting from the Tsuchi-Ho-Mizu-Rai-kage and Mashiro that it silenced any and all protests and those of weak wills passed out.

"Now that we have made ourselves clear." The Hokage stated firmly as his eyes looked at each and every (remaining conscious) people in the stance. "We will proceed with next match." He said with finality as his eyes scoped on to Genma.

The jonin rank shinobi nodded at his leader and was about to open his mouth until a small gust of wind gathered in one location. Looking at the phenomenal he kept his guard. Leaves began to gather as two figures were shown in the windy leaves. The small tornado dispersed showing Kakashi reading her book, hiding a scowl on her face, and Uchiha Sasuke with smug/arrogant look in his.

"Forgive our tardiness, but my student decided to come late when I surprisingly suggested not doing that." Kakashi reported as she snapped her book shot and glared at the Uchiha. "Apparently he assumed he'll be allowed to fight even if he reaches late."

"Of course." The Uchiha stated with grin. "I am an Uchiha after all. There's no way I can be interrupted by such piffles." He chuckled as he raised his hands in greeting earning erupted cheers from the crowed. "So where's the Dobe? I bet he lost horribly." He remarked. "Bet he's probably dead and or lost his legs and arms." Fixing his hair he continued. "I bet-"

"That you would have lost even if you tried." Naruto interject as he shunshined next to his sensei. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei." He greeted with a grin.

"Yo." The daughter of the white fang greeted with her one eye smile. "Looking good Naruto. If I was younger and have both my original eyes along with not having my face covered all the time, I would have gladly take you out to dinner." She joked. 'With a suit like that it gives my quite the image.' She mentally giggled perversely.

"How about next week?" The Jinchuuriki proposed.

"What?" She was caught off by that.

Naruto smiled. "Next week." Kushina's container repeated. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Kakashi was speechless. She never thought that she was considered a dating option due to wearing her face mask from a young age. "I…I…I." She was most definitely lost for words. And she was sure she felt her mouth was agape even with her face mask on.

Genma chuckled at this seeing his fellow jonin silenced by her student. "If you two don't mind I have a match to judge."

"R-Right." Kakashi was knocked of her stupor

Genma nodded and was about to call out the next competitors, but the Uchiha cut him off.

"Well I'm already here. Bring the fool that would be dumb enough still face an elite like myself."

The jonin simply ignored the duck head styled teen and continued without missing a beat. "Gaara-san you may return to the competitor's box. Will Tsuchi Kin of Otogakure and Momochi Haku of Kirigakure come down?" He shouted as he ignores the sharingan wielder's 'KI'.

Gaara snarled softly as she walked towards her destination.

"Don't ignore me you fool!" He shouted.

"Shut it, Uchiha" Genma growled out and was mentally glad that the youth flinch, even it was very short. "If you have a problem with this? Take it to Sandaime-sama."

Sasuke growled, sharingan flaring with red furry. "You are making a grave mistake, peasant." He gritted his teeth. "Let me fight both of them then." He challenged as he noted the two kunoichi coming down the stairs. "I'll show them what a real shinobi can do."

"Like purposely reaching late?" He quipped. "No dice." Genma drawled. "Now get lost."

The Uchiha was about to continue but was cut off when a rain of golden feathers began to come from the sky. "What the hell is this?" He asked getting a bit drowsy.

_"Ninpo: Nehan shōja no jutsu (Ninja art: Temple of Nirvana jutsu)"_ A voice echoed out through the vicinity of the stadium. Many people began to doze off as the shinobi and kunoichi that were able to detect the technique dispelled it.

Moments later the some of the civilians that were 'asleep' removed their grabs showing that they were ninjas from Oto, Suna, and Taki. Some of the shinobi lost their lives due to the shock, but the others began to retaliate against the invaders, ready to defend their home and birthplace.

TGOJ

The kage booth suddenly bursts into smoke and Hiruzen was instantly grabbed and dragged to the higher ceiling by the Kazekage who held a kunai to his neck, the older shinibi's guards killed by the younger one's own. The other kage's along with their body guards and the queen with her own surrounding them, each of the four leaders were wondering how to help the aged, but powerful hostage.

"What is the meaning of this, Rasa?" The old Sarutobi gritted saying the Kazekage's name.

"Oh I think you know what I mean." Rasa stated, but his voice sounded different. A bit raspy and like a snake's. "Wouldn't you say so, sensei?" The Kazekage chuckled as he removed his cloth along with his face showing a pale a tall man with extremely translucent-looking pale skin and straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. "I believe this reunion was long overdue." He chuckle with a hiss. The two body guards leaping to Mashiro and Oonoki, believing that the youngest and the oldest leader can do nothing.

"Shizune/Roshi!" Mashiro along with Oonoki yelled out to one of their body guards.

"Hai/Right!" The two shouted as they leaped at the two body guards. Shizune summoning a gold two sided naginata as Roshi's left arm was covered in lava. _"Golden serpent's calling (Kogane no hebi no yobidashi)/Left arm of the lava giant (Yōgan Kyojin no hidariude)!_" The two cried as the purple clad woman slashed at rapid succession at one of the body guards as the bearded man slams his lava covered arm through the other.

The two body guards suddenly burst into smoke as four figures leaped from it and stood at the far corners of the roof.

"Well that was expected. I am Tōmon no Kidōmaru (Kidomaru of the East gate)!" The young man about twenty two said as he clapped (all) his hands together. The young man is a dark-skin shinobi with black, shaggy hair tied in short ponytail, and black eyes. Uniquely, he also has six arms and wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the symbol with musical note within a pale white ying-yang symbol, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wears his hitai-ate over his forehead along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals as foot wear and bandages around his legs. "Let's get along shall we?!" He grinned.

"This is a waste of time." A young man about eighteen sneered in annoyance of having to deal, in his opinion, weaklings. He has straight, dark grey hair with long bangs that covered his right eye and a good portion of his forehead. He wears a green shade of lipstick, and has dark markings around his eyes giving himself an androgynous appearance. He wears brown tunics with long black wristbands (which could be mistaken for being part of his sleeves), black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around his waist. He also wears a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back. Hanging of the nape of his neck seems to be a second head. With the same hairstyle save that it was mirrored. "Greeting weaklings! I am Seimon no Sakon. (Sakon of the West Gate)!" He laughed as he clapped his hands together.

"Shut the fuck up with your rattling, you cunt denying motherfucker!" A female about seventeen shouted. The most distinctive feature is her long, untamed, dark pink hair and oval shaped brown eyes with round pupils. She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides that looks like they have three ridges going over the crown. She wore a tan tunic, much like the other members, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. Strapped to her left thigh seems to a flute. "Getting tired of your shitty fucking attitude!" She continued as she clapped her hands together. "Go get some pussy!"

"Tayuya, you should not speak with such a tone and unneeded use of words. It's unbecoming of a woman at your age." A deep toned voice lectured belonging to a man about his mid-twenties.

"Fuck you, Fat-ass!" She snarled bearing her small yet sharpened dentures to him. "I'm Hokumon no Tayuya (Tayuya of the South)! So don't fuck with me, you fucking tub of lard!"

The large and imposing young man sighed. He has orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wears a sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separating long, metallic pieces. Clapping his large hands he closed his eyes and takes a deep breath he introduces himself. "Nanmon no Jirōbō (Jirōbō of the South Gate). You must perish today for the sake of Orochimaru-sama."

They then after set a chain of handseals. "Together we are the Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shū (Sound Four)." They introduced themselves as they slammed their hands unto the tiles. "Ninpo: Shishienjin (Nija art: Four violet flame formation)!" They cried out as a transparent violet barrier stretched high into the sky and closed off at the top between the four shinobis and the village. A second one appeared before them to insure that they were not his by any cross fires.

Hiruzen felt the pale skinned man grip slackened momentarily and leaped out of his grip. He pulled his robe off showing that he was wearing his battle suit. It's a light weighted combat attire, consisting of a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. Across the back is written 'Sandaime Hokage (Third Hokage)'. "We will finish what we left off, Orochimaru." He grimaced.

"Yes." The yellow eyed man chuckled. "We shall."

TGOJ

…

"Temari we have to move now!" Kankurou yelled to his older sibling as he blocked a few kunai thrown at them.

"I now that!" She yelled as she sent a mighty gust of wind that blew the Konoha nins away. "I still can't believe we went ahead with this." She muttered.

"It had to be done." Gaara stated as she caught a few unlucky shinobis in her sand and crushed them. "Our village is getting poor while the Daimyo send our missions to this village. I really don't want to do this, but we have little to no choice."

The trio was interrupted by the sound of birds chirping.

"What was that?" Kankuro questioned after commanding his puppet to send a spray of senbons to some of the Konoha inhabitants.

"Sounds like a bunch of birds." Temari answered.

Gaara's eyes widen as she instantly raised her sand before herself and her older siblings just as a lightning incased hand pierced through it and her shoulder.

_"Chidori (A thousand birds)!"_ Sasuke grinned hitting his target.

"Gaara!" The older hanyou's cried out.

"Get back!" She yelled as she tried to pull the offending limp. Closing her eyes as she screamed she felt more electricity surged through her body via the wound on her left shoulder.

Sasuke was struggling against the 'weak' kunoichi grasps from the other side of the sand wall. Leaping back he did not expect a large sand clawed hand with blue markings to follow after him and trying to crush him. Rushing through handseals the last Uchiha inhaled a great some of air. _"Katon: Karyuu endan (Fire release: Fire dragon flame bullet)!_ He cried out as he spat a large dragon shaped fire blast at the arm. The flame was enough to slow down the arm. "That's what you get for messing with the elites!" He grinned.

A very tall man appeared by the Kazekage's children via _sunasinshin (sand body flicker)_. He has two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He dons the standard attire of a Suna-nin, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket.

"Baki-sensei." Temari said with concern as she looked at her younger sister. Gaara meanwhile was holding her head trying to suppress Shukaku's anger for hurting her hostess.

"Forgive me, Temari-sama, Gaara-sama." He somberly apologized as he went though some one handed seals.

"What are you-" Her sentence was cut off as she senses her brain was being controlled as she along with Gaara began to scream, both shutting their eyes close as they grit their teeth in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Kakuro yelled as he was about to stop whatever his sensei was doing, but was knocked out by the man.

"This is for the good of our village." He muttered.

…

Naruto just recently slashed another unfortunate Oto nin in half that thought he could have gotten the drop on him. Beside him Sakura smashed the face of a Suna nin, that insulted her of her small chest size, into the ground. Kin was on the other side throwing senbons and using the melody arms to either knock out, kill, or break the insides of the enemy nins.

"There are a lot of enemies, Naruto-kun." Kin reported as she just slashed a Suna kunoichi's throat was a kunai and kicked Taki shinobi in the balls before stabbing him in the jugular with her a senbon. "And seems that Taki decided to join the losing side. Perhaps after this you can use their hidden village as your own personal base?"

"That could be a good idea." Sakura leaped into the air with her left leg up. "And they keep coming back like cockroaches!" She yelled as her heel smashed into the ground and uplifting large rocks and debris.

Karin was with them piercing a lot of the enemies with golden chakra chains that were coming from her back.

"This is AMAZING~" Hazama cheered as she cut through some enemy nins with a pair of butter fly knives. Her lips curled into a wide sadistic smile

"This is annoying." He frowned as his shadow stretched out as a Shadow Revor rose from it.

This one was different shaped though, like most Shadow Revors this one is also female figure. The difference being the height of five feet nine, reaching just by Naruto's chin and purple hair tied into a low back pony tail with black ends and a bow. She also wears a mask but eyes were a mixture of red and brown. She has D-cup shaped bust with the white symbol of Jahin just above her cleavage over her chest and descent wide hips. Her feet looked like shoes and her fingers were black glove appearance with red ten inch nails that looked like they can claw through anything.

ANYTHING~!

The Revor bowed. **"Naruto-sama, Ragna and some the others wish to participate in this battle. They have already taken care of the forces outside the walls, but have missed the summoning circle."**

"We'll deal with that in a while." Naruto simply replied. "Bring them forward."

**"As you wish."** She nodded still kneeling as she placed her hands unto the ground the shadow growing larger and five females came rising from the depths of the darkness.

The first one is a young adult woman about her early twenties white spiky hair and heterochromia eyes: her left eye being green and the right being red. She wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black thin strapped top that strains against her DD-bust with three red belts around her waist. She wears a black glove with a red shell on the backs of the left hand. Her right arm is prosthetic seeing that it was black with ruin marking on it and has read sharp claw like nails. She wears a black shin-length hakama that hang from her hips low enough to show the thin straps of her red underwear, presumably a thong, and steel-toed red boots. She also has a black birthmark on the center of her chest, the form of a black dragon's head roaring.

Strapped to her lower hips is large looking intimidating sword. The staff being a good five feet in length with blade taking four feet of with a space between the blade and the staff. The blade itself seems to give off a feeling of dread and look like it's not showing its 'true' form.

"Hey there, babe." She gave a two finger salute as she pulled out her weapon and slams it into the ground. "I'm ready for some more fun."

"Nee-sama, please keep your blood in check." A calm cool female gentle voice admonishes the whitette.

The young is a beautiful looking and slender young woman about nineteen with short, stylish blond hair, two bangs framing her face and a short braided ponytail that reaches down her small but round bum, and bright green eyes. She wears a black thin turtleneck over her B-cup bust and leggings under a white Japanese-style tunic, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves.

Held in her left hand is a sword with the length of six feet from the tip of the ice blue scabbard to the white pummel of the handle. The hilt seems to screwed shot by two menacing looking fanged blue bolts.

"Ah relax, Jin-chan." The two colored eyed woman sighed. "Look at Noel. She seems fine."

"That's not true Ragna-Onee-chan." Said young woman protested as she looked around the battle field. "Even Bolverk feels on edge."

Noel is a young woman about nineteen with long back length blond hair (If she wasn't covering it her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a jolting sapphire uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk.

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud, No-chan." A chirpy voice laughed.

The owner of the voice has stylish brown hair with two bangs that has pail white ends framing her face. She has two cow licks, one front that is longer than the one bend back, on her head and large brown eyes. She wears an orange fighter top showing the bottom half of her DD-cup bosom, and has a cross shaped spear round tipped strapped to each wrist that reaches just passed her elbow, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, long black stocking, and orange boots. From below her skirt is a large squirrel tail that is brown with a pale white center line.

"Hubby~!" She cheered as she hugged Jinchuuriki and cooed as she felt his hand petted her head.

"Hey there, Makoto-chan." He greeted with a gentle smile.

"So this is Konoha, huh" Another female stated with a bored tone. "Looks like a fucking battlefield." She complimented with a small grin.

This is a young woman with white hair that spikes out like a wave over to the right side of her head that leads to a bang down to her chin. She golden colored eyes, dark skin, large E-cup bust, and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white button-up with the top four buttons missing showing an impressing amount of cleavage and showing her slim midriff and torn-up short shorts that shows off her legs and thighs, along with knee high black and white heeled boots. A single large buckled belt that crosses her waist and the rest leads to the length of at least four feet in length.

On her arms she a set of gauntlet-like weapons. The right gauntlet reaching just before her elbow with a large spike buckle on the elbow and the left one being larger and looks like a cone with the large round end at her wrist and thins down as it passed her elbow.

"Sakura-chan, Karin-chan, and Kin-chan." The Konoha shinobi called the three kunoichis. "These are Ragna the Blood edge, Kisaragi Jin, Noel Vermillion, Nanaya Makoto, Bullet and Ami-chan."

The three kunoichi nodded at them in greeting, but Sakura's eyes widen at the last introduced Shadow Revor that was revealed as Ami.

"Ami-chan?" She gasps.

"That's right, Forehead." The now known Ami replied, her voice no longer distorted. She smiled showing rows of saw like teeth.

"But…I thought that you…you." The pinkette tried to talk as tears gathers in her eyes.

The Revor hugged her. "You thought I was dead form that fire, huh?" Feeling the pinkette nod then holding her at arm's length she gave a sad smile. "Well I was. Until Naruto-sama saved me." She sighed as she fought of the memory. "We'll talk later though. But right now we have our village to protect."

Sakura wiped her eyes and gave a firm nod. "Right!"

"Okay!" Naruto took command of the small group he's with. "Hazama go have some fun. See if you and Ragna can get enough info on the enemy."

"Alri~ght/ You got it."

Jin-chan, Noel-chan and Makoto-chan. You assist the shinobi's to guide the civilians and kill of the weaklings along the way.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama." The twins bowed.

"Hai, hai~!" The beast kin cheered.

"Bullet-chan, Ami-chan. You go out and-"

He was cut midway by a large crashing sound by the front gates of the village. Looking at the source of the chaos he sees a boss sized summoned three headed pale snake thrashing and defeating the shinobis.

"Deal with that." He finished.

"You got it!" The pale haired young woman grinned as she clenched her right hand the mechanics in the gauntlet turning.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama." Ami smiled.

The Kyuubi host nodded. "Sakura-chan, Kin-chan, and Karin-chan. You're with me."

"What are we going to do Naruto?" Sakura asked in full business mode.

Naruto was about to answer until he felt a massive pulse of youki at the arena.

**'Sochi! That's Shukaku's! She's being controlled!'** Kushina yelled from her seal.

"We'll handle that." He pointed at the arena just as a fully released Shukaku and an equal sized version of Temari's _Kaze no kyojin (Wind Giant)._

Shukaku is a sandy-brown colored tanuki, with dark blue markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth with, and the sclera of its eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four gold dots around it. The sand giant looks obese and has strong looking forearms and short stubby looking legs.

"Are you fucking serious?" Kin asked as she watched the two elemental manipulating monsters stand there.

"But of course." He grinned.

…

Neji and Hanabi were facing a group of Oto, Suna, and Taki shinobis.

"Well look what we got here guys. A bunch hot chicks ready to take care of our needs." One Oto jeered as he eyed the two kunoichi with nothing but lust and most of the blood not in the head above his shoulders.

"Oh look, Hanabi-sama. A bunch men that think that they have dicks." Neji stated stoically, her byakugan active.

"Hey you blind bitch! I'll have you know that I made a lot of woman scream!" One of the shinobi shouted in anger.

"In terror, I bet." Hanabi giggled. "Bet he's big enough a baby would be disappointed."

The shinobi were pissed that they were insulted where it hurts. "Get those bitches!" One of them shouted.

Hanabi ducked under an Oto shinobi's swing and jabbed his left thigh going up she struck his side then his chest. At the last target she added some chakra and bursts the poor fool's heart.

Neji meanwhile was jabbing fools left right. Catching an Oto nin in the throat, a Suna nin in the gut then slamming her knee to the person's nose, and also smashing two Taki nins in their elbows when they tried to cut her with a synchronized attack. "Hanabi-sama."

"Right!"

The two gathered chakra into their palms and began to turn. _"Jyukenshō: Hakke Kūhekishō (Gentle fist art: Eight trigram vacuum wall palm)!_ The two cried as they faced the opposite direction and send a wall of pressured air via their outstretched palms at the enemies before them, killing and knocking out a few of them. They then saw a few of the coming from the air and they began to spin like a top while expelling chakra from their bodies. _"Jyukenshō: Hakusho Kaiten (Gentle Fist art: Heavenly Rotation)!"_ The two shout as two massive domes of chakra blew and shred them away. The two Hyuugas stood in their stance.

"No one messed with the Hyuuga." They chorused with a determined looks in their eyes.

…

_"Gorira no ken (Gorrila fist)!" _Guy shouted as his grey shaded fist smashed into a masked Suna shinobi's stomach, turning his insides into mush.

_"Gazerukikku (Gazelle kick)!"_ Lee shouted after leaping from an attacking Taki nin shooting a high-powered straight kick to his head, snapping his head back and breaking his neck.

_"Zō no sutonpu (Elephant stomp)!" _They sync their movements and stomped the ground hard using both their chakra and the weights they carried. The result was the ground shattering beneath their feet and the offending enemies being blown away from the force. As one the teacher and student combo leaped at their attacking group before them.

"Let's go Lee!" Guy yelled.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" The young copy responded.

_"Kiji no kuchibashi (Pheasant beak)!" _They shouted as they held their hands up like they were holding sock puppets and proceeded to 'peck' the enemies in their way like two green blurs. They two ended on the other side of the enemy platoon and stood there in their posed last strike.

"I am Might Gai!"

"And I am Rock Lee"

The two raised their fists allowing their manly tears to trail down their cheeks. "And we will protect our village with our bodies until out last breaths!"

"Damn straight you will!" Two surviving, one Oto and one Suna, nins grinned as they raised their kunai to get rid of the spandex duo.

Only be stopped by a kunai in each neck from the distance.

"I swear you guys do a lot more screaming than fighting. " Tenten commented as she landed on the ground with her long sleeved shirt slipping pass her hands. She has an annoyed look on her face as if she was rudely woken up. Gritting her teeth as she heard an enemy shouting behind her she swung her left sleeved arm and her trusty five meter diameter spiked flail emerged from it. "Don't shout when you sneak up on a ninja!" She lectured before slamming the stupid nin with the flail and crashing three houses behind each other. "Stupid dumbass." She mumbled as she pulled the large rounded spiked object back into the sleeve ignoring the blood and gore.

…

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as his ninken barked in agreement. The two leaped and began to turn rapidly as they tear through the ranks of the enemies. _"Gatsuga (Fang over fangs)!"_ He shouted as continues to rip through the enemy nins.

"Don't have all the fun for yourself, Otouto." A female yelled with a feral grin. She has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. She wears a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and she keeps the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her C-cup cleavage. She also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers. She seems to have a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having extended canines or slit-like eyes, and wild, untamed hair.

Running besides her were three dogs having the same grey fur with white undersides and short pointed ears and mostly resemble Huskies.

"Let's go, Haimaru Sankyōdai!" She shouted as she and the three began to rotate like buzz saws. _"Gatenga (Fang rotating fang)!"_

A woman watches as her 'pups' defeat the intruders in her home village. She has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up that holds back her E-cup bust and bandages around her legs.

She allowed a feral grin to form on her beautiful face as she looked to her partner. "Wanna show these pups how a veteran fights, Kuromaru?"

Kuromaru, an adult canine with a wolfish appearance that's at least a size bigger than Akamaru. As his name suggests, he has black fur, but with a white underside. He is missing his left ear, and wears an eyepatch over his right eye.

"I don't see the problem about that, Tsume-san." He replied with a growl.

"Good." She grinned as she saw a group of Taki nins about attack a small group of civilians. The two leaped off their perched as was zig-zagging through the ranks with solid slashes and bites. Reaching the last one the Inuzuka cried out her technique. Sōjin rōga (Clawing swift wolf fang)!" Grinding against the ground on all fours she looked at her children that were staring at her with shock and awe. "And that's how you deal with the enemy."

…

"Ah! What are you doing Katura!" A Suna shinobi yelled before he was repeatedly stabbed by a Suna kunoichi, her eyes being glazed over. Around her were several other dead shinobis that invaded Kononoha.

_"Magen: Ribingu akuma (Living nightmare)."_ A female teen that possesses long brown hair and light brown eyes whispered. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armor underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in color and a brown hitai-ate tied around her neck. "Oh don't worry." She said with dark smile as her brown eyes slowly darken to black obsidian. "She'll join you soon. Won't you?"

The Suna kunoichi began to giggle madly as she raised her bloodied kunai to her neck, a maddening glint in her eyes as she descends into the madness placed on her. Slitting her throat she laughs until she choked on her own blood and fell to the ground.

'No one messes with my playground.' She mentally snarled she walked away to deal with more of her hostess' enemies. 'NO ONE!'

…

Yugito hissed as she found herself cornered by about seven shinobis. "You shouldn't corner me." She said ominously.

"Or what?" One of them sneered.

Yugito didn't answer. Instead she lowered herself until her hands planted on the ground her nails extended to at least ten inches and gave off a blue burning glow. Her eyes turned heterochromia: the left turning blue as her right turned yellow; both with slit pupils. Growling as her teeth sharpened to that of a feline's, she tensed her leg muscles and leaped at the seven. Cutting through one of the unfortunate shinobis that was dumb enough to clash against her, the body burned instantly in blue flames. "Been awhile since I've used these, huh Matatabi?"

**'Right you are kitten.' **The demon sealed inside of her responded. **'Now let us some temporary scratching posts!'** She shouted in glee as her hostess leaped at the remaining six.

Ducking under a slash that was aimed at her back, the Niibi Jinchuurik slashed clean through his knees, joints and all, and he fell to the ground and bleed out. "This is getting boring." She frowned as she went through a set of hand seals. _"Katon: Sōkatsui (Fire release: Blue fire crash)!" _She yelled before blowing a stream of burning blue flames, burning the remaining nins to a burnt corpse party. Nodding to a job well then she leaped up to ceiling to assist the other inhabitants.

…

Karui grunted as she pushed the now dead Oto kunoichi off her after she impaled her with one of her new swords. The blade is a long black katana and gives off a dark feeling of death itself. The handle is red and about ten inches length with a paper talisman on it. Panting as she stood she looked at the blade and smiled. "Ichizan Hissatsu; Murasame (One cut killer: Murasame). Well she got stabbed, but that's still a type of cut." She said as she saw that a few more of the enemy backed away from the Kumo genin. "Hey, don't walk away!" She shouted as she took a few steps back. "Just a little cut. That's all." She then rushed at the small group a nin was close to her and was about to stab her in the back, but was stopped by a senbon finding its pointed way in his neck. Ignoring the gasping enemy she proceeded to slash a Taki kunoichi exposed arm and stabbed one of the shinobi's legs. Ducking just a spray of senbon passed over her head to render the others useless. Standing she looked at the person that assisted her. "Thanks, but I had that."

Isarabi simply grinned as she twirled a senbon in her hand. "Really?" She let the senbon fly as it passed Karui's unflinching face and pierced a groaning nin in the head. "It seemed like you missed one."

"Whatever." The dark skinned kunoichi rolled her eyes with smile as she sheathed her sword next to its twin.

The Sanbii Jinchuuriki eyed the blades. "I've noticed that you did not use the other."

"This one." The topaz eyed kunoichi started as her hand hovered over the second blade. "Is one I should use as a last resort."

The Kiri kunoichi nodded. "Well then." She smiled as she pulled out a large needle like sword. "Shall we continue to defend this village?"

"Fuck yeah." She grinned before the two leaped at the battle field.

…

Samui was glad that the majority of her slain enemies were male. Well since the majority of them were stupidly killed by her unintentional swaying breasts as she moved to block, parry, counter, and attack the enemy. 'This is not cool.' She mentally stated as she kept her aloof expression while killing the enemies. 'My back is going to give me such a problem after this ordeal.'

"Samui!" Yugito shouted as she landed right behind the busty blonde and slashed an enemy kunoichi across her chest and blew her mice shaped fire balls at a small group. "You okay?"

"My shoulder hurts." She stated neutrally.

"Right." The Kumo residential Jinchuuriki deadpanned as she slashed an Oto nin's side. Ignoring the blood spill on her clothes she looked at her busty teammate. "Maybe you need a massage?" She suggested.

"Maybe I do." Samui agreed as she glared at the few shinobi that were leering at her chest. "I'm gonna blow of some steam now. It's cool if you help me?"

"Gonna bring out those weird gauntlet things you I gave you from the Goddess?"

"Yep." Was the reply as electricity began to crackle around the kunoichi's fingers up to her elbow. Rushing forwards with her fellow Kumo kunoichi beside her, Samui punched the Oto nin closes to her. _"Rōringu sandā (Rolling thunder)."_ She muttered.

The target felt nothing at first, but then a burst of electricity burst through his body and out his back. The man dropped dead with a smoking hole in his gut. Samui stood over the dead body, her eyes even colder than they were. She wore a set of silver gauntlets with gold coffin shaped out dent in the center and a piece that extends up to her lower arm from below her elbows shaped like lightning bolts. On the wrists were a set of cylinder shaped metal. Clenching her fist she held up her hand as it sparks electricity. "Raijin Funnu: Adoramerek (Thunder God's Rage: Adramelech)." She said coolly.

…

Choujiro cut through another enemy nin with his nervous expression still on. "C'mon! C-Can't we just not fight!" He shouted pleading as he held both handles together and to shock of the enemy used the blade like a pair of scissors! Cutting one in half he failed to see the other Taki nin behind him.

Luckily it was stopped as a mirrored ice wall appeared between them. Out of the ice the masked Haku leaped out and lopped the enemy's head off with tanto.

"Ah! Thank you, Haku-san!" The blue haired teen bowed avoiding a blade swipe that was aimed for his head. Rising back quickly he placed his bandaged blade over his shoulder coincidently cutting the attacker down to his chest. Freaking out from the meaty thud her heard and turned just as Haku giggled at his antics.

"You're welcome, Chojiro-san." She nodded.

"HAKU-SAN, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" He instantly yelled.

Taking of her mask she replied. "Of course."

"YATTA~!"

TGOJ

Back to where we left off.

"You? Finish where we left off?" The S-rank nuke-nin of Konoha chuckled. "My dear sensei, you couldn't bring yourself to kill me back then. What makes you think that you'll do it now?" He challenged. "You're old and frail while I'm still young and healthy."

"You're also out numbered." A yelled as ration chakra sparked around his body.

"For now that is." Orochimaru chuckled as he went through a quick series of handsigns and clapped his hands together. _"Kuchiyose: Edo tensei (Summoning: Impure world resurrection)!"_ He shouted in glee as six coffins bursts from the tiled ceiling before him. Each having a kanji on them.

-Shodaime-

-Niidaime-

-Founder-

-Maria-

-Byakuren-

-Ishikawa-

The figures stepped out of the coffin and the majority of the crowed gasps.

The first man was a tall with tanned cracked skin and vacant dark eyes. He has waist-length black hair typically styled in a center-parted fringe that framed his face. He wears the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red armor worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body; each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol. He wears a Konohagakure hitai-ate over his forehead.

The second man has cracked fair-skinned with white, shaggy hair and vacant dark-red colored eyes. He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. He wears blue armor with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. Beneath his shoulder armor he wore two bands on each arm. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri in place of the more traditional hitai-ate protector. Engraved on the happuri is the symbol of Konoha.

"Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei." Hiruzen silently wept seeing his two deceased senseis.

The third person was female. She wears a robe similar to the OTOME rank women, but hers is pink and resembles more of a housemaids' clothing. She has vacant dark green eyes and pink hair set in a neck length perm. On her head she wears a sort of feathered crown. Her skin also has several cracks on them

The fourth person was also female. She has grey hair showing her age and dark vacant green eyes. She wears a one piece dark grey dress with a wide scarf like belt around her waist. She wears a pair of brown shoes.

"You monster!" Juliet growled upon seeing the two females.

The fifth is a man of old age with copious amounts of long, grey hair along with a long moustache and beard that merged into one all of which almost covered the entirety of his face. He has a scar that ran across his left eye, which was apparently blind. His teeth are sharp and triangular; a trait that should only be seen in the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) from Kirigakure. Attire-wise, he wore a simple, light-colored, loose-fitting kimono over a pair of dark pants. His right eye is black and his left eye is pure white.

"Shodaime-sama!" Mei gasps at the founder of her village.

The sixth man is also of old age. He has a bristling moustache and long beard, both of which had dark highlights running through them alternately. His eyes are also squinted thus hiding their colors. He wears a dark, loose-fitting, full-length gown that was tied using a lighter sash around his waist.

"Shodaime Tsuchikage-sama?!" Oonoki growled seeing his own father, anger because his eternal rest was disturbed.

"Meet the dearly departed." The snake-like man chuckled as he snapped his fingers.

Slowly the light began to come to the eyes of the revived people.

"What?" Hashirama groaned as he looked around. "Is this Konoha?" He questioned as he gazed through the purple barrier and currently war-torn village. "What the hell is going on?"

"It seems that we have been revived via my technique, Hashi-nii." Tobirama scowled. "And our village seems to be under a joint invasion.

The Shodaime Hokage gritted his teeth. "Who dares?!"

"Hoya, hoya. Hashirama, huh?" The Shodaime Mizuki's voice blubbered. "Seems like we're all victims here. And I don't like this. Not one bit." He frowned as his single eye gained an angry gleam.

"You're not the only one who dislikes the fact that your rest was disturbed." Ishikawa stated gruffly as one his eyes parted slightly showing dark pink pupils. "Oonoki. It's been awhile."

"Hello…father.

"Miss Maria." Natsuki whispered in shock as to seeing her revived instructor from when she was younger.

"Meister Kruger." The older woman gave a prim greeting. "It seems we are in a time that we do not belong in, Fujino-sama."

"It would seem so, Meister Graceburt." The woman beside the revived old lady responded with small nod. "And I can see that there others that I do not know." She continued.

"Enough talking!" Orochimaru hissed. Upon the command the six stood ramrod stiff and their mouths were shut. "And now to invite your living friends to their eternal slumber party." He grinned as he created six kage bunshin. Giving each a seal tag he ordered them to place them within the heads of the fallen warriors. Once the seals were applied the cracks on their skin closed and the skin regained their natural living colors and their sclera turned black. Each taking a deep breath as if being alive for the first time. "Not as strong as you were when you were alive, but it will suffice." He remarked. "Now attack them!"

**Byakuren vs Terumi Mei, Utakata, and Yagura.**

"Hoya, hoya?" The aged kage chuckled slightly as he stood before them. "Looks like I cannot control my body as I see fit." His eyes narrowed as his hands went through a quick sequence of handseals. "_Suiton: Masubaburusutorīmu (Mass bubble stream)!" _He exclaimed blowing a massive stream of dark colored bubbles.

Both Mei and Yagura quickly went through some seals as Utakata blew a torrent of bubbles from his pipe that, much to the revived Mizukage's surprise, canceled out his own. _"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu(Lava Release: Melting apparition jutsu)/ Suiton: Sandan no jutsu (Water release: Scattering bullets jutsu)!" _The two women shouted as they sent their respected attacks.

The two attacks collided with the opposing bubble attack and spread it out while bathing the small area in a steam like mist.

_'...'_

_'Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu (Ninja art: Hidden in the mist jutsu)." The four Kiri nins said as one in a dead calm tone._

'Hoya, hoya. These youngsters aren't as bad as I thought.' The Shodaime Mizukage complimented. 'That boy. To be able to cancel my jutsu. He must either be very strong or a Jinchuuriki. Bah, whatever.' He said as he ducked under Yagura's swipe of her hooked staff. "You should conceal your presence more." He lectures the younger kunoichi as he swung his hand, creating a water crescent wave blade as it neared her face. He was inwardly impressed that his one working eye saw that this was a water clone. "Hoya, hoya. Very good." Raising his left hand the steam formed into a wall of dense water that blocked a hail of kunais that was aimed his left side. "You have to do better than that."

"How about this?! _Yōgan choppu (Lava chop)!"_Mai cried as she sends a lava chakra infuse chop that cut through his water wall and slashed down his robe, burning it on contact.

Byakuren quickly grabbed her wrist. While he did not feel pain since he's dead, he was still rather impressed at this young woman's prowl.

_"Sangoshō (Coral palm)!" _Yagura shouted as she struck the one eyed man with a palm strike to his head.

The Shodaime Mizukage stumbled to the side form the strike and immediately felt the weight on his face. Ripping it off he saw the some strange hardened subtend growing on his palm and stretching up his arm. Once again he felt the weight on his head and felt travel down his back and sides. Although he is dead the first Kiri leader was amazed by this ability. "Hoya, hoya? It seems like the young miss has the ability make corals upon contact and force grow them like spores. A very handy ability if you want to capture someone." He stated as he still ripped and tore of the growing corals off him, but whatever part they fall they still continue to grow unto him. Feeling his body moving slower he smiled. "It seems like you've won. It was a short battle, but one well worth of my time. I leave Kirigakure to you, Mizukage." His final words were sealed away as the coral completely covered his body.

Mei nodded in gratitude at the trapped Shodaime Mizukage. _"Yōton: Shakugaikōken (Lava release: Scorching armored fist)!" _Her fist was incased in lava and she punched through the area where the head was, destroying the tag and the head of the sacrifice.

Mei sighed as she took a deep breath. "Yagura, assist Raikage-dono. Utakata, assist Tsuchikage-dono. I'll help Hokage-dono."

"Hai, Mizukage-sama!" The two Kiri nins nodded.

**Ishikawa vs Oonoki, Han, and Roshi.**

"So it's me against my son and grandsons, huh?" The Shodaime Tsuchikage grunted opening one of his eyes. "It's a damn shame that brat brought me back to life just to fight his own battle."

"I know the feeling." Oonoki agreed.

"Well then." The Shodaime Tsuchikage started as he began to levitate off the tiles. "Shall we?" He challenged with both his squinted.

"Lets." The Sandaime Tsuchikage agreed as he also floated from the tiled ground while performing hand signs. _"Doton: Dosekidake (Earth release: Earth and stone bamboo shoots)!"_ He called out just before four sharp pointed spikes of earth bursts through the tiles ceiling and was heading towards the air born kage with decent speed.

Han set himself to a horse stance as steam erupted from the furnace on his back. Feeling his muscles strained to the max he launched himself into the air using the steam as a rocket boost and landed on one of the spikes. _"Futton: Futtō jōki hōn (Boiling release: Boiling steam horn!"_ He bellowed as the steam erupted from his furnace and formed a drilling needle of steam over the rock spike.

_"Yoton: Yōgan Ryū (Lava release: Lava flow)!"_ Roshi's cheeks bulged before spewing a stream of lava towards the airborne Ishikawa.

The squinty eyed kage level shinobi clapped his hands together. _"Doton: Dosekiryū no jutsu(Earth release: Earth and stone dragon)!"_

Then an earth dragon of massive proportion bursts out of the ground and rounded around the caster. Ishikawa swayed his hands in motion as the earth elemental dragon not only blocked the four pikes from hitting the floating man, but also intercepted Roshi's lava flow and withstood Han's attack.

Han ducked under the earthen dragon and leaped towards his grandfather. Swinging a steam infused fist and was fortunate to land a punch to his target's left jaw. Feeling the space around began distort he saw that he was on the ground and his oldest brother in the place of where he was with a lava infused fist slamming into Ishikawa stomach.

_"Orimal-ō no ken (Fist of the primal king)!"_ The current Tsuchikage's eldest son shouted as his fist slammed into his countries first leader's stomach, burning through his clothes and body and sending him crashing down against the tiles. "Sorry about that Han." Roshi apologized to the red armored man as he landed besides him.

"As long as you got the hit on him it was no problem." Han replied.

"This isn't over yet." Oonoki stated as he looked at his father that stood up, the wound and clothes healing as ash and dust gather around it.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." The revived shinobi commented as he dusted his robe. "But this is far from over." He stated as his chakra bursts around his body looking like brown flame.

"Shit." Oonoki cursed.

_"Ninpo: Chikyū no ketsugō (Ninja art: Bond of Earth)." _He said as he raised his left arm, a rock arm bursting beside him. "Become one with Mother Earth!" He bellowed as he swung his arms down, the rock arm doing the same.

_"Ninpo: Santōka (Ninja art: Acid permeation)!" _Utakata shouted as he blew a stream of acid bubbles at the rock arm.

Ishikawa quickly made the arms to protect him from the bubbles, but saw that the rock being eaten away by the acidic property of it. "That is a very strong acid." He complimented.

"Han! Contact Kokoū!." Oonoki shouted as he clapped his hands together and his oldest son along with the assisting Kiri-nin leaped at the Shodaime Tsuchikage.

"Got it, pops!" Han accepted as he clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. After a few seconds a white bubbly cloak seems to leak from his armor and cover him like a suit, two horse-like tails forming at the tailbone of the shroud. Snapping his eyed open revealing them to be a dark blue-green color he bellowed. "I'm ready!" Before he dashed at his revived grandfather while leaving a trail of steam in his wake.

Roshi was knocking away boulders from left to right as his grandfather held his hands open. In his palm was a three dimensional cube with a sphere in the center. _"Jinton: Genkai hakuri no jutsu (Dust release: detachment of the primitive world jutsu)!"_ He shouted as he stretched out his hands towards the target.

Seeing this both Utakata and Roshi leaped back spraying a torrent of bubbles and spray of lava respectfully to keep the targets focus them.

_"Ichi oka chōyaku (One hill leap)!"_ Han cried as he stomped his chakra shrouded feet unto his village's revived Shodaime's skull creating a large steamy explosion. He leaped up just in time for the reconstructing kage to get trapped in a very larger version of the three dimensional square around the target with said target being inside the sphere.

"Looks like you got me, Oonoki." The squinty eyed kage chuckled as he opened one of the optical organs. "You did well. Make sure you keep the Will of Earth strong and resilient."

"I will." The short old man nodded as he kept a strong expression while keeping back his tears.

Ishikawa looked to his two grandchildren. "And I've seen how strong you two became." He chuckled, his pink eye filled with respect. "What of Kitsuchi?"

"He was sent on a mission before we left." Han responded, his chakra shroud receding back into his body.

"I see." The first village leader of Iwagakure sighed and closed his eyes. "Do your best, everyone. The road is long, but I know that you will succeed in what we have failed in." And then the cube glowed as his body began to disintegrate into atoms.

Oonoki gritted his teeth as a single tear leaked from his eye. "Rest in peace, Shodaime Tsuchikage-sama." Wiping the tear he turned to the young Kiri shinobi. "Thank you for your help, Utakata-dono."

The tall man nodded back with a bow. "You are welcome, Tsuchkage-san."

"Okay." Oonoki nodded. "Roshi, Han go help the Raikage. Utakakata and I will help Hiruzen with that snake brat."

**Maria vs Natsuki, Shizuka, Julliet, Nina, and Arika.**

"Shall we begin?" Maria asked as she pulled her hair back over her left ear, revealing an earring that was dark orange and shaped like a tear. The jewel glowed and flashed brightly hiding her body in the light. _"Materialize…"_

If one were to look at the earring, they would see the following;

NAME: M.G.  
>GEM: KOUN NO HEKIGYOKU (ETERNAL RECURRENCE JASPER)<br>CONNECTED  
>MASTER: HIMENO FUMI<br>ROBE ACTIVATED PERMIT; ALLOWED.

START.

What the group saw now actually shocked them to their maiden cores.

Maria was now far younger than she was now. Her hair was blonde and was straightened down to her neck with a single strand between her eyes and another strand that stretched from her fore head to the left of her face along with one strand that starts from the right side of her forehead to the back like an antenna.. Her clothing's changed as well. She wears a white one piece leotard like suite. The suit has grey shoulders with dark blue bars going over each and was connected to a collar with a red diamond over her throat around her neck. Her chest and C-cup cleavage was exposed through the opening in the front and slimmed down her body and waist. Her wrist, waist, and ankles have large ringed bangles that were of the same design of the collar minus the red jewel. Around her hips were four flowers like petals of white with a closed 'v' like décor on each. From her back hangs a two tailed cape that's white on the outside and purple inside.

"MISS MARIA?!" The group chorused, each having a face of shock and disbelief.

Standing tall as she took a deep breath, the revived instructor looked at the younger warriors of her country. "Prepare yourselves young ones. For I will not be lenient." She promised as she held out her right arm and summoned a meter and a half flat rapier with a curved handles and bowl guards that was gripped in her hand.

Mashiro raised her hand, the five rings giving a glow. "I, Mashiro Buran de Windbloom, Queen of Tsumegakure, command thee. Let our deceased comrades return to their rest!"

"Hai, Joō-sama!" The five replied as their earrings glowed along with their respected rings. "MATERIALIZE!"

"Ara, ara." Shizune smiled as her earring flashed a bright purple color.

NAME: S.V.  
>GEM: KYYŌEN NO MURASAKAKISUISHŌ (BEWITCHING SMILE AMETHYST)<br>CONNECTED  
>MASTER: MASHIRO BURAN DE WINDBLOOM<br>ROBE ACTIVATED PERMIT; GRANTED.

START

Her clothes changed drastically as well. Her suit was purple and skin tight, but yet comfortable to move in. She has white frilled shoulder pads over a purple leotard top that stretches over her upper torso down to just above her crotch area. She sleeves were long and sleek purple with bangles on each wrist, with a thin purple line. Her exposed cleavage was covered in a thin coal black material held up by a white collar around her neck. She wears skin tight pants with ankle bangles and yellow lines going down to her knees along eight purple sashes hanging from the bangle around her waist. She wears a pair of purple mid height heels that has a red diamond over the center. She also wears a two tailed cap with purple exterior and red interior.

Shiziru allowed a graceful smile on her face as she summoned her two sided naginata. "Ara, ara. I am honored to face you Meister Instructor Maria." Shizuru gave a short bow.

Natsuki fixed her hair as her body flashed a bright silver blue color, the temperature dropping a few notches.

NAME: N.K.  
>GEM: HYOŌSETSU NO GINSUISHŌ (ICE SILVER CRYSTAL)<br>CONNECTED  
>MASTER: MASHIRO BURAN DE WINDBLOOM<br>ROBE ACTIVATED PERMIT; GRANTED.

START.

Her clothing changed as well. She wears a black leotard top with silver sleeves and black gloves with silver fingers with two silver bangles with dark blue lines around her wrists. From her chest and around her breasts were colored black with three green markings on her chest area; between her cleavages is a diamond shape while at her collars bones were rectangles while on her stomach were two red tribal symmetrical markings. She wears a sliver bangle around her hips with eight 'tails' hanging from it just above her black legging that leads down to her shin, where she wears silver female boots with heels. She wears a two tailed thin cape with silver exterior while the inside color is dark blue. Also on her right side of her head she wears a silver hair piece above her ear.

Raising both her hand as cold mist gathered above her. The mists condensed and began to take shape and the color changed as well. The item was grey and was quite large. The barrel being at least four feet in length while the rest being at least three feet. Two turbines like protrusion were at either sides of the weapon at six inches away from the barrel. Going more back, a large boomerang like shaped item were at the top of the turbines with a grip with a trigger connecting the top part against the top of the wide area. Below the trigger and leading to the back of the weapon a large side view of another turbine can be seen and a black oddly shaped edge with a golden end. Catching the weapon she aims the barrel at the revived Meister.

"Let's get this done." Julliet gritted her teeth.

NAME: J.N.Z.  
>GEM: HAGEN NO SENSHŌSEKI (BREAK STRING SPINAL)<br>CONNECTED  
>MASTER: MASHIRO BURAN DE WINDBLOOM<br>ROBE ACTIVATED PERMIT; ALLOWED.

START.

The redhead's earring glowed pale red, her body being consumed by the light. In place of her clothing was a lime green leotard with a yellow spider web design that forms from her shoulders down the middle of her top and ended just below her crotch area covering it, on the back the design reached to her mid back. Just like the previous two she wears a bangle on her wrists, ankles and around her waist. She wears yellow gloves with green fingers and white high heeled shoes with yellow needle like design on the top. She has four 'blades' hanging from her back; the shorter ones right below the nap of the neck reaching to her elbows while the taller ones reach to her shins. Around her waist and down to her thighs she wears a white skirt shaped like those of the amazons.

Raising her right hand, it shined and enlarged into a green golden clawed gauntlet with a large hole in the palm. The gauntlet points out to the length of her bicep.

"Let's go, Arika!" Nina narrowed her eyes at the revived instructor.

NAME: N.W.  
>GEM: WATATSUMI NO SUIGYOKU (NEPTUNE EMERAKD GEM)<br>CONNECTED  
>MASTER: MASHIRO BURAN DE WINDBLOOM<br>ROBE ACTIVATED PERMIT; ALLOWED.

START.

Nina's earring flashed a b right green flash. Her clothing changed to a sleeveless tight shirt with green shoulder ends that goes down passed her breasts and ribs as the rest being white with a diamond opening showing her flat stomach along with a green triangular tip flap that leads to her knees. Over her chest is a blue four pointed cross with golden wings. She wears a white knee length shorts with blue fronts and shin high shoes that are interlaces with green and white that leads down to her low heels white shoes with green ends. On her back were two white 'fin' like protrusion from her shoulders while two lint that lead to just above the ground. To her wrists, ankles, and waist are golden bangles with green glowing lines from her lower back are two green shin length tail coats.

Holding out her right hand she summoned a weapon that has a six feet staff with a two feet blue two pronged blade extending from the staff; the blades were pointed with the tip bent outwards from each other.

'A bident? Quite an interesting weapon for an element.' Maria commented.'

"Hai, Nina-chan." Arilka saluted as her pigtails stood straight, her earring glowing a bright sky blue color.

NAME: A.Y.  
>GEM: SŌTEN NO SEIGYOKU (BLUE SKY SAPPHIRE)<br>CONNECTED  
>MASTER: MASHIRO BURAN DE WINDBLOOM<br>ROBE ACTIVATED PERMIT; ALLOWED.

START.

Like the previous four, Arika's clothing changed as well. She wore three colored top. The shoulders being pink and puffy reaching at mid bicep length. The top was white and formed from her neck down and encased her breasts, a red four pointed red star over her heart with two golden feathers flanking the sides. Below her bust was a pink lower half daimond with a blue square on it. The rest of the suit that lead down to her wait is dark blue with pink sides. The sleeves are white that ended with a gold bangle and pink gloves with white palms. The golden bangke around her hips held six pink flower petal like extension with white and blue edges showing the front of the blue and white sided spandex pants she wears that leads to just above her knees. She wears a set of pink shoes with white markings that reaches passed her shins with a gold crosses over her knees. Her hair now held in white upside-down tringale with her braided twin tails emerging from the top corners.

Holding out her right hand she summoned a double edged-sword that was blue and seemed to be made from saphire stones held together by a twenty inch handle.

"Ready!" She exlaimed as she twirled her weapon.

Natsuki nodded as she held her gun with right hand as she fixed her hair behind her left ear. "Meiser Viola, guard Her Highnes." She commanded.

"Hai, hai." Shizure said with a thin smile as she leaped back and stood before the young queen.

"I do not see why a long rage type like you would be in the front lines." Maria inquiered a she suddenly bursts forwards with inhuman speed leaving trail of orange colored glitter in her wake. "But a foolish mistake non the less, Meister Kruger." She reprimanded as she swng her blade down, only for both Nina and Arika to block the blow from cutting the Kruger OTOME's head in half.

"We'll see!" The dark blue haired young lady shouted as she aimed the barrel the revived OTOME's head and pulled the trigger.

Maria showed great spinal flexibilty as she band back to avoid the pale blue beam like projectile that collided against the purple field, but her hold against the two younger female warriors slackened considerately.

Nina, who's weapon that was at the front swing her bident in a wide down arc hoping to get the older female in her stomach.

Frowing Maria's body moved on its own. Her right hand raising to block the bident eaiming to cut her in half. Her attempt was successful, but she had to move if she did not want to lose her head from Arika's saphire crafted blade. Sliding back she stood up straigh and posed her blade before her body, the blade glowing a pale green color. _"_ _Hekigyoku no kōgō no hahen (Shards of the jasper empress)." _She said as she swung her blade letting out shards of jade stone fly in crescent formation towards the younger four.

_"Aisu dangan shīrudo (Ice bullet shield)!"_ Nastuki shouted as she shut shards of ice in front of her and her companions. The shards instantly bonded together and formed a rough ice shield blocking the shards. "Nina! Arika! Julliet" She shouted.

"Right!" The three shouted as they leaped over the shield and rushed towards the revibed blonde.

Arika swung low aiming for her feet as Nina swung high aiming for the head.

Maria swung her rapier high, blocking the dark haired OTOME's bident while grabbing Arika's hand around the hilt. She nearly missed the redhead behind her ready to pierce her from th back. Letting go she leaped up followed by the three younger and her blade clasehd againsth the three other weapons.

The four struggled against eacother's strenght.

"Wow, Maria-san, you're really strong!" The Yumemiya complimented with a smile and her braids takes the form of a star as she ducked under a swing aimed for her head. "Will I ever be as strong as you?" She questioned.

"If you work hard enough and keep your training in check, then yes." Maria answered with a chuckle as she kicked Julliet's clawed guantlet up and attempted to stab her, but was stopped Nina's bident taking the blow.

"Really?!" She gasps.

"Of course." The white clade revived woman stated as she finally leaped away from the younger generations to get some breathing space.

Wich she doesn't need because she's dead.

Raising her hand as it gave a slight burnt orange glow she shot five green beams into the air. _"Ame ga fuhhekigyoku i (Raining jasper)!"_

Natsuki saw this and materialized a cartridge in her right hand and slapped it into gold piece of her weapon. Aiming up she fired. _"Burizādo shotto (Blizard shot)!" _She yelled as her gun fire fragments of ice in the sky. She watcheed as most of the tear shaped jade shards collided with her ice fragmented bullets. "Arika, Nina, Julliet! Hold her back! I'm gonna load a cartridge!"

"You sure you gonna use that?" Arika shouted back as Nina dashed to the revived woman.

"I'm gona use a smaller dose!" Natsuki replied as she summoned another disk, this one being dark blue.

"Right!" She nodded as she joind the frey to helo her friend.

Maria sidestepped a thrust from Nina's bident and swung her blade down at her. Thankfully it was block by Arika's jewled weapon and was knocked back. She had avoid another claw thust from the redhead but she felt her arms being constrict by glowing red wires.

Nina took the opportunity to swing her weapon in a wid arc clashing it against the older woman's weapon once again. "Arika! Julliet!"

"Osu!" Said OTOME shouted as her sapshire crafted weapon glowed sotly. _"Burūboruto(Blue bolt)!" _She yelled thrusting the weapon forward and shooting a thin beam of bue color at Maria's chest, succesfully blowing a fist sized hole over her left breast, supposidly destroying the lung.

_"Aka sekitsui (Red spine)!"_ Julliet shouted as she shot a red beam from the hole in her guantlet and pierced through her lower back.

Maria frowned as her body pushed forward despite the injury and clashed against Arika, her weight far surpassing the younger's. "You are strong, Miss Arika." The revived woman commented. "All of you." She stated as she raised her left hand and grab the staff from Nina's weapon. Stopping it in its track. Swinging Nina around, Maria struck the other OTOME with her partner. She then turned grabbed Julliet's wrist and swung her towards Natsuki.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." Natsuki muttered.

...

FUJI SHOT

...

SET

III

II

I

FIRE

"Take this! _Fuji shotto (Fiji shot)!_" She shouted firing a codensed ice bullet at the revived woman, missing Julliet's head by a fraction.

Maria couldn't dodge the bullet in time and was struck in her stomach. Seeing Nina and Arika moving in to attack her onc again she attempted to stop, but stop in mid motion. Green eyed widening she strained to look at her 'wound' and noted that it was freezing. Not only that, but also seems to be spreading through her body. "I…see…" She manged. "Very well…executed…attack…Meister Kruger." She complimeneted as her skin turned blue.

"Rest in piece, Miss Maria." The blue haired young womna prayed as Nina and Arika smashd her frozen body.

The small group watched with mournful expressions as Maria's frozen head fell to ground and shattered upon impact. The last piece being the Eternal Recurrence Jasper glowing them faded before in crumbled to dust.

"Miss Maria." Julliet sighed as her claw clenched.

"I hope that she will find eternal rest." Mashiro hoped with a solum look.

"I'm sure she will." Nina nodded.

"Okay." Natsuki began, but was interupted by a blur flying pass her crashing into the ground.

"What the hell?" Julliet raised an eyebrow.

**Fuma vs A, Bee, Darui, and Kumo kunoichi. **

"A-sama!" The young kunoichi yelled to her village leader before she grabbed by Bee and moved out of the way before two thin beams of red light struck where she was.

"Now, now, Mabui. No time to get screwy." Bee rapped as he placed the younger female down and looked at the revived founder. "Since that ring of hers glowed her clothes changed. Now we gotta make sure to stay outta range." He stated as he looked at the woman while Darui pulled his cleaver blade from his back.

Fumi's clothes did indeed change. She now wears a white leotard suit with waist length white cape and a feather like crown on her head. High heeled shoes were worn on her feet and her eyes were now yellow with red sclera. Looking down at the younger people before she gave a sad look. "Forgive me young ones." She said as she held her hands out as if giving a staff of sorts. "But I cannot fight this." She apologized as her weapon shimmered in the wind and remained invisible. "Prepare yourself." She warned as two sets of angel wings spanning at ten feet each spread open.

"Mabui-san, can you get me behind her?" Darui asked.

"I can try." The green eyes kunoichi nodded as she went through a few hand seals.

Darui stood ready as sparks begin to flicker around his body. Moments later he disappeared in a flash of black lightning and was instantly behind the winged woman with his blade ready cleave her down in two.

Fumi simply stood there as she manipulated her upper right wing to block the blade with a 'clang!'

The three dark skinned assassins looked in shock. Darui quickly regained his composure as ducked under the wing and swung low to her legs only for the left lower wing the block it and upper left wing to thrust forwards and nearly pierced through his chest if he didn't jump back in time.

"What the fuck?" He white haired swordsman drawled.

The Founder's wings relaxed against her back as she turned her head to the Kumo swordsman. "You will have to do better than that, young one. "My wings are made from powerful material only found in my country." She stated as she quickly raised her 'weapon' to block one of Bee's swords, which was gripped between his left elbow. Raising a brow at the strange manner of handling a blade she ducked under another sword swing that was held behind the shade wearing Kumo jonin's right knee. 'Such a strange and unorthodox manner of holding a sword.' She mentally commented as she blocked a sword being held by Bee's teeth. She saw the young Mabui was going through handsigns once again. Recognizing them she prepared herself for either of the dark skinned shinobis that would attack.

She was not however prepared for her hairs to stand on and the gathering of electricity was heard behind her.

…

Raikage stood up with a groan as he was helped by a giggling Shizuru. "Thanks for the help." He grumbled as he shook his head.

"You are very welcome." She smiled.

A nodded at her and looked at the other four women. "Ha ha. You ladies are very strong. I like that." He stood tall, easily towering over the five. He raised an eyebrow at Arika when she 'Oh'd' at his height and her twin tails turning into a '?!' symbol. 'That's weird.' He thought, but mentally shrugged it off. Looking at the grey haired kunoichi of his village he excused himself. "Now if you'll excuse me." He raised his right arm and gathered a great quantity of ration chakra through it causing his arm to spark. Within moments he vanished in a blue and purple lighting flash.

Mashiro remained silent as she watched the two battles progress. "Arika, Nina. Go assist Hokage-dono. Shizuru and Juliet deal with the serpent. Natsuki, you will stay by my side and use long range support. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Joō-sama!" The five chorused.

…

_"Rariatto (Lariat)!"_ A shouted as he slammed his lighting element arm unto Fumi's back, causing her to crash unto the ground bringing up tiles and dust from the impact of the blow.

The Raikage stood there painting as if he had a second match the legendary Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash). We was immediately struck by lightning was now standing next to a panting Mabui he just slumped to her knees.

"Are you…okay, Raikage-sama?" She asked.

The tanned buffed male nodded. "I am now. Thanks, Mabui." He looked at the enemy as she stood tall, the cracks and 'wounds' giving to her healing. Once her wings were repaired she spread them wide.

"Thank you for stopping me." She gratefully said as she set herself in a battle stance, her stance looking rather weird since she was holding her invisible weapon like a spear pointing at the quartette. "But in order to defeat me you must destroy the tag inside my head along with the rest of my body." She provided.

"Figured as much." Han sighed as he stepped beside the Kumo group, his brother right beside him.

"We'll have to make it quick, though." Yagura stated plainly as she stood with her hooked staff in hand. Raising and slamming the large hook into the tiled ceiling. _"Nepuchūn no mori no taitō (Rise of Neptune's forests)!"_

Large groups of seaweed and planktons grew out the tiled places and were spreading like a virus. At the same time large trunks of wood and binds grew out into a large dense forest.

"What the hell?! This isn't going well." Bee rapped as he leaped just as a shrub grew out at ab alarming rate.

"This is the Shodaime Hokage's _Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)_." Roshi said in awe as he along with his brothers has been though about Konoha's first leader.

"Looks like the semi-final boss battle stage is set." A grinned as he cracked his knuckles while standing on a branch.

Bee landed next to his village leader with a grin. "Right behind ya, bro. Now let's go beat that ho!" He rhymed.

"That…sounded good." Darui drawled as he rests his cleaver sword over his left shoulder.

Yagura stood there as she pulled her staff out of a very thick branch. "Let the show began." She said as she leaped at the revived founder hoping to gain her attention while the others would get a clear shot at her. Gathering the available water particles she used them to make a water shunshin and was behind the wing woman's left crouching low and ready to deliver a blow with small hooked side of her staff. She was taken off guard when the revived founder of Tsumegakure instantly turned her head, her eyes green eyes locking with Yagura's non pupil pink. Then Fumi's eyes turn to red as he sclera turned dark green. Her eyes glowed a burning red and fired a thin beam of red light towards the Kiri kunoichi.

Yagura was lucky to have avoided the attack at the last moment less she wanted another set of eyes in her forehead.

"Holy shit she can shoot some laser! Quick someone gotta stun her with a tazer!" Bee rapped as he dodged a set of optical blasts that was aimed him, preferably his mouth.

"Way ahead of ya." Darui frowned as he went through a quick session of handseals. Clapping his hands together as black electricity gathered at his fingertips. _"_ _Kuroikazuchi no dangan (Black lightning bullet)!" _He shouted shooting a ten shot bolts of lightning at the revived woman.

Fumi leaped back to avoid the bullets with a flap of her wings. She had to move out of the way just as an ice shard bullet nearly pierced her left temple! But the bullet simply whizzed passes her face. Glancing to the left her eyes sees Natsuki aiming her large gun at her. Frowning her eyes glowed once again. This time; her target being the OTOME and her queen.

_"Yoton: Maguma hashira (Lava release: Magma pillar)!"_ Roushi shouted as a pillar of hot molten lava bursts from below the revived woman and was being burned by the intense heat.

Yagura landed a few feet from the jutsu caster. "That was close." She muttered.

"Sorry about that." Roshi apologized as he kept his gaze and concentration at the ten foot attack he's using and paying attention to the silhouette inside.

Fumi raised her hand that held her weapon and swung cleanly through the magma pillar cutting it down and thus disrupting the flow.

The magma fell from the sky and began to burn the woods and plant.

"Take out the fire! We don't need more distraction than we already have!" A yelled out.

_"Jōki-shin no donari (Steam God Bellow)!"_ Han shouted blowing thick steamy mist at the growing flames.

_"Suiton: Mizu kōzui (water flood)!" _Yagura took a deep breath as he cheeks bulged before spewing out a great amount of water.

Fumi took to the limited sky to avoid flood that was rushing towards her. Landing on a branch her body gave a slight purple glow as she raised her weapon while canceling the invisibility she casted on it.

The weapon was a scythe that was at least six feet long. The staff being white while the two foot blade was a dazzling silver color.

Fumi allowed the energy that was around her body to flow through her staff and along her blade. Once the energy output was enough, she swung her blade down sending a large crescent purple-silver slash down the way. _"_ _Shirubā megami no surasshu (Silver Goddess' slash)."_

The group reacted quickly unless they wanted to cut down or lose a limb.

Tayuya closed her eyes as the founder's attack crashed near her position. "Hey watch were you throw that thing you endead fucking bitch!" She ranted.

Sakon simply chuckled. "Maybe you need to get stronger."

"Fuck you, you two-headed cock sucker! The last thing I need is your fucking voice going through my ears!"

Bee landed on a small field along with others. "This isn't getting good. And looks like were far from out of the wood." He sighed as he placed the grey haired kunoichi to stand.

"We're fighting someone that managed to knock Raikage-sama to the side with a simple backhand and your rapping isn't making this situation better." Mabui countered.

"What's the worse than can happen?" He challenged with a shrug.

Upon that sentence leaving his lips a seal appeared below them and they felt the gravity increase by folds.

"What…is this?" Yagura struggled as she was on her hands and knees fighting against the increased force of the weight on her body.

"Bee…challenging the…universe." Darui grunted.

Fume raised her scythe wielding arm once again and gathered energy to it. This time the energy expelled from her body and forming a silhouette of a woman holding an even deadlier looking version of her weapon. _"Uchi makasa joō no hanketsu (Judgment of the vanquished queen)."_ She claimed as the female aura figure raised her version of the scythe over her head. "Forgive me, young ones. But this is the end." She said in a sad tone as tears began to leak from her eyes.

**"You're right. It's over for you."** A voice said.

Fumi's body suddenly went rigid and stood straight like a soldier in the front line. And then her body simply lowered on a thick three branch close to its trunk.

The group the pressure on them lessened and stood up with sighs.

"What just happened?" Han asked while rolling his shoulders.

**"I saved your life of course." **The woman stated as she stepped from behind the three and stood next still standing woman.** "No need for you to end up um my father's list. Well not yet anyway."**

"And who are you?" A asked as he eyed the woman.

The woman's hair was silver with black streaks and was tucked behind her pointed ears. Her eyes were dark purple with red slit pupils and sclera being black. She wears an open shin length obsidian colored robe that seems to absorb all light. Under her robe she wears a dark grey sleeveless shirt over her J-cup bust that stopped just above her belly button showing her slim and flat stomach. She wears hip hugging black pants that lead down to her knees. She's also not wearing any shoes. Showing her black toe nailed feet.

"Hey there, Mammy." Bee worded.

**"Sorry, kid. I'm already taking." **She grinned showing her sharpened teeth. **"Now then."** She poked Fumi's forehead and the founder dropped like a puppet without her strings. **"I have great plans for you, my dear." **She grinned.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Mabui asked.

**"Ah yes." **The woman smiled warmly at the young Kumo kunoichi. **"My name is Jashin. Goddess of blood, destruction, and chaos."** She introduces herself getting wide eyes from the group.

"I call bullshit." A rebuffed.

**"Is that so?"** She challenged standing behind the Kumo leader with her black nails extended and poking his jugular vein while emitting a heavy dosage of KI. **"If I wanted I could have killed all of you and fed you to my father. But, since you have a signed marriage contract with my fiancée and these two men here are the uncles of Kurotsuchi, you will live." **She said in a deathly calm tone and a smile. **"Defy me again and you head will be on a pike while a torture your soul. Are we clear?**

"C-Crystal." A sweated.

**"Good." **She smiled as she suddenly next to Fumi's body again. **"Now go help that old man so he can live a bit longer."** She practically ordered prompting the group to go and assists the Hokage and their fellow Shinobi leaders.

"What…do you plan of me?" Fumi asked as she looked at the standing goddess.

Jashin only grind as her hand reached to downed revived woman

.

**Orohimaru, Hashirama, and Tobirama vs Hiruzen, Terumi Mei, Oonoki, Utakata, Shizuru, Julliet, Arike, Nina.**

Orochimaru was actually enjoying his show when watching his older sensei fighting against his even older, but younger looking senseis.

Of course he was just grinning like a loon when his ex-home's second leader spew a great quantity of water at his former sensei and it was blocked by a mud wall the third spat from his mouth. His grin grew wider when Hashirama was beside the aged man and socked him in the face with a well-aimed fist to the jaw.

The Sarutobi elder leaped back after recovering from the fist to the face tactic and went through a few hand seals. _"Doton: Doryū Taiga (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)!" _Seeing his revived senseis were caught in the mud flow that he spew out, he went through another set of hand seals and held up the tora sign while inhaling a good amount of air. _"Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)!"_ He blew a stream of fire that flooded the mud and the two captives.

"It's no use sensei." Orochimaru taunted as the fire died down and the regenerating kage break out of their rocky like prison. "You cannot defeat the ones that are already dead." He chuckled. "Hashirama be a good boy and make a small forest for me please?" He grinned.

The first Hokage gritted his teeth as his hands moved and formed a sequence of hand seals. _"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)."_

Trees of abnormal sizes began to grow at a rapid pace, turning the purple barrier filed into an unnatural garden.

Hiruzen leaped up and landed on a thick branch to would support his whole team if her were in his younger days. "You will fall today, Orochimaru." He promised.

The snake sannin chuckled as he leaped up and landed on a branch a few meters away from his sensei, the two previous Hokage's beside him. "I don't think so, sensei." He sneered before his mouth opened widely and a white snake came out. Said serpent opened its own mouth and a long sword came out. The sword was a double bladed edged one and has a gold bar curved guard with a green jewel in the center. The handle being black with a round pummel at the bottom. Grabbing the hilt of his weapon he gave an experimental swing, cutting the tree behind him. "Well, sensei. Are you ready to meet your end?"

"We'll see." The elder kage leveled shinobi challenged s he went through a short sequence of quick hand seals.

"STOP HIM!" He ordered the two revived leaders as he along with them leap at the aged man. The three being stopped as Hashirama got a head shot from an ice shard, Julliet grabbed Tobirama's face and slammed him against a tree, while Shizuru swung her naginata that extended in a serpentine manner at the pale skinned man. The sannin was pushed back as he had to avoid a rock spike rising from the ground and a blob of magma that nearly took his head off.

"We're here to assist you, Hokage-san." Nina stated as she stood protectively before the aged man along with Arika.

"Don't forget about me." Oonoki interjected as he and Utakata landed beside them. Well Oonoki was floating. "Besides I don't really want to be only old kage alive today." He grinned.

"Looks like a snake need his head cut off." Mei smiled stepping besides her fellow village leaders.

"Let's get this over." A commented with a scowl.

"Thank you. All of you." Hiruzen smiled as he slammed his hand onto the large branch. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"_ He yelled before a large puff of smoke bursts from the formula that stretched over the bark.

A monkey who's body and tail is covered by white fur which protrudes from his sleeves and pants. He has long unkempt white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armor underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a red sash. He also wears a Konoha forehead protector.

_"Enkōō: Enma (Moneky king: Enma)."_

The taller primate knelt before his summoner facing the snake sannin who was still avoiding Shizurus naginata. "So you finally decided to finish that brat off, huh Hiruzen?" He questioned.

The aged Hokage nodded. "Indeed I, am old friend. This might be our last battle."

"Planning to kick the bucket after this?" The primal summon chuckled.

"Maybe." He answered with a small smile. I am in need of a successor." He thought.

"We'll decide after we beat that snake. My wife's been begging for an albino snake purse." The monkey boss summon chuckled.

"Then let's make your wife one happy woman." Hiruzen stated as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. _"Henge (Transformation)…" _He began

_"Kongōnyoi (Vajra Nyoi)!"_The monkey king finished after forming the ram sign and was enveloped in a thick plume of smoke.

Hiruzen swiped his hand through the smoke and grabbed a nine feet black staff with gold ends. "Your time has come Orochimaru."

Orochimaru managed to leap away from Shizuru's onslaught and landed a good distance away. "This is very annoying." He commented. His head snapped to the side once he sees his three headed snake summoned got stomped by a giant frog with what seems to be a cart on its back. Sighing he passed his hand through his long hair. "Tobirama."

Tobirama scowled as his hands moved at their own accord. _"Mizu bunshin no jutsu (Water clone jutsu)." _After crating the water elemental clones of himself, each formed the handsigns in sync. _"Suiton: Suidanha (Water Release: Water Severing Wave)!"_ They yelled as each clone alone with the original shot a thin stream of pressured water at the opposing shinobis.

They avoided being pierced by the thin water beam as Hashirama landed on a branch and went through a few short hand signs. _"Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Jutsu)!"_

From the tree below him a large western dragon made from wood coiled out of the three and was roaring towards them.

Mei retaliated by shooting a large glob of lava alongside Roshi who shot a stream of the molten element and clash against the wooden dragon. But the now burning dragon kept going even if it momentum was slow.

Utakata along with Yagura and Darui formed a triple combination of _Suiton: Ja no Kuchi (Water Release: Snake's Mouth) _forming a large snake head of water that managed to swallow the wooden burning dragon and doused the fire making the creature wooden body brittle and crack. It would have gone further if Julliet dd not smash it with her enlarged clawed gauntlet.

Tobirama landed besides his brother and went through a string of handseals. _"Suiton: (Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku no jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion jutsu)!"_ He claimed as puddles of water appeared below the Ho-Rai-Mizu and Tshuchikage that sent torrents of large water streams towards them.

Hiruzen leaped up as he twirled the transformed Enma like a motor blade blocking the water bullets. As he sees a thin dragon with menacing red eyes and seems to made from pressured streamed water heading towards him he held the staff up and simply smashed the water dragon's head with a mighty swing, blowing he head off and cancelling the attack.

A gathered his ration affinity around his body creating his infamous _Raiton: Chakura Mōdo (Lightning Release Chakra Mode)_ that he created to match B and face the Yondaime Hokage in his younger days. He was punching through the water bullets despite the fact that water conducts electricity he was not being harmed. He grinned as he saw the dragon roaring right towards him and he rushed towards with a yell, smashing right through it and a tree. Moment later he used his enhanced speed to appear before the pale skinned man and swung his arm at him. _" Kaminari ga rariatto o haishutsu shi (Lightning discharged lariat)!"_ He yelled before his arm sparked highly releasing a great quantity of electricity before impact. He grinned widely as he managed to hit the Konoha traitor in his stomach and sent him soaring through the trees.

NGOJ

"Orochimaru-sama!" Sakon yelled to his master.

"Concentrate you dumb fuck!" Tayuya yelled as she felt the barrier fluctuate. "You want all of us to die?! I don't fucking think so!"

"Keep the barrier up until Orochimaru-sama says so!" Kidomaru gritted.

NGOJ

Mei and Oonoki used the earth element to block the water bullet and also the dragon came after it. Oonoki was knocked back and was hurdling towards one if the trees, but Han managed to catch him before he crashed into it.

"Thank you, Han." The old man said to his son.

"No problem, pops." The red armored man muttered.

Hiruzen landed besides the two and frowned. "This battle is taking too long." Hiruzen complained as he watch the chunin field being demolished by the Ichibi no Tanuki and the Giant of wind fighting against Naruto and his comrades while they also try get the trapped struggling Uchiha out of a barrier made from sand and wind.

"Any idia, 'Fireman'? Cause we need a good plan." Bee rapped as he landed besides the trio.

"I have a plan." The Sarutobi elder sighed. "Nina-san, Arika-san."

"Hai, Hokage-dono." Nina answered as Arika kept an eye out for the slippery serpent.

"I want you and your fellow soldiers to hold Orochimaru at bay while I prepare a powerful jutsu." He stated.

"Hai the two acknowledged as they leaped to find the snake sanin.

"What are we going to do?" A asked as he looked at the aged leader.

"All of you including the queen and her body guards are leaving." He said as she slammed his hand unto the ground a barrier appeared around each of the respected leaders of their villages and countries along with their body guards.

"What's this?!" Nina asked in shock as she tried to pierce through the barrier with her bident.

"I'm trapped!" Arika yelled.

"What are you doing old man!" A yelled with a growl.

"No need for you to die in this fight." Hiruzen smiled at them. "I must end this myself." He stated with resolve. _"Space–Time Ninjutsu: Mujitsu no yuri kago (Jikūkan Ninjutsu: Cradle of the innocence)!"_ He yelled knowingly transporting them to the bunkers. "That took a lot out of me than I expected." He muttered to himself. "Are you with me, Enma?" He asked the Monkey King.

An eye opened at the end of the staff. "I'm with you all the way, Hiruzen." He claimed before he closed his eye.

"Good." He nodded as he performed a single jutsu to jumpstart his plan. _"Kage bunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone Justsu)."_ He yelled out as five clones poofed into existence making sure to add enough chakra so that his living copies can take a B-rank jutsu and still be able to function. "You know what to do."

The clones nodded and made their way towards their targets.

"Now." Hiruzen prepared himself as he along with his three went through most possibly the last handseals to the jutsu he planned to use in his life. _Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake → Clap Hands; "Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)!"_

Upon the mention of the technique a black spectral portal swirled open behind the Sandaime Hokage. A translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and purple colored skin. It is draped in a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads wrapped around its left hand. Within its mouth is a tanto that's barred by his sharp teeth.

**"You who have summoned me, the Shinigami. What is your desire mortal? The price of what you will pay is your soul." **He guttered out despite the sheathed weapon in his mouth.

"I, Sarutobi Hiruzen herby offer my soul to seal the souls of Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, and Orochimaru of the Sannin."

**"Very well." **The specter chuckled as he stretched his left arm into the aged man's back along with two additional one into the backs of his clones. **"You have a strong soul young one. I will accept your offer."** The white haired being agreed as black marking spread from his hand into Hiruzen.

The Sandaime Hokage and his clones were gritting their teeth when the ruler of Makai latched to Hiruzen's soul.

'I need to make this quick.' He though as he along with his remaining clones leap to find their targets.

…

"It seems like you're doing well even in your old age, Hiruzen." Tobirama commented his living student's clone as he ducked under a swing from the Enma formed staff that was aimed for his head and thrusts his left hand forward towards the copy's chest with a thin layer of suiton chakra.

The clone seeing this quickly leaped over his original's revived village second leader and held him in a full nelson.

The revived blue clad leader struggled against the hold of his living student's clone. He suddenly stopped as a fist slammed into his left cheek and felt two other arms around his torso. Red eyed meet brown as he felt a hand plunged into his gut through a rip in the Sandaime's suit around his stomach area. Tobirama shook violently as he looked down and sees the blue spectral hand slowly pulling his soul into the assisting clone.

"I see." He allowed a small smile on his face as he watched the determination on the Sandaime's face. "You've done well Hiruzen." He congratulated his loving student before his body began to break apart and the pieces simply turned to dust and ashes, revealing the body of a child about seven years of age.

The copy of Hiruzen sweated as he pulled the soul of his creator's sensei into him. Realeasing his hold and clapped his hand together. "_Fuin (Seal)!"_He yelled as a seal appeared on his stomach, indicating that the technique was a success.

The clone that sealed away the clone of Tobirama gave his fellow clone a nod before dispelling, sending the message to his others to know that he has completed with his task.

…

Hashirama sent a stream of wooden posts towards the charging clone. Seeing the clone was dodging the wooden attack and occasionally smashing some of them that got closer to it he added more chakra into his attack and sent tendrils of wooden spikes. "You've become really slow in your age Hiruzen." Hashirama grinned as he leaped up unto the branches to meet his student halfway the wooden parted bridge.

"I have my life style to thank, Sensei." Hiruzen confessed as he leaped at his undead teacher and swung low with his staff.

Hashirama leaped off into the air just as the staff was below his feet and felt himself being pulled by a powerful grip around his ankle.

Hiruzen grinned when Enma's arm stretched out from his staff from and grabbed his sensei's ankle. With a grunt and a movement of his arms he slammed the Village's first leader repeatedly through several braches and making sure to break the bridge that they were on. Using the fall as a momentum, Hiruze began to summersault with Enma's grip still unto the Village's creator and making sure the speed was enough so that Hashirama would not be able to properly preformed handsigns. Nearing the bottom and also getting a bit dizzy Hiruzen's clone swung with all his might and slammed the Shodaime Hokage with a thunderous crash unto the tiled forest floor.

The body of the Shodaime Hokage did not get the chance to move since the clone that was meant to seal him slammed down on him with a double knee drop unto his gut.

Quickly holding the Shodaime down the clone allowed the Shinigami's ghostly hand to break through his armor and latch onto the Senju founder once the hand entered his body.

_"Fuin (Seal)!"_ The clone yelled as the hand pulled the soul of his creator's sensei into him, forming the seal on his stomach.

Hashirama simply gave a friendly grin with closed eyes before his body crumble revealing the now dead Oto kunoichi that was used for the sacrifice.

The clone panted as it finally dispelled.

The first clone caught up to the second. The two nodded and leaped to the third clone to assist it.

...

The third clone landed in a small area on the roof where he saw his creator's wayward student crashed after being knocked from A's attack. He neared the crash site holding the copy of the Monkey King in his grasps. He felt a tingle go down his spine and managed to duck just an extended sword that passed the place where his head was. He leaped up and landed on a branch away from the rubble of woods that the sword extended from. His eyes narrowed as the sword shortened and seeped into the small crack of the wooden cave in.

Orochimaru pushed some of the logs that were weighing him down with a groan mixed with a chuckle. "I'm so glad you came to see how I was doing sensei." He sneered as he held his blade to the side. "But would you really be here instead?" He quizzed as he frowned.

"This ends now Orochimaru." The clone preached as he twirled the staff and pointed one of the ends at the renegade S-rank nuke-nin.

"Come now, sensei." The pale skinned man chuckled. "Your age must be infecting your brain." He mocked. "Do you truly think that you can beat me?"

"I don't think." The clone said before the two other clones appeared by his side and attack the black haired man as he himself leaped at him. "I KNOW!"

Orochimaru ducked under the first swung of the clone as he blocks the staff from the second one with the Kusanagi blade. Seeing the third clone ready to slam the Enma cloned staff form unto him he kicked the first clone's head and was rewarded with clone dispelling and jumped back from the attack that dented area where he once stood. Scowling at the fact that the clones were being a challenge to him he swung the blade horizontally as he extended it length to reach the clones.

With a joint effort, the two Hiruzens blocked the Kusanagi blade with the staff form. "Be careful! Even if I am a clone and in this form that damn blade can still hurt me!" They heard one of the cloned rods warned prompting the two clones to simultaneously push the blade up with enough force to stagger the wielder.

Orochimaru did indeed stagger since he was not anticipating that would happen. Hiruzen took the chance the smash the Kusanagi wielder on his left shoulder and succeeded in the move since the pale skinned man cried in pain once his left shoulder popped out of place.

The snake sanin dropped the weapon from his right hand and was kicked away by one of the clones. The attacking clone along with the second proceeded to hold him making sure to hold his arms and hand in place so that he would be able to make any handseals.

Hiruzen panted as he made his way towards his struggling student and placed his hands upon his shoulders.

Orochimaru stiffened once he felt his old sensei placed his hand on his shoulders. His eyed widen as he felt the cold chill go down and up his spine as he sees the visage of the Death Reaper. "No." He growled. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" He chanted as he struggled against the hold of the three. "You will not defeat me you senile old fool! I will be immortal!" He screamed as he managed to struggle more.

"Both of us will die and we can fight all our eternity in the Shinigami's stomach!" Hiruzen claimed a spectral visage of himself appeared before the Shinigami.

The being proceeded to plunge his hand into the visage as it came out of the caster stomach and pierced into the snake sanin's own.

'I can't let it end like this! I won't let it end like this!' Orochimaru mentally exclaimed as he kneed the left cloned into the gut with enough force to expel it, freeing his left arm from its prison. Seeing his blade a few meters away behind his sensei he sent a line of chakra strings towards the tip of the blade and pulled hard.

Enma seeing that his summoner and friend was in danger released his henge to stoop the blade from piercing Hiruzen.

Hiruzen felt his instinct telling him to dodge, but ignored in hoping to succeed in sealing his wayward student. He then suddenly felt his body jerked forward ever slightly and looked down to see the Kusanagi blade sticking out of left lung.

"You're…going to die sensei." Orochimaru grinned as he began to sweat. "Before you can even seal me." He then began to pull the blade.

"Shit…Hiruzen." Enma gritted his teeth as he held the blade of the long sword as it slowly slipped from his hand more into his summoner's body. "Hurry up and seal that asshole." He gritted before he poofed away in a plume of smoke back to his home.

Hiruzen hacked a glob of blood as he struggled to hold the technique. "I might not be able to seal you away." The Sandaime Hokage admitted as he felt his body weakened. "But I know what I can take from you."

"What…are you talking about you fool!" He yelled. "Just hurry up…and die!" He snarled as he continues to pull until he felt an unholy amount pain in his arms. Screaming in anguish he looked down and sees that his arms were turning into a brown color and losing strength, but the pain increased as he attempted to use them. "You fool! What have you done?!"

"I've decided to take you arms, Orochimaru. A fitting payment to wanting so much power. _Fuin (Seal)!" _He yelled.

The Shinigami removed the tanto from his teeth revealing more of the sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue. **"The offer is acceptable."** He voice echoed to those connected to the technique. He swung his blade down and cutting through the link. His maw opened wide as he inhaled both Hiruzen's soul and Orochimaru's soul arms. Seeing that his deed is done he vanished.

"Give me back my arms, you fool!" He yelled as Hiruzen slipped back and fell on his back, the blade fully protruding from his chest. "Give them back or I'll stomp you to death!"

Hiruzen laid there on the ground as blood slowly leaked from his lip. He looked at his student as he continues to yell it him. Blinking his eyes, the last thing he saw was a child with pale skin, yellow slit eyes, and purple marking around his eyes smiling at him,

Orochimaru panted as he saw his now dead sensei closed his eyes with a small smile on his face. "Raah!" He yelled as he kicked the dead man's side grinning in sick glee after hearing a rib or two cracked. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth as allowed the white snake in his stomach to creep out and devour his sword to bring it back into his body. "We're leaving!" He yelled to his bodyguards who undid the barrier and rushed towards him.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you alright?" Sakon asked as Jirobu held the left side of his leader while Tayuya held his right.

"Of course not, you dumb ass!" Tayuya yelled. "His fucking arms are gone to shit!"

"Stop your prattling and get me away now!" He ordered.

The five were making a run for it as three ANBU ninjas were hot in their tail.

Kidomaru's cheeks bulged as he began to chew whatever he has in his mouth. Done with his chewing he spat a glob some white sticky subtends and threw them at the masked ninja. The closest pulled out his ninja-to and swung down on the deformed flying glob. Once the blade made contact with it, the glob exploded and wrapped around two of the ANBU units leaving the third to give chase at the enemy.

"Koro, EAT!" The sound elites along with their leader heard a woman yell.

"Holy fucking shit!" Tayuya yelled as she watched…a mouth filled with teeth heading right towards them she estimated that the mouth was big enough to take all three of them in one bite.

Sakon grunted as he successfully pushed the three out of the way and used a quick kawarimi to switch places with the remaining ANBU. The last thing the ANBU was depths off the mouth.

Kidomaru watched as half the mask ninja was chomped off by the mouth while the legs simply fell to the ground below. He watched as the mouth shrank and saw that it belonged to a small two feet high stubby feet and arms bi-pedal white dog like thing with black beady eyes, floppy brown ears, a large horizontal oval shaped nose, and a large collar around its neck just below its now thin line mouth. Before he can say anything about it he felt his upper and middle left arm being cut off by a wide pale yellow oval shaped beam that came from his two o'clock position. "AAAAH!" He screamed as he instinctively shot two globs of goo at the stumps and kept on going along with the others.

'You will pay, Konoha! YOU WILL PAY!' Orochimaru promised as he and his guards managed to escape the village and get into hiding.

NGOJ

**Bullet and Ami vs the three headed serpent (before it was crushed).**

Bullet and Ami landed in the vicinity of the three headed summon that was trashing about and killing shinobi left and right.

A ninja landed by them. "You two! Leave the premises at once! All civilians are to fine refuge inside the bunkers!" He yelled before a stray kunai founds its way into his throat.

The High Shadow Revor didn't even bat an eyelash at the gurgling human. **"Pathetic." **Ami scowled as the ninja were hard pressed to fighting the cream colored boss sized snake. **"They are shinobi's and yet have problem facing this thing?"** placing her hand on the ground she summoned a few S-Revors. **"Take the survivors and wounded and get them out of our way. Their uses are done."** The Revor closest to her nodded and the rest proceeded with their given tasks.

"Not all of us are supper natural like you, Ami." Bullet drawled as she picked her ears with her left pinky. Flicking a piece of dirt out of her nails she punched her right fist into her left palm. "But that's not stopping me to having a good fight!" She yelled as she rushed towards the snake with Ami right beside her. She leaped up and with a wide grin smashed her right gauntlet unto the lower belly, few feet off the ground, of the large snake and stopped it in its track.

The summoned stopped its cavities since it felt itself being pushed back. The middle head raised a bulged eyebrow while the left head looked down and see Bullet looking up at it with narrowed eyes. "C'mon ya big slug! I got some salt for you assless tail!"

The three heads seems to have gained a tick mark on their heads as they slowly descended towards the tanned skinned busty woman. The six pale yellow eyes lock unto the golden eyes in a stare off. Seconds later in roared in her face sending foul smelling wind, parts of eaten victims, a kunai that was stuck between its teeth, and a bird.

Bullet's reply was a simple hard jab to the summoned middle head's nose. Hard enough to send the head back like it was smacked by a certain blonde woman and the two other heads whipped back along with it.

Ami was running along the spine of the serpent and leaped up. She came down with her nails extended and melded like a long claymore. With a silent grunt she swung down on the left head, carving a deep and vicious scar down the right eye and was rewarded with a hiss of pain and anger as it trashed its tail about and smashing unoccupied houses and buildings.

Bullet leaped unto a building and jumped off the wall just as the giant snake's tail crashed there. Cocking her left arm back and feeling the gears in her large wrist gauntlet turned she delivered a heavy knock down punch to the center head of the beast, knocking it down with extreme force.

The three headed beast's center and left head shook their head with pain as the right one looked around for the two 'weak' females that hurt it. It felt four taps on each of its heads before it can move, the summon felt two fists impact to top of their skulls and sent them down with a large crash. The two Bullets and Ami on the left and right head poofed away in smoke while the originals remained on the middle head.

"Let's finish this little shit." Bullet grumbled feeling like she wasted her time. She raised her left gauntlet and the size enlarges as a pressure pump extended from behind it.

Ami nodded as her right fist turned blood red and grew large enough that she can hold and/or crush a child's whole body. The two raised their fists ready to finish off the summoned, but they noticed a shadow growing bigger and bigger. Looking up they scowled at what they saw before leaping a good distance away from.

_"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer jutsu)!"_ They hear a man shout as a twenty story high toad crashed unto the summon's head, crushing them in the process and the body poofing away to its realm. "Haha! Do not fair, people of Konoha! I the great Jiraiya-sama of Mt. Myōboku, has arrived!"

Jiraiya is a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" (油, abura), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wears a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm. He stood on his left leg as he rolled his head counterclockwise, his dark coal eyes going around with the motion. Holding his left hand forward while his right arms was out by up-sideways degree he hopped to the right on the toads head. Before he can continue his strange dance he struck to his knees by an angry Bullet who began to crack her knuckles.

"That was my kill, you mother fucker." She growled as her left eyebrow twitched.

"Ow…" The man whimpered in pain. "What the hell was that for?" He asked as he raised his head to look at the dam…beautiful, busty, woman standing over him. Well his eyes were locked on to her breasts. "Hello my flower." He said from the toads's head.

"I gotta boyfriend, and I will bust BOTH of your nuts if I ever find the smallest of details of me in that book of yours." She threatened.

The man simply groaned, still recuperating from the blow to his man bits.

…

"Kanashimi kara nikushimi kara kako o hikizuridashite. Dare mo ga mina kizu o kakushi mogaki kurushimi tachiagaru yo (Drag the past out from the hatred, from the sadness. Everyone has scars to hide, struggles and hardships to overcome." Hazama was singing softly as she stood upon a pile of dead Taki, Suna, and Oto nins while twirling her butter fly knife. "Hah…that was a good warm up." She sighed as she hopped off the corpse hill. "Now then." She grinned widely. "How about some info, hm?" She cocked her head to the side.

Before her were three shinobis, one from each of the invading force. Tied by her green chained serpents in a crucifix manner.

"You won't get anything from me, you bitch!" The Suna jonin snarled. His left eye was slashed out and his lips were busted.

"I phot fomething phebber zan imfo. Wif you vuf weasch intho phy phants-" His sentence was cut short by a scream escaping his lipless mouth, a butter fly knife was lodged into his crotch curtesy of Hazama herself.

"Shut up~" She whine as she opened her left eye slightly revealing brilliant yellow snake like eyes that holds madness. "Or I'll end you. I already got rid of your unborn kids." Her grin threatened to slit her face in half. "Now." She proceeded to swing her favored blade and quickly slit the Suna nin's throat.

"What the fuck! He didn't say anything!" The Oto nin yelled in shock.

"Who cares he doesn't know shit anyway." The green haired woman retorted as she stabbed the Taki in in the gut and raised the blade up to his chest, allowing his innards to fall to the floor with a sickening 'splat!' on the ground

"You're on crazy bitch!"

Hazama pressed her bloodied blade to man's throat making sure it was deep enough to make the man bleed slightly. Her eyed widening in maniacal glee at the fear the man was giving off. Raising the second knife to his eye she wondered. "What would hurt more? You throat being slowly slit or your eye being slowly gouged out?"

"You seem to be having fun, Hazama –san." Jin stated as she stepped forward to the woman and her one scared to shit living captive.

"Ah Jin-chan." She smiled as she pricked the man's eye causing him to scream. "It's been a while."

"It's only been a half hour, Hazama-san."

"Where's your sister?" The older woman asked as she inspected the eye from the man.

"With Ragna-onee-sama at the moment."

"Well that's not good." She commented as she slapped the man. His screaming was getting really annoying. "BE a man will ya?!" She yelled. "Fuck it." She proceeded to lop his head off and made her way to the older twin. "Let's go see how everyone else is doing."

"Weren't going to get information from that man?" Jin asked as she walked beside the green haired yellow eyed woman.

"I don't care anymore. I'm sure hubby got some info." She smiled as she wiped some blood of her face.

NGOJ

"Well this is a lot more than expected." Naruto admitted as he landed on the stands with Kin, Karin, and Sakura looking at the two hanyou sisters trapped within their respected 'prison' He was also trying not to laugh at the captured Uchiha.

Shikaku's eyes locked on to Naruto's. **"It seems that I have to deal with these brats before I have full control of this body." **The giant Tanuki graveled.

"By that proclamation I can assume that you are not Shukaku; Ichibi no Tanuki."

**"I bare the same name as the beast I possess at the moment, although it and the container are putting quite the fight."** It chortled.

"I'm gonna assume that a seal is doing this." The Kyuubi offspring sighed. "Karin, connect and search the area for two matching sources of chakra. If Gaara and Temari are being controlled by a seal then the caster has to be close by. Sakura, Kin, get ready to attack the location of the caster.

"And what are you going to do, Naruto-sama?" Kin asked as she pulled out several senbon between her knuckles and gathered lightning chakra through them.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki rolled his neck as he stepped at the edge of the stands and pulled out his blood red nodachi along with summoning his fox sword. "I'm gonna deal with these lovely ladies." He smirked as his helmet folded over his head and clipped over his face.

**GONNA HAVE TO CUT THIS CHAPTER SHORT. WELL HERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER FOUR. LEAVE A REVIEW AND/OR COMMENT. NO FLAMES. THAT'LL JUST PISS ME OFF. ADVISES ARE ALLOWED THOUGH.**

**SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER FIVE: END OF WAR, A NEW KAGE! RETRIEVE THE TRAITOR, KICK THE SOUND NINS ASSES, AND GET TWO NEW GIRLFRIENDS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW THE LIKES AND FAVORITES ARE INCREASING! MORE POINTS FOR THIS STORY. WELL I'M WILLING TO WRITE ANOTHER. ARE YOU WILING TO READ IT?**

**Some people really don't want Naruto to be happy. And so what if he has a big harem? But don't worry all you 'Anti-Naruto x large harem fans'. You can stop reading, simple as that.**

**And who gives to shit if Hinata's OOC or not. I like 'em both. So please and kindly be silent remember that this is FAN fiction. Release your imagination. Some people just don't accept that part.**

**SUPER NATURAL (1): Jashin.**

**KONOHA (5): Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Fml Hyuugs Neji. **

**SUNA (2): Sabaku no Temari, Fml Sabaku no Gaara**

**KUMO (4): Karui, Nii Yugito, Samui, (yngr) Mabui**

**KIRI (3): Isarabi, Fml Yagura.**

**IWA (1): Kurotsuchi**

**Taki (1): Fu**

**Yuki (1): Kakuyoki Fubuki.**

**TSUME (2): Minagi Mikoto, Tohika Mai**

**KUSA (1): Uzumaki Karin**

**OTO (3): Tayuya, Tsuchi Kin, Fml Kaguya Kimimaru**

**AKUMA (1): Shion**

**NADESHIKO (1): Shizuka**

**Namco X Capcom (2): Saya, Xiaomu**

**Blaze blue: Blaze blue (8): Bullet, Fml Hazama, Fml Ragna the Bloodedge, Fml Kisaragi Jin, Noel Vermileon, Nanaya Makoto, Kokuju (The Black Beast), Nu.**

**Akame ga kill (5): Mein, Sheele, Najenda, Seryu Ubiquitous, Esedeath.**

**(well shit)**

**Now I know MOST of you will be 'It's still too much' or 'make it less'. Well then write you own story and put whatever girl you want in it. Everyone has their way of doing things.**

**Again this is FANFICTION. I'm a fan and I write a fictional version of the story.**

CHAPTER FIVE: END OF WAR, A NEW KAGE! RETRIEVE THE TRAIITOR.

Konoha Hospital

Enemy ninja's were storming through the halls. One ninja rushed into a room to take a hostage. Sadly he was promptly punched out of the room, a large gaping hole where his heart used to be.

"And stay out!" Fu growled as she went back to sit on the chair in the room. Apparently both Kurotsuchi and Hinata shared the same room. Seeing another fool barge into the room she growled stomping her feet in to the tiled ground and sent tendrils through the entire hospital, killing and maiming every enemy inside. Lifting her right leg over her left she looked at the Taki nin that stood there dumb founded. "Well are you going to run away or die like your fuck buddies down there?" She asked as she took a piece of cloth and wiped the blood away from the sole of her boots. Raising an eyebrow of confusion when she felt something hard she pulled up a blood covered stone. Still ignoring the nin by the door who was still shivering she wiped it off and revealed a green stone with orange edges. "Nice." She smiled. "Must be one of the unlucky." She commented.

"Aki..." The nin whispered as he recognized the stone.

"What?" The Fu questioned pocketing the item.

"That's Aki's." The man repeated.

"Your girlfriend or something?" She muttered leaning back unto the chair.

"She was my daughter!" He yelled with rage and anguish controlling him.

Fu allowed a sadistic grin to slip unto her face. "Oh don't worry. She still alive." She patted her pocket. "Inside this stone of course."

"Rah! I'll kill you, you demon bitch!" He shouted launching at the seated Jinchuuriki.

_"Kurokami no yari (Spear of the black god)._" She muttered. A black spear pierced out the tiled ground and through man's chest. "And that is how fools die." She yawned as she picked up a magazine from the ground and began to read.

NGROJ

"FUCK!" A yelled lightly slamming his fist into the wall. "What the hell was that old man thinking?!"

"Obviously he was planning to bring that snake down without any lost from us." Nina stated leaning against the wall with Arika leaning against her shoulder with a sleepy expression.

"But he needed help." Mabui countered.

"He may be old, but Hiruzen's tough. I should know." Ooniki begrudgingly admitted.

"Pop's right." Roshi nodded. "If there's anyone that can take on that snake despite his age would be the Kami no Shinobi."

"He has fought valiantly." Mei started. "And we will honor his death. Although our villages still do not see eye to eye; let us try."

"The wind Daimyo is going to throw a fit." Utakata sighed.

"Who's to say he's not doing it now?" Yagura questioned.

"Let us not weigh our minds with that. We must see if the civilians are in need of assistance." Mashiro advised.

The others nodded agreeing with that.

NGOJ

Uchiha Sasuke was many things. 'The Prodigy', 'The Avenger', and his personal second favorite 'Konoha's last Uchiha'. Before his self-entitled 'True founder of the Uchiha.'

"CHIDORI (A THOUSAND BIRDS)!" Said Uchiha cried as he thrusts his lightning enhanced fist into the sand-wind prison that he is currently incased in.

Seems like 'Prisoner of war' is his LEAST favorite.

'Damn it!' I was sure that my jutsu would have pierced through this weak prison, but the wind element was disrupting the ration chakra of the jutsu!' He mentally ranted until something caught his eyes.

Uzumaki Naruto has just arrived to the arena.

"Why is the dobe here?" The last Uchiha snorted. "He'll just die."

NGOJ

Naruto stared down at one of his godmothers; well she's possessed but still. Noticing the Uchiha trapped he fought back the urge to chuckle at the situation. 'I know he's going to make a damn fuss about it.' He thought. 'Maybe I should let, Tema-chan kill him.' He added as he leaped away from a claw that was aimed at him.

**'Sochi don't you dare.' **Kushina warned her son. **'I promised Miko-chan that I would look after her brat.'**

'And you slept with her when?' He asked avoided adult sized drilling sand bullets.

**'The night before your father and I got married.' **She replied unashamedly.

'Well...' He thought in mild surprise as he cut through a cart sized sand bullet with a high raiton infused cut with his fox blade.

'**You know.' **Kushina started. **'If Miko-chan had a dick, she would be your mather instead.'**

"**Mather?' **The second tenant questioned in confusion.

'Mother and father as one word.' Naruto explained as he leaped up Shukaku's arm and ran along its length while avoiding sand spikes erupting from below him.

NGOJ

"Anything yet?" Kin asked as she watches over the redhead.

"Nothing yet." Karin gritted in concentration. "To many chakra signatures and those three aren't helping at all."

"Well we are still pretty close by." Sakura pointed out. "So they must be too if they want this seal to completely take over those two."

"Shush! Be silent. I picked up something." Karin addressed as the two other kunoichi's got ready. Snapping her eyes open and directing the ocular organs towards the west of their position she launched a chakra chain at the direction. "There." She spoke as the chain pierced through the wall and heard a man grunted.

"Got it." The two other kunochis nodded as they leaped at the stone wall, Sakura at the front with her fist glowing and Kin behind her with her ration arced senbons.

'Hn!' The pinkette mentally grunted as she smashed through the wall, knocking the person behind it.

NGOJ

Baki was keeping an eye on the Kazekage's oldest and youngest offspring while having the middle-born male pinned to the wall behind him. In his hand holding a sheet of paper (size 2A) that was slowly turning a dark red color from the left corner. It was currently half way revealing a part of the kanji for 'complete'. 'It's almost done.' He thought sadly. 'To think that I would do something like this to Rasa's children.' He shook his head. 'No!' This is for the good of our village! We are to show the Wind Daimyo that we are as powerful as Konoha. Though our treaty might be questioned and maybe broken, but we must prevail!' He finished loyally as he add more chakra to the sealing paper making it reach a quart. 'Soon we will have both Shukaku and Temari-sama at our commands.' With his self-monologue ending a golden spike end pierced through the wall and nicked his shoulder. He grit his teeth in order not to let the enemy now of his position. But sadly; Murphy invoked his law and Sakura broke through the wall with her gloved fist. He was about to retaliate, but avoided a hail of electrical senbons. Rolling to his feet he gathered his chakra along with futon and made a near invisible wind blade.

"You children are in the way." The half faced Suna jonin narrowed his visible eye.

"If it's to protect our village I'll gladly be in the way." Sakura claimed slamming her fist into her palm.

"For Naruto's sake, I will protect his home." Kin stated with narrowed eyes.

"As will I do what it most take for my village to prosper!" He yelled as he leaped at the two kunoichis, believing that he will win this short battle. "_Futon: Kaze no yaiba (Wind release: Blade of wind)!"_ He cried sending a transparent arc of wind towards the duo.

"RAH!" The pinkette roared as she smashed her fist into the ground, uplifting several chunks of earth that blocked the blade.

Baki lost his balance momentarily due to being upon close proximity of the rocks.

Kin took the chance to rush towards the distracted Suna jonin and rammed her melody arms into his stomach. _"Raiton: Kaminari no megami no uta (Lightning release: Song of the lightning goddess)!"_ She claimed as she knocked the melody arm with a lightning infused tap.

Baki's reaction was certain. His body jerked involuntarily as the electrical element invaded his nerves system and his body. He gritted his teeth in order not to show pain and tried to gather some wind chakra to disrupt the electrical output.

But before he can do that, golden chains bursts from the ground and tied around his chest crossed, his arms tied behind his back, his legs forcefully tied in a manner that he was sitting on his knees.

"What manner is this?!" He yelled as his body twitched at random intervals.

"It's called bondage." Karin giggled as she stepped through the hole as she made her way to the bounded jonin. "And I want to play a little game." She giggled some more as her glasses glint in the sun. Which was weird since her back was to the hole and there was a ceiling above their heads.

"What do you plan to do to me?" He asked with narrowed eye.

"Sakura go check on the make-up guy." Karin asked the pinkette ignoring the bound male.

"Alright." She nodded as she went on check on the middle born Subaku sibling.

Karin hummed as she looked at the sealing paper still clutched in Baki's hand. "Oh what's this; a test for me?" She asked in mock surprise as she grabbed the paper. "But I didn't even study~." She whined as she formed another chakra chain. This one was as small as a pen. "I'll do my best though." She grinned as she began to rewrite the function of the appearing seal.

NTGOJ

Naruto was now avoiding sand bullets along with wind bullet with occasional sand storm bullets.

'Looks like Temari's jealous that I'm giving Gaara the most attention.' The Kyuubi host thought as he avoided another wind bullet forcing him once again off the possessed sand demon's arm. 'This is getting nowhere.' He frowned as the two elemental giants look at him. Temari was within the chest of her own Kaze Kyojin while said elemental giant was holding the still imprisoned Sasuke in its left hand while Gaara's unconscious body was within a barred cage at the center of Shikaku's chest bound to the 'back' of the cage by her wrists and ankle.

The two giants gathered their respected element within their maws and compressed it to make a devastating attack.

Naruto 'watched' as the two attacks came and combined into a massive sandstorm bullet hurdling right towards. The Kyuubi host blinked.

And suddenly felt the foundation beneath his feet changed from hard and rocky to soft and stable.

_"Mahapadma (The great lotus)."_ Stated a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair that reaches down to her shin like a waterfall and light blue eyes along with light blue eye lashes. She wears a General's apparel, a white shirt that's opened enough to show a great deal of her G-cup cleavage with the black collars folded open, thigh length white skirt and a blue scarf with two large dark blue ends around her neck, and high-heeled white boots. She has porcelain colored skin. Over her cleavage is a dark blue runic tattoo of 'ice'. Strapped to her left hip is a long rapier with a silver bowl guards and black handle within a grey-steel sheath, the shape modified to the form of a one edged meter and three quart length sword.

"Esdeath." Naruto nodded in thanks to the taller woman. "How are you doing?"

"I'm bored, my lord." She sighed wrapping her pale slender arms around the young man's torso. "I wish to feel a bit of your warmth." She whispered breathing cold ear unto the mask.

The container simply chuckled as his mask clipped open and collapsed around his neck. "You are a very hard woman to please, Esdeath." He chuckled before grabbing her and lifting her bridal style before leaped away just as one of the sand demon's large hand slammed down where they were.

NGOJ

Shukaku raised his hand after trying to smash the feeling of two small things on its head. Hearing a finger snap he looked only to see a light blue haired woman and a very, VERY large ice ball descending upon it.

"_Hagelsprung_ (Hail jump)!" Esdeath grinned widely as she twirled to avoid to the large ball of ice and kicks it down at the sand demon.

'A Hyoton user?!' The Uchiha's Sharingan eyes widen at the way Esdeath summoned a large ball of ice. 'That woman seems strong. Very strong.' He smirked. 'Oh yes. She will do. She will do nicely.' He continued as he formed a plan. 'That dobe will lose everything.'

Shukaku raised its hand to hold back the attack while the controlled Temari made the giant wind golem shot wind bullet at the ice that was powerful enough to break it, causing it to hail ice shards of various sizes.

'The rebuilders a really going to have a feel day.' Naruto chuckled as he placed his hands on the floor. _"Vi , kiu estis sigelitaj al esti enprizonigita atentis mian alvokon. Lasu vian koleron manifestiĝas antaŭ via malamiko kaj doni ilin timi kiel neniam antaŭe. Lasu ilin vadante en sia malespero kiel vi asertas ĉion kaj doni nenion reen (Ye who have been sealed to be imprisoned heed my call. Let your rage manifest before your enemy and give them fear like never before. Let them wallow in their despair as you claim everything and give nothing back)." _He chanted as veil of black aura leaks from him and grows in size.

Esdeath pulled out her rapier and began to rapidly swing in both small and wide arcs sending ice blades of various sizes and thickness down on the Ichibi no Tanuki specifically aimed at Gaara's location.

Shuriken shaped eyes saw the trajectory and covered the expose hole in the chest of the body to protect its container.

'**Is this woman mad?!' **The possessed demon though seeing the wide grin on the still hovering woman's face as she continued to send volley after volley of ice slashes. **'It is as if she doesn't care what happens."**

"_Eliru ! NIGRA BESTO (Come forth! BLACK BEAST)!"_

NGOJ

Esdeath landed on the roof of a building close to the coliseum. She watches as a large pillar of pure darkness burst from the ground before the large one tailed beast. "Watch the power of my lord, you weaklings! You have looked down upon a being of true power!" She said in a marveled toned while her pale cheeks were dusted with a pink hue. She paused as her nose picked up the scent of tabaco. "You really have to cut down on smoking, you know?" She stated without turning.

"You really have to cut down on that praise." A woman quipped back as she exhales smoke from her lips.

"Hmph. You are simply jealous that I give my lord the praise he rightfully deserved." Esdeath grinned as she turned and looked at the woman.

Said woman has silver hair that reaches to her lower back in a braided ponytail with a tuff of hair tied at the end while a few strands were over her forehead. Her left eye is purple as the right one was concealed behind a black eyepatch with the red symbol of Jashin on it. Her clothes are similar to Esdeath, but were black instead of read and she wears a fur lined coat over her back shirt which has crisscross strings over her exposed E-cup cleavage showing the runic tattoo of 'magma' and tight black pants along with low heeled woman combat boots. She has a black mechanical right arm with sharp silver finger ends. Said mechanical hand was holding the cancer stick.

"Well he does fit you criteria." She pointed out as she raised her left hand, a small pool of molten lava seeped out of the roof and formed into a throne of magma and melting bedrock. Sitting on the lava like chair and not bothered by the heat she folded her left leg over her right and leaned on the left armrest. "Care to join me and enjoy he show, Esdeath?" She asked with a bored tone.

The light blue haired woman simply chuckled as she created an ice throne besides the magma formed one, the two making contact and emitting steam between the two opposing forces of nature. Sighing as she leaned into her throne she created a small Naruto figure of ice. "Or course, Najenda." She smiled.

NGOJ

Shukaku's body stood frozen. The black pillar giving an oppressing aura of pure dread. The possessed demon wondered what sort of beast can cause the body of one of the great nine beasts, a fragment of the great Juubi, to freeze like this.

Never the less, the soul that inhabits the seal on Shukaku forced the demon's body to move in a readied stance.

A set of red narrowed eyes opened within the black pillar and looked directly at Shukaku's. The eyes narrowed more as seven other sets opened around it.

'**What is this beast to have sixteen eyes? It must be one of massive proportion!' **He though as he caught sight of Naruto kneeling in a strange black symbol. **'He must be the one!' **Without a second thought Shikaku raised its left hand to smash the summoner.

Only for a large dragon-snake like head to bursts from the pillar and clamp unto its arm. The head was black with red crack like lines and has the same eyes as the other seven sets inside the pillar. It were spiked ridges at the edge of the head and the teeth were menacingly large and red with a slight pale hot glow, the neck still connected to the pillar. Needless to say; it took the entirety of the left arm from the Ichibi. A second head bursts out of the pillar and clamped unto the right arm while two more heads latch onto to the left and right leg.

A chuckle was heard from the pillar of blackness as four more heads slowly came out the pillar. The pillar began to crack with red lines covering and the sound of shattering glasses were heard from inside.

**"Freedom!" **A woman shouted just as the pillar shattered like glass falling from a high building.

Those that were looking were shocked and frightened at the sight. Others like Ami, Bullet and the others were not. Najenda and Esdeath simply smiled at the power this beast exhumed.

Once the shattered pieces of the pillar piled on the ground they began to melt and formed a large sphere of black mass that the eight long necks were connected to. At the top of the sphere rose a body from the thighs up.

A woman's body.

The woman has storm grey skin with the same red crack like markings, but was more symmetrical and tribal looking. Her hair is black with glowing pink streaks and reaches to her shoulders in a spiked manner. Two bangs of hair from the corner of her forehead bends back like bladed horns to the crown of her head. Two jagged lines came down from the corners of her forehead down through her eyes and crossed over her nose then bent over her lips down to the corner of her chin. The marking continued from her neck down the valley of her CC-cup bust that has a black tube top over it and over her navel forming a dragon's head with sixteen eyes and snarling set of teeth down to the small black patch of darkness that covers her decency. But it was the eyes that caught the possessed demon's attention. They were the same as the serpentine dragon heads. The sclera, iris, and pupils were a bright burning-pink color giving of the impression that she could look at everything within her spherical view, with a slight glow to them with cracked markings from the corner.

Closing her eyes the woman took a deep breath causing her breasts to heave as well and she released with a sigh. **"It's been a while since I've breathed clean air." **She reminisced ignoring the struggling Shukaku. Her eyes the snapped to the Ichibi. **"Well hello, Miss One." **She cooed as the black mass that she now controls 'rolled' to the large sand demon, one of the large unoccupied heads looking into the shuriken shaped ones. **"Let's have some fun, shan't we?" **She along with four heads suddenly has wide vicious smirks that sent a chill down the possessed demon.

Before the demon knew it, the sandy body was tossed far over the village's walls and a dragged a few miles away into the surrounding forests away.

The woman chuckled as the eight serpentine dragonic heads sink into the black mass along with woman and...vanished.

NGOJ

Naruto avoided another wind blasts and sent a one of his own with his nodachi. The controlled Temari simply knocked it aside with difficulty and blew a long stream of wind at him.

'**Naruto, I'm releasing the first seal!'** His mother said.

NGOJ

Inside the seal Kushina's clothing changed as well. She wore a red shoulder less, backless dress with the tattoo of 'Yoko' vertically between her shoulder blades. The dress reached down to her calves with a slit on the left side up to her thighs. Her hair color has changed as well gaining the black streaks her son has just as her nine tails. They looked wilder in appearance, but still retained the elegant appearance. Her eyes have also changed; the color being a fiercer red color with white slit pupil with her sclera turning black. Her whisker marks had also thicken, giving her a feral appearance as well as four more additional markings were added making them ten in total with five on each cheek. She was also bare footed revealing sharpened red painted toenails.

'You sure about this, Kaa-chan?' Her son asked.

Kushina simply grinned as she stood from her throne and walked to the center of the room. **"Of course I am, Sochi." **She said as she channeled her youki into the sealing matrix located below her feet. The Shiki Fuin appeared, but with an additional of nine separate symbols around it. Clasping her hands together forming the snake sign she let the youki traveled the symbol directly in front of her. **"Kai." **She said as the demonic aura seeped into the first seal and gave a pale green glow.

NTGOJ

Naruto felt something in his being stir while avoiding the barrage of wind bullets the size of civilian houses. 'When is she ever going to end?' He questioned leaping over several small barrages of air bullets. 'Of course not. Because wind is everywhere.' He deadpanned raising his fox blade to send another slash attack; his blade gave a green burning glow.

The controlled Kaze Kyojin shot a bullet of air again at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who raised his sword to counter against it. He swung down and was surprised at a large green wisp of air that was shaped like a blade cut through the attack, dispersing it along with the Wind Titans left arm releasing Sasuke from the prison of the now wind cage.

The controlled Temari's eyes narrowed as she attempted to regrow the arm, but couldn't. Confusion filled her mind as she watches the stomp that was once an arm remained unregenerate.

**'Congratulations, sochi!' **Kushina cheered. **'You are now able to use your wind affinity.'**

'Nice.' Naruto smirked raising his fox sword and allowed his futon affinity to cover it. 'Very nice.' And nodded doing the same to blood red nodachi. 'Gonna have to train on it, of course.'

'Where did that dobe get that power?!' Sasuke raged, sharingan activated at full maturity as he stood up. 'That power should be mine! I deserved that power!' He raged activating his curse seal, the flaming pattern coursing over the half of his face and down his left wrist. 'I'm an Uchiha; the elites. No clanless fool should be stronger than me!' He gathered chakra to his left arm creating another chidori.

Temari's glazed eyes looked to see the now free Uchiha attempting to attack again. A flash of anger went through her eyes as a memory of a redhead teen was pierced through her shoulder by the same element before her. Turning her head as the Kaze no Kyojin did the same and it raised its right arm following its user's movement.

Naruto watched as Temari's attention was unto the Uchiha that was gathering a large amount of raiton chakra through his left hand as the flame like markings traveled down his arms and left leg.

The Kazekage's eldest offspring gathered some wind over the raised palm of the wind elemental giant and created a disk of pure wind. Kushina's son can see that the arrogant Uchiha would lose more than his career if he was to be hit by that attack. Sighing muttering how unfair life is he used a kaze sunshin and was instantly between the Uchiha and the giant's attack, he kicked the Uchiha away with a kick to the chest and cut through the large wind disk that was hurled while he was occupied with duck assed teen.

Grunting against the large disk, Naruto tried to put as much chakra as he can against the attack. Seeing that this was not helping he decided to add both his own and his channeled his mother's own demonic aura.

NGOJ

"Karin, hurry up!" Kin yelled as she watched her shared boyfriend take on a demonicly enhanced giant wind disk. She ducked as the Uchiha sailed passed over her.

"You tried breaking through a sealing matrix with four different trigram and chakra disrupter meant for only the caster can wield." Karin shot back as her now dubbed 'chakra pens' tried overwriting the commands and sequences of the still slowly appearing seal.

It was at the moment Sakura came in wiping somesweat from her forehead. "Kankuro's fine, just a severe case of chakra exhaustion." She reported noticed the struggling Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" She questioned.

"That...damn dobe." Sasuke growled lowly as his left arm twitched.

"Sasuke-kun, calm down." Sakura tried to keep her teammate from doing something that hurt himself more.

"You expect me to be calm?!" He raged. "While that idiot is out there trying to show me up!"

"Naruto-sama just saved your life you ungrateful bastard!" Kin shouted ready to knock out the sharingan wielder with more than the necessary needed senbons.

"That's enough!" Karin shouted as her pens continued to rewrite the programming of the seal. "Kin calm down, please." Kin nodded as she lowered her hand, but kept the senbons between her knuckles. "And you, duck-ass, one more out bursts out of you and I'll be doing something not very nice." She warned.

"What can a week kunoichi like you do?" The Uchiha challenged.

His answer was one spear tipped chakra chain piercing the space right between his legs and VERY close to his bits and kibbles.

Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back from keeping himself from, flinching, backing up more to the wall, and screaming like a girl.

"How about a deal." He proposed keeping his face straight and his voice from breaking while eyeing the redhead from head to toe. "I take you out on a date and you help restore my clan. You're clearly stronger than any of the 'avarage' kunoichi's and also very beautiful." He attempted to give a flirting smirk.

Karin simply rolled her eyes at the Uchiha blatant attempt to…tempt. "Look. I'm going to say this once. I'm no-" She paused as her pens stopped writing. "The hell?" She questioned now completely ignoring the Uchiha as she pulled the paper to her face. "I did it, 'ttebana!" She yelled with a wide grin. She then slapped her hands over her mouth, the paper covering the lower half of her face from the nose down.

"Haha. You gotta verbal tick!" Kin teased.

"Shut up, Kin!" The redheaded Uzumaki blurted. "Now we gotta get this to Naruto-kun."

"I'll deal with that." Kakashi stated landing besides them, blood covering her left arm and some splotches on her shinobi gear.

It was not her own of course.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The one and only woman that covered a good portion of her face." She replied with an eye smile.

"Good." Karin nodded as she handed the silver haired kunoichi the rewritten sealing paper. "Give this to Naruto-kun and tell him to place in on Gaara's seal."

"And does he know where the seal is?" The older kunoichi asked taking the new revised seal from the younger.

Karin crossed her arms as she closed her eyes in concentration. "On her lower back if I recalled where I felt the youki of the Ichibi no Tanuki." She muttered with enough volume for the daughter of the White Fang to hear. "But right now she's fighting some big eight headed dragon snake with a mass of darkness for a body. But only the necks and head were out, so I expect that the summon, which I assume that it is, is much larger than we might give credit for. Be careful Hatake, you don't want to miss your friendly date with Naruto-kun, now do you?"

Kakashi nodded accepting the side mission and vanished via wind shunshin.

NTGOJ

Naruto sighed as he came out of crater that he made thanks to Temari's wind cannon. Walking out as his skin and muscles heal as he cracked his neck.

"Okay that's it." He growled as his eyes shift to red with slit pupils and his whisker marks darkened and became more defined as his teeth lengthened and jutted from his lips.

Temari's Kaze Kyokin swung it remaining arm down at the Kyuubi offspring hoping to smash it with its pressure compressed hand.

Naruto retaliated by swing his nodachi at the hand, cutting it down in half and was continuing until her reached shoulder. He took careful aim and swung down, bringing a large green wind elemental sword over the torso of the living justu and caught Temari's left cheek in the attack.

Shock went through the controlled hanyou as the jutsu dispersed with a violent rush of wind that blew large chunks of debris and rock over the village.

The last thing the Kazekage's eldest child saw was the young man reaching out to her falling form. And for some reason she felt herself reaching out to him.

...

Naruto landed with a heavy thud on the ruined field of the stadium with an unconscious Sabaku no Temari in his arms.

"My lord." Esdeath and Najenda were suddenly behind the Groom of Jashin kneeling with their heads bowed.

"Esedeath. Najenda." He greeted the silver haired woman with a nod as he neared them. "Take Temari to the room preferably with someone I trust." He instructed as he handed the older kunoichi to the mechanical armed woman.

"Of course." The eyepatch wearing woman nodded as she gently held the younger female.

"Esdeath. If there any enemy survivors; kill them."

Esdeath allowed a wide blood lustful grin to mar her beautiful face. "As you wish my lord." She bowed as she made her way to the war torn village.

"She's really going to enjoy herself." Najenda commented as she watched her fellow general walk pulling out her rapier and letting an icy aura around her. Turning back to the Kyuubi container she nodded her head. "By your leave."

Naruto nodded and watched as the woman simply melt into the ground like molten lava. 'How she does that is beyond me.' He confessed. Hearing a large crash a good distance away from the village he watched as the possessed Shukaku was being trashed by the Black Beast.

NGOJ

Shukaku's body crashed upon the ruined forest surrounding the village. Getting up as the left face healed by gathering the sand below its feet it glared hatefully at the woman that controls the eight dragons like serpentine heads. **"How can you be so powerful?!"** Thepossessed demonic godmother of Naruto exclaimed.

**"Oh~ I'm not strong." **The woman sighed. **"You're just weak!" ** She exclaimed as one of the heads leaned forward and opened it mouth, a mass of black energy gathering in its maw.

Shukaku slammed its large clawed hands into the ground. **"I will not be denied my destiny! **_**Suna Tsunami (Sand Tidalwave)!"**_Shukaku yelled as a giant wave of Sand bursts from the ground and was instantly targeting the eight head dragon-snake. **"Be buried beneath the sands of time!"** The sand demon exclaimed as the tsunami of sand was well above the woman's body's head.

"_**Nigra rivereto (Black stream)! **_The grey skinned woman laughed as the head released a stream of black smoke that made contact with sand attack.

Shukaku was 'grinning' as the sand fall upon the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki second tenant. The demon's eyes widen in shock as the mouth was agape and watched as the sand wave began to corrode and rot.

"**That was very beautiful." **The woman taunted with a grin. **"Let me show you my own. **_**"Nigra ondo de la damnitaj aĵoj (Black wave of the damned ones)!" **_She claimed as four of the heads spewed out thick smog of black smoke with ethereal faced of moaning humans at the stunned Shukaku. Feeling an inkling of a presence behind her 'body' the portion of the black mass jutted out spikes and whips of the like and was aimed at the vital area of one startled appearing Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi's arms were bound and stretch to its limit and her knees force to be bent. Several of those spikes were aimed at her left eye, heart, and kidney to ensure a quick death if needed.

Picking the paper from the bound kunoichi's hand she looked through it. **"If you weren't my container (love interest)'s sensei; I would have killed you for even coming near me."** She mumbled as her eyes scanned over the paper. Nodding to herself she held the paper to her right just as Naruto appeared via wind body flicker and grabbed the paper.

"Well done, Karin-chan." He praised the redhead Uzumaki's work. "Looking at the Black Beast he sighed. "Kokuju, please release my team sensei."

"**Of course."** She complied as the tendrils and spikes sinking back into the mass that the three are standing on.

**"AAAAAH!" **Shukaku's cries echoed through the forests as it wailed and flailed at the black smoke covering its form.

"What's...happening." The Hatake kunoichi asked with wide eye she can clearly see the possessed demon was suffering.

**"Pained passed experience of the possessed." **Kakujo explained as her upper torso slides to Naruto's thigh and snuggled her face to it. Controlling the mass her body elevated as she continued to press her body and curves against him until her head rests against his neck. A purr escaping her lips as a pleased growled left the jaws of the eight heads of the beast as the groom of Jashin rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'll be going with this now." He whispered to her ears and she nodded as she reluctantly moved away from him and released her hold upon the possessed Ichibi, revealing the giant Tanuki sand demon lying on the ruined forest area.

Naruto arrived upon the motionless Shukaku and went straight the demoness' container. Reaching there he quickly cut her from the binds, sealed his swords, and pulled her out of it. The sandy giant tanuki began to crumble and fall apart unto a large pile of pure untainted sand. Carrying the youngest Sabaku sibling and placing her on the small grass field, he proceeded to turn her over on the stomach and lifter her shirt up the mid back showing a one triagram seal.

The Uzumaki frowned. "This seal is horribly worked." He said tracing the seal. "And it seems to have a soul bind seal added to it. Must that Shukaku's doing." He muttered as he looked at the seal with kanji for 'exoxrcise' in it. He chuckled at his glasses wearing girlfriend's antics.

**'I think she deserves a good reward after this.' **Kushina advised.

'After I take Kakashi-sensei on a friendly outing. She needs to find someone to be with.' He added as he placed the seal on Gaara's back. 'And now we wait.'

NGOJ

Gaara's mindscape has changed during the process. Gone was the desert and was replaced with a barren wasteland. At the distance was a five story castle meant more for an evil final boss than a priest.

Shukaku was displeased.

Very displeased indeed. Twenty three years of planning and cunning was all destroyed by that...brat.

"This is not possible!" The old man raged.

Shukaku, the priest, is an elderly man and like most priests, his head was bald. He had a long, bushy moustache and beard and also had black rings around his eyes. His attire was one generally worn by priests with over-long white sleeves and a purple-colored kimono-vest over it. In his palms, he had the kanji for "accept" (受, ukeru) and "heart" (心, kokoro) carved.

"**I told you would fail." **The sand demoness taunted from her prison, holding an unconscious Gaara in her arms. **"That boy's going to kick your ass."**

"Be silent you desert whore!" The man roared. "I do not need to hear your squabbling!" He neared the cage.

Gaara's eyes fluttered open. "Shukaku..." She muttered.

**"I'm here, child." **She soothed. **"It will soon be over."**

"And what sort of miracle will happen for a demon like you." The priests sneered.

His answer came in the form of his castle began to rumble and crumble around him.

"What's going on?!" He startled as he loosed his balance and felt the ground beneath his foot crumble and crack.

**"The foundation is softening." **Shukaku grinned.

"That's impossible!" He shouted falling on all fours and kept himself stable. "I am Suna's best seal master!" He proclaimed as he struggled to stand. Sand suddenly bursts from behind and formed into a clawed hand. Gasping for breath, despite being a soul, he struggled against the hold as he looked at the grinning sand demoness. Seeing that the caged was cracked and looked worn out he came to the conclusion that the possession seal was breaking.

That and Shukaku's outstretched arm at him.

"You conniving whore!" He gritted between his teeth as he felt himself being lift.

"**I'll have you know that I'm still a virgin. **_**Sabaku Kyu (Desert coffin**_**" **The sand manipulating woman growled as she squeezed the man more, the castle toppled sideways as more sand seems to crawl inside it and began to fill the room. Walls began to buckle and crack from the weight of the granulated earthen element as support beams were being squeezed rather tightly. **"And this body does not belong to you!" **She finished as she clutched her hand into a tight fist._**"Sabaku sousou (Desert funeral)!"**_

With a very short and abruptly short shout, Shukaku , the corrupted priest, was promptly and suddenly exorcised.

Looking down at the drowsy redhead she shook her slightly. **"Come young one. It's time to meet my godson." **She grinned.

NGOJ

Naruto watched as the sleeping Ichibi container's eyed crunched cutely as the sun was decided to shoot its rays right at her eyes.

She groaned opening her ocular organs and quickly covered them with a veil of sand hovering over them. "What…happened?" She asked the male, sensing his youki which was recognizable thanks to her training and Shukaku telling her before forcefully sending her to conscious and said that she had to fix the mind up.

"Ah, the usual. Invasion, betrayal, being controlled along with your sister against your will and promptly and mentally getting your ass kicked.

"You did not defeat me, Uzumaki. Merely the corrupted priest that was sealed along with Shuku." She corrected.

Kushina's container simply shrugged and as he went to pick up the youngest Sabaku sibling. Making sure she was comfy he proceeds to walk back to his village. "Meh, you win some, you lose some."

Gaara simply allowed the sand to move away from her eyes to lock on to her fellow demon container's and did something she rarely did in front of her siblings.

She smiled.

NGOJ

Temari groaned as she felt her head was aching and throbbing was if she had drunk gallons of sake. "What the hell happened?" She groaned.

"**I see that you are awake Sabaku no Temari-san." **A distorted childlike voice caught her attention. Her spine involuntarily shivered at the voice, remembering who it belonged to. Turning her head to the source of the voice she expected to see the three year old looking Shadow Reavor. Instead she greeted by the sight of now in appearance seven year old, Jana.

The child-like Revor has changed over the three months. She was at least four feet three and was budding an A-cup bust. She clothing still remained the same safe for the white markings all over it. Her hands, she noted, has also grown to size that it can grasps a child's head with little to no issue. Her eyes were now a shade of red with purple and black mixture, but still kept the aloof expression

"H-Hello…" The wind manipulating hanyou greeted.

"**You went through lot, Child of Wind." **The 'child' stated ignoring the greeting as she walked around her, her large clawed hand folded at her back. **"Do you know how hard it is to repair the mind of a forcefully controlled elemental manipulating hanyou?" **She quizzed. **"Not very hard to our standards." **She replied without giving the sandy blonde teen a chance to reply.

Seeing that she was in a different room she asked. "Where am I?"

"**A special medical room designed by Naru-sama to help heal those of, hanyou, youkai, and those of demonic ancestries in the likes." **She replied. **"I should let you know that your father is dead." **At the widening of the eldest Sabaku sibling she continued. **"Killed by Orochimaru months before the chunin exams. By using the fact that your daimyo was sending both your higher ranking and paying missions as a stepping stone he managed to convince Rasa to attack Konoha alongside the help of Taki. Taki went along since their leader was a weak willed, spoiled, and desired the Nanabi Jinchuriki as his personal bedmate."**

"And you knew about this?!" She snarled. "And you so called 'Master' did nothing about it?!"

"**Don't you dare take your frustration on Naruto-sama, you Halfling!" **Jana snarled bearing her teeth. **"If it was up to me, you would be a bloody mess instead of being intact!"**

Temari shivered under the gaze and tone of the voice. She mentally thanked Naruto for his mercy.

After all; she could have been in a very not so kind of situation a young woman of her caliber would NOT want to be in.

Then her thoughts went to her siblings.

"What about Gaara and Kankuro?"

Jana seemed to have calmed down slightly. **"You're siblings are fine." **She answered with a small gruff pointing at the two beds to the blonde's left.

Temari turned to the direction and sighed in relief and was happy to see that both her siblings were sleeping; alive and well. "Thank you." She said bowing her head in gratitude to the 'child'.

"**Do not thank me." **Jana reprimanded as she regained her aloof look. **"Thank my master."**

NGOJ

Naruto sighed as he entered his home in his normal attire. It was about two weeks since the invasion and one week of that since the funeral of those that died in said invasion along the burial of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. The Sabaku siblings have said they would try their best to regain the trust of their allied village. The Konoha villagers were reluctant at this were pressing for compensation of the loss of their fellow shinobi corpse, but decided against it after the displayed public execution of Baki and several of the invading nins by, Temari and Gaara. The remaining Suna forces (that were forced to join in the battle) left to rebuild and see if they can still salvage their village form the wrath of their daimyo.

The Konoha resident wanted to make plans with Taki, but said hidden village was literally nowhere to be found. As if it was wiped off the face of the nation. And that actually infuriated the majority of the (greedy) populace.

Sighing at the memory, the Jinchuuriki of Konoha took his haori off and placed on the hanger near the door. Not sensing his bride and fiancées he concluded that Jashin was training that winged woman, Fumi, if he recalled her name and the twins along with Neji were training with their advanced Jyuken technique. Shrugging in acceptance he made his way to his room. Upon entering he was greeted with an amazing sight.

Lying on his bed with sheets around their feet were two females.

The first one being the tanned skinned ex-Taki kunoichi and Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi, Fu. She had her bare back turned to him showing her red thong clad butt. Between her shoulder blades is the Kuīngarasu-shitsu (Queen Glassed chamber seal) the appearance of a hexagon with a twelve inch bar leading down her spine with hollowed markings that were actually well drawn and fixed complicated seals.

Beside the sleeping kunoichi laid Makoto. She was also topless and was lying on her back with her arms sprawled out, her left over the kunoichi's head and her right folded over her own. She was wearing a black thong. Her breasts heaved as she took small snoring breaths. Her tail was hanging off the bed and twitched at random moments.

Smiling he entered the room with slow deliberate steps and reached the sleeping mintette.

Leaning down he gave a soft peck on the mintette's cheeks. "Wake up Fu-chan." He soothed as he gently rubbed the squirrel kin's cheek. "Makoto-chan."

"Five more minutes, baby." Fu sighed as Makoto groaned.

The black and red streaked blonde rolled his eyes as he patted the mintette's bottom. "Come on, Mushi-hime, Mako-chan. I promised that I would take you out today, remember?" He reminded them.

Fu shook her ass against the Kyuubi host's hand and moaned. "Really?" She asked turning on her back showing her breasts topped with brown colored semi hardened nipples to him.

"Really." He grinned.

Makoto yawned cutely as she stretched and her ears twitch. "Morning, hubby." She rubbed her eyes and the drool that was at her chin.

The orange eyed kunoichi groaned as she pulled her shared lover on top of her. "How about a quickie before we go?" She suggested in a sultry tone while releasing some pheromones.

Makoto's eyes glazed with lust as the animal part in her was fighting to mate with her hubby.

The Kyuubi offspring intentionally took a whiff of the sweet fragrance and his eyes were slightly darkened. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said with a slight growl as he kissed her neck earning a pleasured hiss from the female assassin. "There could be..." He started as his right hand gently groped her left breast eliciting a moan from his fellow demon container. "Rescheduling to do."

"I don't care." She moaned then gasps as she felt the groom of Jashin's finger over her folds behind her panties. "Yes~." She hissed wrapping her arms around his back.

Makoto crawled over to the two and raised the male demon container's head by his chin and gave a deep kiss. She moaned as she felt her lover grabbed her left breast and felt his digits sink into the fleshy mounds and enjoying the feeling of his fingers brushing over her dark toned nipples.

"Oh, Hubby." She moaned as she took his hand and guided down her stomach.

Naruto knowing what she was going with this allowed his hand to slip under the waist band of her under garment and felt the heat from her nether lips. Slipping a finger inside her quim he was rewarded with whimpered moan.

Fu gasps feeling her lover's finger slipped into her damped womanhood and her toes curled when she felt him pump into her in slow yet sensual motions. Her hands went to her abandoned breasts and began to fondle them while enjoying the feeling inside her.

Makoto mewled as she bit her right trigger knuckled while her left hand kept Naruto's own to continue petting her. A sharp gasps rushed passed her lips as his thumb brushed against her clit. "Hubby~" she whimpered. "I'm close."

"Me...me too." Fu moaned gasping for breaths. "Oh, baby."

Naruto smiled in accomplishment as he pleasured his lovers with just his hands. It was actually thanks to the pheromone that Fu released is what made those with heightened senses so very aroused. But sadly some things must come to an end. So he pressed his thumb on both writhing young women clits and sent a small jolt of raiton chakra to them.

The two stiffened only momentarily and screamed as they climaxed.

"HUBBY~/NARU-KUN~!" The two screamed a shock went through their bodies and they came over his hands. They stayed their panting with glazed eyes looking at the demon container.

Makoto growled lowly as she leaped to him and straddled his waist; deep chocolate brown eyes locked unto current red with slit pupils. "Let's keep going." She moaned as she ground against his obvious hard on.

Sadly the front door was knocked.

"Who the fuck." Fu growled, the color of her eyes expanded to her full optical organ as Makoto snarled. The beast kin got off her lover with a huff and matched her way to the front door.

"You better come back." She frowned at being interrupted with their 'Naru-time' as she and the others would have dubbed. " If you don't, I might fucking kill the person who did that."

…

ANBU operative, NEKO, was tasked to do one simple thing; locate the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and summon him to the council.

A young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist along with two long bangs that reaches past her ribcage and few strands over her concealed forehead wearing a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheeks stands before the front door of Naruto's apartment. She also wears the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder. She can also tell that there were people inside since she picked up two chakra signature, both being high kage level, and one that was slightly off. Hearing what seem to be stomps towards the door, she stood attention. She was very surprised. But couldn't show due to the mask, at the bouncing DD's in her vision.

…

"WHAT?!" Makoto snarled opening the door with enough force that cracked the wall when it slammed against it. She was almost naked safe for her damped black thong. The masked kunoichi instantly picked up the scent of her vaginal liquid, but kept eye contact with the squirrel woman. "Well are you just gonna stay there and stare or are you going to tell me what you want?" She asked in a rare angry fit. No one disturbs her 'Hubby time'!

NO ONE!

"Good morning, ma'am." The masked kunoichi greeted neutrally as if she wasn't looking at the near naked young woman. "Is Uzumaki Naruto home?"

Makoto frowned lessened slightly as she huffed. "Yes, he's home."

At that moment Naruto came by with a black sheet and wrapped it around the topless beast kin and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Yes, can I help you NEKO-san?" He asked politely as he rested his chin on the busty brunette's shoulder while she wrapped her arms over his own and her tail around them.

"Good day, Uzumaki-san." The masked woman nodded in greeting. "You are requested to be present at the council chambers."

The streaked hair teen wondered when they would finally ask for his audience. "May I know why?" He asked.

"I was not told." She responded. "They merely asked me to bring you to them."

"Who was it that sent you, NEKO-san?"

"The council elders along with the shinobi fraction of the council."

"I see." He nodded. "Give me a moment if you may?" At her nod he excused himself and gently closed the door.

NGOJ

Naruto and NEKO just arrived at the front door of the council chambers via shunshin. Opening the door she allowed him to enter first and went in after wards, the door closing behind her.

The Uzumaki looked around him. Before him was the council of Konoha. There were seats of the shinobi clan heads to his left, the civilian council that run the businesses to his right, and the advisors of the Hokage at the front.

The shinobi council consists of Hyuuga Hiashi, the Hyuuga matriarch kept her stoic expression as she glanced at her future son-in-law, but her eyes showed pride in the young man.

Beside her sat Aburame Shibi. Shibi, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short brown hair and a moustache along with a short well-groomed and trimmed beard. He typically wears a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichū, which is situated to his left of his seat. He also tends to keep his hands in his pockets a lot.

Next to him sat Yamanaka Inoichi, Yamanaka Ino's father and head of the Yamanaka clan as well as the member of the T&I unit under Ibiki. Inoichi has long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail and two long bangs framing his face, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well-defined jaw line. He wears the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, a hitai-ate worn over his forehead and a sleeveless red haori.

Next to the ash blonde haired man sits a heavy weight looking man, his name being Akimichi Chōza; the father of Chouji and head of the Akimichi clan. Chōza is a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks — with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector — a hachimaki tied around his head. He also wore a pair of silver, hooped earrings before passing them down to his daughter.

"Troublesome." A man yawned that seems to resemble Shikamaru. Nara Shikaku, the lazy, to his wife, head of the Nara clan, has two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail and dark eyes. He also has a goatee. His ears were also pierced. He wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards along with black shinobi pants and sandals.

Next to him sits the head of the Kurama clan, Kurama Murakumo. Murakumo has long black hair and a black moustache. He has light-brown eyes. He wears a white mesh shirt with a brown male kimono over it and tabi sock along with zori sandals.

Next to the Kurama head sits Sarutobi Asuma. Asuma is a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consists of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and a hitai-ate worn over his forehead. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Inuzuka Tsume, mother of both Inuzuka Kiba and Inuzuka Hana, sat beside the bearded jonin.

Uchiha clan seat is empty.

Uzumaki clan seat is also empty.

On the civilian side sat about fifteen people; all in charge of the village income and marketing.

As well the over charged prices and spoiled selling in the first few years of the Jinchuuriki's life safe for Ichiraku Teuchi of Ichiraku ramen and Senina Daikara of one of the Orphanage branches.

Looking ahead of himself he sees the Hokage's three current advisors.

Sitting at the far left is Utatane Koharu, Moegi's grandmother. In her old age, she maintains her original hairstyle as she did in her youth without the bangs. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. She wears a set of long earrings. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Her eyes are squinted, thus not showing the color of her ocular organs.

To the far right sat and old man roughly the same age as the woman, Mitokado Homura, grandfather of Udon. In his old age, Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses over his dark brown eyes as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, possibly even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that the deceased Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage.

The middle of the two elders sat Shimura Danzō. Danzō appears as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He has black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wears a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which is bandaged, and covered with three large golden braces.

Above the three elders is a vacant seat, the one belonging to the Hokage of the village.

Now Naruto was still wondering why the council called him forward. "Greetings, Konoha council. I am here as requested." He gave a short, but respectful bow.

"You should be on your knees!" A man from the civilian side shouted. "A monster like you should treat its betters with respect!"

"This 'monster' Danzo interjected. "Also saved the village from being destroyed." He stated calmly while keeping his single eye locked unto the Jinchuuriki's form. "So it would be wise of you that you keep yourself from saying what you should not say."

"But he's the demon!" The man protested. "The one that ki-" His sentence was cut short as his neck was slit by a ninja-to, curtesy of ANBU NEKO.

"Let it be reminded that the now deceased Sandaime's law is still in effect." Koharu reprimanded the dying man, but it was clearly aimed the ones that would be foolish to try again.

NEKO stood beside Naruto as the body was being disposed.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto." Homura addressed the youth. "It has come to our attention that you are a very strong individual." He stated.

"But that is not the reason we have called you here." Danzo stated. His face calm and unreadable. "As you and everyone else know, we have no Hokage. And we wish to instate a Godaime."

"Are there any suggestion, Shimura-san?" The young man engaged to the goddess asked.

"We were thinking on appointing Jiraiya." Koharu stated as a slight expression of grimace crossed her face. "But we (I) decided against it when he made some rather...unneeded demands."

"Let me guess." Naruto resisted the urge to scowl. "He asked that the kunoichi be dressed in the skimpiest way possible and that all the female sides of the hot springs not be boarded.

Right on dot judging by the deaf silence.

"Jiraiya-sama is a powerful shinobi, I agree." Inoichi sighed. "But some of his methods are..." He was trying to find the right words.

"Troublesome." The Nara patriarch sighed.

Tsume simply snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. Picking up the small scent of arousal she mentally raised an eyebrow at the Kyuubi container. 'Looks like the pup was either busy or was about to get busy when he was summoned.'

"We have come to the conclusion that we should choose the second candidate for the Godaime position." Danzo brought the conversation back on track.

"Tsunade of the Sanin." Koharu proclaimed. "She if of Senju lineage and is the granddaughter of our founder Shodaime-sama as well as the grandniece of Niidaime-sama."

"And why summon me here if its concerning electing the Godaime?" The groom asked neutrally earning scowls from the majority of the civilian council.

"As the current sub-leaders of Konoha we hereby choose you to take a mission. Get Tsunade and convince her to return to Konoha and take the mantel of Godaime Hokage." Danzo claimed.

"You are aware that she has great dislike to the village due to the deaths of both Nawaki and Dan, correct?"

Homura nodded as Koharu sighed. "That is true." The female elder conceded. "But it pains me to admit it, but the three of us are as old as Hiruzen. Tsunade is the best current choice."

Naruto nodded. It was an acceptable reason. "Very well. I accept. But what if she refuses?"

"Then you are permitted to bring her back by force." Homura answered. "Even if she was allowed to leave the village and not be branded as a nuke-nin, she still has information concerning the village." He explained and earing an agreeable nod from the young man.

"Jiraiya will accompany you." Danzo said in a way of 'it is an order'. "He runs a spy network that can help locate the Senju faster. However you may choose four companions to go with you as back up in case of any 'snakes' that will want to bite." He advised.

"I have already chosen those that will come with me." The Jinchuuriki replied.

"That is all, Uzumaki." Danzo nodded in way that said that the Konoha residential Jinchuuriki may leave.

NTGOJ

"Hn~! Damn what a day so far." Ragna sighed after stretching her arms up high, getting heads to turn as her breasts bounced.

"You turning heads again, Ragna-Nee-sama." Jin stated walking by her older sister's right.

"Let them watch." The whittete said boldly.

"But what if they touched?" Noel asked lowly her left hand instinctively reaching for one of her large guns.

"Let those assholes try." Ragna grinned flexing her artificial arm.

"Oh do not bother with these weaklings, Bloodedge." Esedeath stated as she was walking behind the twins, Najenda to her right smoking yet another cigarette. "If it was up to my lord, he would not be wasting his time, strength and wisdom on these fools." She preached clasping her hands together with a peach colored flush on her cheeks. She then neared the twins and wrapped her arms over their shoulders. "So when will you to indulge in his embrace?" She asked.

"When I'm ready." Jin said with straight face despite the heat in her cheeks as her twin 'eeped' and looked down bashfully as she fiddled with her skirt.

"Stop teasing 'em, Frost Empress." The violet eyed female reprimanded smacking the ice woman over head with her mechanical arm.

"Shut it, Volcan's Rage." Esdeath shot back at her opposite. "Unless you wish to settle our draw?" She challenged.

Najenda snorted as she tapped some of the ashes from the cancer stick. "Like that'll happen. We both know what happed to Steampunk Island when we tried to settle a tie?"

"It was still fun none the less." The woman countered with a predatory grin.

"Battle maniacs." Jin sighed at the two older women.

"I agree with you on that, Jin-chan." Naruto stated announcing his presence to the ladies with Bullet beside him.

"Naruto-sama./ Yo./ My lord! /Naruto." Were greetings of the twins, Ragna, Esdeath, and Najenda.

"I have mission." He told them after nodding back at them and ignoring the various glares of hatred and jealousy from the villagers.

Let them be foolish and try to do something to him.

"Jiraiya and I are to go and get Tsunade and bring her back so she can be inaugurated to become the Godaime of this village."

"That damned pervert?" Bullet scowled remembering how the man was unashamedly looking at her breasts despite the fact that she severely beaten him and his nuts and also warned him that she was in a relationship.

"The same one." He nodded. "I am also allowed to take four others with me." He looked as the girls' eyes gained a gleam of anticipation. "I will choose who comes. Fu and Makoto are already chosen since I did promise to spend time with them."

"You also don't trust the council with you gone and them here." Jin pointed out earning a nod from the shinobi.

"So who will you choose, Naruto?" Ragna asked placing a hand on her hip.

Naruto tapped his chin for a few moments. "Hm…Bullet and you, Ragna." He decided. "In the meantime, Jin and Noel I want you train in 'those' modes." He advised earning nods from the twins. "Esdeath, Najenda. No fighting."

"As you wish my lord." The ice manipulating woman nodded with a small bow.

"Hazama will be doing some research while I'm gone." He nodded. "Okay you two meet me at the front gate in three hours' time."

"Right!"

NGOJ

Jiraiya was writing up a storm on his notepad. His grin was wide and lecherous as perverted giggles passed his teeth. A small line of blood snaked its way down his lips.

'As she wrapped her tail around his waist to pull him closer she can feel his hot rod pressing against her heavenly gate. Whimpering at the intrusion of the life rod, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Oh Boruto.' The pale haired woman moaned.

"Wipe that looks of your face or I'll smash it."

Jiraiya's head snapped up and his eyes locked unto gold, then they went down only to meet a boot to the face.

"I warned you." Bullet growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"That's quite enough, Bullet-chan." Naruto stated halfheartedly with Fu, Makoto wearing a brown cloak over her form, and Ragna standing by him.

"Brat do you know who you're talking to?" The Sanin asked with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. He then leaped a few feet back and pointed at himself. "I am the man whose name makes women swoon in their feet and men shake in fear!" He took out his large scroll and slammed it unto the ground. "I am the student of the deceased Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. I am the mentor of the great Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato." Opening the scroll and slamming his hand the ground after giving it slight cut, a plume of smoke erupted from it. Now standing on a stone statue of a large toad. His left arm stretched forward with his finger splayed open. His right hand over his head and his legs stood at the shoulder width. "I am the great Jiraiya-sama of Mt. Myōboku!"

"Hurry up, Toadman!" Bullet shouted as she along with the others were ahead of him.

"Damn brats have no respect for their elders." He mumbled as he began to walk after them. While staring at the three young ladies bottoms.

NGOJ

Unknown location.

"GAAAAH!" A man screamed in pain. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Please calm down, Orochimaru-sama." A man dressed in med-wear pleaded. "We have to administer the drug the pain can be lessened." He tried but his life ended by a tongue piercing his throat.

Pulling his tongue out of the dead man he gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his arms burn in unholy fury. "Damn that old man." Orochimaru cursed. "I'll bring him back to life just to kill him again." He growled, sweat pouring down his face.

"It would seem that the pain is much worst that I had speculated, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto stated as he came from the shadows wearing an Oto hita-ate over his forehead in place of a Konoha one.

"You are lucky that you are needed, Kabuto-kun." The snake sanin hissed in pain. "Just give me the damn injection!"

Kabuto dutifully nodded and picked up the syringe from the dead medic's hand. Piercing his master's skin and injecting the fluid he pulled it out and wiped the man's dead arms with some disinfectant.

Giving a raspy sigh he felt the pain settled to throbs. "I have to get these damned arms healed!" He hissed.

"We have gathered the best medic nins that you can ensnare, but none of them have the talent to completely heal your arms, even myself." The right hand man begrudgingly admitted.

"But I know someone…who can…" The snake sanin allowed a pain filled grin upon his pale face. "We just need to give her…the right…motivation. Kuhuhuhuhu."

NGOJ

Jiraiya had a frown marred unto his face. It has been about seven hours since the departure of the village and him along with group were walking along the dirt road. His eyes roamed from one youth to other.

Fu is the current Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi Kabutomushi. Her hair being a mint green color and her eyes was a solid orange. Her caramel tanned skin gave her body and exotic glow. She's currently wearing a green tube top under her fish net shirt and white knee length pants with green root like designs. Sher wears an orange clip over the right side of her forehead with her slashed Taki hitai-ate worn around her neck. She wears white gloved that reaches to her elbow with shin guards that stops just below her knees along with black shinobi sandals.

Reports from his spy network that he managed to get inside the vanished hidden village stated that the demon container was not treated well. In fact there were moments when assigned spies had to step in and stop the beating and unfair treatments she was receiving from the idiot villagers. He also had a female member to keep an eye on whenever they tried to rape her.

He was glad that she kept her guarded.

The sanin scowled. No one, no matter their origin should suffer like that. His eyes then locked unto next person, Bullet.

Upon first inspection the sanin noted her bust size was indeed quite large. Even his female teammate would actually stare at them for the slightest of moments. That and she packs a mean punch. His mentally flinch at the phantom pain in his gut. Everything about her is unknown besides her age; twenty one and her name; Bullet. She has no known origin and is very close to the Kyuubi host.

Nanaya Makoto, if he got the word right, is what people would call a beast kin. Her traits are from that of a squirrel and she had the strength to rival most people with simple brute force. He doesn't know what she has concealed under her robe although a little peak would kill.

Next is Ragna the Bloodedge. Quite the name for a woman of such figure. What caught him were not only the artificial arm, but also the aura he's picking up from her. It was deadly and seems like a beast ready to tear apart anyone as soon as its chains slackened at the slightest.

His coal colored eyes then locked unto the male before him. Son of Namikaze Minato, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash) due to his _Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying thunder god) _and Uzumaki Kushina, Chimamire no joō (The bloodied Queen) due to her literally bathing in the bloods of her enemy and proclaiming herself queen.

And known to himself and very few, The fox queen and daughter of Kurama, Akuma no kitsune no kami (The demon fox god).

He always wondered how his student not only bagged a very hot and sexy youkai, but also how he got one of the nine demon lords to accept him as the young woman that he sees as a daughter's mate.

He might never know.

Moving on.

Due to the responsibility of his spy network and tried to keep an eye on the young man during his upbringing. Making sure that he got enough money and a roof over his head.

The sanin mentally sighed and felt like he failed the boy. Shaking his head he looked at the Kyuubi host/son. "Hey, Gaki." He called him.

"What is Ero-senin?" He questioned.

The white haired man's eyebrow twitched. 'Damn he's like his father.' "How about I teach you some techniques?" He offered. "I can tell that you're very strong for a genin."

"What pray tell will you teach me?" He asked with raised eyebrow as he played with the lock of hair that was offered to him by his now Iwa fiancée.

"I can teach you this." He grinned as he raised his. The four young women stopped and looked at the oldest traveling partner with mild interests as a ball of rotating compressed chakra the size of a soft ball form in the man's open palm.

'**Tsk! Sochi can do better than that!' **Kushina stated smugly.

'**You show way to much pride in your son, Kushina.'** The Black beast snorted.

'**I prefer that you call me, mother.' **She grinned. **'So start practicing.'**

"This is called the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). It is an advance chakra form manipulative technique created by the Yondaime Hokage. This Jutsu and along with the Hiraishin (Flying thunder god)." He began and then he vanished via shinshin and was instantly before a tree and slammed the sphere into it. _"Rasengan (Spiraling sphere)!"_ He cried shoving the attack deeper into the bark like a drill, sending splinters and small pieces of wood everywhere. After dispersing the technique he turned and grinned smugly/proudly as he turned and the tree fell behind him. "Impressive, huh?" He questioned as he stepped to them.

"I admit it is a devastating technique." The Groom of Jashin commented as he continued his walk along the dirt road. "But I know that technique already." He confessed as he raised his both his hands and gathered chakra over both his palm. In his left palm formed a black ball with a white ring around it. In his right palm formed a blue swirling sphere. "The one in my left hand is called an _Imari (Menacing ball)_, a powered down version of a _Bijuudama (Tailed beast bomb)._" He explained.

Jiraya who was walking at his right behind the youth nodded. He remembered when Kushina used it against him when he accidently walked in on her while she was changing her clothes.

Boy did he wish he could do it again.

Mentally shaking his head he was able to catch Naruto when he explained further.

"This was made through youki concentration. Being a Jinchuuriki and a hanyou has both its positive and negative perks." He smiled. "Fu, I will teach you this move during this time being." Getting an excited nod from the mintette he turned his attention to the Sanin. "As for the famed technique of the Yondaime, I have already mastered it." He stated gesturing to his right hand. "I have also taking into consideration to adding an element to it." He stated as he dispersed the Imari and concentrated on the sphere in his right palm. He group watched as small wind blade began to swirl around the blue swirling ball and was giving a small ringing sound. Makoto's ears flatten at the sound. As the blade began to grow bigger, the sound began to increase.

And then abruptly the technique burst, taking Naruto's hand with it.

"Now as you witnessed." Naruto sighed as his hand regenerated. "The move is unstable. I have make two separate sources together and maintain the contact."

"I could help you with that." Jiraiya proposed.

"I thank you for the assistant, Ero-senin." He grinned.

"Damnit, Gaki!" He cried.

NGOJ

A light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair with a blue diamond mark on her forehead. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. The woman is in her fifties. However, she maintains the appearance of her younger self. She has a slender frame. She wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" (賭, kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable G-cup cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. She also wears a green necklace in clear view on her chest.

"Something doesn't feel right." She muttered as she pulled a level down in the casino where she is currently located.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" A young woman asked.

A fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frames her face. She wears a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She, however, doesn't wear a forehead protector signifying that she has no allegiance to any hidden villages.

In her arms is a Ninton (Ninjapig). She is of a light pinkish color, much like any other ordinary pig. Her cheeks blush in a darker shade of the same tint as her skin. She is wearing a pearl collar and a dark red jacket.

"Buhi~?" She questioned.

"We need to go." She said as she stood.

"Why?" The younger woman questioned. Upon the sound of the dinging her head whipped to the slot machine.

All three slots bore the number of seven.

"Something bad is going to happen, Shuzune." She narrowed her eyes.

NGOJ

The sound of flapping wings was heard in the distance. A crow black as night was flying around until it went low and landed on the left wrist of a woman.

"A message, Ita-chan?" A woman asked with a smile.

A very tall, femininely muscular kunoichi asked. She has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin. She also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under them, and actual gills on her shoulders, a set of sharp triangular teeth, much like the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. She has blue hair in the form of a shark fin with the rest leading down to her mid-back in a lose pony tail that end with a shark like tail design. She wears dark-purple nail polish and a slashed Kirigakure hitai-ate over her forehead. She currently wars a dark sleeveless shirt that strains against her G-cup bust paired with matching pants, provided with a waist guard, and striped arm and leg-warmers typical of her village. She wore a ring on her left ring finger, bearing the kanji for "south" (南, nan) which is yellow in color.

"We'll see, Kisa-chan." The next woman replied.

Itachi, or 'Ita-chan' has onyx eyes under which are long, pronounced tear-troughs. She has jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and her face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to her chin. Her overall appearance is very similar to Sasuke's if he born a female.

She wears mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt over her D-cup bust with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue hip clinging pants. On her right ring finger was her ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" (朱, shu). She wears purple nail polish on her fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them. She wears a slashed Konoha hiai-ate over her forehead to symbolize her broken ties with the village.

Her eyes locked unto the bird's own, soon those coal colored eyes changed to red with three coma marks in each. 'Sharingan.' She thought.

The older woman stared at her partner for a few second until she saw the younger's eyes reverted back to their coal color. "It would seem that Naruto-kun is looking for someone. He is accompanied by five others with him." She reported.

"Oh man~" She whined as she went and pick up the black cloaks; each was measured for the height and were decorated with red clouds. "And was ready for another round." She pouted.

The black haired young woman simply remained quiet as she went gave the taller woman a peck on her blue lips. "Then let us get him before you become frustrated…again." She finished as she picked her cloak and draped it over her body with a flourish motion.

"You're a tease, you know?" The older woman stated as she herself placed her cloak over her form. The garment opening showing her covered chest.

"You were always the one that started this, Kirigakure no Kaijin (Monster of the Mist)."

"And I expect you to finish this, Akai me no ōjo (Red eyed princess)." She replied giving a small peck on the Uchiha's cheek. "Let's go. We have a brat to take and beds to break."

Itachi's face flushed slightly and her face gained a mask of indifference. "Let's go." She stated emotionlessly.

NGOJ

"We'll be staying here for the small time being to rest and replenish our strength." Jiraiya ordered as he and the five youths walk into the small hotel lobby.

Bullet stretched her arms and sighed. "Good. I was wondering when we can get some time to train.

"I'm going to check on spy network to see if Tsunade passed by here." He said as he walked away. Following a gorgeous looking brown haired woman in a light blue kimono.

"Fucking pervert." Bullet mumbled as she rolled her neck.

"So what's the plan, Hubby?" Makoto asked.

"We can take this time to relax." The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi stated. "I'll ask for our rooms." He volunteered himself.

…

"This bed is comfy!" Ragna exclaimed as her back impacted the soft mattress of the bed. Currently wearing just her top and red thong she placed her arms behind her head and took a deep breath.

"You do know we have to share that right?" Bullet pointed out looking at the taller woman with an amused smile.

"Meh." She shrugged. "We share the same guy." She shot back with a grin.

"Agreed." The tanned skinned woman nodded. "I wish I could have joined them though." She pointed to the locked bathroom door.

"Don't worry, Bullet. We'll get our turn."

"And when we do." The golden eyed young woman grinned.

…

"AH SHIT!" Fu screamed as she felt her lover painted her insides white. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his cheek. "That was amazing, baby."

"I aim to please my lovers, Fu-chan." Naruto smiled as he pecked her forehead.

The two were under showers that washed away their sweat and the fluid that leaking from the conjoined hips. Makoto was inside a bath tub a few feet away from them basking in the afterglow from her turn. Feeling two other presences, one carrying the other, inside the bath she opened her eyes to see her hubby sinking into the tub with Fu leaning on his right while the beast kin took his offered left shoulder.

"I sometimes wonder who the real beast is." The pale tinted haired woman sighed as she felt the groom wrapped her and the mintette in his arms.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm only a beast to my enemies."

"And the bed." Fu added with a mummer.

…

Ragna groaned as she slapped her cards on the ground. "How the hell do you keep winning?!" She complained.

Jiraiya hasn't returned yet and they were currently playing strip poker under the Bloodedge's advice.

She seems to be regretting it now since she's wearing nothing but her thong as her slightly pink/red nipples stood erect.

"Luck of the devil." Fu grumbled as she looked between her cards and the other players. She's currently wearing a green bra along with an equal colored female boxer.

"This isn't so bad, ya know." Bullet sighed as she stretched her head. Her pants was gone thus showing she wearing some risqué white laced panties. Her bra was gone leaving her open white shirt to cover her breasts.

"I don't know about that." Makoto whined, her ears pressed against her head as she was sitting crossed legged wearing her orange skirt and black thong and was also topless.

Naruto grinned. He lost his hoari and shirt thus leaving him in his pants alone. "Come now, Ra-chan." He smiled. "At least we agreed to be fully dressed before we started this match."

Ragna muttered some curses that sounded along like 'Malbenitaj varma koramiko kaj lia pie skulptita korpo (Damn hot boyfriend and his godly sculpted body).'

"Ne mia kulpo Mi havas kvar belajn virinojn ĉirkaŭ mi (Not my fault I have four beautiful women around me)." He complimented as she placed his cards down.

"Suck ĝin , Ragna (Suck it up, Ragna)." Bullet grinned as she took her shirt off showing her dusty pale nipples and tossed it to the male Jinchuuriki's head. "Vi faris la interkonsenton ; vi tuj pagos la prezon (You made the deal; you're going to pay the price)."

"Ragna estas turmenta perdinto (Ragna's a sore loser." Makoto teased as she took her orange skirt off.

"I gotta learn that language." Fu sighed as she reached behind and unclasps her bra. Taking it off, she twirled one of the loops around her finger. "Time to get naked Ragna." She teased.

Ragna huffed as she stood up and bent forward, grinning as the demon host looked at her swaying breasts. "At least I got your attention." She continued to slowly pull her undergarments off.

Until the door was knocked upon three times.

The girls groaned as they slapped the cards down and proceeded to take their discarded clothes to put them on.

Naruto put on his shirt and got up after the ladies were properly dressed and made his way to the door after a set of knocks were non it a second time. He opened the door and saw two females.

One was obviously taller than him. She wears a black cloak with red cloud designs on it and high collar that reached just passed her nose. On her back was a fairly large bandaged wrapped weapon with a golden skull as a pummel of the hilt.

Naruto can feel the urge to fight in those white eyes.

Besides the taller woman and was slightly forward stood a shorter woman. Her hair was black and seems to be pulled into a lose ponytail within the high collar of her red clouded decorated black robe. But Naruto recognized one thing.

Her eyes were that of the sharingan.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. It has been awhile." The shorter woman greeted. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."

"I don't know about that." The male muttered.

"It is not a request." She stated stoically.

"Let me get back to you on that." He said closing the door in their faces.

"Did he just close the door in our faces?" Kisame asked raising a thin eyebrow at her partner.

"It is not nice to close a door before a woman's face." She said as she knocked on the door once again.

"Hello~!" Makoto greeted with a bright smile.

Itachi's eyes widen by a miniscule but set back to normal in a matter of moments. "Good evening." She greeted. "We wish to speak to Naruto-kun."

"One moment please~!" The beast kin grinned as she slammed the door shut. "Naruto. There are two weird ladies outside asking for you~!"

"Are they selling ramen?" He asked.

"I don't know~." Was the reply.

The blue skinned woman felt her brow twitch as she reached for the handle of her weapon. "I got your ramen here." She pulled her weapon back and thrust it forward breaking through the door and automatically rushing inside. "It's shark flavor!"

"My favorite!" Ragna grinned as she pulled her weapon and clashed with the taller one's own.

"Hoh?" The shark woman grinned. "You pretty strong for a guppy. Hoshikage Kisame. What's your name?"

"Ragna the Bloodegde." The whitette smirked as she eyed her current opponent. "You should be on your guard now." She advised.

At that moment, the woman's battle instinct kicked in and she leaped back just as Makoto came down smashing her weapon crossed tonfas where she stood. Landing next to the door she grinned. "Two against one is kinda unfair."

"From what we've been told, a fight here is always unfair." Ragna retorted as she leaped at the ex-Kiri kunoichi.

…

Itachi avoided another swing of Bullet's fists and made eye contact with her golden eyes.

"I don't think so!" Fu cried out as she smashed her heel down on the nuke kunoichi and her body dispersed into a flock of crows.

"Shit." The mintette cursed as she as she watched as the crows gathered and became one Uchiha Itachi again. "Will you stay one place?" She asked.

"If I were to do that, I would be hit." She answered pulling a kunai and blocking Naruto's fox blade. "We meet again, Naruto-kun."

"Itachi." The demon container nodded slightly. "Why are you here? What do you want with me?"

"We came for something that you currently have." Sha answered glancing at his stomach.

"I see." The streaked shinobi acknowledged. "You're after the Kyuubi."

"Sadly, yes." She answered leaping back just as Bullet tried to knock her head of her shoulders. "We cannot get the Nanabi Jinchuuriki since she is not our target, but someone else's."

"So why didn't you bring them?" Bullet asked hoping to fight some very strong people.

"Considering that one is quite violent and the other is prone to be very short tempered I would like to avoid the innocents having their lives snuffed out." She replied.

"Good point." The Kyuubi container nodded.

"We've caused enough commotion. Kisame, we're leaving." She ordered.

The shark woman managed to knock both Ragna and Makoto aside with her club shaped bandaged weapon. "Right!"

"I don't think so!" Fu yelled before she inhaled a large quantity of air. _"Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu (Secret: Hiding in Scale Powder jutsu)!"_ And sprayed a quantity of fine powder from her mouth, which due to its luminous quality, shines brightly that it nearly blind the two kunoichis.

"Kisame cover your eyes now!" The older sharingan wielder exclaimed as she does the same before blowing a sealles _"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix sage fire jutsu)."_

Fu seeing this cut the technique to warn the others. "Shit! The powder's explosive! Move now!"

…

The room exploded and the five leaped from the third floor unto the streets below. People and civilians ran in fright as the small debris fall among them. Fu panted being the closes to the explosion and inhaling the smoked fumes did not go well with her lungs. Thankfully due to her Jinchuuriki status Choumei purged it out.

"Damn my lungs burn." She complained.

"It would seem that our meeting must come to an end." Itachi stated as she along with her sword wielding partner landed a few feet before them.

"I don't think so,_ Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)!"_ Jiraiya cried after slamming his palms unto the ground.

The ground beneath the two kunoichis broke down and instantly turned into quicksand.

"Uchiha Itachi." Jiraiya said with narrowed eyes. "You have a lot of explaining to do after the shit storm you caused in Konoha."

"We will leave the Q's n A's for another time, Jiraiya-sama." The kunoichi replied as she looked at the store behind the group sensing no life inside she proceeded to use as plan. Her coal eyes turned to that of sharingan once again. Then it changed to its second state. The coma marking stretched and turned until it was designed like a three way spiraling curve around the pupil. "Mangekyou Sharingan." She muttered lowly as she closed her left eye as the right one bleeds tears of blood. _"Amaterasu (Heavenly illumination)."_

The building behind them suddenly bursts into a blaze of black flames, the color of night.

Jiraiya gasps at the sight and looked back just in time to see the two nuke nins vanished in a mizusunshin (water body flicker). "Damn!"

Ragna spat at the ground as she stab her weapon beside her. "What a waste."

Bullet chuckled while flexing her fingers. "Don't worry; we'll get 'em next time."

"Yay!" Makoto cheered. "We won!"

Fu simply looked at the burning building intrigued by the dark colored flames.

'**Fascinating, isn't it, little larva?'** She heard the Insect Queen within her said. **'Those flames were said to the very flames of the Goddess of the black sun herself. How these miscreants were able to harness such abilities is beyond me.'**

The mintette was so absorbed into the color of the burning element she failed to notice that she reaching forward towards it. She was shock out of her trance once Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He stated as he nodded to the flames. "The flames of Amaterasu are said to consume all that it touches for seven days and nights. Even the ashes are at the flames' mercy.

"Holy shit." She said in awe.

Jiraiya stepped up as he pulled out a scroll. "I could probably use this for future uses." He thought.

"Like a very dangerous exploding tag?" The Kyuubi host suggested.

"Gaki, you are a genius." He grinned widely as he went through a short sequence of hand seals. _"Fūka Hōin (Fire Sealing Method)."_ He claimed as he clapped his hands together.

The small group watch as a sealing matrix appeared on the opened scroll and absorbed the black fire, saving the building in the process.

Wiping his brows and sighing he took the scroll and turned to the five. "Let's get some rest."

NGOJ

"Tsunade-sama, wait!" Shizune called the busty blonde.

The woman was walking into a town, a casino town, known as Tanzaku Gai. A district well away from the Village of her grandfather's creation.

'Something's off.' She though as she marched by the castle wall, a tourists attraction, and scowled as she felt a familiar presence. Stopping abruptly as her traveling partner and pig reached to her.

Shizune's eyes narrowed. 'This chakra...'

"So over the years even with all the sake and gambling your senses haven't dulled, Tsunade-chan." Orochimaru chuckled as he came from around the corner with a smile while hiding the painful expression on his face.

Kabuto stood behind his master and surveyed the two kunoichi. Hell he was even checking if the pig would cause any trouble.

Let us be reminded that in the ninja world ANYTHING is possible.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade greeted with a frown. "To what do I owe the 'pleasure' of meeting you here?"

"Such a tongue as always, Tsunade-chan." He chuckled as his arms twitched and a light sheen of sweat over his face.

'He seems more damaged than he was in the war times.' The blonde woman assess as she looked at her ex-teammate in whole. 'He also seems to be in exclusionary pain. Most like is obviously bandaged arms. Something must have happened to have made them obsolete.'

"I'm going to be frank with you, Tsunade." The Konoha traitor sighed. "I need my arms fixed. Better sooner than later."

"Oh?" The woman raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "And why exactly should I help you?"

"So I can finish what I started; destroy Konoha." He replied with a painful shrug.

"What?!" Shizune gasps. Pulling out a kunai from her sleeves she set herself to attack as Tonton landed by the woman's side, ready to assist her.

"Shizune, stand down." Tsunade ordered, but her eyes were kept on the two men before her.

The dark eyed woman gasps. "But Tsunade-sama?" She questioned.

"Now, Shizune."

Shizune silently growl as the kunai slipped back into her sleeve, but kept her guard up non the less

Tonton still remained on her attack stance.

'Those two didn't even flinch when Shizune was ready to kill them.' The blonde's eyes narrowed. "What do you really want, Orochimaru? You're wasting my time here."

"Just fix my arms that sensei took away from me." The snake sanin suggested with a smile.

"So he can take it away from you again?" She snorted. "Fat chance."

"He would if he wasn't dead." He confessed getting a wide eyed shock look from the wandering Konoha kunoichi. "Stabbed right through the back with the Kusanagi." He chuckled.

Tsunade's fist instantly slammed against the wall making a good portion of it to form a rather large spider crack and crumble under force.

And that was without chakra.

'Shit she's strong.' Kabuto commented mentally.

"Still have the same strength like back in the days, eh Tsunade?"

"You have five seconds to leave, you snake." She snarled.

Shizune extended two kunai from her sleeves as she set herself into as stance as Tonton oink threateningly.

"Four."

"What happened with five?"

"I already counted five after the warning." Tsunade replied. "Three."

"We can work this through, Tsunade-chan." The snake sanin continued.

"Two." Her knuckles clenched white.

"I can bring back your dead lover and brother!"

Tsunade froze.

Shizune was silent.

Tonton let out an 'oink' that sounded like a gasp.

Kabuto smirked.

And Orochimaru mentally patted himself on the back.

"You...can what?" The Shodaime Hokage's granddaughter's voice cracked.

Orochimaru allowed a painful yet relaxed smile on his face. "That's right, Tsunade-chan. I can bring back your beloved Dan and little Nawaki to you. All you have to do is heal my arms." He proposed.

"Tsunade-sama, don't do this!" The brunette pleaded. "What would they say?"

"Not now Shizune!" Tsunade shook her head.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto called his master gaining a glance as a response.

The snake sanin nodded. "I will leave you to your choice in one week. Meet me here when you make your choice." He said as he turned around and walked with the grey haired young man following him.

"Shizune." The woman sighed. "Wanna get a drink?"

NGOJ

"Welcome to Tanzaku Gai." Jiraiya grinned as he held his arms wide. "The best place in the country."

"The only reason you're happy is because of the alcohols and brothels." Naruto deadpanned.

"Don't you know it?" He grinned as he walked ahead of the group. "An informant of mine told me that they saw Tsunade and her assistant came here three days ago."

"**And I know where they are, Pervert Toad." **Jana stated as she emerged from her master's shadow.

"What the hell?!" The perverted ninja shouted in shock.

Ignoring the human's outbursts she continued. **"She is currently inside a bar at the end of the town besides The Golden Leaf casino."**

"Thank you, Jana." Naruto smiled at the child like Revor.

"**By you leave, Naru-sama." **She bowed.

By his nod the girl vanished into his shadow and looked at the group that he's currently traveling with. "Well then ladies and pervert let's go."

"Kid, ya gotta teach me that." Jiraiya practically begged.

"Nope." Was the reply of his deceased student's son causing to cry shamefully.

NGOJ

Tsunade slammed another cup of warm sake on the bar table. "Another one." She muttered.

"Ma'am, I think you had enough." The bartended respectfully declined.

"I said 'Another one'." She repeated leaking a small dosage of KI."

"R-Right away, ma'am." He stuttered.

"That wasn't very nice, Tsunade-sama." Shizune sighed.

"I'm not in the best of the mood, Shizune." The blonde sighed as she emptied the cup with one gulp and placed the small cup "Gimme two bottles of these." She ordered the bar tender.

The bartender nodded and went to get what the costumer wanted.

Seeing that she got what she ordered she casually flipped the cork of, which went flying somewhere out the window, and began to chug the bottle of its contents. Reaching the halfway point Shizune sighed as she grabbed the bottle from her blonde companion's hand earning a glare from those brown eyes.

"I think you've had enough, Tsunade-sama." The brunette stated firmly despite she being glared at one the world's most powerful kunoichis.

"Give me the bottle, Shizune." Her voice was slightly slurred, but still understandable.

"Tsunade-sama, please." Her companion pleaded, which was backed up by the Ninton.

"Shizune, I am warning you-." She began.

"You should listen to the young lady, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya came into the bar rubbing his forehead. Apparently, he was the one that was hit by the cork.

Both women turned and the blonde was slightly surprised of seeing yet another teammate of hers. "Jiraiya…to what do I owe this pleasure?" She frowned.

"Nice to see you too, Tsunade-hime." He replied with a playful grin as he sat on the stool besides her own. "I'm actually here to look for you."

"_We _are here to look for you." Naruto corrected as he sat beside the brunette woman.

"And who are those kids?" Tsunade asked now seeing that her ex-teammate was not alone.

"These are a small group that was gathered for this mission in case of we get into some trouble." He replied motioning to the five youths.

Tsunade however simply snorted as she grabbed the second bottle and flicked the cork off. "So you brought a bunch of kids with you in a mission for what? Show them how to have an orgy?" She joked then her face turned serious. "Cut the crap, Ero-gama. Why are you here?"

Jiraiya's face turned serious as well. "I'm here to bring you back and to become the Godaime of Konohagakure." He stated. "With back up of course." He motioned to the five.

"Mi gajnos Fuckers (I win Fuckers)!" Ragna grinned as she walked and sat on the groom's lap.

"What did you girls just do?" He asked looking at the three other young women at the table glooming.

"Oh you know. A little game of rock-paper-scissors." The whitette replied off handily. "And I won." She grinned.

"Congratulations." He smiled then turned to the blonde. "As you've been told, we were asked to bring you back."

"And why should I?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hiruzen-sensei's dead." Jiraiya reported sadly. "Killed by Orochimaru during and invasion."

"And judging by your lack of reaction you look like you've been told." Bullet pointed out as she stood behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around the space between the Bloodedge's back and the shinobi's stomach. She may have lost the bet to sit on his lap, but she preserved through the bet to lean against his back. Smiling as she pressed her breasts against her beau's back and heard a light growl from the whitette she was very pleased. "So what did he want?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed slightly at the golden eyed whitette. "He wanted his arms fixed." She said dismissively.

"Just like that?" Fu asked.

Shizune was about to reply, but Tsunade cut her off. "He gave me an offer to join his ranks as second in command." She lied.

"Rather than be a leader instead?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "A woman of your caliber seemed to fit the role of a leader better."

The Shodaime's granddaughter snorted. "Being a Hokage is a fool's dream."

Blue violet tinted eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me brat." Tsunade waved him off. "Hokage is nothing but a wasteful time. Just a bunch of fools doing nothing and gaining nothing."

**'How dare she!'** Kushina's voice bellowed in her son's mindscape. **'She does not know that pain and sacrifice a leader goes through every second of his or her life!'**

"So you mean to tell that all Hokage's are fools?" He questioned neutrally with a straight face of a professional poker player.

"That's what I said." Tsunade replied.

The young man leaned a bit back more, resting his head on Bullet's cleavage. Ragna leaned back unto him. "Then that means you believe that both your grandfather and grand uncle are also fools then?" Seeing the woman was about to reply he continued. "Then that also means that your teacher, Hiruzen was a bigger fool too since both your foolish grandfather and grand uncle promoted him as Hokage as well." Seeing the angry look he grinned. "Then I guess even Minato, whom you saw as a little brother, was also a fool." He chuckled. "I mean he wasted his life sealing a giant fox inside a child over fifteen years ago."

"Shut up." She said.

"That would make all kage's from the other villages a fool too I guess. I mean they are _leaders_ of their own village and you're...what. A woman with drinking and tax problems, right?" He chuckled. "I mean both your parents must be rolling in theirs graves knowing that you failed at some point in your life."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The blonde shouted smashing the counter with her fist as she stood up right and glared balefully at the Jinchuuriki. "Just who the fuck do you think you are to judge me?!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konohagakure and the person that can kick your sweet ass and bring it back home."

Tsunade was mentally shocked that this little brat is an Uzumaki. "You don't have red hair." She pointed out with an annoyed look.

"Yeah." He shrugged as much as the two ladies allowed him. "I have blonde hair accompanied with red and black streaks." He grinned. "How about a deal, my dear?"

"What?" She asked her anger still in her voice.

"Me against you." He offered. "I win you come with us to become the Godaime Hokage."

"And when I win." She challenged.

"If you win." The young man corrected as Ragna snuggled up to him. "Even if we were 'ordered' to take you back; we'll simply report that you were hard to find."

"Gaki what the hell are you doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"His mission." Bullet replied.

"I'll pay off all you debts, give you the best message in your life, I'll help you return your body to its prime, and if Tonton wants, I can turn her into a biological Magu (Devil arm)."

"And what is a Magu?" Shizune asked.

"A Magu is a weapon of demonic origin, created by Makai's first Maou (Demon king). He stated that Makai should be known as the most powerful of the three separate factions and created six hundred and sixty six different Magu's; ranging weapon from projectile types, trap types, dimensional shifting types, armor types, and biological types." He explained. Looking at Tonton he continued. "What we were lacking is the Biological types and only hands full were made. What I'm proposing is Tonton become one at her own free will."

"Buhi?" She allowed her head to tilt to the side.

"Yes it will be very painful process, but the result will be satisfactory. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to beat Busty Mc. Blonde here." He nodded his head at Tsunade's direction.

"Pervert." She growled.

"I'm a guy and I'm attracted to women. You're the one wearing a kimono that screams 'Look at my chest'." He defended as he gently patted Ragna's lap so she can get up, Bullet leaning off him and stood up as well. "Well let's get this show on the road."

Tsunade stood from her seat. "Outside." Was all she said before leaving the bar.

Naruto simply followed the older woman while twirling with the lock of hair he gained from Kurotsuchi.

"Wake up, Makoto." Fu nudged the sleeping young woman. Apparently she was asleep.

...

Tsunade stood at least fifteen feet away from the Konoha genin while cracking her knuckles. "I'm going to be done with one finger." She stated while pointing her right trigger finger up.

"Arrogance will get you killed." The Kyuubi's offspring lectured as he took his haori off and Fu took it.

"This brat really pissed off Tsunade-hime with what he said earlier." Jiraiya sighed at his deceased student's son.

"She had no rights to insult the very position that your student and her family was a part of." Bullet defended.

"I know." The white haired man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This looks like fun." Makoto smiled widely as her tail swayed from left to right in an excited manner.

"Keep your tail in one place, Mako." Ragna sighed as she folded her arms over her breasts.

"Tsunade-sama still looks angry from earlier." Shizune noted seeing the veiled anger in those brown eyes.

"Buhi, buhi." The ninton nodded in the brunette's arms.

"You ready, brat?" The wandering kunoichi challenged.

"Bring it, Baa-chan." The demon host replied. "What are the rules?"

"I'm not that old." She countered before she launched herself with a decent speed and her right fist cocked back. "First one to get a successful blow wins!"

Naruto's head bent to the right as the older woman's fist brushed his nose. Ducking he managed to throw his left elbow aimed at her stomach.

Tsunade responded by lifting her left hand to grab his joint and quickly raised her right hand to flick his forehead.

Naruto managed to bend his back as he felt the wind rush over his face when the blonde woman missed and leaped back.

Tsunade frowned; she was hoping this genin was all talk and no action.

The streaked blonde rushed at her with his left palm out. The blonde woman noted a small ball of chakra, but it felt dark. Her body moved on auto-pilot and smashed her right fist into the ground creating a fissure and sending a crack towards the youth.

The demon container, who was not ready for the action, lost his concentration as he tripped forward. "Shit." He cursed as he through the black ball into the sky and it erupted into an explosion that would make an advanced explosion tag pale in comparison.

Quickly rolling the fall off he raised his leg to kick the female sanin's head. He was successful in the attack and sent the woman into the bar, crashing through the wooden wall.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried.

Naruto stood there waiting for the woman to come out.

"Not bad, kid." Tsunade said as she stepped out of the small rubble patting off dusts and wood chips. "A deal's a deal, brat." She sighed. "I'll go back to your damn village and become the Hokage."

"Good." Naruto nodded. "Jana."

**"Hai, Naru-sama."** The Revor replied as she rippled out of his shadow.

"Find the loan sharks and pay off Tsunade-san's debts.

**"And if they refuse to accept the payment?"** She asked.

The Jinchuuriki simply shrugged. "Deal with them however you see fit."

**"Hai, Naru-sama."** The 'child' bowed as she sank back into the shadows.

"Ami." He called as said Arch Revor came out.

**"Hai, Naruto-sama."** She kneeled.

"Take Tsunade for preparation of the restoration technique." He ordered.

**"As you wish." **Ami stood and nodded as she motioned for the blonde sanin to follow her.

"That was not part of the deal." The blonde woman stated as she stood next to him.

"True." He agreed. "But you still need those debt collectors off your back despite you becoming Hokage they'll be going through some loopholes in order for you to pay a larger sum of money than you originally had to."

The woman nodded agreeing with that fact. "And the restoring of my youth?"

"I don't like when people I'll be getting friendly with hide behind an illusion." He simply shrugged.

Tsunade said nothing and proceeded to follow the reincarnated Ami.

"Um, Naruto-san?" Shizune asked hesitantly.

"Naruto is fine, Shizune-san." The streaked blonde smiled.

"Hai." She nodded. "It's concerning Tonton."

"Did you make your choice?" He directed his gaze to the pig.

"Buhi!" The Ninton saluted with her right hove.

"Very well then. But we'll make the preparations in a separate location after we deal with this mission first."

"True." Jiraiya nodded. "Tell us what Tsunade and Orochimaru talked about."

Shizune sighed. "Very well then."

NGOJ

Tsunade groaned as she opened her eyes. She felt different, but not in a bad way. In fact; she felt stronger, more durable, younger, and naked. She sat up quickly holding the sheets over her chest. That decision came with a price when she felt her head swim.

**"Welcome back to the land of the living Tsunade-san."** Ami greeted her from the side.

"Ami, if I recall." The woman replied with a nod.

**"Correct."** The purplelette nodded **"You seem to have gone through the operation better than I assumed."** She admitted. Waving to a mirror she gestured. **"Please look at the results of the transformation. Jashin-sama took it upon herself to make this through."**

'Jashin?' She thought. 'Is that the Goddess that crazy woman was talking about?' She mentally shook her head as she turned to look at a full body mirror.

The results were astounding. She looked younger, maybe around her early twenties. Her hair retained its blonde color, but was accompanied with streaks of red and black and two bangs of silver framing her face down to her collar bones. The diamond on her forehead also changes; it was jagged and was slightly larger with red and black intervals coming from the center. Her eyes took more of a honey brown color and she noted that her ears were slightly pointed. Looking down at her chest she noted a marking of sorts on her chest between her cleavage it was brown with green accents on it. 'Earth.' She thought remembering when her grandmother used to show her runic seals and their meaning. She then noticed that her breasts still remained the same size but looked fuller and plumped. Clasping them and giving them a gentle squeeze, she stifled a moan as her finger dragged over her light pink nipples.

'Plump?' She mentally raised an eyebrow as she looked at her behind. 'Ooooh. Mama likes.' She grinned as she saw that her rear was nice, round and firm with a bit of jiggle. 'Seems twirkable.' She noted.

**"I see you like what you see?" **Ami chuckled, not even bothered by the naked now younger woman's nudity.

"Oh I do." She cooed, her voice sounding smooth like silk and sweet like honey. "How long have I been out anyway?" She asked turning to Ami.

**"About three days."** She the Revor responded as she handed the revitalized woman her clothes.

"So that means I have to meet the snake tomorrow." Tsunade summarized as she pulled a white V-back panties and the bands snapped against her waist. Pulling up her pants she continued. "But don't worry, I have a plan." She stated as she picked up her white bra and placed her arms through the loops. Folding her arms behind her back and clasp the clip located there she then placed her hands onto the cotton cup and fixed her breasts in them so that she felt comfortable in the fabric.

**"How do you intend to deal with him?" **Ami asked.

"Oh that's simple." The transformed future Godaime said as she just fit her kimono top on and tied the blue obi sash over her stomach. "I'll just screw his arms up even more." She shrugged as she draped her haori over her shoulders.

NGOJ

Tsunade was approaching the meeting place with Shizune by her side and Tonton in the brunette's arms. The 'blonde' was thinking on how to fix Konoha's 'pest problem'. ' I have to deal with civilian faction.' She thought absentmindedly.

"Ah~ so good for you to reach to our appointment, Tsunade-chan." Orochimaru greeted the two (three if you count the pig). He stood there with his bandaged arms set in slings.

Kabuto stood there ever fatefully by his master's side.

And a third person was with them as well,

She is characterized by her pale skin, vivid green eyes, soft, facial features, two scarlet dots on her forehead which the blonde peg her as a member of the near extinct Kaguya-clan of Kirigakure, and shoulder-length white hair, which she wears divided down the middle on her head distinguished by an typical 'zigzag' hair parting with two separate partings on either side of his face. Her hair is long which is tied in a loose pony-tail near the middle of her back.

She is wearing a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, open shirt that was half zipped down her slim stomach showing her wrapped H-cup bust, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around her ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around her waist. She also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of her head, securing two locks of her silvery-white hair. She does not wear an Otogakure hitai-ate, despite being in the presence of Orochimaru. At the base of her throat is a curse seal, where it is a circular pattern of three curved lines.

'He seemed to have brought some company.' Shizune idly commented as she placed Tonton on the ground and 'casually' crossed her arms over her chest.

"I hope you don't mind that I get another associate of mine?" He smiled. "Have you made your choice?" He questioned take a step forward. "I'm sure the reward will be very worth it." He remarked with a confident smile.

"Yeah go ahead, bring more people to ensure that I do what you want." Tsunade eyed the silent kunoichi for a moment. "I'll help." She sighed as she stepped towards the disabled pale skinned man. "I'll have to remove those straps and wrapping first." She instructed as she did so. She grimaced upon the sight of his arms. 'What the fuck happened to him?' She thought.

Orochimaru's arms were in much worse condition than they were. The appendages were black with pulsing purple veins and brown splotches. They look slightly shriveled despite that they still fit his physic.

"Well let's get this started." She sighed as her hand glows a light green color. "You better hold your end of the bargain." She reminded him.

"Of course." He twitched. As the very breeze in the vicinity was stinging his overly sensitive arms. "I'll just need to prepare the technique. That is all."

Tsunade nodded showing that she understood him. Her glowing hand was nearing the nuke nin's hand a sedate pace.

Kabuto and Kimimaru kept their eyes on both women seeing if they would try something. The Oto shinobi's eyes flickers to the blonde sanin's hand as he saw some red essence in the green glow. Quickly he pulled out a kunai and tossed it, aiming right at the blue diamond tattoo on the older woman's forehead.

Tsunade ducked under the projectile and leaped back as Shizune quickly pulled back her left sleeve and fire three senbons from her wrist launcher; one aimed at each of the Oto residents.

The Oto nin managed to avoid the senbons that was aimed at their throat and pulled out a second kunai while Kimimaru allowed a bone to pop out of her shoulder and pulled out a two feet bone white sword.

Cutting his own palm deep enough, he swung his wounded hand at the female sanin, remembering that his master advised him to use her fear of blood against her.

Tsunade seeing this moved forward with a speed that put the pale sanin off guard. So off guard that he felt his chest caved in from the force of the blonde's fist buried there.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto managed to get to the man and began to heal him. "Kimimaru, you hold back the assistant while I heal him.

The young woman wordlessly nodded and leaped at the brunette, bone spikes piercing out of her forearms and shoulders.

"Oh no you don't!" Shizune yelled as she spat several senbon from her mouth aiming at the silver haired young woman while she leaped back from being swiped.

"You...were supposed to...be...be afraid of blood." He gasps.

"Oh that old thing." The woman shrugged. "I got over it a few months ago when I met this crazy woman."

"I'm fine now Kabuto." He told the youth as he stood straight. "You're making a big mistake, Tsunade-chan." He frowned. "Don't you want to meet your lover and brother anymore?" He questioned.

"And piss them off instead?" She raised an eyebrow as she cracked her knuckles. "I know the technique that you were going to use is the one created by my great uncle." She stated.

"I see." He frowned. "I guess I have no choice but to kill you. But seeing that you seem to have gotten out of your hemophobia, it will be quite difficult to deal with you."

Suddenly via shunshin Jiraaya was before his renegade teammate, a blue sphere swirling in his hand. "How about adding another phobia, sphereophobia! _Rasengan (Spiraling sphere)!_" The hermit of Mt. Myōboku shouted as he slammed the condensed chakra into the wide eyed snake sanin's face.

'Why the hell was I caught off guard?!' The sanin thought before he used a kawarimi jutsu to instantly replace himself with a mud clone he had somewhere hiding and Kabuto leaping away from the technique.

Jiraiya's face scrunched in annoyance.

"You missed." Tsunade idly remarked.

"Oh be quite." He pouted.

"Kabuto-kun, go help Kimimaru." The disabled man ordered.

"Are you sure, Orochimaru-sama?" The glasses wearing youth asked as he eyed to the two sanins.

"Of course." He grinned. "But I'll need some help."

Kabuto nodded as he bit his thumb and went through five hand seals.

"Shit just got real!" Jiraiya exclaimed as both Tsunade and himself went through the same sets.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" The three cried out three large plumes of smoke erupted within the vicinity.

"_**You have a lot of nerves to summon me, Orochimaru." **_A deep voice hissed violently as the smoke is blown away to reveal a very large and gargantuan snake. He easily towered over castle regardless of his long and powerful body slightly coiled up. He was colored purple, and had black rings running down intervals on his body. He had massive fangs, though they were arranged in a way similar to that of a constrictor snake instead of a viper or other venomous snake species, presumably carrying venom in them from the way they were designed, and green eyes. He also had four horn-like protrusions on his head.

"My apologies, Manda-san." Orochimaru spoke, giving the large purple snake the idea that it was the pale skinned man that summoned his –in his serpentine mind- almighty greatness.

"_**I do not need you sorry excuses, Orochimaru. All I need are your payments!" **_The now known Manda hissed.

"Of course. I will have the hundred 'willing' sacrifices ready for you."The snake sanin offered.

"_**I will be facing both the toad and slug." **_Manda pointed out. _**"Make it three hundred or I will leave you pathetic self to these meager fools."**_

"Three hundred it is." The dark haired man nodded in confirmation.

"Orochimaru, are you sure that Manda-san should be summoned?" Kabuto whispered low enough that not even the giant snake's advance hearing could have picked up.

'Do not worry, Kabuto-kun.' His master mouthed. 'I have everything under control.'

With a nod the young man went to aid the female Kaguya member against Tsunade's assistant.

"Tonton go hide! This is not a fight you can handle!" Shizune warned.

"Buhi!" The ninton nodded as she ran to a safe area.

…

"_**Well, well, well. What do we have here?" **_A raspy male voice croaked. **"Bringing me out to get that leather pouch I always wanted, Jiraiya? Been awhile."**

"Likewise, Gamabunta." Jiraiya nodded to his giant toad friend from his place atop his head.

Gamabunta is colored a dull, rusty red giant toad that can rival Manda's current position. His eyes are yellow with horizontal bar like pupils with a scar over his left eye. Around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. His tongue flicked out licking his lips showing a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He wears a large blue happi vest that has the kanji 蝦 (ebi) on the back, and always carries a massive dosu blade at his hip. He also carries has a large kiseru pipe which is latched to his right hip.

"_**Greetings, Tsunade-sama." **_A giant slug greeted pleasantly with a soothing female voice.

"Hello, Katsuya-san." Tsunade greeted the summoned."It's good to see you again."

Katsuyu is an enormous entity. It is predominantly white in color with three blue streaks that run vertically down the middle and side of its body from its head and tapering off at its tail. Its optical tentacles have a slight tint of grey to them and it also has two sensory tentacles on either side of its mouth.

"_**You seem different, Tsunade-sama." **_She noted as eye stalks swayed slightly to the left.

"I'll explain to you when we have the time. But for now; let's kick that asshole's ass." The woman stated.

"_**As you wish, Tsunade-sama." **_The giant slug acknowledged.

Tsunade nodded in thanks her personal summon. "Now get ready." She warned as she sees the snake boss coiled its muscles.

"Get ready, Bunta!" Jiraiya warned.

_**"You got it!" **_Gamabunta shouted pulling out his blade and leaped just as the giant purple snake did.

"Katsuyu-san!" Tsunade shouted as she clapped her hands and transferred her chakra to the giant slug.

_**"Right, Tsunade-sama." **_The slug nodded before folding back slightly and shooting a wide spray of yellow liquid from her mouth.

Manda managed to avoid Gamabunta's initial strike, but had to borrow underground to completely avoid Katsuyu's attack.

The goop hit the ground where the snake boss dug under and gave off a lot of steam.

NGOJ

Shizune ducked low just as the bone white blade was aimed for her neck passed by. Leaping back to avoid a few kunai's that Kabuto threw her way she went through some handsigns and inhale deeply. _"Ninpo: Dokugiri (Ninja art: Poison Mist)!"_ She blew a thick purple mist from her mouth at the two.

'This is getting me nowhere.' The brunette thought.

"Not bad." Kabuto commented walking out of the venom mist with almost no issue.

"Impossible!" Shizune gasps taking a step back as she readied her senbon launcher.

"Kimimaru."

The kunoichi leaped out of the mist like a missile launched from its silo.

The brunette instantly shot spray of senbon at the rushing Kaguya member and saw that the projectiles were being block.

Kimimaru was getting slightly annoyed the brunette's persistent of not dying by her bone made blade. Blocking the ninja needles she closed the distance by a few feet and stretched her left arm out.

Tsunade's companion was shocked when a bone spike erupted from the pale haired kunoichi's palm and was aimed right at her heart.

"Rah!"

Only for the spike to be knocked a side by Ragna.

Kimimaru, who was not ready for that, suffered a double fisted blow to her gut by Bullet and Makoto combined punches and was sent a good few meters away from the four females.

Using her bones in the sole of her feet to anchor herself, she slowed to a stop and frowned.

Naruto and Fu landed besides the brunette.

"Are you okay Shizune-san?" He asked keeping his eye on the Kaguya while Fu healed her with some chakra.

"I'm fine, Naruto-san." Shizune responded.

"There we go." Fu grinned after healing the brunette. "How do you feel?"

"I feel energized." She gasps.

"Good." Naruto nodded. "Ragna, Bullet, Makoto, and Fu. Go help out Tsunade and Jiraiya." Naruto ordered as he pulled out his nodachi. "We'll handle these two." He slammed his hand on the grassy ground and summoned his two aids.

"Been awhile, boya." Saya grinned as she rested the rack of blades over her shouders.

"Yahoo, Naruto!" Xioamu greeted hugging the young assassin.

"Alright girls, let go!" Ragna shouted leaping towards the three summons with Fu, Bullet, and Makoto behind her.

"You will not interfere with Orochimaru-sama's fight!" Kabuto claimed leaping towards the whitette his chakra blades formed over his hands.

Unfortunately he was intercepted and tackled by a pink ball of flesh named Tonton.

"Buhi!" The pig shouted after bouncing off the glasses wearing nin.

"You rejected piece of bacon!" He yelled swing his chakra shrouded hand at the airborne pig.

"Back off!" Bullet shouted swinging her leg down from and axe kick successfully hitting him in the chest.

He felt two more hits hit his stomach, his wide eyes seeing the Nanabi Jinchuuriki and the beastkin were the ones that delivered the blow sending him crashing into the ground.

"Let's go." Fu said before she and the two other young women made their way to the giant fights.

...

Naruto just parried a strike from the bone manipulating kunoichi's sword.

'She must have a very dense skeletal structure to take on Hazama-sensei's gift.' The Kyuubi host thought as he clashed against the kunoichi once again. He then duck just as a spray of purple tipped senboms flew where his head was hitting the ex Kiri resident in the chest and shoulders.

The pale haired young woman didn't even flinch as the needles simply pricked her skin and fell seconds later.

"Damn!" Shizune cursed as she glared at the emotionless expression kunoichi.

"Let's keep you on your toes!" Saya laughed as she swung her lightning sword down in a downwards arc making the kunoichi leap back from the lightning element that sparked from the blade. Just as she landed she her instincts kicked in and her body jumped high just as an ice spire broke out below her. Using this she jumped off and landed on the ground with a crouch.

Xiaomu leaped at the older female and swung her weapon down as Saya pulled out both her ice and fire sword.

The three females clashed and parried another's attacks. Xiaomu swung from below as Saya swung from the sides. The Kaguya noted the Kyuubi host coming from above with his nodachi swinging down. Frowning she expelled a multitude of two meter bone spikes from her back, arms, legs, and, chest and turned like a deadly spiked top and managed to knock the blades away from her.

She leaped back to get some space and stared at the four before her. "You are strong." She acknowledged the four as rectangle markings began to carve their way over her skin.

"She has a cursed seal." Naruto frowned.

"This has gotten more fun." The silver haired kitsune giggled.

Shizune just reloaded her senbon launcher and aimed it at the curse seal wielder.

Retracting the bones back into her body she pulled out a short sword and pointed at the Jinchuuriki. "What is your name?"

"Wouldn't be better to give your name first?" The streaked blonde shot back.

"Kaguya Kimimaru." She replied after a moment of silence.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself.

"You have gained my interest, Uzumaki Naruto." She stated.

...

"Gamabunta, pass me some oil!" Jiraiya shouted as he went through a set of handeals.

_**"You got it!"**_ The toad boss said before his cheeks bulged.

_"Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)!" _Jiraiya shouted spraying a hot spray of fire on his summoned friend oil spray creating a hot burning blob of fire hurdling towards the snake boss.

_**"You foolish pieces of waste!" **_The snake sneered._** "Orochimaru!"**_

_"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind release: Great breakthrough)!" _Both the snake sanin and snake summon blew a storm rated wind at the fire released technique and managed to blow it back.

"Shit! Katsuyu!" Tsunade ordered.

_**"Hai, Tsunade-sama." **_The slug responded by leaping it a surprising height and slammed down with the full weight of her body. _**"Doton: Chikyū no ō no kabe (Wall of the Earth King)."**_

A large thick earthen wall that seems to have taken the shape of a castle's own rose to block the powerful wind technique and blocked it.

"_**So you managed to block it." **_The giant purple snake sniffed._**"No matter you will not be able to defeat me."**_

"_Heruzu Famgu (Hell's Fang)!" _Ragna shouted slamming her left fist that was engulfed in a blood-red like flame and slammed into Manda's mid-section causing him to bend forward.

"_Ryūsei daibingu (Meteor dive)/ Piasu jūji suru (Piercing engage)!" _Makoto shouted slamming her right fist down on the snake boss summon as Bullet slammed and enflamed right gauntlet fist unto Orochimaru's back.

"_**RAAH~!" **_Gamabunta shouted as he slammed his blade down pinning Manda's mouth on the ground. _**"Hah! That's what you get for looking down on your opponents!" **_He exclaimed.

"_**You will pay for this, you toad." **_Manda hissed as he vanished into a plume of smoke.

"_**Damn." **_The boss toad cursed as he sheathed his blade. _**"Well Jiraiya. I'm gonna see you around. You owe a big sake dish for this!"**_

"You got it, Bunta!" The gama sanin grinned.

The toad boss nodded and he bursts into a plume of smoke.

Orochimaru got up and instantly launched his tongue at the toad sanin.

Jiraiya saw the muscular appendage launched at his direction and found himself replaced with Fu, who grabbed the snakes tongue with her right hand. "This is disgusting." She groaned as she tugged the pale skinned man's tongue hard and cocked her left hand back, her skin tone turning black as night.

'I can't get away.' The snake sanin thought as the blackened fist smashed into his face.

"_Kurokami hantei ken (Black god judgement fist)!" _The mintette yelled sending the Konoha traitor away and slammed against the ground with enough force to bounce away in a direction.

Stopping after smashing his back into a boulder, the snake sanin glared at the group before sinking into the ground.

"Just like a snake." Tsunade muttered. "Thank you, Katsuyu. That will be all for now."

_**"As you wish Tsunade-sama."**_ The large slug nodded as she returned to her plains.

...

Kabuto's body finally healed and got up. He looked ahead as he rolled his shoulders and neck. 'This is not going well.' He frowned seeing the Kaguya facing the three weapon users and one supported in her level one cursed seal state. 'We need to retreat." He muttered.

"I could not agree more, Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru added as he emerged from the grass beside him. "We must leave. I am severely weakened and I need to get a new body as soon as possible."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." The silver haired young man nodded. "Kimimaru, we're retreating!"

Kimimaru just clashed against Naruto once again just as she received the message. Seeing Saya about to attack from the back she quickly did a kawarimi with the Kyuubi host and was behind Xiaomu and kicked her across her back.

Naruto stared at the female Kaguya with his fox-mates at his sides.

"It seems that we must take a pause in our match, Uzumaki." The Kaguya kunoichi stated as she placed the bone sword over her palm slashed it. Holding out her bleeding hand towards the Jinchuuriki she clenched her fist and allowed her blood to drip.

'A shit.' Naruto thought as she stepped forward to the bone wielding kunoichi.

"Naruto-san, what are you doing?" Shizune asked as she was about to intervene, but Saya stopped her.

"Don't worry." She said fighting off a grin that threatened to mark its way on her face.

Naruto reached the Kaguya and held his palm under her fist.

"With this blood oath, I Kaguya Kimimaru, will face you in our next encounter to a dual. The loser will be the winner's slave." She declared.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, accept your dual, Kaguya Kimimaru." He tried not to sigh. "May we fight one another in honor of our clans." He replied as he took her blood and drank it.

Kimimaru's mask was slightly broken, but quickly repaired it. "I see that you know certain traditions." She noted neutrally.

**'Certain? Ha! My Sochi knows ALL traditions.'** Kushina boasted.

"When someone makes a goal and they push you to learn all traditions, there is almost nothing you can do."

Kimimaru said nothing, but nodded. "Until we meet again on the battle field. For a moment a glint appeared in her eyes. But as quickly as it came, it vanished just like the bone wielding kunoichi as she leaped back and retreated with her master and the silver haired young man.

The Jinchuuriki sighed. "Damn it. Another one."

NGOJ

The group of nine (if you count the pig) were arriving to the home village of the Kyuubi container.

Tsunade was walking besides, Kushina's son. "So Gaki what's new about the village over my vacation years?" She asked as she fixed her hair behind her pointed ear.

"Well I was born. My mom got pissed at the council members that wanted to use me as a stud horse and attacked the village in self-defense that same day. I went through semi hell if it weren't for Ja-chan. Ami's house got burnt down while she was inside and was the only survivor, but she was pretty close to death and I had to reincarnate her to Arch Shadow Revor. Got laid at the age of fourteen with both Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi."

"And you're still alive how?" Tsunade questioned knowing how the females of the Hyuuga took great responsibility of their daughters to make sure that they were pure until they were married.

"Hid away for six months and waited until their mother was –slightly- calmer and explained how and why it happened. As punishment I was forced to sign a marriage contract between myself and the twins."

"Without the elders say in this?" The future Godaime asked.

"Hiashi-san doesn't give two shits about them." The Jinchuuriki allowed a fanged grin on his face.

"Ah." She nodded.

"Signed the fox summoning contract and gained both Saya and Xiaomu as my mates after beating their father Reiji in a duel. Fucker hits hard, I'll tell ya that. Got teamed up with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura with our sensei being Hatake Sakumo's daughter, Hatake Kakashi. Entered the Chuunin exam, got engaged to Kurotsuchi after beating her in our finals match. Faced off an invasion and took on two hanyou's at the same time. And all that before we came to get you."

"Amazing." Shizune awed at the young man.

"Thank you." He said with a smile while scratching his head.

"And here we are, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya claimed as he along with the group arrived at the gates of Konohagakure.

"How the hell did we miss that?" She asked as she looked at the large gates of the village that her grandfather created over a hundred years ago.

"Halt! State your names and reasons for visiting Konohagakure!" A chunin that was on gate duty ordered stepping out of the booth as she noticed them.

"Hello, Miss." Jiraiya smiled. "I am Jiraiya of the sanin and-

"If you make a monologue you nuts will be forcefully busted." Bullet threatened.

Jiraiya paled at this. "We came to bring Tsunade to be inaugurated as the Godaime Hokage." He quickly reported.

The chunin looked through the list and noted that one of them was indeed what the whitette mentioned. Nodding as she marked off she looked at the group. "Okay you're in. Let me see your passes to validate them and then I'll allow you to enter the village. Failure and or refusal to comply will result in immediate temporary incarceration."

The group gave their passes, temporal passes, and was allowed inside the village after the gates were opened.

Reaching at least twenty feet inside the village an ANBU appeared before them via leaf shunshin.

This ANBU was dressed different though.

He –it was discerned by his scent- wears a black robe his form and a pale non-characteristic porcelain mask with the kanji for 根 (Ne -Root-) inscribed into the forehead.

"Good day, Uzumaki-sama." The ROOT nin greeted emotionlessly. "Danzo-sama has requested your immediate present at the council chamber as soon as you have arrived.

Naruto nodded. "Tell Shimura –san that we'll be there."

The masked ninja nodded and vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Well." Ragna stretched as she sighed. "I'm going to the apartment and catch some z's." She pecked her boyfriend on the lips. "See you later, babe." She waved as she walked away.

"I'll be going to, boo." Bullet pecked his cheek. "I said I was going to train with the twins when I come back." She winked then walked to meet the green eyed twins.

"Are you two coming along?" Tsunade asked the two other females.

"Yeah." Fu sighed. "I don't have anything else to do. Taki's gone and I live here now." She shrugged.

Tsunade nodded, remembering the short version of the invasion that was relayed to her from Ami.

"Let's go~!" Makoto pumped her fist in the air.

NGOJ

Naruto once again found himself in the council chambers along with Fu, Makoto, Tonton, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade.

The 'blonde' woman can sense the hostility aimed at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki from the civilian side of the council and mentally scoffed at this. 'I gotta fix this shit first.' She thought.

"Greetings, Tsunade-sama." Danzo greeted with a small bow along with Homura and Koharu. "It gives us great honor to see you in our presence."

"Thank you for the welcome." Tsunade nodded. "Naruto told me that you wanted me to become the Hokage of this village?"

"That is correct." Homura nodded. "Coming to terms that you are the Shodaime-sama's granddaughter we have elected to choose you as the village overseer."

"We hope that you came to the decision." Koharu asked.

"I did." The Senju related woman nodded. "I accept the position of Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

Danzo's one eye closed, mentally thanking whichever deity decided to show mercy upon his birth village. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama. Tomorrow we will proceed to have your inauguration at the village plaza." Seeing the woman nod he turned his single eye to the Uzumaki. "Genin Uzumaki Naruto. You have done well in this mission. You will receive an A-rank payment for this and it will be sent to your account."

"I really appreciate that, Council member Shimura."

Danzo nodded. "Now on to other matters. It is concerning the group that lives with you at the moment. They are unregistered as both civilian and shinobi force. Will it be possible for them register?" He questioned.

"Fuck no." Fu scoffed. "The last village I was allegiance to decide to attack this one. Some of the assholes in this village even tried attacking me."

Naruto's eyes glance to his mintette lover.

"I didn't want to bother you with the trouble." She waved his concern off.

Koharu nodded stating that she also came to that conclusion.

"I wanna stay with hubby." Makoto stated with a cute frown.

"Let them become my wives along with those other women that were in the invasion." Sasuke stated after walking inside the council chambers.

"Genin Uchiha Sasuke." Danzo frowned slightly. "Your presence has not been called for."

"I am an Uchiha, therefore I can summon myself." The Uchiha spoke evenly as he approached the center of the chamber, standing beside the group, looking smugly as ever.

"You are over stepping your boundaries, Uchiha." Koharu warned with a clipped tone. "You may be the only Uchiha in the village, but that does not keep you from insubordination."

Ignoring the female elder he pointed at the mintette Jinchuuriki and the beast kin. "These women should be with me to help bring the Uchiha-clan back to its former glory." He preached.

"Denied, teme." The groom of Jashin snarled.

"You are a clanless orphan and not even an important person, dobe." Sasuke stated boldly.

"Last I check you would be dead if I didn't stop Temari from killing you." Naruto shot back.

"Enough!" Homura shouted. "This discussion will end here. Uchiha you are not to try anything with the women involved with Uzumaki."

"Give me the Hyoton user." The raven haired male ordered the red and black streaked blonde.

"A Hyoton user?" A civilian member, who as a retired shinobi, asked.

Sasuke grinned. "That's right. You see during my battle between the Wind giant and myself I witness an ice ball the size of the sand monster falling towards it. I looked up and spotted a woman with light blue hair and was dressed in some type of white military uniform."

"A Hyoton user that's powerful enough to actually take on a bijuu." Inoichi said in slight shock. "That is an amazing power." He agreed.

"Put her in the breeding program!" A civilian shouted.

"This village needs more protection since the invasion!" Another shouted.

"Give her to Uchiha-sama!" Another one added.

STOMP!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsunade roared her voice echoing through the room and silencing everyone's words. "I've been here the past ten minutes and I'm am already sick and tired of hearing you lots talk and order the council like **you** run this place!" She snarled as she began to make her way to the front of the room, Shizune following behind her by two steps. "I'm going to change this village. I will make this village stronger." She stood by the Hokage's seat, her hands passing over the smooth wooden work. "My grandfather created this village for those that had no home. My grand uncle created the council to help with decisions and financial problems. My sensei added the civilian council so that they can help with the income and decision makings on the **civilians** behalf." Sitting on the seat with her right leg over her left knee she rested her chin on her right fist. "But it seems that the civilians are overstepping their boundaries and making decisions on the shinobi faction as well. I cannot allow that to continue."

The council sat silenced waiting for the blonde to finish her speech.

"Once I become Hokage I am disbanding the civilian council. They will only attend meetings that **only** involves the civilian popularity and if necessary, their input that would concern the village in whole"

"You can't do that!" A woman shouted. "We are the councils! We make the choices of how this village runs!"

The shinobi faction frowned at the woman.

"You are just a figurehead!" A man added.

"Is that right?" She grinned. "Then what is Uzumaki-san then? He is a shinobi of Konahagakure, right?"

"He is a tool for us to use! A weapon to be disposed once he breaks! A demon in the skin of a human being! We are his betters and he thinks that he as human as us!? Hah! He is nothing but a monster that should respect us for even allowing him to breathe the same air we do!"

"So you're seeing that's he's a demon?" She asked in fake surprise.

"Of course he is! He has been for the past fifteen years since that giant fox monster attacked! His demon whores should pleasure us!"

"I see." She nodded. Her eyes glanced to her brunette companion. "Shizune." Was all she said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." She replied with a nod as she shushined behind the man with her hand glowing a pale blue blade over it and cut through his neck.

The man felt nothing. All that happened was his head slumping forward.

The civilian council was shocked at the cold move.

"Let me remind you of somethings **civilian** council members." Tsunade began as Shizune was once again by her side. "This is a ninja village. You know what ninjas are, right?" She rhetorically asked. "We are killers, murderers, and assassins. We are the people that throw away our happiness and our lives in order for **you** to live happily. This is a village of dictatorship!" She stood up and stared at all. "And whoever thinks that they can do better than me, come and face me now!" She challenged. Seeing that no one made a sound or movement she nodded to herself. "Now tomorrow will be my inauguration. I sensed and memorized all of your life force and chakra. If none of you present here tomorrow you will be immediately sent to ANBU prison." Her eyes then zoned on to the Uchiha. "And if you ever interrupt a meeting like that again I will have those eyes of yours sealed away." She threatened. "Are we clear?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in contempt. "Yes."

"Yes who, _genin_ Uchiha?" She pressed.

Sasuke glared at the woman sitting in the Hokage chair. "Hai…Godaime-sama." He gritted between his teeth.

"Good enough." She nodded. "Uzumaki and company, you are excused. Jiraiya you stay. As for the rest of the council; we have so much to talk about."

NGOJ

Naruto, Fu, Makoto and Sasuke were walking through streets of Konoha. Naruto couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. Hell even the glares and looks of disgusts by the asshole villagers couldn't damper his mood. "Having fun, my fellow genin?" He teased the enraged Uchiha.

"Shut up, dobe!" He snarled as his sharingan flared. "If you had kept your mouth shut I would've gotten what I wanted!"

"For what? To beat your sister whom I'm pretty damn sure can kick your ass nine ways to hell." At the black haired teen shocked looked the black and red streaked blonde rolled his eyes. "Oh buck up, teme. You really think that your clan being slaughtered in one night by one kunoichi could remain a secret forever?" He scoffed. "I sometimes wonder why she let you lived."

The Uchiha saw red. "Watch your words, dobe." He snarled.

'**Naruto, that's enough.'** Kushina told her son.

'No way, Kaa-chan.' He replied with a soft tone. 'He had this coming a long time ago. It's time to show him that he's not as powerful that he chalks it up to be. Hell; there are people stronger than me. And that without counting you and Ja-chan, and Kurama-ji.'

'**Let him do it, Kushina-san.' **Kokuju said. **'That boy feels like he's on the highest horse known to man. I think it's time for him to be finally knocked off of it.'**

'**Fine.'** She sighed. **'Go easy on him, Sochi.'**

'Like he would go easy on me?' He mentally raised a brow. "What are you gonna do? Cry~?" He teased.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Training ground seven. Now."

NGOJ

The rest of the Konoha twelve were there as well along with their senseis.

"What the hell did he do now?" Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the two.

"Anyone please explain." Ino whined. She hated not knowing information.

"Sasuke made an ass of himself and now Naruto's gonna knock him down a peg or twenty." Fu bluntly stated.

"Oh?" Chouji looked from her boyfriend's left and looked at the mintette. "How?"

"He just waltzes into a council meeting without being summoned like he owned the place." She shrugged.

"I hope he gets his ass kicked." Tenten remarked. "Naruto-kun was supposed to take me and Neji on date." She pouted.

"You'll get your turn." Karin grinned with Kin smiling.

…

"Ready to lose, dobe?" Sasuke sneered.

"You keep calling me dobe, and yet I'm the one that fought in the finals of the chunin exams." He pointed out, much to the Uchiha's ere.

"I'm gonna show you how better I am than you, better than everyone!"

"Except your sister." He added.

"RAH!" He lost his cool once his older sibling was brought up again. Pulling out a kunai, he was instantly before the Jinchuuriki and swung aiming for his neck.

Naruto simply avoided it and kicked the ravenette in the guts hard enough to push him away by a few meters. "C'mon Teme." He taunted. "I know you can do better than that." He snapped his fingers and a shadow wall raised between the crowed and the combatants. "Wouldn't want to be disturbed." He stated.

"Oh ma~n!" Kiba whined. "I can't see shit."

"Be calm, Kiba-kun." His girlfriend, Kurama Yakumo, said from his lap.

"Look." Hinata pointed out standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

The wall turned to a grey transparent veil so the viewers can see.

"It's like live entertainment." Makoto blinked.

"My lord wished to beat someone in public?" Esdeath questioned as she arrived at the field. Besides her was another young woman.

This young woman has auburn hair and amber eyes and seems to be in her early twenties. Her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground with a few large bangs over her forehead. She wears military-like uniform upper-body armor over her D-cup bust over a long sleeved black shirt. Her arms are metallic in place of flesh.

A small one foot high stubby feet and arms bi-pedal white dog like thing with black beady eyes, floppy brown ears, a large horizontal oval shaped nose, and a large collar around its neck just below its now thin line mouth.

"He's practically wasting his time in there." Najenda added, she too with someone by her side.

A young girl about fifteen and of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head held up by a white ribbon each. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit that consists of a one piece dress with frill ribbon bow at the front that leads to her waist and a dress connected to it down to her shins with dark pink frills at the end. Beneath it she wears a pair of black stocking with silver linings on them and a small cape over her shoulders that reach to her middle of her back.

Slung over her right shoulder is a large metallic four feet in length by one foot in width rectangle.

"Hmph! So the boss is fighting someone with a bad case of pink eyes?" She asked.

"You're eyes are pink too, Mein." The braided silver haired woman pointed out.

"Ah~. But they are natural, captain." She pointed out.

"True." She agreed.

"Um, excuse me?" Sakura interrupted. "But who are you?"

"Esdeath." The light blue haired woman nodded at her lord's teammate.

"Seiryu Ubiquitous, a service of justice!" She made a salute with her right arm and then bent to pat the bi-pedal dog. "And this Koro; my partner."

"Kyu~!" Koro saluted with its stubby right paw.

"It's so cu~te!" Ino gushed. "Come he~re!" She cooed.

Kuro simply looked at the blonde and walked cutely towards her. "Kyu~!" And leaped into her arms.

"That it is." Najenda nodded. "My name is Najenda."

"Mein." The pinkette simply said.

…

Naruto avoided another volley of shuriken from the Uchiha while still taunting him. "I thought you said that you were an 'elite'? Was that all a joke? A stunt to flaunt and make you feel that you're better than everyone?"

"I am better than everyone!" He stated going through a set of handseals. _"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great dragon fire jutsu!"_ He shouted shooting two carts sized flaming dragons at the Jinchuuriki. "Let's see you dodge that!"

The Jinchuuriki's response was to simply cut through the first one with his fox blade and leaping over the other. Once he reached high enough he swung his blade down after preforming a double summersault and sending a thick chakra arc towards the fellow genin. He watched as the Uchiha's wide eye expression before he leaped to the side and avoided being cut in half.

'How is he that strong?!' He thought within his mind. He saw that the Jinchuuriki landed on the ground and dashed towards him, instantly closing the distance between them. 'Shit!' He cursed raising a kunai to block the sword and thankful that it worked.

"Oh so do have a little bite?" Naruto remarked. "But are your teeth sharp enough?" He questioned as he put more pressure into the throwing knife. "Are they hard enough."

To the Uchiha's shock, Naruto's sword began to cut through the kunai like a buzz saw through wood. If the sparks weren't an indication, nothing else would be.

"You best move!" At the last word of his sentence he cut down on Sasuke who managed leap only to suffer a scratch on his chest over his left pectoral.

"You actually cut me." He stated.

"No one is uncuttable, teme." The black and red streaked blonde stated as he flicked the Uchiha's blood of his blade. "Even me." He added. "Hell even your sister is beatable. But you need the right tools to do it, not vengeance."

"SHUT UP!" The Uchiha snarled, sharingan activating. "What do you know?!" He pulled out three kunai and let them fly as he went through several hand signs. _"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix sage fire jutsu)!" _He spewed several baseball sized fire balls at the genin and then threw three large shurikens at him.

The Uzumaki managed to dodge and avoid the burning projectiles and knock the shurikens aside.

The Uchiha smirked seeing that the Jinchuuriki fell to his trap and pulled his hands over crossing his arms over his chest. _"Sōfūshasan no Tachi "Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades)!"_

The Konoha residential Jinchuuriki remained calmed despite being caught off guard by the technique. He tried to avoid the now glimmering ninja wires, but was still caught in them.

…

"Naruto!" Tenten shouted as she neared the barrier, but couldn't get through. "Let us in!"

"That will not be needed, Miss Tenten." Seiryu stated from her place sitting on the ground with a small polled toy holding over Koro's head.

"Why?" Neji asked as she pulled her teammate back gently.

"That barrier comes down whenever one of the partisans is either unconscious or dead." Esdeath explained. "But I prefer that latter since I do not like the Uchiha."

"You and your kills." Najenda sighed.

"It is best to kill an enemy before he or she becomes a threat." She replied back.

…

'What smells like oil?' Naruto thought as he unknowingly took a whiff of the flammable scent. 'Shit! The wires were dipped in oil!' He thought.

"I got you know, dobe!" He grinned as he went through the handseals needed for his next jutsu. "Now burn! _Katon: Ryūka no jutsu (Fire release: Dragon fire jutsu)!"_ He shouted before spewing a stream of red hot fire along the lines of the wire and was sizzling towards the bound teen.

Naruto watched along with the witnesses watch as the fire burst against the bound shinobi's upper body.

"Sasuke, that's too far! Stop this moment! Asuma shouted since Kakashi was to shock to see her sensei's son burning before her eyes.

The others tried to run but was blocked by a wall of ice.

They turned seeing Najenda, Mein, Seiryu, and Esdeath simply remaining where they were.

"Do not interfere with my lord's match." She stated coldly.

"Are you insane?!" Ino shouted as she rounded at the taller woman. "You're lord is being burnt to a crisps!"

"Calm down, Ino." Fu said gently as she slowly turned to the Ice Empress. "He's alive, isn't he?" It was more of statement.

"Of course." Najenda nodded. "The barriers are still up." She pointed out.

"You guys are weird." Mein simply said.

"You weird too!" Sakura shot back at her fellow pinkette.

"The barrier's still up." Neji realized as she remembered what the Hyoton user said earlier.

Slowly the others began to see the logic and calmed down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tsunade asked as she approached the crowed.

"Tsunade-san!" Fu greeted the 'blonde'. "Just some spoiled teen venting on the fact that he can't get what he want." She said.

"Fucking brat is pushing his luck again." She growled.

…

Sasuke finally stopped the technique and allowed the fire to sputter and die out. He panted having exhausted himself in the last jutsu and watches the charred upper body of the genin. "I did it." He whispered to himself and then began to chuckle and see the sword slipped from the charred hand. "I DID IT! HAHAHAHAHA! Take that dobe! This proves that I am the strongest!" He stated as he turned his back to the still standing corpse and walked to the barrier. "Now how do I get out of this thing?" He wondered. "I know I wanted a tan, but don't you think that was bit too much, teme?" The Uchiha heard behind him and turned shocked at what he was seeing. 'What the hell?!'

Naruto's burnt smoked body began to heal, as if the damaged was being reversed by time. First his bones became white and healthy as they should be. Nerves, sinews, and muscles began to grow in their appropriate places as his bones slowly moves while his skin covered the regenerating organs. His hair grew back, including the lock that was gifted to him by Kurotsuchi. The head followed with the skin regeneration and his eyes were close.

The Jinchuuriki sighed as he opened his eyes and took a deep breath within his new lungs. He scowled at the shell shocked Uchiha. "That hurts, Teme. To think you would have tried to kill me?" He mocked cried as he bent to pick up the sword, snapping the crisps wire as he did you so. "You know?" He started as he patted his haori from whatever brunt remained he had. "I wanted to teach you a lesson. But it seems that you won't understand it." He finished as his sword poof away in red smoke. "And sadly it seems that Mikoto-san is rolling in her grave while Fugaku-san is probably saying how right he was that you were such a waste of time." He clicked his tongue.

The Uchiha saw red at the mentions of his deceased parents, clearly thinking of the older sibling that killed them along with rest of his clan. "NARUTO!" He bellowed as he created a seal less chidori in his left hand and rushed towards the blonde, sharingan spinning wildly.

Naruto simply summoned his sheathed red nodachi and set himself in an iai stance.

The Uchiha was confident in his attack and speed he trained over the three months. He pulled his arm back ready to shove the electrical ball into the Jinchuuriki.

That was all the opening Kushina's son needed.

With a quick draw and flash of the red blade, Sasuke's chest split by the blood colored nodachi and was sent back by the force. Making matters worse, his raiton jutsu backfires and sent a voltage of electricity through his body causing it to convulse and spasm.

"GYAAA~!" He shouted in pain. He felt like his entire body was cut in half.

"You know, Teme." Naruto started as he approached his fellow genin while slowly sheathing his nodachi. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it in the Forest of Death." He stood beside the shocked genin. "But I won't. Because you're not worth it." He finished as he kicked his head, knocking him out.

The barrier went down and Tsunade ordered ANBU to carry the Uchiha to the hospital and be monitored.

"I believe a promotion is needed to those that were successful in reaching the finals of the chunin exams and did their matches." Tsunade stated as if she didn't witness a fight. "Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Fu. After my inauguration you are to be in my office to get your chunin jacket.

NGOJ

Sasuke was seething as he walked through the abandoned Uchiha district in the late night, making his way towards his home.

"Two weeks." He raged. "Two weeks since that dobe embarrassed me, beaten me, and sealed this mark!" He growled. "But I'll find a way. I always do. And when I'm done I'll get you Naruto. And then I'll get that bitch."

"Blah, blah, blah! You sound like a woman that got her heart broken by fifteen men in one day! Shut the fuck up you duck ass head! Makes me wonder how much times your ass got plugged!" The Uchiha whirled around toward the source of the voice. Looking up he saw four figures standing within the light of the full moon. "Who are you?! Show me your faces you cowards!"

"So this is the boy that Orochimaru-sama asked for us to take?" Sakon questioned as he eyed the Uchiha from head to toe and scoffed. "What a load of trash. I think even Tayuya can take this kid on."

"Hey fuck you Mr. Two head!" The dark pinkette retorted flipping him off. "Just one good kick in the nads and you'll be crying like a little bitch! Assuming you have one, that is."

"Tayuya, your words." The orange tri-mohawk large shinobi reprimanded softly.

"Just leave her alone, Jirobu." The six armed nin sighed, his arms regrown thanks to Orochimaru's right hand man's medical skills. "We've just entered the bloody period."

"I'll slit your throat after I chop your dick off and my Doki's have their way with you." Tayuya threatened.

"A very bloody period." He sighed.

"Stop ignoring me!" The Uchiha shouted as he leaped towards the four.

"Oh look he wants pla~y." Sakon grinned as he leaped towards the sharingan wielder. "Now show you how trashy you are!" He swung his right fist at the Uchiha. _"Tarenken (Multiple Connected Fists)!"_ He grinned as he jabbed straight at the Uchiha's chest.

The sharingan wielder grinned as he pivots his body to the left, avoiding the fist by an inch. Only for the grin to vanish as he felt a fist smash into his gut and ribcage that sent him crashing into one of the abandoned houses.

"Pft!" The androgynous shinobi spat on the side. "I guess you really are trash." He taunted looking as another piece of the building fall off.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire release: Great fireball jutsu)!"_ The Uchiha yelled from beneath the rubble and fired a cart sized fire ball.

"What a waste." The grey haired male scowled. "Let me show you what I can do when I'm a bit more serious." He said as he clapped his hands together and inhaled. _"Do!"_ His voice raised a few octaves as vibration clashed against the fireball and dispersed into weak flickering flames.

The Uchiha pushed the rest of the debris off his body and was greeted with a smug looking Sakon right before his eyes. Before the young shinobi could do something he felt a strong grip around his throat and was brutally slammed unto the debris. The blackette choked as the force was enough to knock the air out of his mouth and some of the lose pieces of wood to pierce his back.

"Oops." Sakon stated uncaringly as he raised the weakened Uchiha. "Let me tell you one thing, trash." The Two headed shinobi sneered. "The only reason why you're still alive is because Orochimaru-sama somehow saw potential in you. So we're giving you a choice. Meet us at the outskirt of the village and we'll personally guide you to him." Raising his hair from his forehead to show a mark which consists of three circular dots placed like a triangular formation on the right side of his forehead.

The Uchiha watch in shocked as the dots glowed a burning orange and began to spread over half his face down his neck in a bacterial manner. "W-What?"

"Don't think that you're the only one motherfucker." Tayuya grinned as she revealed her left shoulder showing cracked lines crawling over it.

"We are Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shū, (Hidden Sound Shinobi Four People)." Kimimaru stated smugly with vine like marking crawling over the lower half of his left cheek.

Jirōbō remained silent, but he allowed a short array of triangle-rowed markings to flow down his neck and left arm.

"You…" He began but was promptly dropped on his ass.

"You have five hours." The grey haired male stated before the four vanished with a small burst of sound.

Sasuke growled as he forced himself to move.

"_If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it." _

The Uchiha kicked the front door of his empty house, the door hanging by the top hinge and swung idly. The author decided to give the furniture mercy by allowing it to fall after a few seconds.

"_But I won't. Because you're not worth it."_

Forcing his way through his room the angered Uchiha took his bag and went to his closet.

'_Run, my foolish little brother.'_ Itachi's voice echoed within his mind. _'Show me how much of coward you really are.'_

"I'm not a coward." He growled lowly as he took a few scrolls and shoved them in his bag and slung it over his shoulder and turned to leave. After stepping out of his house he turned to it went through a set of hand signs. 'I'm no weakling!' "_Katon: Karyuu endan (Fire release: Fire dragon flame bullet)!"_ He yelled firing a large dragon shaped flaming bullet at his house and watches as it explodes. "That should give me enough time." He grinned. As he turned as the fire began to spread through the old woods of the house and the rest of the abandoned district. 'Soon, Itachi. You will die along with all the happiness you might have made.'

NGOJ

A chunin sighed as she stood by the gates of Konoha. "Tiho better hurry up after reporting that fire." She huffed. "Fucker owes me thirty ryo still." She mumbled.

She stopped ranting when she saw a lone figure coming towards the gate with a quick, but practiced pace.

"Halt, genin!" She shouted as she recognized the Uchiha coming towards her. "Do you have a mission? Where are the rest of your teammates?"

"I don't have time to deal with you woman. Move out of the way." Sasuke growled as he simply walked pass her.

He was expecting that the chunin would allow him to go. But was stopped when he felt his arm being grasps.

"Unlike some of the shinobi and most of the civilians; I have a duty to up hold, Uchiha-san." She said with a serious tone. "So you either tell me where your teammates are and what mission you have or I will report you to Hokage-sama." She stated.

"I see." He sighed as he scratched his back. Faster than the chunin could notice a flash of light passed her neck. "I'll have to get rid of you then." He muttered darkly before walking through the open gates and into the darkness of the night.

The last thing the kunoichi saw was her vision suddenly turning and dropping to ground with a thud. A second thud followed seconds later as she saw her beheaded body fall in her view.

And then darkness.

…

Sasuke reached the outskirts of the forest a few miles away and saw the Sound Four standing their waiting for him. The five had a stare down for few seconds until Sakon turned. "Let's go. We don't want to keep Orochimaru-sama waiting."

'Soon. I will attain ultimate power.' Sasuke grinned as he followed the four sound nins.

NGOJ

"Hokage-sama!" A chunin cried as he rushed into the office of the Godaime.

Sitting behind her desk and doing paper works, Tsunade paused and looked at the frantic chunin. "He left faster than I thought." She remarked.

"You knew he would leave, Ma'am?" He asked.

"I had a feeling that he would." She admitted as she folds her fingers. "When did he leave?"

The Chunin stood straight in attention. Judging by the blood stain we found from Jiraki-san's corpse; we estimated that he left about seven to eight hours ago." The chunin reported.

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. Get me Chunin, Nara Shikamaru and Chunin Uzumaki Naruto here in my office." She saw the slight twitch on his face when she mentioned the groom of Jashin's name.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The chunin saluted before he vanished in a leaf shunshin.

"Meh, he'll get what coming for him." She sighed as she continued to do her paperwork

NGOJ

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned in his bed with his lover cuddled to him.

"What's troubling you, Shika?" Chouji sighed as she kissed his chest.

The Nara heir sighed as he rubbed his girlfriend's back to sooth her. "I have a feeling the something stupid is going to happen." He confessed.

The Akamichi heiress raised an eyebrow as she looked at her boyfriend's eyes. "And that would be?" She asked as she rose slightly, leaning on her left elbow.

The Nara heir caught a glimpse of her breasts and looked back at her eyes. "Someone probably did something stupid and then we'd probably be called in for this."

The healthy sized kunoichi allowed a grin on her face as she straddled his waist. "Maybe I can do something smart for you." She said with her head tilted to the side as she pumped his dick.

The Nara heir was about to respond until.

"Shikamaru, don't you dare start making grandchildren yet!" A woman shouted from the first floor since his bedroom was in the second one. "Get your ass down here, there's a chunin here for ya!"

Shikamaru groaned, but it was not of annoyance. His hands automatically went to Chouji's hips as she slowly ride on him biting back a groan as he felt her warm womanhood his slide around his prick.

"Oh, Shika." The Akamichi heiress moaned softly as she rolled her hips and felt her lover's hand on her breasts. She lowered her breasts to his face. "Suck 'em please." She pleaded.

"Chou." Shikamaru groaned as he took one of her offer dark toned nipples into his mouth and sucked it.

"NARA SHIKAMARU IF YOU DON'T GET HERE IN FIVE SECONDS I'M COMING UP THERE!" His mother yelled he swore he heard some heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

The Nara heir released his girlfriend's nipple with and audible pop. "Five minutes!" He lazily yelled.

"FIVE SECONDS!" She shouted.

...

The chunin stood there on silent commendation, wondering if it was safe to even try to calm the Nara matriarch down. After seeing her bend a seal enforced frying pan with nothing but pure physical force, he wisely decided against.

"That son of mine is more active sleeping or playing shogi." She huffed as she turned to the silently trembling chunin. "He'll be down here in a while."

Shikamaru's mother has long, dark brown hair that is currently kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face, fair skin and dark coal eyes. She wears a pink blouse and dark-colored skirt along with an apron over it. She also wears a pair of simple hoop earrings. On her feet she wears black sandals.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He managed.

"Oh don't be scared." She waved her hands. "You're not an enemy or a spy." She pointed out. Her eyes glanced to the stairs. "Took you three minutes and forty three second to get your clothes on so fast." She pointed out as her son along with her future daughter-in-law holding his left arm between her breasts.

"Troublesome." He sighed as he scratched his head with his right hand.

The now chunin rank Nara heir wears a black shirt with chunin jacket over it, the shirt having the symbol of his clan stitched into it. He wears a set of grey converse with four pockets on each leg with medical tape wrapped at the shin and ankle. He also wears a set of black shinobi slippers and tabi socks.

The Akamichi heiress wears a green short sleeved shirt with brown knee length pants and lightly plated boots. Over it she wears a red armor that was passed down to her from the warring clan days. Seals etched into the plate to preserve it.

"Nara-sama, Akamichi-sama." The chunin gave a short bow to the two. "Hokage-sama calls for your present at the Kage tower, Nara-sama." He reported.

"Shi~t." He sighed. "Fine. I'll be there."

"Get moving now." His mother growled out making her son sink into the shadow of his girlfriend.

"Yoshino-san's really pushy today." Chouji giggled as she sat at the table while the mother makes a cup of coffee.

"I have if I need to get his lazy ass moving." She sighed. "And when I'm gone it's up to you to keep it up."

"Oh I'll keep it up alright." She chuckled.

NGOJ

"HAH!" Jana shouted swinging her clawed hand down.

"C'mon, Jana." He master taunted. "You can do better than that."

"If you were to stay still then you would be rewarded." Ami claimed as she was behind the young man with her left leg up with her foot morphed into a large spade shaped black axe ready to cleave him in half.

As if that can even kill him.

The youth avoided both attacks resulting Jana's claw cutting down on Ami while the purple haired Revor's axe split the child looking one in two.

"HA!" Ragna shouted swinging her blade down on the young man.

The chunin simply flicked his body to side avoiding a devastating slashed that dug deep into the ground. He quickly whirled around snapped his leg at her side pushing her away from him giving time to avoid two fist smashing at just where he was. Looking back he saw the ex-Taki Jinchuuriki, Fu and the gauntlet user, Bullet. Both were standing in a mirrored boxing stance.

"Mind if we cut in, babe?" Bullet grinned.

"Not at all." The black and red streaked blonde chuckled as he sheathed his blade. He set himself to be ready against his two tanned physically strong lovers.

"Excuse me, Uzumaki-san." A male voice said with slight tinge of disdain.

The Jinchuuriki paused momentarily. That was all the two needed as they vanished at a speed that the chunin could have even dreamed to catch up to.

He was honestly hoping that the Kyuubi host to would get hit.

Naruto quickly set himself into a horse stands and crossed his arms with his hands out and his fingers bend. Just in time to catch the two females' fists.

'Shit!' Fu thought as she felt her body jerked forward.

"Fuck!" Bullet cried before head forehead collided against Fu's.

The Jinchuuriki stood as his two young women nursed their heads. "May I help you?" He said with a neutral tone, but his eyes conveyed a different message; 'Waste my time and let's see how far you'll run.'

"**What's this? Tsunade-san sent a messenger?" **Jashin wondered as she stepped forwards, Fumi following her.

The revived founder's appearance changed over the time. She wears a black Lolita dress that reaches to her shins with frills and short sleeves and black wrist length gloves. Her wings were in full display and folded and were colored black. Her feet were bare showing black colored toenails

The chunin gulped at the sight of the goddess. After Tsunade coronation she announced the marriage contract between the Kyuubi container and the goddess.

Along with the Hyuuga's, The Tshuchikage's granddaughter, and has gotten the interests of the three Kumo kunoichis plus one more as well as a marriage proposal from Kiri.

Many were in disbelief of that and remembered how the boy was always guarded by the shadows.

The chunin managed to compose himself, his grudge against the Kyuubi host be damned, for the moment.

"I'll go see what Tsunade-sama wants." He yawned as he stretched.

NGOJ

"So the teme up and left, huh?" Naruto sighed at how stupid the living Uchiha is.

"That's right." Tsunade nodded as she took a paper from Shizune. "The ANBU that was chasing after them reported that he was escorted by four nins from Otogkure. Apparently they were the ones that made that barrier during the invasion."

"So what are we going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"You will form a team, search and capture the nins and bring his sorry ass back. Force is allowed if he fights back." She ordered. "Is that understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

NGOJ

The group of five reached to a small clearing and took a small breather. The sun was already up and the temperature was warm.

Sakon reached into his shirt and pulled out a small medicine bottle. "You should take these." He ordered handing the Uchiha two small black pills.

"What are these?" The fleeing nin asked as he inspect the pills.

"Those pills will help you reach the second stage of the Juin jutsu." Kidomaru explained as he pulled out a large scroll and opened over the grassy floor. He placed his hands on the seal and summoned a barrel large enough for the youth to fit in. The barrel was plain colored with a dark brown lid over it and a large purple rope bound at the bottom.

"Second stage?" The young Uchiha asked.

"It means you can level up, dumb ass." Tayuya sighed.

"You get to become more powerful then you'll ever imagine." Sakon grinned. "Think about it. All that power; yours to control." He goaded.

The Uchiha liked the sound of that. "I like the sound of that." He chuckled as he swallowed the pills in one shot. Grimacing at the taste he coughed. "So what now?"

His answer came in the form of his body undergoing a massive shock of pain. "What?" He wheezed as he grasps his shirt over his heart. "What's happening?"

"Well you see there's a condition you need to achieve the second level." Sakon started as the head behind him turned and at the pained expression of the Uchiha.

"You have to die." The head rasps.

With that Sasuke's world turned black.

"Final-fucking-ly." The dark pinkette scowled at the fallen body of the fleeing youth.

"Let's get this shit over with already." Sakon stated as the four went into a formation. "Ready?"

"Right!" The four went through a separate sequence of handseals and shouted.

"_Ninpo: Shikokumujin (Ninja art: Four black fogs formation)!" _The four looked as the lid suddenly popped off the barrel and black smoke bellowed from the container. The smoked traveled to the Uchiha and dragged him in into it.

"Fuin (Seal!)" The four cried out as the lid was pulled to the barrel and sealed the black smoke inside it. The four then tossed a sealing binding the lid to the container.

"Okay, Jirōbō, you're first." The two headed Oto elite ordered.

The orange haired young man grunted with a nod and went to pick up the barrel.

"We got some company." Kidomaru stated.

"Took those wither leaves long enough." Tayuya snarked.

Before the Sound Four a group of jonin arrived, one of them being Geko Hayate.

"You've gone long enough." The jonin coughed.

"Shit man you look sick." Tayuya said in fake concern. "Do you need to take you cough drops?" She taunted.

"We need to move fast." Kidomaru urged.

"Then let's get rid of these fuckers." Tayuya snarled activating her curse seal the others following suit.

"Get ready." Hayate ordered his fellow jonin as he draws his sword.

The eight stared down at each other, waiting for the first to make their move. Sakon quickly threw a kunai and the battle was on the way.

NGOJ

A small group of eight stood by the main gates of Konohagakure.

"Alright." Shikamaru sighed. "You guys were the best of choices I had in mind the moment Hokage-sama put us on this mission."

Before him stood Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Chouji, Noel, and Jin, under Naruto's recommendation.

The Jinchuuriki had also promised to take them out as well.

Said Jinchuuriki stood beside the Nara heir with his arms crossed.

"Okay team, you were all briefed on the mission." Kushina's son began. "Uchiha Sasuke has defected from the village, no doubt going to Orochimaru."

"You will be assigns positions while were after them. We don't know how many there are, but estimate it's a small group about five of maybe six. So look out for traps." The Nara stated. "Kiba, you along with Naruto will take point at the front. Out of all of us you have the senses when it comes to your noses along with Akamaru. You two can warn us if were ever closer to our targets. I'll be behind in case they left some traps within the shadows of the trees and bushes. Chouji, you'll be behind me to give support in case I miss anything. Neji, you'll be our eyes from the back and you're quick to disable any hidden enemies that would be dumb enough to attack you."

"Noel, Jin. You two will support Neji encase the opponents are too far away if she breaks formation. Akamaru will assists you with his senses."

"That's a good plan." Tsunade stated as she walked to the two chunins , three genins, and the two guesses. "Make sure you all come back safely. If the Uchiha tries to fight back you are authorized to use force." She ordered. "Am I clear."

"Hai, Hokage's-sama!" The seven chorused.

"Good." She nodded. "Now go!"

With a wave of her arm the seven plus ninken shot off into the forest.

NGOJ

The sound four were currently relaxing in a small green clearing.

"Think this'll make a good trophy?" Sakon grinned holding the dismembered head of Hayate, his face frozen in a shocked expression.

"You're fucked up." Kidomaru shook his head as he crossed his four upper arms and left his lower set leaning planted against the ground. "You know that right?"

"Don't you think that mouth is a bit too big for your dick?" Tayuya jeered. "I mean shit, my clit can break the jawbone alone." She laughed.

"Shut up!" The two headed shinobi snarled.

"Make me, Freakazoid!" The dark-pink haired kunoichi challenged.

Jirōbō sighed, the barrel besides him. "I admit that those Konoha nins gave us a trial." He grunted.

"Pft. They were trash like the rest of the village." The head behind Sakon growled as it shifted slightly.

"?!" Kidomaru's head whipped to the left. 'Whoever the author of this story is, he's making them move fast!' "Guys their almost here." He reported to as he stood up and shook his lower arms revealing that he had thin web lines attached to them. "And they're moving fast."

"Well then breaks over." Sakon sighed as he stood up and cracked his neck. Jirōbō hand me the container. I'll bring it this time."

The large nin nodded as he placed the barrel on the grey haired nin's back, a second pair of arms creeped out and held the contained Uchiha.

"You guys leaving already?" Naruto asked as he landed along with team members.

"That really hurts." Kiba added in a fake sad tone.

"What the fuck are these losers." Tayuya spat.

"These 'losers' came from the village that drove your master away." Chouji quipped.

"Good point, Milk-jugs." The sole sound kunoichi nodded as she subtly glanced at the Jinchuuriki. 'Not bad.' She mentally nodded.

"Anyway we're here for the Uchiha." Neji stated as she crossed her arms. "Hand him over and we'll be on our way."

"No dice." Kidomaru grinned. "We have our orders. And we'll follow it to the T."

"Then you shall fall." Jin stated as she placed her hands on the hilt of her bolted sword.

"Now that I'm closer, I can see that you hair is more of a dark pink color." The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki said as he stood behind the Oto-kunoichi.

"What the fuck?" Tayuya whirled around as her teammates jumped away in reflex. She suddenly felt a hand grasps her throat.

"I promised one of my mates that I would do my best to spare your life." He started. "You have three choices, Tayuya-san; 1; Give up and come with us peacefully, 2; Fight and get your ass kicked, 3; Fight and you might or will die."

'This guy...' She thought as she can see his eyes peering deep into hers. 'Is so fucking hot!' She repressed a shiver. "Sorry cutie, but no." She grinned as she replaced herself with log and was besides the spider themed nin.

Naruto leaped back and rejoined his team.

"Smooth, Uzumaki." Kiba teased.

"Meh, I try." He shrugged.

_"Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu (Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness)!"_ Jirōbō bellowed as he slammed his hand into the ground and watched as the group was encased in an earth dome. "I'll take care of them while you guys go ahead." He said licking his lips. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Whatever, Fat-ass." The kunoichi mumbled kind of disappointed that the cute guy was trapped. 'I wonder who he knows that knows my name?'

"Let's move people! I want to be home by dinner!" The two headed shinobi ordered prompting the others to move.

...

"Oh no a dome of earth. What ever shall we do?" Kiba said with a little boy voice.

"You seemed rather calm for being trapped inside here." Jin remarked.

"My mom has a high affinity of earth and always surprised me with something like this now and then." Kiba stated. "So Shika, what's the plan?"

"You stay in there and let me drain you dry." Jirōbō's muffled voice was heard on other side of the dome.

Chouji pulled out a bag of chips and began to eat it.

"So which one of you is in charge?" The Oto nin asked.

"That would be me." Shikamaru sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "And my blonde friend here is second in charge."

Remembering seeing three blondes he asked. "Which one?"

"That would be me." Naruto said.

"So I'm dealing with three runts, four bitches, and a dog," He sounded deadpanned. "Hahahaha!" The Oto elite chortled. "I think I'll drain the guys first then make those women mine." He promised.

...

Unknown to the tri-mohawk ninja, the group were trying to listen in on his location.

Chouji was going through her fifth bag of chips while Naruto and Kiba were listening to locate Jirōbō. As if they had a mental link, both the Inuzuka heir and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki tossed a kunai at one spot.

"He's in the front of us." Kiba grinned.

"I can feel my chakra being drained." The blonde noted getting simple nods from the others. "That one with explosion tag Kiba threw is in the opposite way from him."

Shikamaru nodded having coming to this conclusion as well. "So here's the plan." He began as he took an offered chip from his lover and felt his chakra reserved went up a few notches. "We break out. Jin-san will freeze the area where the big guy is. Chouji you keep raising your reserves. Neji, Kiba and Naruto. When the ice meets in breaking point hit that area with the best shot you have. Hopefully if we catch him good, we'd be able to take him out with a lucky shot."

"And if he survives?" Noel asked knowing that not all surprise attacks can come out perfect.

"Then one of us will have to take him on while the rest of us move on." He sighed as he pulled out a cig and placed in in his mouth. "The question is 'who' is going to fight."

"I'll do it." Chouji said raising her hand.

"You sure about that, babe?" He asked.

"Damn sure." She said after swallowing a few chips.

"Alright." He nodded as he lit the cig. "Get ready."

…

The remaining Oto elite was satisfying himself while draining the chakra of the prisoners inside. "This is going to be a piece cake." He grinned. His face then scrunched as he felt his palm began to feel cold. "What the hell?"

"_Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial multi-size jutsu)!/ Kurutta kami no ken (Mad god fist)!/ Jyukenshō: Hakke Kūshō (Gentle fist art: Gentle Fist Art vacuum palm)!"_

A double fist and vacuum wind impacted against the dome's cold side and smashed through it with enough force to push Jirōbō far back as said nin blocked the broken earth and frozen rocks that managed to nick his arms.

Allowing his arms to lower, he scowled at the group emerging from the collapsing dome of earth. "So you got out; big deal." He retorted as he glared at the group of seven plus an extra Kiba. Which was weird, because he was pretty damn sure that he saw a big dog with them.

"Yeah well we're out so it is big deal for you." Shikamaru sighed exhaling a small cloud of smoke.

The two Kiba's growled as they launched themselves at the orange haired shinobi turning like human drills at him. Jirōbō decide to leap out of the way not to risk being hit by the attack, but was met by Naruto swinging his fox blade down while Jin drew her blade which flashed white before crystalizing into hardened ice while swinging upwards. The Oto shinobi pulled out two kunai's to block the two swords from cutting him in half. He was instantly blindsided by the sound of click to his left temple and instinctively used a kawarimi (replacement) to get away from having his head blown away by an energy bullet.

After reappearing a few meters away from the three blondes, he noted that the two dog themed ninja's were not in view as well as the distance increasing between the blondes and himself.

"Get back here!" He bellowed as he was about chase after them, but was frozen from his position.

_Kagemane no jutsu (Shadow imitation jutsu), _success." The Nara heir said bored tone with his hand set in the rat sign.

Jirōbō growled as he struggled against the hold. His eyes looked down seeing a shadow growing over his head.

"Kyojin no ken (Giant's fist)!" Chouji roared before her fist smashed down on the paralyzed nin. Using her large fist to push herself back, she jumped back and landed besides her boyfriend. "Okay Shika, go on before he gets up." She stated keeping her eyes on the dust cloud as her hand turns back to its normal size.

"Alright." The shadow manipulating ninja nodded before he followed his teammates, Neji right behind him with her byakugan active.

Chouji stood there waiting for the enemy to make his move.

"Damn. I never thought that I had to use level one on a bitch like you." Jirōbō growled as the dust went down showing his skin marred with triangular stitched lines over half his face and arms. "But it's futile now. You'll die here and so will your teammates." He licked his lips as he eyed the kunoichi from head to toe. "Although I'll spare your life if you give me a good time." He proposed.

Chouji snorted. "Please. As if someone like you can handle me." 'His chakra is damn high. I'll have to resort to using them.' She thought

"Well whatever." The cursed nin snorted. "A bitch like you got nothing on me!" He chuckled. "I'll just knock you down and…" He licked his lips.

Chouji fought the urge to shudder of the man's implication. 'That's it. I'm bringing him down hard.'

Jirōbō slammed his hand on the ground. _"Doton: Doryō Dango (Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling)!"_ He then pulled out a massive slab of earth that completely dwarfs his size.

'Fuck me.' She paled at the sight of the rock.

Jirōbō grinned before chucking the bedrock at the Konoha genin with a grunt. Chouji decided to show the Oto elite what kind of kunoichi she is!

Clapping her hands she quickly gathered chakra to her hair, making it grow longer and wilder in spiked appearance. Controlling her hair and wrapping it around her body like a cocoon and began to spin at an alarming rate.

"_Nikudan hari doriru (Spiked human drill)!" _Her voice was muffled under the sound of the drill borrowing through the falling chunk of earth.

The mohawk-styled man grinned after watching one of his ultimate techniques crushed the young kunoichi. "She wasn't so tough." He remarked as his curse seal receded. "Bitch must have been worthless in bed too if she died so quickly." He turned and began to walk into forest to follow the Konoha nins. "Maybe I'll have some fun with those blondes and blind girl." He chuckled, but stopped mid stepped as he felt the rock behind him began to rumble. "What the hell?" He turned to shaking chunk of earth. "Impossible." He growled.

"Hah!" The Akamichi heiress cried out as she drilled out of the earthen attack and was airborne through the force she used, her hair returning to its state as she cut the chakra flow to them. Seeing her target surprised expression, she directed herself to fall at the male assassin's direction while with her left hand cocked back.

"_Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial multi-size jutsu)!" _She yelled sending chakra to her bones, muscles, nerves, and sinew and expanding the loaded fist to the size of a giant' felt her blood pumping as she swung her sized enhanced fist down upon the Oto shinobi. _"Shokuhin no megami no ken (Fist of the food goddess)!"_

Jirōbō nearly face faulted upon the name of the attack, but managed to hold it back with both his hands, the weight of the attack causing his feet to sink into the ground. We was honestly shocked, surprised, angry to the fact that this 'girl' was forcing him to use his cursed seal once again and began to push back.

The Akamichi heiress felt herself being pushed back and was launched a good few dozen feet in the air.

"I'm done yet!" The airborne kunoichi yelled as she clapped her hands. _"Baika no Jutsu (multi-size jutsu)!" _Her body instantly bloated like a balloon.

"Hahaha!" Jirōbō laughed. "Now you're a fat bitch!"

He shouldn't have said that.

A tick mark bulged on the kunoichi's forehead, her eyes shadowed by her hair. "I'm not fat. I'M HEALTHY~~! She shouted before her head, arms, and legs were pulled into her rounded body and began to spin like a buzz saw, her hair spreading and hardening to the degree that it COULD scratch diamonds. "BIG WOMEN ARE BEAUTIUFUL TOO!" Her muffled shout was clear despite the rapid spinning. _"Nikudan Hari Sensha (Spiked Human Bullet Tank)!"_ She announced her attack as she hit the ground, grinding it before she took off shredding whatever's in her way.

Admitting to himself that he wouldn't be able to push the spiked boulder rolling, he quickly gathered chakra into his arms and impaled the ground up to his elbows. _"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)!"_

A rectangle slab of earth was literally flipped off the ground as stood up right while the Oto shinobi allowed the curse seal to spread more, covering a quart of his face and his arms. He then tensed his body against the young kunoichi's rolling spiked ball form as it crashed through the rock shield and barreled right towards him.

Chouji felt herself slowing down once she felt someone or something holding her back. 'What the hell's going on?!' She thought as she felt herself slowing down.

"How about a lift!" Jirōbō shouted as he managed to slow the human bullet tank and heft her high into the air.

Releasing her jutsu and spreading her arms and legs apart. _"Chō Baika no Jutsu (Super Multi-Size jutsu)!" _She cried as her body grew to that of a literal giantess. "I'm not done yet!" She shouted grinning at the shocked expression of one of Orochimaru's guard.

Jirōbō watched as the giant kunoichi slowly descends despite her larger size as she raised her right hand that was glowing blue with chakra, showing a strange symbol in her palm.

'I have to block this!' The Mohawk styled man eyes widen at that.

"_Chōharite (Super Open Hand Slap)!" _Her voice echoed as she slammed her hand down upon the smaller human being, causing a fissure and dust explosions with rocks.

Chouji was on her knees with her hand still pressed on the area. "That'll do it." She nodded to herself as she looked at the direction that her team went to. "I'll have to catch up to Shika and the others."

"That hurts." A voice growled from beneath the giantess' palm.

"What the hell?" Chouji's eyes widen when she felt her hand being forcefully raised. She then felt what seems to be a fist slamming into her palm, pushing her arm up and seeing a brown-red blur slamming into her stomach. Thankfully she still wore her armor over it. She crashed onto the ground kicking up dirt and dust and her size reverting back to normal. "Damn that hurts." She muttered as she looked at the dusted area. She took out a rectangle glass vile with three different colored pills.

The first one was green.

The second is yellow.

And third is red.

Without a second thought she popped the green pill in her mouth and bit down it. She can feel her reserves replenish and the fat in her body being added to it.

"_To think that you would make me turn into my level two form."_ A silhouette grumbled as two yellow eyes glowed in the dust.

Chouji stood up and set herself in the kuma-ken stance.

"**But that is the last time you will surprise me."** The figure stepped out and grinned.

"What the hell happened to you?" Chouji gasps seeing the new appearance of her opponent.

His hair grew out into his back, his skin turned into a brown-reddish color and he gained what appeared to be warts all over his body — especially on his face and shoulders. His eyes were yellow with black pupils while his sclera was black.

"**I became faster."** His distorted voice boasted as he rushed towards the kunoichi and slammed his shoulder into her. Or so he thought since the object he shattered was a log that was lawfully sacrificed by a kawarimi no jutsu. **"Stronger!"** He added turning just to block Chouji's fist with his left hand. _**"Hōshō (Crumbling Palm)!"**_He bellowed slamming his right palm into her stomach plated area, but kept his grasp on her fist making her rise. _**"Shōgekishō (Upwards Attacking Palm)!"**_ With that last hit he allowed her to fly into the air.

'Good thing I took that Hōrengan (Spinach pill).' The Akamichi heiress grimaced form the pain. 'But that won't be enough.' She thought as she pulled out the second pill. 'This _Karēgan (Curry Pill) _should help me tip the scales.' She added as she bit down on the pill and hated the pure spice taste. She felt her calories burn and her body slimmed under her clothes. Her face lost some of her round features. Flipping in mid-air she landed on her feet and suddenly dashed at the transformed man with speed that caught him off guard. She reached close to him and swung her right arm at him, her hands bared like a claw. _"Kabu dageki (Cub blow)!"_

Taken off guard, Jirōbō was knocked to side by a heavy claw like attack, his face suffering a gruesome scar and his head making a large impact unto the ground. He got up and growled._**"You damn bitch!"**_ He roared as he rushed towards her, chakra surging through him, and thrusts his palm forward _**"Asshō (Pressure Palm)!"**_He bellowed as he neared the Konoha kunoichi.

Chouji ducked under the powerful palm attack and slammed both of her palms forward, increasing them in size. _"Kuma-ken: Idaina haha no hokori (Bear fist: Great mother's pride)!"_ She yelled while adding chakra to the strike sending the Oto shinobi crashing through several trees. She panted, placing her shrinking hands on her knees. 'Shit!' She cursed. 'These pills are taking more than I thought. "I gotta finish." She coughed into her hands. "Seriously gotta finish this." She said wiping the small amount of blood from her hand and picked out the last pill. "The _Tongarashigan (Chili Pill) _is the last one right now." She sighed before hearing the trees crash. She looked ahead and sees the tri-mohawk styled shinobi marching towards her.

**"I'll kill you and rape your corpse!"** He shouted as he rushed towards the kunoichi. **"Then I'll deal with the others! I'll kill the men and have those bitches to myself!"** He laughed maniacally.

Chouji bit into the pill, her face taking a red hue due to the spiciness of it.

Jirōbō managed to hit the kunoichi square in the chest, denting the armor and sending her smashing through a tree, bringing up dirt and dust clouds. He chuckled as he slowly made his way to the kunoichi. He was tired yes, but not enough to entertain himself. He paused when saw a butterfly pass him, fluttering towards where the Akamichi heiress was. He frowned. 'Those aren't found here.' He thought as he saw several more of the winged insect going towards his prey.

Taking a look at one of them, he noted that they were blue and of different shades. As he reached and tried to grab one, only for to wisps away like...

**'Chakra?'** He thought as he gazed at the gathering constructs. **"Shit!"** He cursed as he was about to rush and finish off the young kunoichi.

Jirōbō was nearing the kunoichi until he was slowed then pushed back by a chakra burst. Landing roughly on the ground the orange haired nin looked at his opponent.

Chouji lost all the fat in her body. Her figure was lean and femininely muscular. Her face was angular and gave of a look of beauty and her eyes seemed sharper.

"_Chō Akamichi Mōdo (Butterfly Akamichi Mode)." _She muttered as chakra constructed butterfly wings opened at her back. "You know?" She began. "I just might have been the weakest from the group."

Jirōbō growled as he stood up. He gathered more chakra, muscles bulging under the strain. He leaped at the kunoichi, arm cocked back and ready to deliver the finishing blow. _**"Gangeki (Rock Attack)!"**_ He roared as he swung his fist.

Chouji raised her right hand, her face showing no emotion, and blocked the red fist of the transformed Oto nin. "That would come to my conclusion of you being the weakest." She stated as the butterfly wings began to wisp away and gather at her left hand. "You assumed that your opponent was weak due to gender maybe. You thought that Konoha was a village filled weaklings?" She tightened her grip on orangette's fist as she clenched her right fist.

**'What is this strength?!'** Jirōbō thought as he tried to pull away from the kunoichi. **"I'm sorry!"** He said, green eyes now filled with fear for his life.

"Sorry is not going to cut it." Chouji said coldly as she lifts him over her and slams him into the ground. "This is the end." Her left fist flared like blue fire.

**"RAAAH!"** He roared as he thrusts his hand forward, hands lined like a blade. **"I'm not dying alone! I'll take you with me!'**

"_Chōdan Bakugeki (Butterfly Bullet Bombing)!" _Chouji shouted as she slammed her chakra shrouded fist into Jirōbō's gut, creating a one feet deep and three feet in diameter crater. _'Furattā (Flutter)!'_

An explosion of chakra surge from the crater. Sending the Akamichi heiress hurdling from the force. Her back hit against the tree in her way with a loud smack. Her body slumped forward, her head hanging low.

There was silence in the recently made battle field.

That silence was disturbed by a few bouts of coughs escaping the Akimichi's lips.

"Shit." She groaned as she moved her right arm over her chest. "He got one last hit at me though." She said as she looked at her hand, blood covering it. "Fucker pierced my armor." She muttered as she stood up with shaky legs. "I gotta get to the others." She motivated herself as she moved of the tree.

Taking staggering steps she neared the forest and stopped as she saw something.

A tree with and arrow pointed to the West. Looking further she saw more signs of markings. A slash there. A frozen line. A smoking hole. All signs so she can follow after defeating the enemy.

"They had...fate in me." She muttered with a small smile. "I'm coming...guys." She whispered before she fell forward, losing consciousness through chakra depletion and the effects of the three pills.

A hand caught her, that of a Shadow Revor.

"Return her back to Konoha so she can get some treatment from Tsunade-sama." Ami ordered as she stood there with gaze at her master's direction.

The deadly female figured nodded as it sank into the shadows and did what was ordered.

Ami frowned. "You better come back alive. All of you."

NGOJ

Naruto smiled. "Damn Shika; your girl's strong." He complimented.

The Nara heir got the message and smiled. "Damn straight she is." He grinned. He was at the front with one of the Kiba(s) and Naruto flanking him. The twins where behind them; Noel had her guns drawn. Jin had her sword at the ready. The second Kiba was at the back of the twins, keeping his senses sharp and his eyes keen. Neji was in the back, making sure that no one would sneak up on her team.

The two Kiba(s) sniffed the air and growled. Both alternating their sights from left to right while slowing their pace. "We're reaching closer. "The one in the back growled.

Shikamaru nodded. "Alright. I got a plan.

NGOJ

The remaining members of the Sound Four were leaping through the darkened forest, streaks of light giving them way to their unmarked paths.

"Jirōbō is taking too damn long." Sakon grunted as he held the container to his back, making sure not to harm the second head behind him.

"Don't worry because he's right here." Kidomaru reported just as he saw the large orange haired Oto elite leaped from behind a tree and was closing the distance between them.

"Took you long enough." Sakon sneered. "Did those little green horns gave you a hard time?"

"They were still weak." He grunted. "I still had a satisfying snack." He stated as he patted his belly.

"Whatever." Sakon said as he kept his pace.

"Listen Fat-ass. You have stop slowing us down. I wouldn't want to report to Orochimaru to experiment on the body you call a fucking tub of lard. So get you shit straight got it fucktard!"

Jirōbō simply grunted, his eyes veering to the coffin his team leader was currently carrying.

"Oh I see your dumbass finally noticed your job. Get the fucking container and carry it Fat-fuck." Tayuya growled.

"Fine whatever." He grunted as he picked up the pace and reached to the two headed shinobi, the other three simply remaining silent as they appraise their comrade.

"You know." Kidomaru started. "You're awfully chipper after Tayuya just gave you a tongue lashing like that."

"Maybe after a mixture of eight different types of chakra you would be mellowed out too." Jirōbō answered without a beat.

The group landed by a small gathering of branches. Sakon placed the barrel on the ground before tossing it to Tayuya. "Tayuya. You're shift to carry the damn brat. Kidomaru; take care of this faker."

The sixed armed nin grinned. "With pleasure."

Tayuya caught the barrel with a scowled as she leaped away followed by the two headed nin.

Jirōbō leaped at the nin and swung a seven inch kunai at him. The sixed armed nin raised his top arms and grasps the fake's arm. "A little known fact; Jirōbō tends to reprimand Tayuya for her cursing."

Jirōbō grinned before a puff of smoke enveloped him, revealing Shikamaru. "Good to know." He said dully as he performed a set of one handed seals knowingly showing the spider themed nin and inhaled.

Kidomaru seeing this and was not prepared for it, leaped back with Shikamaru behind him.

"Just kidding." He grinned before he was replaced with Naruto as he swung his fox blade down.

Kidomaru quickly began to chew and spat a blob of webbing that spread widely at the blonde haired red and black streaked Jinchuuriki before leaping further away thinking that his prey would be caught in the web.

Naruto grunted as he attempted to cut through the sticky net. 'Well this is annoying her frowned as he gathered some of the youki and cut through the sticky threads.

"_Gatsuga (Fang over fangs)!"_ Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru came rushing like drilled tornadoes. "No escape for you, you bastard!" Kiba growled with Akamaru snarling in agreement.

The sixed armed nin grinned as he tugged his arms and pulled himself up with strings that he prepared before, allowing the duo to miss their target and slid across the tree branches away from each other.

"You bastard!" The Original growled.

Kidomaru managed to plant his feet on the tree branch high above, standing upside-down with his front to the canine duo. "That's my line, ya punk." He grinned. "You really think that you can beat me?" He quizzed seeing the Nara heir and Uzumaki standing by the gathered Kiba doubles. "Why don't you watch your steps, hm?"

The quartet were wondering what he meant until Kiba moved his feet. Or at least tried to. "What the hell?" He growled as he looked and noted that the branch they were standing on was littered with spider webbings. Growling he looked up as Akamaru reverted to his original form. "You coward!" He struggled. "You really think that this'll hold us?"

"I'm a ninja, kid." The tanned skinned Oto elite pointed out. "So why don't you shut up."

NGOJ

"Where the fuck is that Fat-ass!" Tayuya snarled as she gritted her dentures. She was annoyed about carrying Orochimaru's future vessel. Annoyed of these assholes stopping her from completing her missions. And annoyed for the fact that she has to return to that nightmare of a village. "What the fuck is taking that Lard-ass so long! Piece of shit asshole of a rat!"

Sakon looked at the dark pink haired kunoichi with his single eye. "Let me remind you that we let the weakest one behind to deal with those trashes. If he died, then that proves that he was indeed the weakest link." He stated without a care in the world. "Maybe it was a mistake to have left him there on his own."

"Awe, you are gay." She grinned.

"I'll kill you, ya bitch." The head behind Sakon growled as it moved slightly to her direction.

"Shut it Ukon. You're just jealous that your brother has a new head to give him head." She laughs nodding her head to the still skin wearing skull of the dead jonin.

NGOJ

Kidomaru was amusing himself on how to kill those younger greenhorns.

'I'm also wondering where the hell those three other girls are.' With these guys here, Jirōbō definitely lost against that chick they probably left behind.' He summarized. He felt a shift in the wind.

NGOJ

Neji stalked the spider themed ninja from a distance, watching as he handled her teammates. The twins were behind her, watching her back just in case.

"Looks like part one of the plans were done." Neji whispered.

"Our turn now." Jin stated as she held her blade.

"Let's go." Noel nodded.

Neji looked to the twins before she leaped off, ready to engage against the sound four shinobi.

NGOJ

Kidomaru turned just as an airborne Neji was ready to strike him. He luckily controlled his webbing and lowered himself at a rapid pace, avoiding the Konoha kunoichi and then spitting a web of chakra at her. _"Ninpo: Kumonendo (Ninja art: Spider Sticking Spit)!"_

If would have hit if Jin did not intervene and cut through the webbing, shocking the nin at the sight.

"Got you!" Noel shouted as she was behind the nin. Both of her guns aimed at his head.

'Shit!' Kidomaru thought before he did a replacement with a log.

The three females landed by the guys as the wood splinter showered over them.

"Damn. He got away!" Kiba frowned at their plan not working.

"We still got the drop on him." Shikamaru pointed out.

Akamaru growled.

"Looks like this guy is stronger than the big one." Kiba growled.

"One of us will have to stay behind." Neji frowned. "I'll do it."

"Neji." Shikamaru started.

"I can cut through his webs with my jyuken." She stated. "I can see the chakra coursing through them."

The Nara heir sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course." She replied confidently. "Besides. If all of us stay here; we won't be able to catch up with the other two that got away."

Shikamaru shut his eyes for a moment. "Alright." He sighed.

"Are you really okay with this Neji?" Naruto asked.

Neji nodded as she slipped a kunai from her pouch and tossed at the foliage at her left, making the hiding nin leap out and landed before them. "I am confident, Naruto-kun." She smiled.

The Jinchuuriki nodded. "Alright everyone, you heard the lady, let's go!" He shouted as he along with other leap ahead of the standing Hyuuga as she stares at the sixed armed man.

"You flies aren't getting away from my web!" He said as he cheeks bulged while chewing his webbing once again.

Neji leaped up spinning like a top with chakra pouring from her fingers. "You're my prey now, you insect!" She announced as she cut through his wires with her hands.

"What?!" Kidomaru shouted in shock before leaping back. 'This is the second person to cut through my wire in a day!' He cursed.

Neji can see her teammates go as she kept her doujutsu active. 'Good luck, my friends. Bring that fool back.' She thought as she slipped into her Jyuken stance. _"Jyuken Shō: Hakke Kūshō (Gentle Fist Art Vacuum Palm)!" _She yelled thrusting her left hand forward, pushing a wall of wind to her opponent.

Kidomaru leaped out of the way, cursing that he has to use his cursed seal against this Konoha kunoichi. 'Well at least I'll get to have some fun.' He thought with a grin.

"You should remove that perverse look off your face." Nejji said coldly. "Only one man may look at me in such a manner; and he doesn't even do it."

"Then he's not a man then." The tanned skinned shinobi grinned as his cursed marks spreads from his cheeks down his upper and middle right arm.

"He is more than a man compared to you." Neji frowned, her chakra enhance eyes seeing a second chakra source at the base of the enemy nin's neck. 'What is this?' She wondered calmly.

The orange vine like pattern stopped around forehead and faded to black. "I think level one is enough against you." He decided as he licked his lips. "I didn't get a piece since I left the village so how about you entertain me for a while, huh? I promise I will be gentle."

Neji's response was to leap at the Oto nin while tossing a hail of shurikens and kunai at him.

"Well, well, looks like I'll have to put you to sleep first." He said as he landed on a branch and leaped up, going through a small set of handsigns before spitting loads of spiders down upon the Hyuuga born kunoichi. "_Amagumo (Rain of Spiders)!" _He then began to chew another set of webbing before pulling them out with all six of his arms. "Let's see if you'll like being in a cocoon with my little friends! _Kumo Mayu (Spider Cocoon)!" _He began to wave his arms around tossing the webbing over the Hyuuga who was batting away the numerous amounts of eight legged freaks.

'Oh no you don't!' She thought as she began to spin like a top as she expels chakra from her body. _"Jyuken Shō: Hakkeshō Kaiten (Gentle Fist Art Palms Revolving Heaven)!" _She shouted as she created a dome of chakra that shredded the remaining spiders and broke the webbings. Stopping in a circular crater of her move, she continued to bat away the spiders, cutting them down with her family taijutsu.

'Damn she persistent.' Kidomaru thought as he leaped back into the foliage and lowered his chakra. 'Time to get a little bit serious.' He grinned as his cursed mark began to coil more around his body. His skin turning red as his hair turned to ash grey. Two horns grow out at the corners of his forehead as his teeth gain a saw like appearance. His nails grew longer as he gains some more muscles. His pupils turn gold as his iris and sclera turns black. Tufts of fur grew from his wrists and ankles as spikes began to protrude from his elbows. **'Time to start the real game.' **He thought as he opened his mouth and a gold color goop poured from him. He then began to form the goop as it hardened through air. Forming a bow about two and a half foot long. The bow looked strong and durable enough to take on a blow off a sword. **"It's done."** He whispered with glee as he formed a thin gold thread from one end of the bow to the next. _**"Kumo Senkyū (Spider War Bow)." **_**'Now for the final touch.'**He thought as he pulled his hitai-ate off, revealing a third eye. Keeping an eye on his quarry, the red skinned spider nin let out another goop of gold color, this time forming it into an arrow as it passes his lips. After reaching the length of three feet he snapped the rest if the threads and pulled the arrow back while securing it on the wire. **'I think I'll take one of your arms first. Hm…How about the right one." **He pulled the notch back and aimed.

NGOJ

As Neji was batting away the spiders and can still 'see' the nin at his hiding spot. 'Don't think that just because you've concealed your chakra from me doesn't mean that you can hide from these eyes.' She thought as she smashed another eight legged being with a stomp. 'And these spiders are getting annoying.' She frowned. Something caught her sight and she instantly began to spin again. _"Jyuken Shō: Hakkeshō Kaiten (Gentle Fist Art Palms Revolving Heaven)!" _She began to shred the spiders once again, greatly bringing down their numbers.

Kidomari watched as his arrow was let lose while his spider horde was being diminished. Looking as the kunoichi began to expel her chakra and making the dome like shield, he scoffed, confident (arrogant) that his arrow will pierce through the chakra veil and hit his desired target. He was actually surprised that his arrow made contact with the dome instead just right on piercing it. Scowling, he watched as his arrow clash against the Hyuuga defensive move as while he creates another arrow. **'She's starting to annoy me even more.'** He admitted as he pulled his second arrow at the notch. Seeing his first shot was veered off into a distance, most likely hitting an unintended target.

NGOJ

Jiraiya was in Nadeshiko village, looking as the resident's relaxing inside the hot springs. 'They are fi-i-ine.' He mentally sang as he scribbled down on his notepad, blood leaking from his nostrils. "Yeah you down, fi-ine." He looked as one of the occupants got up, her towel slipping from her body as his eyes widen. 'Oh you will most definitely d~o!' He mentally praised. He then paused, hearing whistling in the air. 'What's that?' He thought before a golden arrow narrowly hit his notepad, but piercing through the wooden fence. The force of the projectile was enough to kick up the water like an explosion.

"Was what that?"

"We're being under attack!"

'Whoever shot that would be in big trouble.' He snickered as most of the naked women were running around, ogling at their bouncing breasts and jiggling asses. He looked at the hole and inspected it, noticing how smooth it was. 'This is a very nice peeping hole.' He nodded to himself as he tapped it.

Big mistake.

A crack split from the hole, followed by many more.

'Ah shit.' The Gama sanin of Mt. Myōboku cursed as the fence simply shattered.

The women paused in their prepping for battle, staring at the man that was staring back at them. Their faces went from alarm and shocked to angry and violent.

"You again!" A young woman with black hair shouted styled in a long bowl cut with two bangs framing her pale skinned face. She covered herself the moment her companions where running about. She has green eyes and a decent D-cup bust and descent wide hips and creamy strong legs. "You dare return after desecrating our lands once again!"

"W-Well you see." Jiraiya began, cowering under the angry grazes of the women.

"Where is he?" She asked sitting back down in water.

"Who?" He was confused.

"The man you promised to bring. I also told you to report to the village entrance when you were to come with him." She reminded him. Her eyes narrowed. "He's not here." She stated. Before he can come up with excuse. "Girls show the man what happens to those that come to our village without our consent."

The women walked towards the paling Sanin, each letting out an aura of chakra from their wet glistening bodacious bodies.

'Damn it.' Jiraiya mentally cursed. 'Damn it in hell!'

The village was then filled with sound of a man screaming in pain and agony.

TGOJ

Kidomaru frowned, thinking that he indirectly helped someone out than hurt them. Shrugging that off, he watched as the dome dissipates and...

**"She's not there!'** He thought with wide eyes as he scanned around the area for her chakra.

Hearing the rustle being him, he quickly turned, aiming his arrow.

Neji bursts out of the bushes in front of the Oto elite, narrowly dodging the close range arrow. "Ha!" She cried as she slams a chakra coated palm towards the red skinned shinobi's stomach, a shockwave of the energy erupting around them.

**'I can't move!' **The Oto nin thought is shock.

"You are within my divination." Neji calmly stated as she slipped into her stance.

**'If this move hits me; I'm done for!' **He thought as he forcefully began to sweat trickles of gold.

"_Jyukenshō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Gentle fist arts: Gentle Fist Art sixty-four palms)." _She said before she launched her attack. _Nii Shō (Gentle Fist Art two palms)!_ _Yon Shō (Four palms)! Hachi Shō (Eight palms)! Jyūroku Shō (Sixteen palms)!_ _Sanjyunii Shō (Thirty two palms)! Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Gentle Fist Art sixty four palms!"_

Kidomaru was in pain. Despite his paralyzed state, he still felt the finger jabs at his body. Those hits become less impacted as his skin hardened.

Neji felt the same thing. She then leaped back, sending a _Hakke Kūshō (Gentle fist art: Gentle Fist Art vacuum palm)_. Pushing herself back more and sending the enemy away from her. Landing the long haired kunoichi looked at the area that she sent the red skinned man. She stayed there, slipping a kunai into her hand.

"**Those hands of yours are going to be a problem if we go ahead like this."** The Oto nin complained as he stepped out of the foliage, the sight of him shocking the Hyuuga kunoichi.

Kidomaru's face was covered safe for his left eye and portion of his forehead with a gold colored encasing. His torso along with his shoulders and thighs were covered with same hard like subtends. _**"Nenkin no Yoroi (Armour of Sticky Gold)"**_He claimed stepping forward to the kunoichi. He flexed his muscles, breaking the armor off. **"By excreting my webbing through my sweat glands and adding the chakra of my cursed mark, I can make an armor hard enough to bounce off a kunai like nothing."** He chuckled. **"I have to admit, ya got me there." **He stated as he padded the crumbs off himself.

'This guy is unbelievable!' Neji thought as a single sweat goes down her face. 'I have to keep calm.'

**"Heh, heh, heh, heh. I can see that you're getting nervous."** He laughed as he leaped in the air among the foliage. _**"Kumo Sōkei (Spider Web Area)."**_He exclaimed before spewing a large glob of web that opened up widely, creating a large spider's web above the Hyuuga. **"Now for the main attraction!" **He cackled as he bit his lowest left hand and went through five handseals. Seeing the kunoichi leaping up and knowing that she is capable of cutting through his webs, he shot a pale arrow at her knowing that she had to dodge.

Neji avoided the arrow be replacing herself with a log on the ground. Looking up she took a deep breath and swiftly turned as she gathered chakra and wind to her palms. 'Good thing my affinity is wind.' She gladly thought. _"Jyuken Shō: Hakke Kūhekishō (Gentle Fist Art Vacuum Wall Palm)!" _She yelled sending a wall of wind upwards towards the six armed man.

_**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning jutsu)!"**_Kidomaru slams his hand unto the webbing, causing a huge smoking explosion. The smoke was pushed away revealing Kidomaru on a giant tarantula. It was black with orange stripes going down the back of its abdomen. **"**_**Kyodaigumo (Giant Spider)!"**_

Neji's left eyebrow twitched. Only her cousins, Aunt, teammates, and boyfriend KNOWS that she HATES spiders! 'Oh, Naruto-kun is going to have a field day with this when he finds out. It's even striped with orange too.' She sighed. 'Good thing I'm going to kill it.' She thought as she readied herself.

"**So you still wanna fight, huh?" **He chortled as he patted the spider's thorax. **"You're facing one of the strongest insect summons, bitch! And I'm going to enjoy when your fluids are sucked out of that body of yours!" **He licked his lips.

NGOJ

Tayuya growled, her sharpened dentures grinding against each other. "Fat-ass is dead, that I know. But what the fuck is taking Spider freak so long?!"

"You forget how, Kidomaru tends to work, Tayuya…" Ukon reminded the beanie wearing kunoichi as his brother skins the deceased jonin's head.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes.

NGOJ

**"Alright, Kyodaigumo, let 'em out!"** Kidomaru ordered his summon.

The summon opened its mouth widely showing mandibles large enough to pierce through two people, at least four feet in length. The giant arachnid gagged as a cocoon was being forced out of it mouth.

Neji watched in disgust as a seven feet egg sack creeped from the summons's mouth and hangs by a strong thick string.

_**"Ninpo: Kumo Sōka (Ninja art: Spider Web Flower)." **_Kidomaru growled before the cocoon actually blooms releasing thousands upon thousands of adult hand sized spiders, all were hissing each salivating poison from their mouths.** "Time to eat up, kids!" **He laughed madly as the spiders decided upon the female born Hyuuga, all coming all sides.

"_Jyukenshō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Gentle fist arts: Gentle Fist Art sixty-four palms)!" _She cried as she began to beat the insects away, swiveling from left to right.

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha! Hit as much as you want!" **The spider nin taunted. **"Those spiders are near limitless. I can sense your chakra getting lower and lower. Make this more fun for me!" **He snapped his fingers and several of the spiders began spitting purple needles from their mandibles. _**"(Ninpo: Dokubari no ame (Ninja art: Poison needle rain)!"**_

'Looks like I'll have to kick it up a notch." She panted as she began to rotate once again, knocking away the incoming spiders along with the poison needles until the attack faded and the spiders hang on their threads, fearing that they will die before their mother.

Kidomaru was actually surprised and annoyed at the same time. **'That's it! No more playing around! I have to get to the others.' **He thought as he slapped the giant spider's thorax. **"Kill her!"** He ordered as he leaped off into the trees and the Kyodaigumo descended upon the Hyuuga kunoichi, followed by its eight legged offspring.

_"Jyuken Shō: Kot ō chakura surashu (Gentle Fist Art: Soaring chakra slash)." _She shouted as she swung her left arm down in a cutting motion, sending a chakra slash towards the large incoming spider, cutting it in half and nearly killing Kidomaru if he had not jumped out of the away from his hiding place. She then closed her eyes as she shifted her stance once again. This time her left arm lowered almost touching the ground as her knees bend wide. Her right arm was pointing to the sky with her fingers splayed widely.

'**Her stance changed?!'** He thought with a frowned as he began to chew some more webbing

"_Jyuken Shō: Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Gentle Fist Art One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)." _She opened her eyes just as the spiders were upon her once again.

Kidomaru watch from the distance with a growl, his sharpened teeth grinding at the young kunoichi who was actually making him fight more that he wanted to. **"That's it." **He growls. **'The bitch dies now!' **He thought as he began to spew another gold arrow from his mouth, this time the tip was an intimidating drill point. Setting himself with webbing at his hands, arms, and legs, he kept a grip on the end of the arrow with his teeth. **'Now to wait for the right moment.' **He thought pulling the notch to a dangerously constricted length. **'**_**Kumo Senkyū: Suzaku (Spider War Bow: Terrible Split)!'**_

Neji was panting, her chakra was getting low and she can feel her body becoming sluggish. Around her were the dead corpses of the spiders. Her chakra enhanced eyes carefully looked around the area, making sure to keep her guard up regardless of not sensing the enemy.

'It's too quiet.' She thought. 'He's hiding somewhere, waiting to take the perfect shot.' She glanced around, the lose webbing hanging round her in the forest still seems to have chakra flowing through them.

Kidomaru's three eyes widen, releasing the notch and letting the drill tipped arrow fly with frightening speed enough to tear through the trees in its path. **'Die!'**

Neji felt the air around shifted at the smallest margin, feeling like something was going to happen. Her instincts kicked as she moved, avoiding the drilling arrow that would have torn through her hips had she not move. But she did get a large gash over it, tearing through her clothes skin, blood bursting from the blow. The arrow continued until it crashed into the ground a few meters ahead of her, causing a small quake and a large crater upon impact.

'Shit!' She gasps in pain as she held her bleeding hip. 'If I did not move, I would have lost more than my hip.' She breathed as she took a painful step forward into the forest.

**'Lucky pale eyed bitch.'** The spider shinobi growled as he readied another arrow. Only to pause as a grin made its way to his lips. **'Let's see how close I can hit you in the heart.'** He chuckled as he released another tree rendering arrow at the kunoichi.

Neji was limping, her hip slowing her movement and her chakra was depleted to near exhaustion. She can hear the arrow tearing its way through the forest to get to her no matter how faint it was. But she knows that it was coming at her with an incredible speed. She felt her body was roughly moved forward purely on its own, the arrow ripping though her right shoulder.

"**Got ya. HAHA!" **Kidomaru jeered as he watched the kunoichi struggle to get up.

Neji coughed some blood. She was glad that she coated her body with a lair of chakra so she can sense where the arrow was coming from. Looking at the wound, she grimaced at the sight of her torn flesh. She struggled to get up with her good arm and was successful, albeit painful, in standing up. She was about to move away from the weapon, but flinched when she felt a strict tread press against her sensitive wound.

'What the hell is that?' She wondered as she passed her hand over the front of her wound, making sure that her back was to the six armed Oto nin. 'A thread.' She thought as she examined it with her kekkei genkai. 'This web thread has chakra coursing through from a source and not in a circular manner.' She noted as the chakra source seems to be going from the tip to the end. 'Looks like the author decided to end this fight sooner.' She summarized as she looked ahead of herself and saw a male silhouette. The silhouette nodded as he faded away. Grinning at the strange moment, she gently gripped the thread making sure for the vibration not to travel too far to give the red skinned man notice. '_Jyuken Shō: Tenketsushin (Gentle Fist: Pressure Points Needle).' _She thought as she sends a row of chakra needles imbued with wind chakra. 'I hope this worked.' She prayed.

Kidomaru watched as the kunoichi simply slumped form remain still. **'I should probably cut this thread before something ba-'** His thought were cut short when he gaged and felt something forcefully pierced out the back of his neck. **"What the hell?"** He gasps in pain as he fell backwards, the grip on his bow lost.

'Now!' Neji pumped herself and force the rest of her chakra to use the moves she intended to do. With a full force shunshin she was before the paralyzed Oto nin. She held her left arm back, the palm glowing blue with chakra. _"Shōtei (Palm Bottom)!" _She cried slamming the chakra infused palm into the six armed stomach. She watched with determined eyes as the grey haired nin coughed spittle and blood and ignores some of them splattering on her face. She watched as he tried to move to make his sticky armor. "No you won't! _Jyuken Shō: Ichigekishin (Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body)!" _She struck with her right arm just below the red skinned man rib cage, hitting his lungs and violently knocking the air out of the Oto elite. Ignoring the pain she roared as she slammed him unto the ground with both force of her attack and her weight. "This is the end." The Hyuuga Branch member shouted as she raised both her arms, alight with chakra up her elbows. _"Jyuken Shō: Hakke Hasangeki (Gentle Fist Art: Mountain Crusher)!"_ She shouted slamming both enhances palms unto the older man's chest, caving it in and making a small crater upon impact. The recoil was enough to dislocate Neji's left shoulder and her right arm to dangled, the flesh torn by the excessive force used in the move.

Kidomaru's body began to revert to its original state. The wounds of the attacks becoming evident on him. 'I...I can't believe that I lost...' He thought. "D-Damn." He breathed out. 'Damn you, Reon-D-Anubis'. Was his final thought before the light left his eyes.

Neji panted, the adrenaline rush leaving her body as she attempted to stand. Her finally registered the condition of her body and she released a bloodied scream of pain. Whimpering in pain, the kunoichi forced her battered body forward, to aid her allies.

See saw someone, her eyes getting hazy. 'I have to-' She thought before she fell forward.

NGOJ

Fumi caught the wounded Hyuuga member and carefully picked her up. "She has lost a lot of blood and her chakra is nearly depleted." The Fallen Maiden soothed voice stated. Her wings opened widely as a dark aura surrounds her and Neji. "Do not worry dear. You will be healed." She said like a mother soothing her child.

NGOJ

Naruto frowned. "Neji won." The Jinchuuriki was besides Shikamaru.

"So why the frowny face?" Kiba asked as he was leaping from the Nara heir's left.

"She heavily wounded. She nearly lost her right arm and left hip was damaged pretty badly. Fumi-san is currently healing her right now." He reported.

Shikamaru nodded. "That's to show you to never piss off our girlfriends." He joked.

"To bad for Naruto-sama, he has several." Jin smiled with Noel giggling. The twins were leaping behind the three shinobis with Akamaru between them.

"That means more headaches for your sorry ass." Kiba joked while keeping his senses up.

"It's not that bad." Naruto chided.

"How many women again?" The Inuzuka heir asked.

"About...forty-one...I think. If I counted the harem list right." He muttered the last part.

"Damn. You're in trouble." Kiba chuckled. He then picked up a scent and frowned. "We're close." He announced.

Shikamaru nodded. "We gotta deal with two more of those Oto nins and we're done." He sighed as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Puffing a smoke, he continued. "Anyone has any ideas?" He asked.

"We hit 'em hard." Kiba grinned, Akamaru barking in agreement.

NGOJ

Tayuya looked back and cursed. "Fuckin shit, their gaining on us." Looking at the two headed nin she snarled. "You hurry your gay ass up and get this brat out of here!" She yelled pulling out her flute as she turned to the incoming team. She was about to play it until-.

"_Glacio flugilo luno krio (Ice wing moon cry)."_ Jin muttered forming an ice bow shaped like wings with a large arrow at the center.

"_Kuglo pluvon nulo pafilo Thor (Bullet rain: zero gun Thor)!" _The younger twin yelled as she heled her two guns forwards a strange sigil appearing before the two chambers and glowed.

The dark pinkette allowed a string of curses to pass her lips as she avoids the barrage of yellow energy bullets and large javelin sized frozen arrows. Landing on the side she cursed she was about to be drilled by two tornadoes of claws.

"Gatsuga (Fang over fangs!" The Inuzuka heir shouted as he neared the Oto kunoichi.

'Fuck! I don't have time to counter this fleabag!' She ranted in her mind. But thankfully she was saved by the vey barrel that she and her team were supposed to deliver to their lord. The barrel was strong enough to take in on both of the biological drills and veered off to the sides. Tayuya looked and see Sakon standing above her with his arms crossed. "You were supposed to keep on going you two headed fucktard!"

"Last I checked, you're not in charge of this team." Sakon sneered as he looked at the rest of the Konoha team. "Take the brat yourself and get your useless ass out of my sight." He ordered as he turned to the group. "I'll take care of the trash myself."

"You fucking two headed small dicked ass licking cunt denying faffot!" She snarled. "Fine!" She took the barrel and glared at the two headed nin. "Eat a dick! Eat a bunch of baby dicks with cum filing and I hope you die!" She cursed before she leaped away casting one more glance at the Jinchuuriki.

"Damn she has one hell of temper." Naruto noted as he scratched his head and sighed.

"Was it me or was she eyeing you at the last moment." Kiba teased popping a soldier pill into his mouth and passed the second one to Akamaru.

"So you're saying that she's going to end up joining us?" Shikamaru sighed taking a puff of his cig. "Troublesome."

"You guys go on ahead." Kiba said as he lowered himself into his family taijutsu stance and his feral features increased. "Akamaru and I will take on this asshole." He growled.

Akamaru barked in agreement his fur red as blood.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, Kiba." He looked at his three other teammates. "You guys okay with this?"

"If he survives, then yes." Jin nodded.

"Oh I know I will." Kiba grinned confidently.

Sakon sneered. "Look like I'll have to teach a dumb dog a new trick." He grinned. "All of you are going to die here." He set himself into a taijutsu stance. "So come on you little shits!" He taunted as he allowed a small grin on his face. "Time to play a tune!" He clapped his hands. _"Do! Re! Mi!"_ He shouted, each word rising higher than the previous.

The group saw the air before them rippled violently. They leaped away from where they stood. The tree branch they stood on was ripped to splinters and broken wood once the sound wave made contact with it.

_"_ _Ikatteiru-shin kattā (Angry god cutter)!" _Naruto shouted swinging his Fox blade repeatedly sending arcs of chakra cutting waves at Sakon.

Sakon leaped to the side to avoid the onslaught of chakra cutters. 'Not a bad move, trash.' He thought smugly.

Shikamaru slammed his hands on the ground. _"Raijingushadō-jū (Rising shadow beasts)!"_ He grunted as two shadow shaped lions creeped from the shades. "Go!"

Kiba landed besides the Jinchuuriki with a grunt. "Naruto, I got an idea." He growled.

"Shoot." The black and red streaked blonde grinned.

...

"These things are annoying." Ukon growled as his brother fights off the shadow beasts. "Kill those things already!"

"Fuck off!" He shouted throwing a kunai with a tag. The tag struck the nearest and burst with a flash. The flash died down and the beasts were gone.

...

"Shit." The Nara heir muttered as he stood panting.

_"Kagebunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu)."_ Naruto shouted making a second copy of himself. "You got the plan?" He asked the clone.

"You got it boss." The clone grinned.

"Well let's go!" The original shouted as both used a shunshin to get to the two headed Oto elite.

Sakon suddenly dodged an ice lance that was aimed for his head. He turned just in time to see Jin swing her sheathed blade at him. He simply grinned as he grabbed the sheath, stopping it in its track. "Ha! You swing like a weak gi- AH!" He taunted, but then yelled in pain at a cold burning sensation on his left hand that was gripping the sheath of the older twin's sword.

"My weapon, the Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa (Ice Sword: Snow Woman), has the ability to instantly freeze anything at my command." Jin stated as she pulled her weapon away, hearing a sickening sound of separation; she glanced to her weapon with the frozen hand of the two headed nin. "Well that was a not clean choice." She muttered as she smashed the frozen body part against a nearby tree. She kept her eyes on the Oto nin, seeing his hand grow back. 'High healing factor. Still weaker than Naruto's.' "Weak."

Sakon gritted his teeth in anger as he lashed out at the blonde woman. Sadly he had to leap back to avoid two blade swings from the Naruto duo. "You're all in my way!" He yelled as he pulled out two kunais to block the two blades, one aimed to his head from above and the other from his right aimed at his torso. "You fucking trash!" He roared as he pushed the duo away. "Now die!" He swung the two kunais at the, aiming for both of their hearts.

The clone and original grinned just before the blade was near them and vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

Sakon's eyes were wide as his arms were wide and the Inuzuka doubles appeared in the Uzumaki places. 'A shit!' He thought knowing that he was wide open for an attack.

"Tsuga (Tunneling fang)!" Kiba growled as the transformed Akamaru and himself, both turning into drills meant to tear through flesh and was successful and dealing the blow at the nin's gut, the force was enough to push the three (four if you counted Ukon) away from the others. "We'll deal with this fucker, you guys go on ahead!" He shouted as he pushed the two headed nin deeper into the forested area.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, let's go!" He ordered as he leaped ahead followed by the twins and the Nara heir.

"You think this can stop me?!" Sakon jeered as he stretched his arms out and grabbed one of the drilling torpedoes with his hands, forcing it to slow down. "Think again, you weakling!"

As soon as the human drill he grabbed stopped so did the other.

"I don't think so!" Kiba shouted, revealing that it was Akamaru that the two headed nin grabbed. His nails lengthened as he began to rotate like a buzz saw. _"Gatenga (Fang rotating fang)!"_

"Shit!" The silver haired Oto elite cursed as he used his left arm to hold back the human saw.

"I'm not done yet!" Kiba yelled, managing to knock the older nin's arm down. _"Keruberosu no reggu doroppu (Cerberus leg drop)!"_He cried slamming his heel unto the duo headed man and knocking him down until the ground below.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sakon growled getting up with a broken left arm. "Ukon, wake up!" He snarled turning to the head attached to his neck.

"Finally." The brother muttered as he turned his neck to look at the two Kiba's from the corner of his eyes. "Let's kill him and be done with it." He snarled.

NGOJ

Tayuya was cursing along her way as she carries the barrel with the 'dead' Uchiha in it. "This is so fucking annoying." She muttered, keeping her senses sharp. 'In all honesty I don't want to go back to that damn village.' She thought. 'That place is a Hell for the most of the women there.' She seethed.

She remembered when she was found by the snake sanin after her village was burned down by and unknown entity. She was then carried to Oto along with the other survivors. Being introduced to Oto made the dark pink haired kunoichi grew up and fast too. She witnessed how the small hidden village was more outlawed than anything she could remember. Most villagers were ex-prisoners of the sorts and many shinobi's were rouges and sick bastards. She even witnessed a few unfortunate women being raped. Some even took the abuse so that the younger girls wouldn't suffer from the traumatizing act.

'I wonder how that Kin girl was doing before she died.' She idly thought as she leaped off another branch.

Indeed the elite kunoichi did meet the younger Tsuchi Kin two years before the invasion. She was, in Tayuya's words, 'A scared little shit', but she always kept an eye on her and let her sleep in her room when she wasn't in the village. After the invasion she noted that she was not among those that escaped.

'Fuck.' She scolded herself. 'I should've thought her some more stuff.' She thought as she leaped further away from Konoha and near the borders. "Almost there." She muttered to herself.

NGOJ

Kiba's back made a harsh impact against one of the trees, breaking through the outer lair of the bark, Akamaru passed him by a few meters into a small foliage as he stood up and shook his furred body. He ignored the pain and avoided a fist coming towards his face. He looked as Sakon's fist connected with the bark and noted several impacts against the tree. 'That fist hits us, we'll be in a lot more than just pain.' He noted as he leaped back.

Akamaru came out of the foliage where he was knocked back, turning like a bone white drill aimed at the two headed nin.

Sakon simply gritted his teeth as he tossed two chakra enhanced kunais at the ninken assuming that the throwing knives would be enough to kill the rotating animal.

Akamaru tunneled vision managed to caught the glinting knives and veered slightly away from the path, avoiding the kunais and was still drilling towards the Oto nin.

Sakon sucked his teeth as he avoided the whirling drill of canine. "Is that all you got?!" He exclaimed.

"Nope!" Kiba shouted as he rushed towards the nin and tossed a few smoke pellets and flash bangs. "Just getting started!"

Sakon watched as the two different types of bombs were heading towards him. 'Shit!' He thought before the flash bangs blew up, blinding him and smoke grenades disturbing his nose. 'Fucking asshole!' He mentally raged before being hit hard in the gut by a single Tsuga (Tunneling Fang) from the Inuzuka heir. He felt the second hit from Akamaru, pinning him between the two opposing drilling missiles.

Sakon roared in anger as his brother grunted in annoyance as the drills dug into their bodies.

"Enough of this bullshit." Ukon growled his arms creeped out of his brother's gut and back, effectively pushing back the two Konoha residents.

Kiba and Akamaru felt themselves being pushed back and was slowing down.

"Akamaru, pull back!" Kiba ordered once they both stopped rotating. As the Inuzuka heir looked at his current opponent he just witnessed a hand sinking back into the silver haired nin's stomach. 'What the hell?!' He mentally exclaimed. "Akamaru, the forest now!" He ordered.

Sakon growled as he watched the two Konoha ninjas leaped into the forest. "Fucking trash! Come back here!"

"Patience, Sakon." His brother reprimanded. "We'll get those fools." He promised.

NGOJ

"Fuck." Kiba sighed as he rests his back against a tree. "Those two are tough." He muttered as Akamaru stood beside him. "Any plans, boy?" He asked.

His companion simply whimpered in response.

"No dice, huh?" He sighed. "We gotta take him on and catch up to the others." He bit his thumb. "I got an idea, but it's gutsy."

Akamaru barked with a nod.

…

Sakon gritted his teeth in anger since he couldn't find his prey. "Come out you coward!" He shouted in the forest. "Or you just a pussy!" He taunted.

His answer as a low growl from behind a tree. He quickly moved , eager to smash the genin. _"Tarenkyaku (Multiple Legs Barrage)!"_ He grinned as his legs were tripled and each set a barrage of feet at the tree making it fall over. As the crashed his grin faded as his head moved up, as if looking at something taller than him. "What the fuck?"

In front of him was a ten feet tall wolf like man. His fur being brown with a white fang marking along its muzzle, arms and legs. Its eyes were dark brown with slit pupils and ears with white tuffs. Its arms were like a man's wired muscles and clawed hands. It legs were long and powerful as well as hind. The wolf man growled at the shorter nin, sharpened teeth showing to intimidate the shorter human.

Without a moment's notice, Sakon was struck in the gut by a powerful kick from the lycanthrope and was sent hurdling through the trees.

The wolf snorted as it leaped behind the Oto-nin. 'Let's see how you go against a _Konbi Henge (Combined Transformation)_, you asshole.' The anthropomorphic wolf grinned. 'Ready, Akamaru?!'

'Arf!'

..

Sakon smashed against a boulder that was nice enough to stop his travel. "Fuck!" He shouted standing up, the curse seal spreading along his face in anger. "I'm going to kill that thing and make its fur my coat!" He growled.

"Calm down, Sakon." The head looked back. "It's obvious it's the trash using a _Konbi Henge (Combined Transformation)_ to make that wolf man thing." He stated.

"I'm going to kill him." He muttered gritting his teeth. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"AHOO~!" The henged Konoha shinobi announced as he crashed before the two headed nin and snarled at him.

"Think you're tough shit, huh?!" Sakon growled as his cursed mark began to spread more. "After this you're going to be a pile of it!" He rushed to the wolfman and swung his arm. _"Tarenken (Multiple Fists Barrage)!"_ He cried sending his along with his brother's fists at the Inuzuka heir.

Kiba'maru dodged the fist and slashed downwards towards the nin. He was actually shocked that a leg emerged from the bead wearing twin's shoulder and intercepted the blow. A second foot launched from Sakon's chest connecting successfully and pushing the wolf back a good few meters.

He then leaped at his and swung his leg. _"Tarenkyaku (Multiple Legs Barrage)!"_

The attack connected and it seemed the combo was being trampled by a multitude of feet.

_"_RAAA~AH!" The two headed nin shouted as the gave Kiba a double kick to his ribs, sending him crashing into a tree and disrupting the henge.

'Shit!' Kiba gritted as he forced himself to stand up. He raised his head as he looked at the approaching Oto-nin. 'Akamaru?' He thought as he watched his companion beside him, his breathing labored as he attempted to stand up. 'Fuck! I think i busted a rib!' He cursed.

"What are you going to do now, huh trash?" He taunted. "Once we activated our _"Sōma no Kō (Demon Twin Jutsu)." _You're as good as dead." He grinned. "I think it's fare that we-" A hand clamped over his mouth as Ukon's head creeped from his right shoulder.

"Get this shit over with, Sakon!" He growled glaring at the Konoha nin while the cursed seal spreads more over his body. His face glowed orange as it morphed and shifted. Once the color faded Ukon's skin was red like an oni's and a single horn protruding from his right side of his forehead. His eyes were sickly yellow as his sclera black as night. Two inch tusk like teeth were over peeking from the corners of his lower lips as two were peeking from his upper lip inside the pair. His hair grew longer and white to his brother's shoulder. **"Hurry up and go level two."** He ordered as he removed his now red clawed nailed hand from his brother.

"Tch! Fine." He gritted as his mark spread over his body and he turned just like his brother, the horn being on his left side of his forehead and his fangs being the opposite manner of the older sibling. **"Always one to ruin my fun, big brother."** He growled.

**"Shut up and let's finish this!"**The older twin snarled impatiently.

Kiba gasps as he felt their chakra burst through the roofs. 'Now they got a power up?!' He frowned. He patted Akamaru on the snout, slipping a soldier pill into his maw and causing the large dog's fur to turn red. "We got to make this quick, buddy." He muttered as he stood and popped one into his mouth as well. He sighed feeling his chakra replenish.

**"Look at this Ukon."**The younger brother chuckled. **"He wants to make a last stance."**

'We got one shot at this!' He thought. "Go Akamaru!" He yelled as his ninken instantly started to rotate like a buzz saw preforming the _Gatenga (Rotating Fang)_.

Sakon deftly dodged the attack and rushed towards the lone nin. He reached closer and swung for a quick right jab and Kiba ducked under it.

"Missed me, asshole!" He taunted, but gasps when he felt the weighted fist of the two headed oni-like nin in his gut.

"**To slow fucking trash."** Ukon snarled baring his teeth in anger.

The Inuzuka heir gripped the wrist of his enemy. "You're pretty dumb for an elite, shinobi, huh?" He grinned. "Now, Akamaru!"

'**This idiot is trying to kill both of us?!"**The conjoined twins thought in unison.

Akamaru leaped above and began to rotate with his hind legs spread wide. Sakon looked up, his eyes widening. **'He's not seriously going to-"**

"_Dainamikku Mākingu (Dynamic Marking)!"_Kiba grinned as his partner urinated with style on the two headed nin.

Ukon was unfortunate to get some of the dog piss in his eyes and Kiba released his hold on them leaping.

"AAAAH!" The older twin shouted in pain.

'Good work, buddy!' He thought forming a hand sign as his partner landed besides him. _"Ninpo: Shikyaku no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry)."_ He claimed is features became more feral, his nails lengthened like claws as his teeth sharpened and lengthened. Placing his hand on his red furred partner he pumped more chakra. _"Jinjū Konbi Henge ((Man Beast Transformation Combo)!" _He shouted as the entire field was enveloped in a large smoke explosion causing the two headed demon like ninja to leap out of it.

**'So he still had something up his sleeves huh?'**The younger twin thought as his older rubbed the urine off his face. The Oto elite landed just as the large plume of smoke began to dissipate what they saw actually made both their jaws slacken slightly.

A two-headed white wolf, roughly three stories tall, thus drastically increasing their size, and power. The eyes were narrowed and red as the white fur was wild and spiked. The large beast slammed his paw on the ground, cracking it and making a small crater from the weight of its strength.

_'Sōtōrō (Two-Headed Wolf)!'_

NGOJ

Shikamaru looked back at the direction he felt Kiba's chakra signature. "Looks like Kiba's bringing out the big guns." He muttered.

"Uhuh." Naruto nodded in agreement. "Wish I was there."

"Don't be." Jin said. "You'll only end the match quickly."

"Meh." The chunin shrugged. "We're ninjas."

NGOJ

Tayuya's head snapped back at the source. "What the fuck?" She was awed. "That's one of the fucking tree huggers?!" Her eyes widen. "Fuck this shit; I'm out! Uh uh!"

NGOJ

"**Well…that escalated quickly."**Sakon muttered, his older twin nodding in agreement as the three story tall white wolf with floppy ears and red eyed narrowed in at them.

Ukon growled. **"It's nothing but a big slobbering mongrel!"**He was extremely pissed that the dog pissed on him. **"What can he possibly do?"**

In reply the fused dog and human combo leaped and instantly began to rotate at an alarming rate, forming a drill of massive proportion. The attack was so effective that it began to gather wind for more cutting effect.

'Behold one of our clan's secret moves!' Kiba thought as the giant wolf drill rushed towards the two.

The joined twins leap out of the way with little to no effort from the speeding drilling giant, but suffered a small slash on the left leg.

'Do think you can get away!' The drill turned and made its way towards them once again.

**"Not bad runt."**Sakon growled as he leaped up, but was shocked that the attack instantly changed its direction upwards at his location. **"Fuck!"** He shouted before the drill made contact with his torso.

_'Garōga (Wolf Fang Over Fang)!'_ He mentally cried as the two screamed in pain while being torn apart in two.

The Sōtōrō landed on its feet while making four separated trenches with them. Two heads looked around surveying the area. The trees were destroyed and broken. Large claw marks riddled the area.

'That...should do.' The Inuzuka heir thought.

'Arf!' The ninken mentally barked in agreement.

'Let's take a break, buddy.' Kiba sighed, but was still feeling cautious.

**"You've done it now you little shit."** Sakon's voice growled from behind them.

The Sōtōrō turned; both heads growling at the two halves that they believe should be dead.

The two halves were torn in manner that Ukon's left half was gone while Sakon's right half was also missing. The wounded halves began to bulge and pulse until they grew out as arms and legs with unique black and silver plate-like scales across them on opposite sides of their bodies each having a long spike protruding from the shoulder opposite of their horns.

"**You did us a good favor, ya fucktard." **The older twin snarled.

"**We were gonna separate ourselves, but since you helped us out."** Sakon grinned.

The Sōtōrō quickly leaped and began to spin performing the _Garōga (Wolf Fang Over Fang)_ once again.

The twins leaped away from each other and began to run through forest that was being torn apart by the combined Kiba and Akamaru's attack. As the twins were sure they made a good distance from each other and the enemy they bit their red hands and preformed five handseals. _"Kuchiyose: Rashōmon (Summoning Jutsu: Rashōmon)!" _The duo shouted as a large red gate, at least seven stories tall with a steel colored demonic face, bursts from the ground between them and in front of the still charging attack.

Kiba and Akamaru neared the wall, pushing as much power as they can and confident that they can smash through the defensive wall. Unfortunately they smash into the defensive gate so hard he made a very large and noticeable dent

'?!' The two headed fusion were wide eyed in pain and shock. 'Wha...?' was all he thought before the jutsu undid itself and the two were falling to the ground below.

"**Impressive."** The younger twin grunted as he leaped. **"The Rashōmon is one of Orochimaru-sama's strongest defensive jutsu."** He grinned pulling back his armored fist. **"It's even miraculous that you were able to create a decent dent on it!"** He cried as he swung his fist, aiming to cave the airborne male in the chest.

Only to stop as he was pissed in the face by a weakened Akamaru.

"**AAAAAA~H!" **He cried in pain as he got some of the wasteful water into his eyes, but still managed to land a brutal fist to large dog's midsection. **"My eyes!" **

"**Brother!"** Ukon yelled as he leaped and managed to kick both the dog and hid master to the side with his armored limb.

"**GA~H! It burns!"** The younger twin raged as he stumbles around while wiping his eyes. **"What the hell did that fucking dog drink?! It's like acid in my retina!" **He bellowed.

The older sibling sighed in annoyance. **"I saw a stream nearby. Go wash up there." **He jabbed his thumb to a direction.

Sakon nodded with a growl as his brother pushed him to the direction. **'I'll take care of that fucker.'**

Ukon kept an eye on his brother than turned to the duo leaning against the dented summoned wall. **"Oh no, brat. No relaxing for you." **He grinned as he canceled the jutsu, causing the wall to explode in a plume of smoke, obscuring the two from his sight. The one horned oni formed Oto nin simply took his time walking towards the two. Upon reaching them he scowled. **"Well I'll be damned."** He chuckled taking in the sight of Akamaru lying on the ground alone. The dog was breathing in a small fast rhythm. **"Leaving your comrade behind to save yourself, huh?"** He chortled stepping closer to the ninken. **"That's heartless even in my standards." **He stated as he neared the ninken. **"But don't worry; I'll make this quick!"** He vowed as he raised his armored hand and plunged it into the chest of the large dog. But instead of being rewarded with the sound and feeling of pierced flesh he was rewarded with sight of the ninken bloating like a balloon. "No, don't tell me…" He gritted just before 'Akamaru' exploded releasing a barrage of kunais and shurikens in a wide radius. Ukon, being the closest screamed as he was littered by the metal throwing weapons.

In a safe distance, Kiba was panting, Akamaru held over his shoulders as he carried both their weights away from the suffering Oto nin. The Inuzuka heir carried his partner from since they were both in his mother's opinion, pups. "C'mon boy." He grunted. "We'll get some rest and get back at 'em."

…

"**That fucking runt!" ** Ukon growled while taking the kunais and shurikes that were lodged into his body. Panting as he took the last metal sharpened object out of his chest his curse mark began to recede, marking his body with the bacterial pattern. "He's so dead." He groaned as he makes his way to where his brother is.

…

Sakon was still washing the urine off his face. **"This shit fucking burns." **He complains as he splashed some the water on his face. "Brother." He heard as he turned to see his weakened and bloodied older brother limping tiredly towards him, his curse seal deactivated completely. **"Big bro, wh**at the hell happened to you?" He asked as he too reverted to his human form.

"That damn genin had the nerve to put a trap on me." He growled as he neared his younger sibling and leaned him, his body using into his own. "I'm going to take a nap." He sighed as only his head was hanging from his brother's neck. "Wake me up when you find that asshole." He growled. "Then I can kill."

"Sure thing. But we'll kill him together."

…

Kiba groaned as he placed the now resting Akamaru against a small boulder. 'Rest here, buddy.' He smiled at his partner before turning with a determined, but grim, expression. 'I'm going to finish this myself.'

…

Sakon was stalking the area, surrounded by trees all around him. 'Where the hell is that asshole?' He thought as he surveyed the area with sharp eyes, his anger swelling under the embarrassment of being on the supposed same level as the 'trash' he's fighting against ad currently hunting. 'I'm one of Orochimaru's elites for fucks sakes.' He growled.

Above him stood a steadily breathing Kiba, a kunai clutched in his hand as he looked at the angered nin. 'Okay. He's really pissed off.' The heir nodded as he aimed at the neck of the older twin, knowing that he's resting. 'If I get the older one the younger should be easy picking I guess.'

…

Sakon was pissed beyond reasons. 'Where the fuck are you?!' He thought, not wanting to wake his brother up. He growled as he couldn't sense the ninken user. "DAMNIT! He shouted as his cursed seal spread through his body in anger and slams his fist into a tree.

The poor tree.

'Now!' Kiba thought as he used a kawarimi jutsu (replacement jutsu) with a tree that was rightfully sacrificed in his honor. 'You readers didn't think I would really throw the damn knife now, would you?' He questioned before he swung the kunai to the Oto nin's neck, aiming to cut his jugular.

Sakon managed to get out of his angered state, albeit slightly, and pulled out a kunai to block Kiba's own. "You fucking little shit of a trash! When I'm done with you I'll gut you like a trout!" He grinned, his cursed form morphing in his sight. **"Maybe when I find you dog friend I can make him into a fur coat or something!"** That got him a chakra infused fist into his gut that pushed him a few meters away. Coughing he righted himself with a grin.

"What the hell is so funny?" Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"**I've been wondering the same thing too, huh?" **Kiba heard behind him.

The Inuzuka froze hearing the voice behind him. Slowly turning as he keeps the younger sibling in his view he sees Ukon's cursed form face grinning at him.

The only difference is that it was his head with a stretched neck leading from his left side.

"**What's the matter?"** Ukon jibed.

"**Cat got your tongue?" **Sakon chuckled.

"What the hell is this?" Kiba asked in shock.

_**"Kisei Kikai no Jutsu (Demon Parasite Jutsu)"**_ The separated twins announced their jutsu.

"**You see it's a parasitic assassination technique that my brother and I can use whenever we are in our level two cursed seal, and our kekkei genkai."** Sakon explained.

"**With the power of our chakra, we can disassemble our bodies down to a cellular, and even to a proteinic level. With that we can enter the enemy's flesh."** Ukon chuckled, enjoying the wide eyed stare of the Konoha nin.

"**This cruel technique gradually corrodes the inner bodily cells of those he merges with, and death ensues." **The twins finished in unison.

"**Welcome to the family." **Ukon chuckled.

"So let me get this straight." Kiba panted, he can feel his body turning against him. "You're saying that you can bond with me at a cellular level, right?"

"**That's right, ya little shit. **Ukon chuckled. **"Then when I'm done with ya I'll be going after your friends as well."**

"I'm gonna have to put a hold on your plan there." Kiba grinned as he pulled out a kunai and without hesitation stabbed himself in his side.

"**GUAA~AH! **The older twin yelled in pain as he too felt the stabbing in the Inuzuka's side.

"**Brother!"**Sakon shouted. But he couldn't attack the twin's temporary host due to them being bonded.

"Feels horrible, doesn't it?" Kiba gritted in pain as he gave the kunai a slight twist, earning a pain filled groan form the older twin. "Like a bitch…trying to yank your insides out, huh?"

'**This kid is insane.'**The older twin thought frantically, biting back a groan as he felt the kunai twists a bit more.**'This is our ultimate assassination technique. Most fools would just shudder in fear until they die! This fucker is the first one actually harm himself to get to us!**

Sakon gritted his teeth in anger seeing his brother in pain. Seeing as the Inuzuka heir yanked the kunai in a rather painful manner he rushed forward before the Konoha nin can kill himself along with his older sibling.

Ukon had his left eye closed in pain. Both ocular organs opened wide as he saw the throwing knife aimed at one of the teen assassin's vital. Seeing his brother nearing him, he managed to separate himself from the Inuzuka and bonded with his brother once again.

Ukon panted, glaring at the self-wounded Inuzuka with pain filled raged eyes. **"Forget the old method, let's rip his throat out!"** His younger twin shouted before launching at the tired Konoha nin.

'Sorry guys.' Kiba thought as he looked at the dashing Oto nin with a grin. 'I guess I won't make it to you after all.' His grin then turned to a small soft smile. 'Sorry, Yakumo-chan.'

Before the joined Oto-nin got within two feet of the Inuzuka a pillar of fire bursts from below him and force blew the Ninken trainer away from the fire.

Kiba's back dragged against the ground with a groan he sat up as he applied some healing chakra to his wound, though not as good as his sister, but it gets the job done.

"So this is what happened to you over the time?" He heard a female speak and groaned as the throbbing pain was reduced. He looked to the direction of the voice and sees a young woman wearing an orange cloak over her form with her head of orange hair.

The young woman turned with a friendly grin, purple eyes meeting Kiba's coal slit. "Yo."

Kiba groaned once again this time in annoyance. "Hey."

"It wouldn't be good to allow my future brother-in-law to die right?"

Kiba chuckled. "Brother-in-law?"

"Well Naruto does see you as a brother." She shrugged as she turned attention to the pillar of fire. "You rest up, Kiba-san. I'll take care of this."

Kiba sighed, his tiredness catching up to him. "Thanks." He mumbled before succumbing to his drained energy.

Mai turned to the pillar of flames and waved her hand, opening her robe revealing that she was wearing an orange shirt with a white line going down the center, brown knee length pants and brown shoes, the flaming pillar dying out.

Sakon stood there gasping for breath, the flames burning away a good amount of oxygen in his vicinity.** "Who…who the fuck…are you?" **He rasps.

"Your end." Mai scowled lightly as four large rings, one around her wrists and ankles, blazed in appearance. The rings were gold with three green magatama stones set in a triangular formation. She raised her hands a ball of fire forming over her palm. With speed equal to that of an ANBU, Mai appeared behind the weakened Oto nin, the ball of fire hitting his back and burning him on contact. "Be burned in the fire of Kagutsuchi." She claimed as the ball grew and enclosed over the Oto nin.

The young man didn't have the time to scream as he burned to ashes.

'That was too fast." Mai sighed.

NGOJ

Naruto looked back momentarily. "Looks like Kiba got help."

Shikamaru nodded. "Good." The current team leader looked ahead of the group. "I can sense the redhead."

"She has more like a dark pink hair." The Jinchuuriki pointed out.

'**We'll have to find out if it's her natural hair color though.' **Kushina giggled.

'Kaa-cha~n.' The Jinchuuriki whined in his mind.

NGOJ

A figure landed atop a tree and sniffed the air. The person wears a light cream blue cloak with a hood that hides her face under it, but you can see her smile and some strands of silver hair. "I've found you, my love." She whispered in a longing tone. "We can finally become one."

**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER FIVE OF NARUTO GROOM OF JASHIN. SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT. REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HEAT UP MY LUNCH.**


End file.
